El Conquistador de Ecuestria, el tercer ibuki
by Buda17
Summary: inspirado en "un psicópata en Ecuestria" de lahonestidadenmi/ un chico Otaku, Gamer, Friki, y recientemente Brony, la historia de Yari, un joven que despues de iniciar sus vacaciones, termina en la ultima serie que cautivo su mente.
1. Un dia mas

Un día mas, un día mas en este mundo podrido por la contaminación, hoy más que nunca me da asco ser humano, la misma rutina impuesta por años, levantarse, escuela, trabajo, internet y adormir, una vida sin sentido para mi, si no fuera por la música y por el anime, ya hubiera matado por diversión.

Bueno tal vez no tan extremista, pero es verdad las caricaturas es lo único que le trae alegría a mi día, gracias a ellas conocí personas que hoy considero mis amigos y maestros, justo hoy me dirijo a casa de uno de ellos, voy a recoger un pedido que tengo tiempo de esperar a que terminara.

El de los pocos herreros que se dedican a forjar acero a mano, tiene un gran conocimiento de comic de guerra, hay uno en especial que respeta al punto de que entreno para simular su musculatura, les daré una pista, HULK…. ¿Adivinaron?, es dueño de una cofradia de combate medieval, y no es de esa de solo se disfrasan, no, realmente nos entrena para simular las antiguas guerras, usamos armas de soft combat, soy un habil lazero, asi como con la espada de sos manos y el cuchillo de asesino.

de ahy mi sobre nombre, todos me llaman yari, que signifca lanza, ya que el se concidera dios y le entrege mi lealtad ante rl gremio, adopte el nombre de "Kami no Yari" la lanza de dios, prefiero ese nombre mil veces mas que el nombre que me dieron mis padres.

Llego a casa/taller, y me recibe como acostumbra, dándome un golpe el cual bloqueo pero soy golpeado por otro lado porque era una finta, después de arreglar detalles menores de dinero y todo, por fin me dio mi espada, una réplica exacta de la espada viral de Madness Return en acero inoxidable.

Yari.- ¿Se puede usar verdad?

Homs.- Clarooo, sabes muy bien que todo lo que hago es para uso rudo

Yari.- Pero no tiene filo- frotando lo con la yema del dedo gordo

Homs.- sabes que no puedo dártela con filo pero ten- entregándome una caja de madera – aquí está la piedra y el aceite para afilar.

Yari.- genial, bueno será mejor que me valla

Homs.- ¿siempre en que harás el viaje?

Yari.- en la moto de mi abuelo, en la Harley

Homs.- ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Yari.- pedí un año sabático en la escuela, así que pienso disfrutar de todo el país.

Homs.- ¿y cuando te vas?

Yari.- mañana en la mañana

Homs.- bueno, suerte bato, te cuidas

Luego de un largo viaje en camión a mi casa, prepare todo el equipaje en la motocicleta y me fui a dormir, una noche muy corta a mi parece, pues en cuanto cerré los ojos la alarma del celular sonó para despertarme, me arregle, desayune y salí a la cochera, me puse mi gabardina de cuero y un paliacate negro, me despedí de mi familia y partí.

Tome la autopista hacia el sur, mi primera parada seria el cielo Tamaulipas, he tenido curiosidad de ver un jaguar, que puedo decir es mi animal favorito, el camino fue tranquilo sin ningún problema, no tenía prisa, disfrutaba del camino, varias veces deje que me a rebasaran, yo seguía en lo mío para cuando me di cuenta y había pasado ciudad victoria, me detuve solo para cargar gasolina, continúe mi camino, la siguiente para da fue Gómez Farías, y mire el cartel de bienvenida y vi algo que llamo la atención, por suerte alguien paso a mi lado.

Yari.- disculpa, ¿Cuál es el mejor camino para llegar al cielo?

.- ¿a la reserva?, mira puedes tomar un jeep, porque el camino está muy escabroso, la otra es el camino largo que esta todo de subida pero te tardarías medio día si piensas ir en la moto.

Yari.- mmm, ¿hay donde cargar gasolina haya arriba?

.- pues sí, solo que te la venda uno de los hoteles.

Yari.- bueno, gracias

El señor se fue, encendí el motor y me dispuse a seguir con el camino el principio estaba de bajada, y no estaba pavimentado el camino, mas adelante encontré la bifurcación que dijo el señor, el problema es que no estaba señalado cual era cual, para mi suerte, había un ranchito, me acerque y vi que en el pórtico había un señor de gran edad.

Yari.- am, disculpe, ¿sabe cuál es el camino largo para llegar a la reserva el cielo?

.- eh, Aaa, vas para arriba de la montaña, mira toma el de la derecha, yo lo usaba con mi carreta, cuando subas la pendiente, hay un túnel, lo cruzas y abras llegado a tu destino.

Yari.- el de la derecha, ¿verdad?, gracias.

.- ve con cuidado, hay muchos chaneques en esas montañas.

Yari.- neee, no se preocupe, yo ahuyento a todos espíritus, soy muy poderoso- bromeando

Sin decir nada mas tome el camino de la derecha y como dijo casi todo era pendiente, mantuve constante y no acelere de mas para no desperdiciar gasolina, para cuando llegue a la cima de la montaña el camino se dividía nuevamente, en un estaba de bajada hacia la siguiente montaña, y en el otro se veía como más adelante había un túnel.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del señor, tome el camino hacia el túnel, el camino se nivelo y fue más fácil el recorrerlo, entre al túnel y me vi forzado a encender las luces, al parecer era un túnel viejo, con muy poco alumbrado, como quiera lo seguí adelante asegurándome que no venera nadie en contra, paso el tiempo y no veía el final del túnel.

Cuando creí que ya no saldría de él, vi una luz más adelante, era la salida del túnel, me alegre, al salir del túnel vi toda un pradera limpia, verde y llena de vida, realmente una belleza en de la naturaleza a la derecha había un bosque, los arboles tan grandes como una casa, el solo respirar me lleno el corazón de pureza.

Mire mi celular para ver la hora, ya era las 2 de la tarde y parecía que faltaba para llegar a la zona turística, me adelante unos cuantos metros y me detuve en la sombra de uno de los arboles, desempaque una de las maletas de la motocicleta y saque unas cajitas, las cuales tenían huevos duros y papas orneadas, es una costumbre de mi familia.

Comí mi merienda y decidí quedarme un rato para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no había ruido de tránsito, constructoras o personas de muy mal humor, solamente la naturaleza, estaba recargado en el árbol el cual lentamente se haciendo tan como que me quede dormido un rato.

. - Check this out –

. - Oh ... my, never seen something like-

Escuche como alguien más había llegado me desperté por temor a que me robaran algo, además parecían ser gringos, de seguro que andaban de turistas al igual que yo, pero cuando me levante y abrí bien los ojos, pensé que seguía soñando.

Frente a mi estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, mi mente estaba tratando de razonar lo que estaba presenciando, solo había 3 posibilidades, uno, tenía un sueño muy real, dos, lo que comí estaba echado a perder y estaba viendo alucinaciones, tres, de alguna forma había llegado a Equestria y tenía frente a mí un par de pegasos parlantes.

Rainbow Dash.- I think it's a monkey - apuntándome con uno de sus cascos

Aun con le poco ingles que sabía, entendía la mitad de lo que decían y de algo estoy seguro, ella piensa que soy un mono, ok será cerciorar me si estoy en un sueño, me levante causando que ellas retrocedieran, me gire para tener el árbol de frente y tire un golpe limpio a el tronco,…, mala idea, me dolió hasta la medula.

Yari.-AAAAAHH, chingada madre- mientras apretaba mi mano con la otra- ok, no es un sueño

La opción 1 fue descartada, para comprobar si ellas eran un espejismo tenía que tocarlas, me gire para ver donde estaban, no las vi por ningún lado hasta que mire arriba, Fluttershy estaba detrás de un nube y frente a ella estaba Rainbow Dash como haciendo guardia, tendré que pedirle que baje… a como odio el inglés.

Yari.- am, Rainbow Dash, come here – haciendo una seña con mi mano de que viniera.

Al parecer me entendió, pues bajo pero a distancia, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, creo que no fue la mejor idea llamarla por su nombre, me preocupare de eso más tarde, tengo que confirmar si no son producto de mi imaginación.

Rainbow Dash. - How do you know my name? – Tomando postura de tacleo.

Demonios creo pegunta sobre su nombre, que hago, no tengo el suficiente inglés como para explicar,…, creo que tengo la solución, apelare a su ego, si algo se es que le gusta que la glorifiquen como si fuera la numero uno.

Yari. - I am your fan … am Rainbow Dash is the number 1, yay.

Rainbow Dash. - Are you my fan? I think I can't blame you, after all I'm the best flying of all Equestria.

Creo que funciono me está mirando de modo más natural y dejo su pose de ataque, comenzó a mostrar esa sonrisa de cuando todas la felicitan por sus acrobacia, es mi oportunidad tengo que seguir el juego y tomar partido de esta oportunidad, solo espero pronunciarlo bien.

Yari. - I can take your hoof?

Rainbow Dash. - Course, you will have the honor of shaking my hoof – extendiendo su brazo.

Al parecer acepto, extendí mi mano para tocar su caco y cuando la estreche paso lo impensable, era solida, realmente estaba sintiendo su pelaje, del susto use mi otra mano para asegurarme que no fuera cosa de una sola mano, como la otra mano fui apretando de forma gentil el brazo de la poni hasta llegar a su hombro, ella se sacudió y arrebato su brazo de mi.

Rainbow Dash. - Are you weird or what? I told my hoof, not the whole leg – mostrando repudio

Creo que lo arruine, no entendí casi nada, pero por su cara de asco creo que se ofendió, pero no le presto mucha atención, después de todo el hecho que fuera tangible quiere decir que no era una alucinación, a estas alturas la única opción que queda es que realmente me encuentro en Equestria.

Muy bien este es un momento que todo brony desearía, pero con mi basta sabiduría en animes, caricatura, películas y libros, se cual es la opción correcta de afrontar esto. Recogí las cajas y las puse en las maletas de la motocicleta, encendí la moto y di media vuelta acelere lo mas que pude para regresar por el túnel.

No le di mucha importancia a las ponis, tenía que limitar el contacto con ellas, después de todo soy la criatura más peligrosa de mi mundo, no puedo contaminar este mundo con la codicia del humano, para cuando llegue al túnel me di cuenta que este no tenía más de 5 metros de profundidad, era como si lo hubieran cerrado a propósito haciéndolo una cueva.

Yari.-no mames, ¿ahora qué hago?

Tenía que pensar, tengo que regresar a mi mundo lo antes posible, pero según la secuencia de eventos tendré que ver a Celestia en persona para pedirle ayuda, demonios y para acabarla ellas hablan inglés, me será muy difícil entenderles y pedirles ayuda,…, espera, eso puede ser algo a favor, si no puedo entenderles ni ellas a mí, no habría tanto contacto entre nosotros.

.- si me limito el hablarles, todo estará bien y no influiré demasiado en este mundo.

Retorne hacia donde se encontré con las chicas, pero cuando pase por el lugar, ya no se encontraban, deduzco que el bosque que está a mi lado es Everfree, solo era cuestión de seguir por toda la orilla para llegar a Ponyville, por suerte a la lejanía ya se veía una ciudad, tomando en consideración y la prisa que tengo, no me importo que me vieran cruce el puente y entre la ciudad.

Con una velocidad considerable recorrí la ciudad, me detenía periódicamente para buscar la estación del tren, tengo suficiente combustible como para dar una carrera, hacia Canterlot, solo espero que no esté tan lejos como parece, mirando por las calles, pude divisar las vías del tren, pero, algo atrajo mi atención.

De lado contrario una nube de polo se acercaba hacia mí, fue cuando divise un punto rosa entre la nube, mierda, es Pinkie, demonios es la que menos quiero ver, no porque la odie, sino porque es mi favorita y si la veo de seguro no querer ir, acelere y me dirijo a las vías, mirando asegurándome de ir hacia donde se encontraba el catillo que se veía a la lejanía, corrí por un lado de las vías.

No mire hacia tras, sé que en le momento que baje mi guardia ella aparecerá frente a mí, para asegurarme con una mano toque mi espalda para asegurarme que no detuviera montada en mi moto, no sentí nada, eso era buena señal no hay problemas por ahora, seguí con mi camino.

Más adelante del camino había un tramo donde tenía que cruzar por un puente, me detuve y me baje de la moto, busque una piedra redonda para usarla de rampa, tenía que cruzar por en medio de, subí a la moto y use la roca y pase a estar en medio de la vías del tren, crece por el puente, no falta decir que rebote mucho por la tablas, cruce al otro lado donde ya había tierra firme hasta llegara mi destino, repetí el proceso y Sali de las vías del tren.

Fue cosa de suerte pues el tren se acercaba y paso a mi lado, al parecer se dirigía a Ponyville, lo que quería decir que tenía vía libre para llegar a Canterlot, monte mi moto y continúe con mi camino, para cuando quise ya había llegado a la entrada de la cuidad, ya tenía menos de un cuarto de gasolina tenía que apurarme, recorrí la ciudad teniendo cuidad de no atropellar a nadie.

En efecto solo había ponis hacia donde miraba, guiándome por los edificios, fui a dar a la entrada del palacio de las princesas, como era de esperase había guardias en la entrada, me detuve frente a la entrada y usando sus alas para sostener las lanzas, las cruzaron para evitar mi paso.

Guardia izquierdo.- ¡Halt!

Guardia derecho.- who's there?

Demonios seme olvido que solo hablan inglés, piensa rápido, con lo poco que se tengo que idear algo,…, rápido antes de parecer un intruso, creo que tendre que mentir, dudo que sepan algo sobre los humanos, supuestamente la única que sabe es Lyra pero no puedo confiar el fandom.

Guardia izquierdo.- who's there? – volviendo a preguntar

Yari.- i need see princess Celestia- sé que me arriesgare pero no tengo otra oportunidad – i am prince Yari of the badlands.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y uno de ellos se retiro hacia el interior del plació, al parecer me creyeron, será mejor mantener la farsa de ser príncipe, solo escucho como a mis espaldas susurros de los ponis que estaban detrás de mí, tienen suerte que no entienda bien lo que dicen, el guardia regreso y le dio la indicación de que me dejara pasar.

Guardia.- follow me- dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Deje mi moto en la en las escaleras de la entrada del palacio, no creo que le hagan algún daño, dudo que decidan tocarla, entre al palacio siguiendo al guardia, los pasillos estaban muy bien decoradas, me recordaba a los salones de eventos en donde solía trabaja, caminamos por un tiempo hasta llegar a las puertas más grandes que había visto hasta ahora.

Se abrieron y mostraron la tan conocida sala del trono que muchos conocía, mire a los costados para contemplar los vidríales que casualmente salían en la seria, y al fondo de la sala sentada en su trono estaba Celestia con su hermana Luna a su lado, camine hasta estar frente a ellas, luche contra mi impulso de idiotez, mi lado brony trataba de controlarme.

Celestia. - Thanks gentlemen, may retire – dijo Celestia

Los guardias que me escoltaron se retiraron, dejándome a merced de las princesas del sol y la luna, demonios, tengo que pensar rápido, o tan siquiera recordar las palabras que me sean útiles para darme a entender.

Celestia. - Yari prince, right? I remembered, chrysalis is the queen of the badlands, not a human.

Me miro fríamente, creo que sabe que miento y que soy un humano, demonios esto complica más las cosas, pero para que me dejara entrar quiere decir que tiene curiosidad de saber mi verdadero propósito.

Yari. - Please, I need help -mientras me arrodillaba

Celestia se levantó y camino hacia mi acompañada de su hermana luna, ambas se detuvieron cerca de mí y me vieron sin mostrar alguna emoción, por otro lado estaba tratando de controlar mi euforia, si realmente estaba frente a los pocos personajes de la serie que son como dioses.

Luna. - lie about who you are, you might be a spy sent by the enemy

Yari.- i am friend, i am friend- solo entendí spia y enemigo de todo lo que dijo

Luna. - How can we ensure you are a friend?

Demonios no tengo las suficientes palabras para decirles la razón por la cual estoy aquí, además quien me garantiza que el nombre del idioma sea al mismo que en la tierra, tengo que hacerles entender que hablo un idioma diferente al de ellas.

Yari. - Sorry, I do not know much English

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, de seguro estaban cuestionando el hecho que yo había hablado bien hasta ahora con ellas, creo que me veré forzado a hablar en español para que me crean, me levanto y fingí aclarar mi garganta, las vi de frente, Celestia era de mi altura deje explotar mi euforia en palabras.

Yari.- o por dios no puedo creer que realmente este frente a las princesas de Equestria, es un sueño, o por el amor de dios, podría morir de diabetes, realmente estoy en el mundo más tierno de todos los universos, nunca pensé que real mente estaría en un mundo lleno de ponis, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, quiero morirme.

Comencé a jadear pues dije todo sin darme pausa de respirar, además necesitaba estallar por tanta emoción, mire a las princesas y creo que entendieron que no hablaba su idioma, aunque creo que fue más el susto donde grite del estrés psicológico que tenía en mi mente.

Ambas me miraron desconcertadas hasta que Celestia camino hasta llegar detrás de su trono, cuando regreso, traía cargando con su magia un collar, era algo simple solo era un rectángulo gris con un cordón negro, se acercó y lo coloco en mi cuello atándolo por detrás, vi como este brillaba y sentía mi cuerpo como un calor recorría mi cuerpo, retrocedió unos paso hacia atrás hasta que dejo de brillar y volvió a verme directa y fríamente como hace unos momentos.

Celestia.- creo que ahora podremos entendernos- escuche pronunciar a la princesa.

Luna.- ¿qué fue lo que hicisteis hermana?- dijo luna dirigiendo su mirada a Celestia.

Celestia.- es una piedra de babel, quien la porte podrá entender todos los idiomas, la tenía en mi trono cuando para poder habar con los embajadores.

Yari.-perdone por mentir, creí que sería la única forma de entrar, me dicen Kami, y como saben soy un humano, y quiero que me ayuden a regresar a mi mundo.

Luna.- ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo? – dijo luna en tono más áspero

Yari.- ¿que no es obvio?, soy un humano, más que nadie deberían saber el peligro que represento.

Celestia.- es verdad, la raza humana está prohibida en estas tierras por todas las especies, fue muy sabio el venir con nosotras primero.

Yari.- gracias, aun cuando no estoy en postura de exigir, necesito que se apresuren en enviarme a mi mundo junto con mis cosas.

Celestia.-por desgracia, el ritual para mandarte a tu mundo tarda dos días, así que tendrás que esperar.

Yari.- eso es un problema,…, está bien, esperare los dos días, pero tengo algo que pedirles

Celestia.- ¿qué es lo que deseas? - Con sumo repudio cuestiono luna

Yari.- quiero que me tengan encerrado en su calabozo, asilado de todos

Celestia.- extraña petición, pero si realmente es lo que deseas, está bien, ¡guardias!

Como de rayo, los guardias entraron a la habitación al escuchar la voz de Celestia, ambos se detuvieron detrás de mí.

Guardia.- ¡ordene su majestad!

Celestia.- lleven lo al calabozo y enciérrenlo de forma aislada de todos.

Guardia.- ¡si su majestad!

Yari.- a se me olvidaba, en la entrada deje mi vehículo y mi equipaje, por favor cuiden de ellas

Ambos pegasos me empujaron para dar marcha hacia el calabozo, nuevamente estaba caminando por los pasillos del catillo, pero lentamente fue cambiando el panorama cuando descendimos las escaleras, en efecto frente a mí una puerta de madera oscura y carente de limpieza se abrió para mostrarme una única habitación en donde no había nadie más.

Yari.- ¿Este es el calabozo?

Los pegasos no me respondieron, sola mente se limitaron a cerrar la puerta detrás de mi dejándome completa mente solo, mire a mi alrededor y no había nada, salvo por una pequeña ventana que servía de traga aire, me recordó a las prisiones que tenía el rey bumi toda circular sin un forma de escapar excepto por la puesta de la entrada.

Me quite la gabardina y el paliacate para usarlos de almohada y me acosté en el piso, de nada servía que perdiera mi energía estando parado, además no estoy seguro si poder comer, así que será mejor que duerma lo mas que pueda hasta que esté listo el ritual para regresar a mi mundo.


	2. El amanecer

El amanecer fue algo placentero, lo recibi en mi habitación fue y realmente no tenia sueño aun despues de bajar la luna y las estrellas, no confio en ese humano que llego tan de buenas aser nuestro prisionero, por lo que leimos en las viejas escrituras, los humanos son criaturas con un potencial destructivo incluso peor que Discord.

Celestia es muy indulgente al solo encerrarlo en la viejo calabozo a si nomas, tengo que combenzerla que tenemos que mantenerlo en vigilancia constante y de ser posible encadenarlo y amordasarlo, salgo de mis aposentos para dirijirme a la sala del trono para ver a mi hermana.

Durante el trayecot me tope con dos guardias de mi hermana, al verme ambos se pusieron en las orillas del pasillo mientras saludaban, pase frente a ellos y en cuanto doble la esquina escuche sus su pequeña conversación.

.- realmente es linda la princesa luna

.- si, pero aun asi no es mi primera opción de pareja…

.- ni la mia, quien quisiera una villana por pareja

Dolia, dolia por que en parte es verdad, aun cuando fui salvada de mi trasformación de Nightmare Moon, esa imagen de ser tenebroso no se quitara tan facilmete, segui con mi camino, llegue a la sala viendo como mi hermana estaba leyendo una carta, creo que era otro reporte de su estudiante.

Luna.- hermana , ¿interumpo?

Celestia.- no- mientras guardaba la carta – dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Luna.- se trata sobre el humano, deberíamos tomar mas precauciones

Celestia.- creo que esta bien como esta mira

Creo una pantalla mágica con su magia mostrando me el interior de la celda, el humano se mantenía acostado en el suelo sin hacer nada, de repente por debajo de la puerta, como esas trampillas que ponen para que entren y salgan los perros, se asomo una pequeña canasta, la cual tenia unas cuantas masnzanas y cupcakes los cuales comenso a comer.

Yari.- termine

Mientras empujaba la canasta deregreso hacia fuera, no le respondieron, se sente del otro lado de la habitación y saco un aprato de su bolsillos, puso un extraño cable en el sus oídos, Celestia me miro conuna sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Celestia.- de todas maneras dentro de poco conseguiremos algo de información

Luna.- ¿piensas mandar a un interrogador o a un torturador?

Celestia.- ninguno, ira Cadence

Luna.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por que ella?

Celestia.- al saber que teníamos un humano en custodia, insistió en poder hablar con el, servirá para saber mas de el.

.- ¡atención, tienes visitas! -

Interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, vimos por la pantalla como Cadence entraba a la celda, el humano se quito los cables de su oídos para ver como entraba, se cerro la puesta detrás de ella, toda via tengo mis temores.

Cadence.- buenos días sr. Yari

Yari.- olvida lo de señor, que no soy tan viejo, y bien, ¿que hace la princesa del amor en mi humilde prisión?

Cadence.- tal parece que me conoce, ¿le importaría decirme como es que nos conoce a mis tias y a mi?

Yari.-para ser sincero si le dijiera podría dejarle un pequeño trauma en su persona, pero, ya que se tomo la molestia de venir a visitarme, lo dire de forma que usted lo entienda, … uso una maquina que refleja imágenes en un cristal, esa maquina me permite ver otros mundos y entre mis favoritos esta este.

Cadence.- entonces tengo que suponer que usa la clarividencia para saber de nosotras.

Yari.- se podría decir… siguiente pregunta

Cadence.- es cierto lo que dijo mi tia celestia, ¿son una raza mas peligrosa que los cheerlinges?

Yari.- si, nacimos con un hueco en nuestro corazón, el cual tratamos de llenar con lo que sea, y aveces el hacer sufrir a los demás nos llena.

Cadence.- ¿por que hablas tan mal de los de tu especie? No creo que sean tan malos como tu dices – mostrando melancolía

Yari.- ¿porque?, …, por que me da asco la naturaleza del ser humano, en mi mundo los únicos finales felices que existen son en los cuentos de hadas, la vida continua estes o no presente en ella, llegando al grado de volvernos insensibles ante la muerte ajena, incluso hay quienes la encuentran divertida.

Cadence.-¿Por qué pedistes que te encerara? ¿Por qué no atacastes a nuestro pueblo?

Yari.- te lo dije, este es uno de mis mundos favoritos, no destruirías lo único que te mantiene cuerdo.

Cadence.- ¿como que cuerdo?

Yari.- si, si no viera este mundo deves en cuando, me volveria paranoico al igual que Twilight cuanto estaba retrasada…upss - creo que la cage.

Cadence.-¿conoces a Twilight? Eso es una sorpresa, dime, ¿que mas conoces de nosotros?

Yari.- ya dije mas de la cuenta, ademas no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, asi que omitamos ese detalle.

Cadence.- pero…

Yari.- ¡olvidaloooo!, has otra pregunta o termina con esto de una vez- furioso

Cadence.- ¿sabes por que estoy aquí? - de forma mas amable

Yari.- la verdad, …, no, pero me imagino por que tienes algún noble propósito, o simplemente por curiosidad de ver a un animal exótico. -

Cadence.- en parte tienes razón en ambos – riendo para sus adentros

Yari.- explicate

Cadence.- antes solia ser niñera, y tuve una pequeña potra que tenia gran interés en ustedes.

Yari.- creo que puedo adivinar quien era, pero prosige.

Cadence.- ella siempre me contaba cosas interesantes, como que siempre usan ropas, lo cual veo y que no necesitan de magia o de alas, tienen inventos que pueden hacer lo que sea, como por ejemplo ese raro aparato tuyo que esta resguradado.

Yari.- ¿te refieres a mi moto?

Cadence.- ¿moto?

Yari.- el nombre completo es motocicleta, sirve como trasporte, me encontraba de viaje y sin querer termine en su mundo.

Cadence.- ¡enserio! y ¿Cómo funciona?

Yari.- mmm, de forma simple, tiene un maquina que usa combustible para hacer que la rueda tracera gire, la rueda de adelante la uso para dirijir hacia donde quiero ir.

Cadence.- Wooow, ¿crees que puedas darme una demostración? – llena de ilucion

Yari.- lo siento princesa, pero no pienso salir de aquí y aunque lo intentes no sabes como hacerla funcionar.

Cadence.- eres muy malo – inflando los cachetes

Yari.- si, lose y me encanta –con sarcasmo.

Guardia.- princesa, se acabo el tiempo – dijo uno de los guardias tras abir la puesta.

Cadence.- ¿no me pueden dar un poco mas de tiempo?- poniendo carita de perro regañado

Yari.- será mejor que te vallas, no queras hacer enojar a tu tia, ademas la razón por la que deseaba estar aquí era para limitar mi contacto con ustedes, asi que chuuu, chuuu.

Cadence.- hacerte el malo no funiciona conmigo, se que tienes un gran cantidad de amor en tu interior.

Yari.- es posible pero, es preferible hacer el que no existo.

Cadence se dirigió a la salida, el humano permanecio sentado todo el tiempo, en cuanto se cerro la puerta, see levanto y comenzó a hacer algo parecido a hacer ejercicio, Celestia desaparecio la pantalla.

Luna.- eso no me tranquilisa, eso solo causa mas inseguridad.

Celestia.- el que hable mal de su raza al igual que los textos antiguos, no explica el porque pidió que se le encerrara

Luna puede que sea una trampa, pero yo no sere tan indulgente como Cadence.

Me dirigi a la salida solo para toarme en al salida con Cadence, pase por de largo y fui directo hacia el calabozo, les ordene a los guardias que me dejaran pasar y entre asotando la puerta, en el interior el se encontraba recostado descansando.

Yari.- ¿creo que uno habisa primero que va a entrar? - dije con sarcasmo

Luna.- silencio, no veo el por que ser educada con un ser tan inmundo como tu.

Yari.- puede que sea inmundo, pero almenos tengo modales, y, ¿a que debo su divina presencia?

Luna.- ¿quiero que digas como es que sabes tanto de nosotras?

Yari -que no te lo dijo Cadence, con una maquina, los veo atrabes del cristal, que no fui claro

Luna.- entonces cambiare mi pregunta, ¿dime que tanto sabes de nuestro mundo?- una cara de pocos amigos

Yari.-mmm, creo que lo suficiente como para liberar y controlar a Discord, pero tranquila, como dije, quiero regresar a mi mundo lo mas pronto posible.

Luna.- si es asi, ¿Por qué no liberas a Discord y le pides que te mande de regreso?

Yari.- por que no soy nadie para interferir en su mundo.

Luna.- algo muy noble viniendo de un ser caótico.

Yari.- si, pero creeme que tu presencia estas causando mas problemas del que crees

Luna.- ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- no se si me entendieron cuando hable en mi idioma original, pero este es uno de mis mundos favoritos.

Luna.- ¿que es lo que estas diciendo? – mientras daba un paso atrás y su cuerno brillaba

Yari.- no creo que quieras saberlo.

Luna.- ahora me lo dices y de forma que pueda entenderlo.

Yari.- no quiero – como niño pequeño

Luna.- me lo dices o te rompo los huesos

Yari.- que agresiva, ¿Qué paso con "Amor y Tolerancia"

Luna.- eso es para quienes se lo merecen, como dijomos tu raza esta proibida en estas tierras

Yari .-esta bien te lo dire – mientras me levantaba para estar de pie- de forma simple, estoy enamorado de ustedes, de su cultura, de ideología y sobre todo de belleza.

Luna.- no te creo, los de tu especie no sienten amor por nadie, son de las criaturas mas codiciosas que existen

Yari.- si no me crees preguntale a Cadence, y como dije, tu presencia causa problemas aquí.

Luna.- ¿Cómo puede afectar mi presencia?

Yari.- bromeas, es como dejar una manzana frente a una conejo ambriento, me estas tentando a hacer cosas que podría causar que tengas un hijo mio – perver mode, ON!

Luna.- ¡de que hablas, como puedes decir tales cosas, eres un pervertido! -sonrojandose

Yari.- es verdad, soy un pervertido, por eso te pido que te vallas antes de que haga lago de lo que me arepienta.

Luna.- esta bien, me ire pero no por que tu digas sino porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Kami.- hai hai, iterasai.

di media vuelta y me fui tan rápido como llegue, solo se escucho la puesta asotar, espere unos cuantos minutos hasta para segurarme que no intentara nadaa ido, fue condo escuche como comenzo a carcajearse, se escuchaba claramente lo que decía.

Yari.-oh santo cielo, realmente se veía linda avergonsada cuando le digq que quieria hacer cosas sucias con ella, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ese maldito, como puede burlarse tan abirtamente de mi, me desespera, debería mandarlo torurar para que se le quite la gracia, ° ° °, espera, el dijo linda, me llamo linda, ° ° °, ¡dijo que queria tener bebes conmigo!, sentí como la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza, tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Tengo que ponerlo en su lugar, enseñarle el porque todos me temen, tengo que abordarlo en mi terreno, en el mundo de los sueños, le causare una pesadilla que nunca olvidara, regrese amis aposentos para descansar, dormi hasta que fue hora de alzar el firmamento nocturno, despues de cumplir con mis deberes, pude sentir el sueño del humano.

Al entrar, me encontraba en lo que parecía Ponyville, pero en balnco y negro, fue cuando lo vi caminar por las calles, el estaba su en colores aligual que yo, eso es algo raro, pero segui de todas maneras, camine por detrás de el para sorprenderlo con un conjuro de trasmutación sensitiva, para que su cuepo sintiera lo que pasara en el sueño.

Yari.-enserio piensas que me podras soprender – volteando hacia mi – luna, se cuando algo es sueño, y tu no eres parte de este.

Sali de mi escodite, ya no tenia sentido esconderme, me sitie en medio de la calle y lo mire fijamente.

Luna.- ¿Qué?, sabes que estas soñando

Yari.- se que es raro, pero ocacionalmete estoy conciente en mis sueños.

Luna.- eso no importa, el reino de los sueños es mi mundo

Yari.- si pero estas en mi cabeza, osea que son mis reglas – mientras chasqueo los dedos

A mi Alrededor aparecieron aparecieron distintas copias de el, todos me miraban fijamente, fue cuando note que ya no estaba la aldea, nos encontrábamos en una planicie con el cielo negro, en mi descuido, el se aserco a mi, sin que me diera cuenta,me tomo por detrás de la nuca pientras sostenía una de mis pesuñas, lentamente acercaba sus labios con los mios, trate de resistir pero fue en vano.

Luna.- no… por favor… detente…

Yari.- ¿por que?, siempre hacemos cosas mejores que un beso.

Luna.- detente… no lo hagas…

Me solto y retrocedi del susto, estuve a punto de llorar, no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, pero tiene una gran poder mental, realmente los humanos son de temer, o al menos este, volvio chasquear los dedos para desaparecer a las copias.

Yari.- lo siento luna, pero entiende que eres una tentación para mi, al igual que todas.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y vi como eramos separados por enorme muro, decidi seguir su consejo y Sali del sueño, en cuanto desperté ya habia amanecido, Celestia estaba a mi lado mirándome como sabiendo lo que hice.

Celestia.- ¿tanto te interesa?

Luna.- no es lo que piensas, yo…yo… queria darle una lección por decir cosas indecorosas

Celestia.- ¿Qué si se puede saber?

Luna.- la verdad no quiero ni acordarme…

Celestia.- bueno, te dara gusto saber que ya lo enviaremos de nuevo a su mudo antes de lo planeado, asi que no te preocupes mas por esos detalles

Luna.- es una buena noticia.

Celestia.- bueno será mejor que ballamos a la sala del trono para preparar todo.


	3. El palacio

El palacio habia iniciado con sus actividades rutinarias, la servidumbre cumplia con el aseo y los guardias con sus rondas, todo tranquilo, pero algo que si era de notarse, era el insensate rumor de que en el calabozo del castillo se alverga un mitico humano.

Los rumores variaban desde que el era un príncipe de una civilisacion perdida, hasta el ultimo superviviente de su especie, pero sin duda muchos tenían el concepto de que el era un ser peligroso, para que la princesa lo haya enviado al calabozo, tenia que ser grave.

Otro de los eventos que llamaron la atención era la estraña maquina que usaba el humano, lo tenían resguardado en el almacen de armas custiodado por los guardias, pero ocacionalmente por una venta que servia de traga luz, algunos ponis miraban para contemplar la estraña maquina.

Fuera de eso, todo seguía su curso, celestia se encontraba revisando una de las cartas de su fiel estudiante sobre un nuevo reporte de la magia de la amistad, ella sonreía al saber que seguían aprediendo y divirtiéndose con sus aventuras, cuando de repente su herman luna entro a la habitación.

Celestia.- oh, luna, ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?

Luna.- hemana, ¿Cuánto mas tardaras en enviar al humano a su mundo?

Celestia.-todo debe estar listo para esta tarde

Luna.- ya veo… - mientras bajaba la mirada

Celestia.-luna, ¿sucedió algo? - preocupada

Luna.- ¡no, nada, no tienes que preocuparte! - forsando su sonrisa

Celestia.- luna, por favor, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea que haya paso en su convivencia en el sueño.

Luna.- pues, veras…

*Explocion*

Una fuerte explocion interumpio su plática, corrieron hacia el balcón para ver que es lo que estaba pasando, para su sorpresa la puesta principal fue destruida, y entre los escombros se veía como un grupo de minotauros con atuendos de guerra entraban de forma brutal al palacio.

Luna.- ¡pero que es lo que pretenden!

Celestia.- no lo se, pero será mejor asegurarnos de que no lastimen a nadie

Después de decir eso, Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno para cubrir a ella y su hermana con una luz para reaparecer en la sala del trono, frente a ellas ya estaban los tenientes de la gurdia real esperarndo sus ordenes.

Celestia.- informen –con severidad

.- majestad, un grupo de minotauros entraron de forma brusca a el castillo

Luna.- ¿ya tomaron acciones?

.- ya desplegamos distintos escuadrones para detener su avance -contesto el otro teniente

Luna.- ¿cual es el rumbo que están tomando?

.- al parecer hacia la secion oeste del castillo

Luna.- herman en esa parte… - sorprendida

Celestia.- si luna, en esa parte está el calabazo, tenientes, mande un escuadron para asegurar a el prisionero.

*portazo*

.- no les permitiré hacerlo

Los tenientes giraron para contemplar el mismo ecenario que las princesas tenían ante ellas, 5 minotauros entraron, 2 de ellos se quedaron afuera mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando 3 de ellos adentro, uno era mas grande que los otros 2, su pelaje era rojo y tenia un aspecto de muy malévolo.

Celestia.- ¿Qué significa esto? Nuestras naciones tienen una alianza y esto es un acto de trision

Minotauro.-lo siento princesa, pero nuestra lealtad esta en otro lado, asi que puedes seguir con tu linda alianza con los de nuestra tierra natal.

Luna.- ¿que es lo que buscan? – mientras daba un fuerte pisotón

Minotauro.- no tomaremos mucho tiempo, solo vinimos a recoger al príncipe

.-¿principe? – preguntaron las dos juntas

Minotauro.- no fijan, ustedes lo tienen pricionero

Luna.- asi que buscan al humano

Minotauro.- asi que es un humano, ja ja ja, nuestro señor se lucio al llamar aun ser tan destructivo.

Luna.- debi saberlo, el solo jugo con nosotras, el tenia pensado atacarnos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La mirada de luna se lleno de odio y rencor y lanzo un rayo hacia los minotauros, pero de disipo antes de llegar, sorprendida volvió a lanzar su rayo pero de disolvían antes de llegar a su objetivo los minotauros se comensaron a reir.

Minotauro.- sorprendida, no me estraña, dependen tanto de la magia

Los otros dos minotauros atacaron a los tenientes, uno de los teniente uso su cuerno para crear una barrera protectora, pero esta se rompió como si fura de papel dejando pasar al minotauro para someterlo contra el piso, el otro teniente enprendio vuelo para tomar altura, pero el otro minotauro uso una cadena para atrapar una de sus alas, tiro de ella para obligarlo a caer al piso y someterlo.

Minotauro.- cuando dependen tanto de algo, al perderlo se vuelven inútiles.

Celestia.- liberalos – reclamo celestia

Minotauro.- los liberare una vez que el principie este asegurado nos iremos.

Fue coando escucharon que la puerta estaba abriéndose o suficiente para que uno entrar, los ojos de luna se tornaron llenos de furia, mientras que celestia se mosntraba sorprendida, era el humano que habia causado tanto sufrimiento, pero algo llamo su atención, llevaba puesto unos guantes de guerra los cuales estaba salpicados de sangre.

Yari.-LOL, eres mas grande de lo que pensé-

Minotauro.- Oh!, príncipe Yari, me alegro que se encuentre bien, y tal parece que le llego el regalo del maestro.

Yari.- ¿príncipe?, …, a es verdad, ustedes piensan que soy un príncipe, la verdad eso fue una mentira que dije para entrar aquí.

Minotauro.- nuestro maestro dijo claramente que buscaramos a el principie Yari que estaba en el calabozo

Yari.- bueno es cierto que me llaman Yari, pero lo de principie es un titulo que no me gusta – con mucha naturalidad

Minotauro.- como usted ordene, pero no se diga mas, no queremos hacer esperar al maestro.

Yari.- antes de irnos, contesta, ¿Cuántos vinieron en esta mision?

Minotauro.-10 de los mejores y mas bravos guerreros del maestro a su servicio.

Yari.- eeeh, ¿a mi servicio?, en ese caso, ustedes dos liberen a esos ponis

Sin chistear un momento ambos minotauros soltaron a los tenientes y se alejaron de ellos para estar alado de su lideres.

Luna.- debi saber que todo era mentira, tu no tienes la maldad en tu interior como siempre an dicho – minetras luna contenía sus lagrimas

Yari.- te lo dije anoche, soy un peligro para ustedes, nada mas mira todo esto, atacaron el palacio por mi presencia.

Luna.-eres un malvado.

Yari.- lose, y me gusta.

De la rabia, luna volvió a lanzar un rayo de magia pero en esta ocacion lo lanzo contra Kami, pór reflejo se cubrió con los guantes pero sucedió lo mimo que los minotauros, el rayo de magia se dicipo antes de llegar, fue desconcertarte para todos incluso para el blanco reciente.

Yari.- interesasnte, eh de suponer que es la aleación de los guantes

Minotauro.- brillante, nada se le escapa príncipe, es cierto esta aliacion anula la magia

Yari.-Algo muy útil contra los unicornios y alicornis - contemplando los guantes

Minotauro.- pincipie, ¿desea retirarse o tiene pensado algo mas en mente? - Minetras el minotauro rojo se ponía a un costado

Yari.- la verdad, tengo seria una pena no usar este regalo.

Minotauro.- ja ja ja, asi se habl…

No pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió como un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago hobligandolo a doblarse, sintió como tomaron sus cuerno y haciéndolo decender mas solo vio como su rostro era golpeado por la rodilla del humano, el impacto dio de lleno sin oponer resistencia, dejándolo noqueado por el dolor.

.- ¡¿pero que es lo que a hecho príncipe?!- Pregunto uno de los minotauros

Yari.- que no es obvio, los estoy eliminado como a los otros 7

.- ¿que a dicho? – replico el otro

Yari.- para ser los mejores soldados, se ve que no tienen mucha destresa de pelea, ahora ¿quien sigue?

Ambos minotauros dieron un paso hacia atras, el temor los invadió, pues con lo que su maestro les habia dicho sobre él y que reciente mente dejo fuera de combate a su líder quien era mucho mas grande que ellos, al ver que ninguo de los dos se movia, yari dio un suspiro de desepcion.

Yari.- bueno, si no piensan venir yo ire.

dio un salto hacia el primer minotauro el cual se cubrió de golpe, pero en cuanto el toco suelo dio un golpe en el estomago, dio un paso hacia tras y dio una patada baja en la rodilla del minotauro causando que este callera, cuando estuvo de espaldas ene le piso con la misma pierna, la alzo la pierna y desde la altura dio una patada con el talon justo en la quijada.

Al ver esto el otro minotauro se puso nevioso y consumido por el pánico comeszo a correr hacia Yari usando su conrnamenta, por puro reflejo el lo tomo de los cuernos, puso una de sus piernas atrás para usarla de resorte y detener el avance del minotauro.

Sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, griro la cabeza del minotauro para que este callera, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y lanzo su cadena la cual se atoro en el brazo de Kami, en el extremos de la cadena tenia pequeños ganchos que de no ser por que usaba su gabardina de cuero se hubiera enterrado en su carne.

Con su la mano que tenia atrapada, la enrollo con la misma cadena y sujetándola estiro de ella, sabia que el minotauro era mas pesado, estiro la cadena para usarla de impulso para dar un gope de lleno en el hocico del minotauro, no le dio tiempo de retroceder, lo too nueva mente del cuerno y con la mano libre le propino otros 5 golpes hasta que este callo de rodillas.

Yari.- demonios, tiene la cabeza muy dura.- soltándolo del cuerno para que callera

De repente, las puertas se abrieron completamente mostrando a la guardia del palacio, al asomarse por la puerta vieron como otros guardias se llevaban a otros minotauros desmallados.

.-su majestad se encuentra bien

Yari.- estare en mi celda, avisen me cuando este listo el conjuro – mientras salian de la habitación

Celestia.- ponganos al tanto de lo que paso aya fuera –dijo celestia dirijiendo se al guardia que entro.

.- si, uno de los minotauros llego hasta el calabozo, para cuando llegamos, el se encontraba desmallado, pero ya no se eoncotraba el pricionero, nos reportaron que el prisioner se acerco a los intrusos y abusando de su confianza los ataco por la espalda liberando a los guardias que tenían prisioneros.

Luna.- pero, si vinieron a salvarlo, ¿Por qué los ataco?

Celestia.- tu dimelo, tu fuiste la que mas hablo con el – mientras levantaba un ceja

Luna.-tengo que irme – mientras corria hacia la salida.

Celestia.- tenientes asegúrense de quitarles las armaduras y júntenlos, para regresarlos a su tierra.

Luna se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo mientras miraba todos lso destrosos, paso por una sala donde se encontró con el resto de los minotauros desmallados, fue cuando escucho hablar a lso gurdias.

.- ¿puedes creer todo lo que hizo ese humano?

.- no realmente, me sorprende que pudiera moverse despues de recibir tantos cortes,

.- lose, parecía que … ¡princesa luna!

Luna.- expliquen lo que acaban de decir…

.- pues vera… el se enfrento a 6 de ellos solo, y por mas rápido que se movia, recibia golpes y en varias ocaciones le enteraron navajas.

.- es cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que hizo despues?

.- aaah, es verdad, me dolio de solo verlo

Luna.- ¿que fue lo que hizo? - angustiada

.- despues de dejarlos noqueados y liberarnos, se aranco parte de su vestimenta y la enrollo en una de las armas

.- despues nos pidió que le prendiéramos fuego con nuestra magia…

.- y se quemo asi mismo en donde tenia las heridas.

Luna salió corriendo dejando a los guardias con la palabra en la boca, mientras en el clabozo Yari observaba como se llevaban al primer minotauro que derroto, el estab centado recargando su espalda en la pared minetras veía como los ponis se marchaban y cerraba la puerta.

Yari.- *suspiro* jamás pensé que hubiera este nivel de violencia en este mundo, bueno lo mejor es no hacer caso a lo que esta pasando y regresar a mi mundo antes de que lo contamine mas.

De la nada la puerta se volvió a caer, mostrando a la luna con sierta pena por aber tirado la puerta.

Yari.-oh! Princesa, ¿vienen a decirme que ya están listas para regresarme?

Luna.- no, vine para a tender tus heridas – mientras con su magia aparecia una caja de primeros axilios

Yari.- neee, no te preocupes, ya las sicatrise con fuego – asiéndolo sonar lo mas normal del mundo

Luna.- no pienso irme hasta atenderte – fría y directa

Yari.- no gracias – girando la cabeza a un costado

Luna camino hasta donde el se enocntraba y se sento en el suelo para atenderlo mejor, el miraba al otro lado con los ojos cerrados, lunas se enfado y con su casco, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Yari.- aaaaa, ¿que estas loca?, ¿por que me pegas?

Luna.- ¡cállate y muéstranos ver tus heridas! – usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot

Yari.- esta bien

Siguiente Kami se quito primero los cuantes que estaban por encima de la gabardina, despues procedió a quitarse la gabardina mostrando su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras las cuales se estaban abriendo apenas para dejar paso a la sangre, no tenia ninguna de gravedad y las mas profundas estaban en sus hombros o brazos.

Luna.- ¿como es posible que soportaras todo esto? pudieron darte en un organo vital, pudistes morir antes de regresar a tu mundo - mientras comenzaba a limpiar las heridas

Yari.- es una técnica de guerra, recibes los golpes menores para escapar de los mortales, ademas dudo mucho que muera.

Luna.- el orgullo no trae nada bueno en un guerrero – presionando con fuerza.

Kami.-AAAA, no es orgullo, es que dudo que el me quiera con el alla ariba.

Luna.-¿de que hablas?

Kami.- *suspiro* simple el dios de mi mundo me odia, no, me detesta, ya mori una vez y me regreso a mi cuerpo por que no queria verme todavía.

Luna.- asi que ustedes también tienen dioses,eso es curioso

De pronto el silencio se apodero de la habitación, subiendo la tencion en luna al saber que estaba con un ser peligroso, pero que ariesgo su vida para defenderlas, en cambio Yari miraba fijamente a luna de forma hipnótica, pues cuantas veces tenia la oportunidad de ver a un personaje de caricatura frente a ti.

Luna.-oye puedo preguntarte algo – pregunto luna rompiendo con el silencio

yari.- ¿que?

Luna.- ¿relamente te gusta tanto nuestro mundo?

Yari.- me encanta, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en mi mundo – con un tono amable

Luna.- ¿entonces por que no quieres explorarlo, por que quieres regresar lo mas rápido posible a tu mundo?

yari.- ya lo dije, soy un peligro para este mundo, ustedes están bien sin la presencia de los humanos

Luna.- puede que tengas razón, pero fue un humano el que nos salvo hoy

Yari.- a eso, no no no no no, eso fue puro egoísmo, me asegure que no interfirieran con mi regreso.

Luna.- termine

Todas la heridas de Yari fueron limpiadas y vendadas con la magia de la princesa, el se puso nuevamente su gabardina y se recargo en la pared nuevamente y si mirar a luna le hizo una señal de que se fuera.

Yari.- bueno, gracias por la visita, ojala nunca nos veamoas otra vez

Luna.- ¿como puedes ser tan cruel con la que atendió las heridas?

Yari.- fácil, no quiero que me agares cariño, asi que tengo que ser despreciable contigo

Kami.- eres un grosero

Kami.- lose, lose, ódiame como el resto

.-disculpe su majestad –mientras entraba a la habitación – la princesa Celestia mando pedir la presencia de ambos en la sala del trono.

Yari.- creo que ya es hora de irme, ooh, casi se me olvida – recogió los guantes- me los quedare como recuerdo.

Mas tarde en la sala del trono celestia se enocntraba en medio de la sala, luna camino hasta estar alado de ella, Kami miro para los alrededores, pero no vio diferencia alguna en la habitación, ni siquiera indicios de que estuvieran apunto de abrir un portal mágico o algo, pero principalmente se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo importante.

Yari.- ¿oigan donde están mi moto con mis cosas?, ¿Qué no se supone que lla debe estar listo el ritual?

Celestia.- decidi posponerlo hasta nuevo aviso

Kami.- haaa?

Celestia.- este pequeño incidente nos obliga a retrasar tu retorno a casa

Yari.- disculpameee, pero no se si lo as notado pero… ¡atacaron el catillo por culpa mia!

Celestia.- puede que tengas razón, pero, tal parece que tu llegada no fue una casualidad, te trajieron con un porposito el cual supongo que es iniciar un guerra.

Yari.- algo escuche…

*Flash back*

Vemos a Yari sentado en la habitación despertando del sueño que acaba de compartir con luna, se quedo con los ojos abiertos por un tiempo sin moverse, fue cuando escucho el sonido de la explocion, se levanto del suelo y se puso su gabardian, tenia un mal presentimiento.

De repente se escucho un sonido en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando entrar a un minotauro, tenia unpelaje negro y los ojos de color rojo, tenia protectores asemejando a los antiguos vikingos, el camino hacia Yari y briscamente se arrodillo ante el.

Minotauro.- principe, hemos venino en su rescate…-entregandole una caja de madera- aquí esta un regalo del maestro para que pueda liderarnos a la victoria contra Ecuestria.

Sin temor, se acerdo y abrió la caja en su interior habia unos protectores de acero echos a la medida, los tomo y no pensó mucho en ponérselos, el minotauro seguía inclinando su cabeza ante el, aprovechando eso, alzo su pierna y dio una patada de guillotina con su talon impactándolo con tra el suelo.

Como esperaba quedo en un terrible K.O., salio de la habitación corriendo lo mas rápido posible…

*fin del flash back*

Yari.- al parecer tenían pensado que yo los guiara, y ¿cual es la gran idea?, conozco suficientes historias como para saber que rumbo tomara esto, y la verdad quisiera no recorerlo.

Celestia.- si conoces tantas historias como dices, sabras que puedes marcar mucho la diferencia.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del humano que tenían enfrente de ellos, todos prestaban atención pues dependiendo de su respuesta seria el cambio de rutina en sus vida, yari comenso a rascarse la cabeza para poder organizar sus ideas, estaba considerando todas la variables posibles que podría pasar.

Kami.- mmmm, …, tienes suerte que nadie me este esperando en mi mundo, esta bien, te presto mis servicios, pero tienes como limite un año, despues de ese tiempo tengo que regresar a mi mundo y todo el tiempo que este en esta teirra, tendras que sustentar mis necesidades. ¿alguna objeción?

Celestia.- ninguna, si eso es todo…

Kami.- nnnnooo, otra cosa, para asegurarme de no cometer una estupides, ¡luna!

Luna.- eh?

Kami.- apartir de ahora tu seras mi novia hasta que regrese a mi mundo

Luna.-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?, ¿Por qué yoooo? – completamente asustada

Kami.- no quieres, bueno, entonces celestia será mi novia

Celestia.- si realmente lo crees necesario…

Luna.- ¡espera un momento hermana!- poniendo se en medio de los dos- ¿realmete estas deacuerdo con esa petición?

Celestia.- nos estamos poniendo egoístas al retenerlo en nuestro mundo, no veo por que no cumplir con una de sus demandas para quedarse

Luna.- pe-pe-pe-pero es un humano, como puedes aceptar ser la novia de una criatura como el

Yari.- oye, se que estoy feo, pero no es para tanto, …- mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola- ¿no me digas que estas celosa?

Luna.- ¡¿CEEELOOSAAA?!, ni que estuviera loca

Yari.- entonces no tienes motivo para reclamar, despues de todo celestia es mas confiable cuando se trata de dar todo por Ecuestria, a ella no le importa cumplir con mis caprichos porque esta comprometida a servir a su pueblo.

Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba, un viejo truco de psicología, y por lo que parecía Luna estaba callendo fácilmente, se puso roja de la furia al punto de puediera convertirse en Nightmare Moon nuevamente, pero se limito a dar un fuerte pisotón causando que el seulo se abriera.

Luna.- ¡eso es lo que cree, si yo quisiera podría ser la yegua de tus sueños en un parpadeo¡

Yari.- no sobre actúes, no podrías ni fingir ser mi novia anque lo quisieras, ademas ayer fuiste la yegua de mis sueños y no lograstes grandes cosas.

Luna.- ¡que no, ya veras llenare, no, superare tus estándares y caerás rendido ante mis encantos!

Kami.-entonces es un trato, luna será mi novia hasta que regrese a mi mundo

Luna.-Deacuerdo, ° ° °, ¿Eh?

Para cuando luna reacciono Kami y celestia ya habían estrechado el casco y la mano en señal de tener un trato, luna se helo al percatarse de lo que habia sido orillada a ser la pareja del humano, solo vio como su hermana y el humano salian de la habita cion hablando sobre su estadia en el castillo.

Luna.- ¿en que me meti?


	4. No fue un sueño

No fue un sueño, realmente a estas alturas y despeus de haber estado al borde de la muerte, me confirma que realmente me encuentro en otra dimencion, y para mi divercion es en los mundos mas "pacifico" entre comillas, pues estamos concientes de todas las aventuras que sufren nuestras protagonistas.

En esta ocacion me las aregle para conseguir un cuarto del palacio, digo, si me vere forsado a quedarme que sea en un lugar mas comodo, recoji mi equipaje de la moto para estar un poco mas comodo, despuesde todo, a falta de material, tuve que quemar una de mis camisa.

Hoy estaba comodamente dormido en la cama con las sabanas hasta el cuello, se que lla es de dia, pero levantame temprano nunca fue mi fuerte, ademas tenia flojera despues de lo que sucedió ayer, tuve suerte de que fueran una montaña de musculos sin cerebro.

*nock, nock*

Mmmm, ya vienieron a molestar, me hare el dormido, la verdad no tengo intenciones de levantarme hasta que me duela el cuerpo.

*nock, nock*

Solo ingnoralo, pronto se aburriran, y me dejaran dormi agusto, ademas no escucho indicios para pensar que estemos bajo ataque.

*nock, nock, nock*

Yari.- chingada madre, ¡¿QUE QUIEREEEEN?! - Sin levantarme de la cama

.- servicio al cuarto

Yari.- ¡No ordene nada!

.- selo manda la princesa.

Yari.-mmmmm ok, esperen un momento -solo para que dejen de molestar

Me levante de la cama arrastrando los pies, me puse una camisa antes de abrir la puerta y en efecto era un poni con traje de sirvienta, que estimularía mucho el libido de muchos, hasta a mi me despertó, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar, la deje pasar con el carrito de servicio, era una unicornio, asi que preparo todo con su magia.

Yari.- que fue lo que me envía la princesa

.- ah, este, la princesa le envio un desalluno, que esperamos que sea de su agrado su majestad –

Yari.- eh?, a si, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte cuando termine pondré el carito en el pasillo

.- con permiso su majestad – mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

La poni salió y cerre la puerta, por alguna razón, celestia queria mantener la farsa de que yo era un príncipe, eso fue una mentira pero no puedo negar que se siente genial que te traten como realeza, debería usar este poder de influencia para ayudar a los demás, ° ° °, pffff, neeee, mejor me aprovecho de la situación y hago varias bromas.

El desayuno, para mi sorpresa, estaba conformado por hotcakes y pantostado, habia mermeladas de fresa y naranja, unas cuantas frutas y jugo de naranja, la verdad sin problemas hasta ahora, el problema será cuando mi organismo me pida carne, será un problema a la larga, pero me imagino que podre perderme un rato y hacer algo de caza.

Terminado el desayuno, saque el carrito al pasillo, para mi sorpresa habia un par de pegasos que custiodaban mi puerta, puse una manzana en la cabeza de cada uno, oh si, realmente no se movían era como los guardias de Londres.

Yari.- quiiiietos, no se muevan –balanceando la manzan en sus cabezas- listo, en cuanto cierre la puerta pueden cuenten hasta 10 y podrán comérselas.

Cerre la puesta y sin alejarme de ella comenze a contar, tan pronto, conte 10, es cuche como le daban una gran mordida, jajajajajaja, realmente era para grabarlos, camine por le cuarto hasta llegar auna de mis maletas, de ellas saque mi lap, fue una suerte que si hubiera contactos y electricidad en este mudo, una preocupacion menos, tenia miedo de que no hubiera electricidad en Equestria.

Encendí mi lap, colo que el usb para conectarme al internet de la compañía de teléfonos, tenia esperaza que tuviera señal, pero fue en bano, la compañía no tiene cobertura fuera de las dimensiones, bueno al menos puedo entretenerme con los juegos que tengo en ella, la recarge en un buro y puse a reproducir música.

Despues de pensarlo un poco, puse únicamente la música que tenia con istrumental, no podia arriesgarme a dejarlos escuchar algo de deaht metal, o de la música brony que tenia, asi que puse la lista de sontrack que tenia de varias películas.

Con la música puesta, tome una cajita pequeña de la maleta y posteriormente tome mi gabardina, tenia demaciadas cortadas, de la caja saque aguja e hilo, sabia que algo por el estilo pasaría cuando acampara, peor no pensé que seria pir una pelea, …, neee, deseguro me hubiera peleado en algún bar por el camino.

*nock, nock*

Yari.- ¿quien es?

.- soy Cadence

Yari.- pasa

Cadence entro a la habitación, se mostraba algo alegre, me da mala espina lo mas probable es que tenga curiosodad sobre la moto, pero no venia sola, ton tan solo verla mi sangre se me helo, era Lyra, la única poni que no deseaba ver, solo veo como sus ojos se iluminaban y crecían al verme, ella corrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de raccionar, se abanlanzo sobre mi, sentía como era manoseado por todo lados por ella, y cuando digo todos, ¡ES TODOS!, como pude la tome por los costados y la aparte de mi.

Lyra.- ¡ un humano, un humano, un humano! – estirando los brazos para tocarme

Yari.- ¡traquilizate, Cadence, ¿por que la trajistes?

Cadence.- perdón, pero ella era la que mas anelaba ver a los de tu especie – con un leve sonrisa.

Lyra.- dime, dime ¿Qué es lo que comes?, ¿siempre usas ropas?, ¿puedes usar magia?, ¿es verdad que ustedes montan a los ponis? – mientras se cubria la cara con sus cascos- si quieres puedes montarme.

Yari.- no me gusto como sonó eso ultimo, ahora, ¡Podrias calmarte!

Lyra.- uuuuuh, que es eso – apuntando con su casco la laptop

Yari.- eso, es una herramienta de mi mundo

Lyra.- ¿como funciona? – safandose y caminando hacia ella

Yari.- lo siento pero esto es el equivalente a un oráculo, me temo que no puedo mostrarles mucho de su contenido

Presione el botón de apagado para el apagado de emergencia, no podia dejar que vieran el fondo del escritorio, tenia una imagen de discord con Fluttershy, y no tenia ganas de explicar el porque de la imagen, guarde la laptop en la maleta y de sentí como tomaron mis manos entre un par de cascos, gire la cabeza y encontra a Lyra contemplando mis dedos.

Yari.- sabes, yo también tengo curiosidades sobre ustedes, pero no me ves hostigando a ninguno de ustedes.

Lyra.- perdón, pero siempre habia querido conocer a un humano – mientras me soltaba

Yari.- esta bien, contestare a tus preguntas, pero, solo voy a confirma la información que ya tienes, ¿entiendes?

Lyra.- si si si – dando saltitos como un conejo

Cadence.- no te importa si yo también pregunto algunas cosas, tengo algunas dudas también.

Yari.- esta bien sientence donde pueda verlas

Haciendo me caso las dos se sentaron frente a mi, me sente en la orilla de la cama para ver las frente a frente, no nececito decir que Lyra esa la mas ansiosa de las 2.

Yari.-ok, primera pregurnta

Lyra.- uh uh uh, ¿es verdad que siempre usan ropa?

Yari.- si, con el tiempo, desarrollamos una dependencia a ella, nuestra piel es muy delgada a comparación de otras especies.

Lyra.- entonces ¿también se bañan con ella?

Yari.- nno, no la quitamos para ballarnos, no somos tan dependientes

Cadence.- ¿y que me dices de su dieta?

Yari.- ¿que tanto saben de ella?- tengo que ser cuidadoso con la respuesta

Lyra.- es que hay libros que dicen que son herbívoros y otros que dicen que son carnívoros

Cadence.- es verdad, son mas los que dicen que son carnívoros por su sed de destrucción.

Me lo están poniendo difícil, si con firmo que soy carnívoro podría causar pánico entre ellos, hasta ahora no e visto ningún carnívoro amigo de las ponis ademas algunas mascotas, aun que siendo sinceros, los grifos comen carne también, en el pasado Rainbowl era amiga de un grifo, asi que tienen que tener sierta tolerancia con los carnivoros inteligentes.

Yari.- el problema es que ambas declaraciones son verdaderas – espero que sea lo correcto

Lyra.- entonces, es verdad que comen carne - algo decepcionada

Cadence.- ¿es por eso que pedistes que te encerraran, para no comernos? -asustada

Yari.- tranquila, no fue por eso, los humanos somos ovívoros, comemos lo que tengamos a disposición, ademas, no soy tan malvado como para comerme a los que me recibieron como huésped.

Cadence.- eso me tranquiliza… de cierto modo

Yari.- les pediré que no dibulgen esa parate, no quiero que me teman por temor a comérmelos, prefiero que me teman por mi poder destructivo.

Lyra.- es verdad, ¿eres de la clase guerrera?

Yari.- mas que guerrero, diría mercenario…

Fue cuando escuche el crujir de la puerta, gire la vista y note que estaba entre abierta, pese que alguien mas entraría, pero no paso nadie, mire hacia la orilla de la puerta y vi como una pequeña onda de cabello oscuro se movia, fue conado me di cuenta, luna estaba detrás de la puesta escuchando todo lo que decíamos.

Cadence.- ¡ Yarii!

Yarii.-eh? – saliendo de mis pensamientos

Cadence.- me escuchaste tan siquiera

Yari.- a perdón, me quede pensando en algo, ¿que decias?

Cadence.- ¿que muchos guardias dicen que te movías de forma rara al pelear?

Yari.- aaaah, eso, creo que ustedes también tienen algo parecido, ¿conocen el karate?

Ambas.-si

Kami.- bueno es algo parecido, pero es un estilo muy raro, creo que soy el único que lo practica de mi grupo de conocidos

Lyra.- ¿como se llama?, ¿de que trata? – mietras se acercaba

Kami.- calma, se llama suiken, es un estilo de pelea que aparenta que yo estoy mareado– por no decir ebrio, dudo que sepan lo que es el alcohol

Cadence.- eso es algo… raro

Kami.- lose, pero es muy divertido para mi, pero bueno, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Lyra.-oh, dime – poniéndose roja de la cara- ¿es verdad que los humanos siempre montaban a los ponis?

Al escuchar la pregurnta Cadence también se sonrojo, no cabe duda que ella esta ablando de "montar" cuando tienen sexo, teniendo en cuenta que es "montar" es subirse en la espalda de ellos, creo que será mejor aclarar esto, ° ° °, espera, luna esta en la puerta escuchando, seria divertido ver como malinterpreta todo.

Yari.- es cierto, los humanos montamos a la mayoría de los equinos, deecho hubo épocas donde era indispensable montarlos, hoy en dia solo lo hacemos por diversión o deporte.

Lyra.- De..deporte, como, ¿osea que frente a publico montan a los ponis? – poniéndose roja a no mas poder

Yari.- enserio, incluso hacen competencias para saber quien es el mejor.

Cadence.- pe…pero me imagino que lo hacen solo con las ponis que estiman mucho verdad – tratando de mantener la conpostura.

Yari.- bueno, por lo general si, pero hay personas que tienen hasta 7 yeguas, una para cada dia de montura, para no aburrirse, ya saben tener variedad -haciendo un giño

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Luna furiosa, sus ojos solo trasmitían odio, camino muy decidida frente hasta quedar frente a mi, puso sus cascos en mi cuello y sentí como comenzó a apretarme y a sacudirme con fuerza, puse mi cuerpo flojo para hacer mas dramático el estrangulamiento.

Luna.-¡LO SABIA, son unas criaturas despreciables, pervertidos, sinvergüenza, escoria, y yo que pensaba distinto de ti, eres pero de lo que pensé! – sacudiendo con fuerza

Yari - lu…na… su…el…ta…me…

Luan.-¡ni lo pienses, terminare con tu patética existencia antes de… -luna se detuvo en seco mientras se ponía roja de la cara

Yari.- ¿antes de que? – sonreí – de que monte a mi querida novia – me burle

Luna.- KYAAAAA, ¡no lo digas!

Luna volvió a sacudirme pero en esta ocacion mas rápido y mas fuerte sentía como mi cuello se estaba mal acostumbrando al dolor, seee ,soy un poco masoquista, pero valio la pena por ver a luna avergonzada, fue cuando note que Cadence sujeto a luna para que me dejara de estrangularme.

Cadence.- ¡tranquila tia!

Luan.- ¡suéltame, tengo que matarlo! – "creo que escupio fuego".

Yari.- coff, coff,… no se por que tanto espectáculo, ni que fuera la grancosa- Siguia burlandome

Luan.- ¿como que no es la gran cosa?

Yari.- si, mira, Lyra ven un momento

Lyra.-¿eh, yo?

Yari.- si, ven voy a montarte para que vean que no es la gran cosa

Las 3 se quedaron como conjeladas al escuchar esa palabras, tanto Luna como Cadence mostraron una cara de susto, pero Lyra por otro lado puso un rostro que solo se ve en los animes, estaba tan apenada que era tan dulce a la vista.

Lyra.- se amable si- desviando su mirada

Yari.- descuida tratare de no poner todo mi peso sobre ti

Luna.- ¡espera, como puedes aceptar ese timpo de propuesta!, ¿hey tu que es lo que le vas hacer a esta inocente poni?

Cadence.- es verdad, tansiquiera esperen a que nos vallamos

Luan.- ¡NO LOS ALIENTES!

Lyra camino hacia mi y le di indicaciones de que me diera la espalda, ella tímidamente me obedeció y tenia frente a mi su el explendor de su retaguardia, ambas princesas se encontraban frente a nosotros, por mas que dijieran que no querían ver tenían los ojos muy abiertos, me levante de la cama y di un paso hacia Lyra puse mis manos en su cintur lo cual solto un pequeño hemido de Lyra.

Yari.- lista

Lyra.-si…

Luna.- ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que yo estaba sentado en el lomo de Lyra, aplicaba fuerza sobre mis piernas para no dejarme caer por completo sobre Lyra, vi como Cadence solto a luna, ambas tenían una cara de "estas bromeando", Lyra giro la cabeza para verme y mostraba la cara de confucion.

Yari.- y asi mis queridas amigas, es como los humanos montamos a los ponis.

Luna.- ¿pe…pe…pe…pe…pero que diantres haces?

Yari.- es un pequeño mal entendido de términos – minetras me levantaba de Lyra- "montar" en mi mundo se entiende por subirse en el lomo de un animal.

Lyra.- entonces, cuando decias que ustedes siempre los montaban, ¿te referías a…?

Yari.- si, los equinos de mi mundo servían como trasporte antiguamente, actualmente solo paseamos sobre ellos y competimos para ver quien es el mas rápido.

Luna.- e…e…entonceses tu no…

Yari.- oh, no me digas que pensabas el otro significado, el que se usa para hacer bebes

Estaba tratando de contener la risa, pero la exprecion que tenían en sus caras valia oro, sin duda valio la pena, lentamente caminaba asia atrás hacia donde recordaba que habia dejado los guantes que habia conseguido tras la pequeña pelea, solo vi como Luna cambiaba su semblante a una de furia, creo que estuvo a punto de trasformarse en Nightmare Moon.

Luna.- ¡eres un TONOOOOOOOOO!

Tal como predije ella lanzo un rayo de magia ahcia mi, para mi mala suerte, el rayo si impacto conmigo sentí como una gran fuerza contra mi pecho haciedome volar contra la pared, sentí como era incrustado en la pared, demonios, tenia mucho que no sentía un dolor asi, en cuanto dejo de hacer precion cai de rodilla, apenas pude sostenerme a gatas, sentía como me faltaba el aire del impacto.

Yari.- demonios…

Cadence.- no crees que te pasastes, tia

Luna.- se lo tiene bien merecido

Yari.- aunque no lo creas, soy frágil… - mientras me levantaba y limpiaba

Luna.- no me lo creo del que derroto a 10 minotauros solo

Yari.- mas vale maña que fuerza- estirándome para reacomedar mis huesos.

Luna.- alegrate que solo use un rayo de impulso.

Yari.- que miedo, se supone que tienes que ser mas linda con tu novio

Lyra.- ¿novio?

Cadence.- oh, es verdad no te lo dije, Luan y Yari están comprometidos…

Luna.- ¡NO DIGAS COSAS INECESARIAS! - alterándose por completo – es lago que decidieron el y mi hermana, ignorando por completo mi opinion

Yari.-"superare tus estándares y caerás rendido ante mis encantos", si no mal recuerdo fue sierta princesa de la noche la que lo dijo.

Luna.- ¡tu me engañaste para decir todo eso! –furiosa

Lyra.- que envidia – mientras todos la miramos melancolica

Cadence.- am, Lyra, ¿que es lo que da envidia?

Lyra.- no es justo que la prinseas luna se lo quede, si no lo quiere yo me lo puedo quedar

Yari.- te agradesco los sentimientos – minetra acariciaba su cabello – pero la única que puede soportarme es luna.

Lyra.- pero…

Yari.- que tal esto, para compensarte, te dare un paseo en mi motocicleta.

Lyra.- ¿motoci…que?

Despues de recoger todo el desorden causado por la pequeña pelea entre Luna y yo, fuimos hacia el almacen donde tenían resguardada mi moto, como esperaban Cadence y Luna nos acompañaron, fue algo silecioso el camino, llegamos al almacen, los guardia abrieron las puertas mostrando la moto, vi como Lyra se emocionaba al ver la.

Yari.- ¿Qué te parece? – son mucho orgullo de ella

Lyra.- wow, ¿para que sirve?

Yari.- es un medio de trasporte de mi mundo –mientras me sentaba en ella y colocaba la llave – que esperas, siéntate atrás

Asiendo caso ella subió a la moto en el asiento de atrás, sentí como se sujetaba a mis costados, encedi el motor lo que causo que Luna y Cadence se asustaran, revolucione el motor y di marcha, Sali del almacen y tome rumbo a la salida del palacio, los guardias se apartaron dejándome la via libre, muy pronto comenze a recorrer las calles de Canterlot a un velocidad consideble.

Yari.- ¿que tal?

Lyra.- es impresionante, no puedo esperar para contárselo a Bonbon cuando regrese a Ponyville.

Yari.- deseguro se sorprenderá, ahora sujétate fuerte.

Acelere y recori todo el centro, no falta decir que muchos de los ponis nos vieron, pero ya me vieron cuando llegue, a fectaria que me paseara un rato, constantemente revisaba el medidor del tanque, y cuando llegue a lo rojo di media vuelta y regrese al palacio, entramos sin problemas y me estacione frente a las princesas las cuales seguían estando donde las dejamos.

Yari.- listo, gracias por viajar en trasportes Yari's, espero se haya divertido – mientras apagaba el motor

Lyra.- fue fantástico – bajando se de la moto- crees que puedas darle un paseo a Bonbon y a en otra ocacion.

Yari.- lo siento pero, creo que no podre.

Lyra.- ¿eh, por que?

Yari.- esto funciona con combustible, el cual se me esta acabando y dudo que tengan en este mundo.

Cadence.- si el problema es el combustible, por que no lo sustituyes por otra fuente de poder

Yari.- seria una opción, pero el pensar en alterarla, me aterra

Luna.- ¿no pensé que temias anada?

Yari.- esta moto era de mi abuelo, y la e cuidado desde que me la dio.

Cadence.- bueno si el problema es combustible, por que no le pides al gabinete de investigación que recreen la formula.

Yari.- me imagino que es un grupo de científicos, …, esta bien, si me consiguen una manguera y un frasco les podre dar una muestra.

Usando magia Luna apareció un frasco y una mangera la cual era muy larga, de las maletas de los costados, saque el cuchillo y corte un tramo, lo suficiente mente largo para llegar al tanque, realice succion del otro lado y me quite antes de que llegara la poca gasolina que le quedaba al tanque, puse el otro extremo en el frasco llenándolo hasta la mitad.

Yari.-aquí esta –extendiendo el frasco a Cadence

Cadence.- uff, tiene un olor muy fuerte – minetras lo levitaba con su magia.

Yari.- es una sustancia muy volátil, asi que alejalo del fuego.

Cadence.- descuida, tendre cuidado.

Yari.- bueno, si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación a refrescarme, Lyra, fue un gusto conocerte

Lyra.- lo mismo digo, por cierto, ¿no te molesta que venga avisitarte verdad?, asi podre traer mi cámara y tomarte muchas fotos.

Yari.- ¿lo usaras para demostrar mi existencia verdad?

Lyra.- por su puesto

Despues de una larga despedida, guarde la moto y me retire a mi cuarto, como este contaba con baño propio decidí tomar una ducha, me relaje, y me dispuse a descansar des pues de lo que paso hoy no estaba de animo para ninguna actividad nocturna, me fui a dormir directo, fue cuando comencé a soñar, en esta ocacion estaba yo solo en la oscuridad.

Yari.- mmm, algo me dice que no estoy solo

.- estas en lo corrercto…


	5. Sin previo habiso

Sin previo habiso, en la madrugada Yari salió de su carto con mucha prisa, vestia su gabardina y paleacate, con prisa se dirigió hacia el almacen donde estaba su moto, como era de esperar los guardias estaban presentes y sin prostetar lo dejaron pasar, se hacerco a su moto y de las maletas saco su cuchillo el cual ato a su cinturón con un cordon.

Hablo brevemente con los guardias y salió con la misma prisa con la que llego, esta bez se dirigía al comedor real, siguiendo indicaciones llego a su destino, encuanto a la habitación en done se encontraba una gran mesa a lo largo del cuarto, del otro extremo se encontraba celestia tomando su desayuno.

Celestia.- oh, príncipe Yari, que sorpresa, ¿gusta acompañarme?

Yari.- lo siento celestia, pero tengo prisa – caminado hacia ella

Celestia.- ¿que es lo sucede?

Yari.- no tengo tiempo, nececito que me teletrasportes a Ghastly Gorge, ¡ahora!

Celestia.- ¿Ghastly Gorge? Se puede saber el motivo

Yari.- voy a conseguir mi libertad, asi que envíame ya

Celestia.-esta bien, pero al menos llevate un par de mis guardias

Yari.- me reuso, me serán un estorvo

Celestia.- pero…

Yari.- se me acaba el tiempo, ¿puedes enviarme si o no? – deseperado

Celestia se levanto y posiciono frentea Yari , su cuerno comenzó a brillar y lo cubrió con su aura, segundos despues los ojos de celestia brillaron para acto despues Yari desaaprecio de la habitación, celestia suspendió su desayuno y se dirigió a la torre en donde tenia su telescopio, el cual usaba para supervisar las acciones de su pueblo.

Dirigió la vista hacia Ghastly Gorge en busca de Yari, en efecto vio como el se encontraba en la entrada del desfiladero, vio como comenzó a bajar, pero no pudo seguir observando, pues en cuanto el bajo un campo de magia cubrió la zona impidiendo que pudiera ver lo que pasaba dentro, sin duda esto le daba una muy mala espina.

Celestia.- ¡guardias!- dando media vuelta

.- si su majestad – haciendo una reverencia

Celestia.- envíen un escuadron con apoyo medico al Ghastly Gorge, asegurence que el príncipe Yari regrese a salvo.

.- si su majestad – acatando sus ordene

Mientras tanto en Ghastly Gorge, Yari se encontraba saltando de roca a roca para decender al fondo del cañon, al llegar a las profundidades, comenzó a camniar rio arriba, constante mente miraba asu alrededor en búsqueda de señales de vida ya sea salvaje o enemiga, la soledad duro varios kilómetros hasta toparse con una enorme caja de hacero en medio del camino.

Yari.- supongo que esto es el incentivo.

.- una mente muy aguda

Al girar hacia en dirección de la voz pudo observar que ariba de una roca se encontraba una criatura humanoide, su cuerpo parecía estar echo de mader, y el rostro el de un títere sombrio, solo vestia una capucha con capa que cubria parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban de un tono amarillo que resaltaba pese que era de dia.

.- es un honor tenerlo frente a mi, principie Yari, veo que acepto la invitación de anoche.

*flash back*

Vemos a Yari en medio de la oscuridad contemplando al nuevo invasor de sus sueños, frente a el estaba una criatuara cubierta con una gran gabardina asiendo imposible distingirlo, por la forma parecía tener parecido con los humanos, el se limito a vigilar cada movimiento que hiciera.

Yari.- deja adivinar, ¿eres el maestro que mando por mi rescate?

¿?.- correcto, puedes llamarme Lord T. y me entristece el saber que sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con esos ponis

Yari.- como decida invertir mi tiempo es mi problema, me e de imaginar que eres la razón de que este en este mundo para empezar.

¿?.- necesitaba un aliado que pudiera comandar mi ejercito hacia el nuevo orden mundial, por eso traje a una criatura de leyenda, un humano

Yari.- la mento aruinar tus planes pero no soy lo que esperas

¿?.- al contrario, me lo demsotrastes ayer, eres justo lo que pensé y mas.

Yari.- me estas perdiendo, será mejor que digas algo que valga la pena o despertare

¿?.- deacuerdo, hoy al medio dia ve a Ghastly Gorge, hay te are una propuesta que no rechazaras, calro que con un incentivo…

*fin del flash back*

Yari.- ¿lord T. supongo?

.- aunque me alaga, me temo que no, solo soy un mensajero de mi lord, mi nombre es Craw y por lo que ve soy un muñeco infernal.

Yari.- y, ¿entonces cual es trato que no podre rechazar?

Craw.- veo que la pasiencia no es una virtud humana – saltando encima de la caja – muy sensillo, mi lord quiere que ustede forme parte de su ejercito.

Yari.- lo sineto pero no tengo intenciones de participar en una guerra – mientras negaba con su dedo

Craw.- es por eso que le traemos este regalo para que acepte nuestra oferta

Craw dio un pisotón sobre la caja provocando que las paredes se calleran mostrado una jaula, al ver el contenido de la jaula, algo en la mente de Yari se rompió, en el interior se encontraba dos pegasos atadas de espaldas una con la otra impidiendo que escapara, justo frente a el estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy inconcientes.

Yari.- ¿que significa esto?- tratando de contener la furia

Craw.- mi lord dijo que tenia gusto por los ponis, asi que le ofrecemos a este par para empezar, si decide formar parte de nosotros, tendrá todas las hembras que usted quiera.

Yari.- quieres que piense, que tu solo capturastes a la pegaso mas veloz que conozco.

Craw.- siertamente fue difícil, pero con la carnada correcta y la ayuda correcta-mientras chasqueaba –

A su alrededor todos los restos de madera que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a apilarse en pequeños grupos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la forma que estaban tomando, a su alrededor aparecieron Timberwolf.

Yari.- pensé que los timberwolf eran espiritus erantes.

Craw.- la mayor parte del tiempo, pero saben reconocer a quien esta por encima de ellos.

Yari.- interesante, entonces, me imagino que de no aceptar la propuesta usaras la fuerza

Craw.- correcto, asi que escoja con cuidado sus palabras.

Fue cuando notaron que las pegasos se estaban recuperando el conocimiento, en cuanto vieron el panorama en el cual se encontraban Rainbow trato de liberase lo mas pronto posible, en cambio Fluttershy simplemente temblaba al ver timberwolf tan cerca de ellas.

Rainbow.- ¡hey será mejor que me dejen salir, si no quieren que les de una buena paliza!

Craw.- la mercancía no habla –saltando al suelo para estar alado de la jaula

Rainbow.- ¡a quien le dices mercancía, ya veras patiare tu trasero lleno de termitas!

Craw.- ¡CALLATE!

El le dio una patada en la cara, como tenia un cuerpo muy delgado no tuvo dificultades en atravesar las rejas, el golpe le proboco un grito en Fluttershy al pensar que ocurio lo peor, comenzó a llorar resignándose de que serian salvadas, Rainbow se limito a mirar con desprecio al muñeco.

Craw.- bueno, entonces cual es su decisión príncipe

Yari.-ja ja, que no es obvio, me las quedo…

Craw.- expliendido…

Yari.- pero, como conprenderas, acabas de golpara mi propiedad..

Craw.- eh?, a pero eso fue por diciplina… si diciplina – nerviosos

Yari.- ¿con que diciplina? –tomandoo su cuchillo – me parece bien, creo que te ace falta diciplina a ti también.

Craw.- tranquilisese príncipe, seguro que podemos remediar esto

Yari.- tengo suerte que seas de madera, asi no tendre que contenerme.

Craw.-*suspiro* esperaba no tener que llegar a esto –mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Al escuchar el sonido, los timberwolf se abalansaron sobre Yari, girando el cuchillo para usarlo de puñal contra la cabeza del primero a su derecha, al estar hecho de mader, su crano se destruyo, aprovechando el impulso alzo su pierna para patear a uno que tenia asu izquierda destrullendo un de sus patas.

Pero uno de ellos logro morder su pierna clavando su dentadura en su carne, con su pierna libre dio un un fuerte pisotón para romperle la cabeza, sintió como algunos colmillos seguían enterrados en su pierna, con su pierna heridadio un padata acendente hacia el siguiente atacante frente a el, al ver que sus secuaces heran destruidos uno por uno comenzó a sentir temor de que fuera el siguiente.

Nueva mente uno de ellos mordió a Yari pero en esta ocacion fue un brazo, apretó los dientes para contener el dolor, metió la mano adentro de su garganta y apretó lo primero que sintió y lo alzo para usarlo como un mazo gigante contra el otro que quedaba en pie, al impactar ambos se destruyeron, lo único que quedo intacto fue la mandibula incrustada en su brazo.

Yari.- ahora, sigues tu – safando la mandibila de su brazo

Crawl.- realmente tengo que admitir que es todo lo que mi lord dijo, pero como dije, tengo permiso de usar la fuerza

Del cuerpo de muñeco, salieron navajas, pareciera que fuera un cuerpo puercoespín, comenzó a correr en dirección a Yari, pero el no se immuto, permanecia quieto mientras apretaba el mango del cuchillo, Craw extendió los brazos y de sus palmas salieron otras hojas de acero, se avanlanzo contra el extendendo su brazo.

A escasos centímetros de atacarlo, Yari simplemente se tiro de espaldas encorbandose, coloco la planta del pie en el pecho del muñeco, sintió el filo, atrevesar la suela de los zapatos, dio un impulso y provoco que el volara y callera de espaldas , giro para levantarse y con con fuerza clavo el cuchillo en la frente del muñeco.

Crawl.- ja ja ja, lo siento pero, como usted dijo estoy echo de pura madera.

Yari se retrocedió asegurándose de recuperar su cuchillo, miro a su alrededor, tratando de enoctrar algo que pudiera usar para enfrentarlo, al ver que se ponía denuevo de pie, tomo un tronco de los que los timberwolf para bloquear parte del ataque.

Crawl.- digame, ¿que siente encontrar algo que no se puede matar?

Yari.- cabeza hueca, nadie escapa de la muerteee…

Con fuerza comenso a empujar al muñeco arastrandolo hasta toparse con la pared, en cuanto toparon una grieta se formo en la pared, al ver esto comenzó a golpear la pared justo en donde se encontraba la grieta, craw a como podia tratraba de liberarse pero sus navajas se atoraban con el troco evitando llegara a Yari.

Fue cuando por fin las piedras comenzaron a caer encima, apoyando su pierna buena en el tronco se impulso hacia tras dejando al muñeco atrapado entre los escombros, Yari no salió librado unas cuantas rocas golpearon su hombro y su braso lastimado, pero mantenía en pie por cualquier contijencia que pudiera suceder.

Las rocas se apilaron dejando sepultado por completo a Craw, al ver ningún movimiento camino hacia los escombro y comenzó a quitar las rocas, despues de tanto buscar enoctro la cabeza del muñeco astillada al punto de explotar, Yari simplemente sonrio y tomo una de las rodas con ambas manos.

Yari.- vees, incluso tu puedes morir, sabes lo fácil que seria reventarte la cabeza con esta piedra.

Crawl.- po..por favor… perdóneme…

Yari.-perdonarte, jamas… pero te dejare vivir, eres un mensajero, uno no tiene porque enojarse con el mensajero, solo sirve como tal, dile a tu lord T. que mis servicios ya fueron contratados.

Crawl.- ... si, señor

Yari.- bien, ahora responde, ¿puedes sobrevivir sin tu cuerpo?

Crawl.-ah?,… pues si-i, mientras mi cabeza este intacta.

Yari .- bien, pues desprende tu cabeza

Crawl.- pe..pe…pero

Yari.- ¿oh, quieres que lo haga yo?- en tono macabro

Temiendo por su vida, desprendió su cuello de su cuerpo para rodar a los pies de Yari, el lo tomo como si fuera un balón lo puso debajo de su axila, camino hacia la jaula tomando su cuchillo en el camino, despues de obligar a crawl abrir la jaula comenso a desatar a las chicas.

Yari.- listo, pueden irse

Rainbow.- hey, ¿no eres tu el mono que era mi fan?

Yari.- aunque sea primo de el, no soy un mono, soy un humano

Rainbow.- ¿humano?, ¿terefieres a esa criaturas que solo existen en cuentos?

Yari.- si, estoy de visita en tu mundo, lamento que se vieran involucradas.

Rainbow.- no te preocupes, despues de todo vinistes a ayudarnos, eso me recuerda que tu y yo tenemos algo que discutir – mirando a crawl

Crawl- am… no atacarías a una cabeza indefensa, ¿verdad?

Lo siguiente que se veía era a Rainbow Dash usando la cabeza del muñeco como balón de futball, mientras se desquitaba con el,Fluttershy segui asustada de toda la conmoción, se arrincono en la jaula por temor a que le hicieran daño, Yari nisiquiera intento en hablarle, noto un trozo de papel a lado de la jaula, lo tomo y lo leyo sus ojos mostraron otra vez odio, lo guardo en su bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y tomo la cabeza de Crawl y comnezo a caminar deregreso.

Rainbow.- ¡hey!

Yari.- lo siento pero tengo que irme, ademas deverias de ayudarla a ella.

Crawl.- am príncipe, que piensa hacer…

Yari.- dime, ¿conoces el futball americao?

Crawl.- am… es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Yari.- oh ,calro es un gran deporte, en especial la patada inicial…

Dio tres pasos y pateo la cabeza de madera mandándola por encima del acantilado rompiendo haci el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la zona,ya que se habia desecho de la molestia, el solo comenzó a caminar por donde vino, fua cuando vio como el escuadrón veneian directo hacia el.

.- señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Yari.- ¿acaso paresco bien?, será mejor que traigan un doctor con ustedes –

.- as su servicio – dando un paso al frente

Yari.- bien, si no es molestia, podría revisar y atenderme, me mordieron unos timberwolf

.- déjeme revisar las heridas – sacando su maletín.

Yari.- a porcierto, tu y tu- señalando a dos guardias pegasos- haya tras hay civiles involucrados, asegurence de escoltarlos a su residencia.

.- pero señor…

Yari.- es una orden

.- si su majestad…

Los dos pegasos salieron volando en búsqueda de los civiles, mientras que Yari era atendido por el doctor el cual estaba retirando las estacas de su cuerpo y vendando, despues de asegurar todo el escuadron trajeron la carrosa para trasportarlo de regreso a canterlot, al llegar camino a su su cuarto sin decir nada, se acostó directo en al cama para poder descansar.

En ese momento de forma sorpresiva, interrumpio tanto Luna como Celestia, después de escuchar el reporte de los guardias celestia llamo a su hermana y la puso al tanto, ambas vieron las condiciones en la que se encontraba Yari, era pero de lo que le habían imaginado.

Celestia.- ¿todo en orden?

Yari.- si, todo bien salvo que les tengo malas noticias…

De su volcillo saco un pergamino el cual lo exteendio hacia luna ella lo tomo con su magia y comenzaba a revisar su interior, su cara se puso de susto y preocupación mientras mostraba la hoja a su hermana.

Luna.- hermana, son Twilight y las demás portadoras de los elementos

Yari.- ese maldito, esta bien informado, trato de usar a dos de ellas como pago por mis servicios en su contra.

Celestia.- entonces no solo tu eres su objetivo, sino también mis pequeñas ponis, el hecho de esta lista dice que ellas también corren peligro.

luna.- entonces usemos eso en su contra

Celestia.- ¿tienes alguna idea?

luna.- pese que las tiene en su mira, el sigue siendo el objetivo principal - apuntando con a Yari

Yari.- es correcto

Luna.- sus secuaser titubean al enfrentarse contigo, podemos usar ese temor para asustarlos y mantenerlos a distancia de las portadoras.

Yari.- piensas usarme como amenaza, me gusta, pero hay u detalle que hace imposible eso…

Luna.- ¿Cuál?

Yari.-¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO QUIERO VERLAS!

Luna.- ¿por que no?

Yari.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repertirlo?, no quiero que se vean influenciadas por mi cultura podrida, soy una amenaza para su mundo.

Celestia.- una amenaza, que a peleado amuerte por nuestro bienestar.

Yari.- no te hagas iluciones, la primera fue para asegurarme que no intervinieran en mi regreso

Luna.- ¿y en esta ocacion?

Yari.- venganza por invadir mi espacio personal, los sueños de uno son cosa privada que solo tu y yo podemos difrutar

luan.- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS NADA DE ESO!

Celestia.- aun asi luna tiene razón, si estas cerca de ellas, ya no le será fácil usar este tipo de trucos

Yari.- ya dije que no

Celestia.- entonces me vere forsada a cancelar de forma permanete tu regreso a tu mundo

Yari.- esto si que es de admirar, la princesa celestia amenazando.

Celestia.- oh claro que no, no es una amenaza, solo es una advertencia de lo que posiblemente pase.

Yari.-*suspiro* si si como sea, si lo pone de esa manera, acepto, pero con una condición…


	6. Pinkie

Pinkie.- ¡buenos diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, Dashie limpio el cielo temprano para variar y el señores Cake preparan el horno para los para los cupcakes más ricos del mundooooooooo, se preguntaran que hago yo, pues atiendo a los más lindos, esponjosos, adorables y divertidos bebes de todo el pueblo, upss, creo que ya fue mucho para el párrafo de dialogo dejen cambio a renglones de pensamientos.

Como decía hace un rato, hoy es un gran día, todo iba de acuerdo a mi divertí-plan de cada día, *temblores* oh mi gosh! Otra sorpresa como la de Twilight, me pregunto que será,*temblor*, mi pinkie-sentido me dice que tengo que correr a la segunda casa de la derecha que esta a 3 cuadras de la alcaldía, justo en frente de la fuente *temblores* y pronto.

Salgo lo más rápido posible con mi carrito de fiesta por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, durante el camino, el cual salude a cada poni para provocar un sonrisa, me encontré con un grupo de ponis reunidos frente a la casa que mi pinkie-sentido me aviso, trato de acércame, pero parece que todos también quieren ver, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, yo también quiero ver, mmm, ufff, fue difícil pero realmente atravesé la muralla de poni.

Me levanto para ver que se trata de una mudanza, ¡Oh MY GOSH! un nuevo amigo en la ciudad, que bueno que traje mi carrito de fiesta, noto que los de la mudanza no son ponis mensajeros, porque no veo a Derpy, en su lugar veo los guardias de Canterlot, eso es súper-duper-raro, se suponen que los guardias nada más se mueven cuando se trata de las princesas.

Fue cuando lo vi, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! es un… ¿mono lampiño?, estaba sentado en una silla playera en frente de la casa observando como cargaban toda la mudanza, mmm, debe de ser un mono muy importante para que la guardia real lo ayude a su mudanza, Ooh, es verdad, es el de las noticias, el que será el marido de la princesa luna.

.- sigan así chicos, en cuanto terminen les invito las bebidas

En la silla se encontraba disfrutando de la buena vida, todos estaban curiosos por la criatura que ha estado en los titulares de los periódicos, pero principalmente, no puedo negarlo, yo también estaba súper-mega curiosa, pero *temblor* que esa no es la sorpresa que tenía que tener *temblor* fue cuando la vi que deje de temblar.

Luna.- ¡lleven eso a mi recama que es la de la derecha! – saliendo de la casa

.- dirás, nuestra recamara- con tono burlón

Luna.- ¡CALLATE, NI LOCA COMPARTIRE CAMA CONTIGO!

.-eeeeh, yo nunca dije algo sobre la cama

Luna.- ah?…*gruñido*…como te odio

.- yo también te amo

Es la princesa Luna, estaba cambiando su residencia a la humilde Ponyville, no puedo creerlo, ¡ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDOOOOOOO! Sin mencionar que es lindo ver una nueva pareja en la ciudad, después de todo todas esas afirmaciones y comentarios dejaban que la imaginación volara en todos, pero lo que parecía más divertido, era ver como la princesa le disparaba al mono causando que este saliera volando varios metros.

Vi como cayo, como cuando A.J. estaba cansada y trato de ayudar a Dashie en su nueva acrobacia, se levantó mientras se limpiaba el polvo, parece divertido, tal vez lo intente en otra ocasión con Twilight, el mono comenzó a caminar hacia la silla playera nuevamente.

.- enserio… tienes que tomar clases de control de la ira

Luna.- tan solo no me provoques y seguirás en una pieza.

.- eres una novia muy cruel, mira que atacarme cuando estoy heridooooooooooo- siendo golpeado por otro rayo

Luna.- ¡ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así!

Luna entro a la casa dejando en el suelo a su acompañante, el se levanto nueva mente del suelo y se limpió nada más para sentarse en la silla playera nuevamente, sin duda era un nuevo elemento para la diversión cotidiana de la ciudad, se encontraba muy tranquilo y relajado.

Bien, es mi oportunidad, es el momento para una bienvenida estilo pinkie pie, me acerco con mi carrito por detrás de él, solo asomo mi cabeza por encima de él tapando el sol, creo que está dormido pues no se mueve, será mejor que lo salude para que seamos amigos lo más pronto posible.

Pinkie.- hola

.- ah, o hola pinkie,…, ¡PINKIEEEEEEE! - cayendo de la silla – ¡Lunaaaaaaaaaaa!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el interior de la casa haciendo a luna a un lado para que no le estorbara en el camino, luna ignoro y se dirigió hacia mí.

Pinkie.- hola princesa Luna, bienvenidos a Ponyville, cuando terminen preparare su fiesta de bienvenida, abra pastel, piñata, juegos, pasteles, ponche, bailes, pasteles, globos, ¿ya dije pasteles?- dando pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar

Luna.- si querida, si le mencionaste, me encantaría, pero como vistes, el señor amargado no desea participar.

Pinkie.- eso es raro, tal vez si le canto una canción salga – mostrando mi carrito de fiestas

Luna.- no creo que sea el caso… -mostrando una sonrisa de travesura - pero sabes qué, que tal si cambiamos la fiesta por una cena con todas las portadoras…

Pinkie.- es posible que él sea igual que el viejo gruñón cranky que de gruño ya no tiene nada ahora que esta con su viejo amor, pero creo que una cena de bienvenida también puede ser divertida, tengo que avisarle a las demás para que vengan a cenar.

Luna.- me parece perfecto, las esperare a las 6 para la cena – asomándose por la puerta abierta

Pinkie.-entonces no vemos princesa…

Sali lo más rápido posible hacia las casas de las demás, para ahorrar les tiempo de lectura se los contare rápidamente lo que sucedió en el trayecto hasta la cena, *inhalación fuerte* primero fui con Twilight la cual me despertó toda despeinada la cual se sorprendió cuando le dije que lo de la cena y comenzó a prepararse en lo que yo iba con Rarity la cual pego un grito muy fuerte mientras corría de un lado a otro al igual que lo haría Rainbow Dash la cual desde mi brincolin le avise de la cena no se apresuro dijo que podía estar lista en 10 segundos a diferencia de Applejack la cual se comenzó a alterar y buscaba un buen conjunto de ropa para presentarse con o la princesa estaba tan alterada que necesitaba una terapia de mariposas de Fluttershy que se emocionó al escuchar de la cena y comenzó a cepillar su crin *inhalación fuerte* uff, en cuanto a mí solo me di una ducha y me peine y nos encontramos frente la casa de la princesa, FIN. (XD)

Twilight uso su magia para tocar el timbre, una aura mágica cubrió la perilla y abrió la puesta dejándonos pasar, excepto Rarity, su vestido, en la cual estaba usando un nuevo conjunto el cual era un vestido negro de gala sencillo pero deslumbrante al mismo tiempo, se atoro en la puerta, A.J. la empujo desde atrás para poder entrar.

La casa era muy linda, aunque algo rustica, pero se podía sentir todo el amor y cariño de los que… -¡SERA MEJOR QUE BAJES A CENAR O TE JURO QUE TE ARE COMER TIERRAAAAAA! - okey, tal vez no tanto, teníamos mucho que no escuchábamos la voz real de la princesa, vimos como ella bajaba de las escaleras mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto nos vio la cambio por una cara sonriente.

Luna.- bienvenidas, a mi temporal hogar

Twilight.- gracias princesa luna, deje darle la…

Pinkie.- ¡BIENVENIDAAAAAA! – interrumpiendo

Twilight.- pinkie, te adelantaste

Pinkie.- upss…

Luna.- entiendo, pasen la cena estará lista dentro de poco.

Luna nos guio directo al comedor para que fueran tomando asiento, que raro, por más que buscara, no encontraba ninguna foto de su novio, había muchas de luna y Celestia, pero no de Luna y su nuevo novio, además también quiero darle la bienvenida para que seamos los mejores amigos, creo que llame su atención, pues luna me mira extrañada.

Luna.- ¿todo bien, pinkie pie?

Pinkie.- ¿Dónde está? Quería darle la bienvenida a él también

Applejack.- ¿quién?

Pinkie.- al mono lampiño que se asustó al verme hoy en la tarde, creo que es poni fóbico sino porque huiría después e un saludo

Fluttershy.- ¿mono lampiño? – mirando a Rainbowl

Rainbowl.- see, creo saber de quién hablas, el principie humano que nos salvo

Twilight.- un humano, pero se suponían que eran un cuento de hadas para ponis pequeños.

Luna.- con el tiempo se convirtieron en cuentos pero ellos vivían en estas tierras con nuestros antepasados.

Rainbowl.- si, y por lo que vimos Fluttershy y yo, es de los que le gusta la acción, fue increíble todo lo que hizo…

Fluttershy.- fue aterrador… - escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

Rarity.- princesa sin sonar algo impertinente, ¿acaso están viviendo juntos?

Luna.- si, más que todo para vigilar que cumpla con sus obligaciones ahora que está trabajando para Ecuestria…

Twilight.- ¿tiene que ver con el reciente secuestro de Rainbowl y Fluttershy?

Luna.- me temo que sí,…

Pinkie.- en serio, pensé que eran novios y que se casarían por lo que leí en el periódico y la escena de enamorados avergonzados que hicieron en la mañana…

Luna.-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! *suspiro* es verdad que tenemos un compromiso, fue arreglado por él y mi hermana, haciendo que aceptara con engaños…

Applejack.- eso está mal, ¿Cómo pueden obligarla a aceptar un compromiso así como así? Aun si es su hermana debería…

Twilight.- ¡Applejack!, te recuerdo que la princesa Celestia, no aceptaría esto de no ser por un motivo.

Luna.- espero que sea cierto, porque simplemente no lo soporto…

Twilight.- tal vez puedan arreglar lo de su compromiso, sin que se vea afectado los asuntos del castillo

Rarity.- querida, por lo que entiendo él también es un príncipe, cuando se trata de la relaciones entre las realeza, es mejor no complicar las cosas, aunque, es verdad que muchos abusan de su estatus para sus fines egoístas… - mientras fruncía el ceño con odio y rencor.

Applejack.- todavía no superas a Blueblood…

Rarity.- jamás lo perdonare…

.- la cena está servida.

Vimos como un poni cocinero entraba empujando una carrito con los platillos, Uh, pastura cosida en jugo de almíbar, pero notamos que ponen un plato extra con la charola puesta en un asiento vacío, la prinsesa comenzó a comer sin esperar que fuera ocupado el asiento, eso es, es, es, cruel, como puedes comenzar a comer sin tu compañero de casa.

Twilight.- am princesa, no cree ¿qué deberíamos esperar?

Luna.- no, si ese no quiere bajar, no es mi problema…

.- ¿tengo nombre sabes?

Todas giramos hacia la entrada para contemplar al mono lampiño, apenas estaba bajando las escaleras, era muy alto, casi topo con el marco de la puerta, usaba ropas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, usaba una camisa blanca, y algo que cubría sus piernas, parecían de una tela muy gruesa, al estar lampiño, dejaba ver su piel blanca, tenía un crin negro que lo llegaba a los hombros, usaba un collar con una piedra en el y otro de una cruz, por lo que se notaba a través de las ropas, tenía una musculatura muy similar a los sementales trabajadores, como Big Mac.

Él se sentó cruzando las piernas en él ha ciento que faltaba en la mesa, solo giro su mirada hacia nosotras periódicamente, hasta que se fijó en luna, se podía sentir una gran tención en el aire, puedo sentir como las miradas de esos dos están causando grandes destrucciones el uno en el otro.

Luan.- no pensé que fueras abajar…

.- después de tu pequeña amenaza y el hecho que tengo que alimentarme… creo que fueron buenos motivos…

Pinkie.- HOLAAAA, es un placer conocerte soy Pinkie Pie ella Twilight, Applejack, Rainbowl Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy, tenía miedo de que fueras poni fóbico y eso fuera a ser un impedimento para que fuéramos amigos ¿realmente eres un humano? Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta aparte de luna? ¿Qué te trajo a este mundo? A se me olvidaba, ¡BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE! – mientras sacudía su casco.

El estiro su brazo para zafarse de mi apretón, me miro como conteniéndose, ¿pero de qué?, me miro con como si no quisiera ser mi amigo…no puede ser eso, aunque tiene el mismo porte de Gilda, el solo se limitó a respirar profundamente y nos vio con mucha seriedad.

.- un placer conocerlas, pueden decirme Yari, soy el novio de Luna y en cuanto el porqué de mi estadía, ni yo lose, pero después de hacer un trato con Celestia prestare mis servicios a cambio de la forma de regresar.

Destapo su platillo mostrando pasta, al parecer era un pedido especial para él, comenzó a comer sin importar nada más, es peor de lo que pensé, su poni fobia le impide hablar con nosotros, tengo que remediarlo, pero primero comeré, realmente se ve delicioso esta pastura.

Antes de lo que pude darme cuanta, Yari ya había terminado su comida y se estaba levantando, me moví rápidamente para detenerlo,lo sostuve de su casco, el solo miro por encima del hombro tiro de su brazo para zafarse, es como si no quisiera estar cerca de mí.

Pinkie.- espera todavía no hablamos, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte para que podamos ser…

Yari.- no pinkie…

Pinkie.- ¿no?, ¿no qué?

Yari.- por más que duela, yo no quiero tu amistad… ¡así que aléjate de mí!

Pinkie.- que, ¿Cómo que no quieres mi amistad? –mientras trato de contener el llanto

Yari.- luna es la única que dejo que es te a mi lado, fuera de ahí, no quiero nada que ver con su mundo, en especial con ustedes… y eso te incluye.

Applejack.- un momento compañero, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella?

Yari.- no…

Rarity.- no importa si son de otra especie, los machos con títulos son prepotentes…

Yari.- me alegro confirmar tu teoría, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro a mi cuarto

No lo puedo creer, como que no quiere ser mi amigo, eso no, eso no, eso no, no…*Llanto con lágrimas de cataratas* siento como las demás tratan de consolar, pero no por más que intento no me puedo calmar, el me hablo de forma más fea que cranky, como es que la princesa se casara con alguien tan malvado.

Twilight.- tranquila pinkie, ya todo paso –abrasándome

Pinkie.- pero el… dijo… y yo… no… *incrementa el llanto*

Fluttershy.- oh no te preocupes Pinkie, sabíamos que era difícil de tratar

Applejack.- difícil de tratar, es un cretino de lo peor… sin ofender princesa

Luna.- no, tienes razón, es de lo peor *suspiro* pero aun así tengo que seguir a su lado, será mejor que siguán su petición, no busques relacionarse con el…

Rarity.- princesa, con todo el respeto, ¿realmente vale la pena soportarlo?

Rainbowl.- puede que Fluttershy no lo admita… -sentada mientras comía – pero quitando su actitud, el realmente es de respeto.

Deje de llorar para contemplar lo que decía Dashie, creo que no fui la única, todas la miraban con incredibilidad menos Luna, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Rainbowl.- el peleo por sacarnos de esa jaula, y no estoy hablando de unos cuantos golpes, le atravesaron la piel con varias navajas.

Luna.- los humanos, son una clase guerra muy conocidos, no por su fuerza, ni por su inteligencia, sino por su capacidad de aprender, entre más luchen con ellos, más les enseñas como vencerte.

Twilight.- que horrible, el mundo humano debe ser un caos…

Luna.- solo él lo sabe

El resto de la cena fue algo aburrida, nos despedimos de la princesa y nos dirigimos cada quien su casa, en el camino mi mente no dejo de pensar en la forma de cómo fue el primer encuentro que tuve con Yari, primero el huyo de mí, pensé que era poni fóbico pero para que tenga a la princesa como su pareja quiere decir que no es el caso, a la mejor fue donde lo tome de sus brazo, si es verdad lo que dijo Dashie, tenía heridas en su cuerpo y lo lastime.

Pinkie.- eso es lo lastime y por eso estaba enojado, es como la manticore, mientras tenga dolor estará de mal humor, tengo que hacer que se sienta mejor y así podremos se amigos, no creo que sea verdad lo que dijo, es hora de resolver esto al estilo pinkie.

* * *

Amaneció, son las mil seiscientas horas, todo tranquilo, uso mis binoculares de visón nocturna para divisar mejor, me encuentro usando el árbol de que esta de la casa de Luna y Yari como base de operaciones, observo por la ventana como Yari se despierta de su cama, sigue usando esa ropa rara que cubre sus piernas, esperen, reportando, por fin se quitó toda las ropas,…oh my Ghos! El ******************, que un semental, veo que entra a la ducha de su cuarto y después de bañarse se vuelve a poner todo las ropas.

Al salir de su habitación fue a una habitación especial que tenía la casa, creo que era la cochera, me asomo por la ventana y veo que está revisando una maquina muy rara, parece ser un tipo de vehículo, parecía como el escúter de Scootaloo pero tenía un asiento y mucho metal en el centro.

Tiempo después veo como entra la princesa Luna por la puerta solo para golpear por detrás, le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte, que del impulso, choco su frente con su máquina, él se sobo los dos chichones que es acaba de hacer mientras miraba a la princesa.

Yari.- puedo saber, ¿Por qué diablos fue ese golpe?

Luna.- porque hiciste llorar a la pobre Pinkie Pie, que no tienes corazón…

Yari.- te lo dije cuando las invitaste a cenar, incluso cuando decidimos venir a este lugar a vivir, no quiero que me tomen cariño

Luna.- todavía no entiendo por qué nada más quieres que seamos mi hermana y yo las que traten contigo.

Yari.- como dije cuando nos conocimos, soy un peligro para tu mundo, ustedes son las únicas que pueden lidiar con mi veneno – mientras giraba a su máquina- ellas son tan puras que no merezco ni tocarlas.

Luna.- a veces me confundes…

Yari.- tu solo concéntrate en odiarme como yo te amo y todo ira… -recibiendo otro coscorrón

Luna.- ¡deja de decir eso, es vergonzoso!

Yari.- pero se supone que somos no… -recibiendo el tercero

Luna.-¡ fue un acuerdo, no te he aceptado como tal! – mientras se retiraba

Yari solamente se sobaba de los golpes que le dio luna en su cabeza, pobre, entonces no es que realmente no quiera ser nuestro amigo, sino que solo tiene miedo de que nos pueda hacer daño, es muy lindo, ahora estoy motivada con mayor empeño tengo que ser su amiga, rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me puse a un lado de Yari mientras estaba ocupado con su máquina, note que necesitaba una herramienta así que se la alcance.

Yari.- gracias…

Pinkie.- de nada

Creo que se dio cuenta que era yo, pues se detuvo en seco mientras tiraba la herramienta, giro muy lentamente su cabeza hasta que su mirada se fijó en mí, le sonreí lo más que puedo, creo que no se siente bien, su cara se puso azul mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Yari.- pinkie, podrías hacerme un favor – conteniendo el temblor

Pinkie.- claro, pide lo que sea

Yari.- podrías ser tan amble de dejarme solo…

Pinkie.- no

Yari.- ¿disculpa?

Pinkie.- después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hacerme tu amiga aun cuando trates de protegernos de algo que nunca pasara.

Yari.- Aaa… ¡mira un elefante en patineta!

Pinkie.-Uh, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?,…, Hey, solo veo una pared

En donde giro veo que ya no está, cree que puede escapar de mí, que tontito, "pinkie power" actívate, en seguida me encuentro en la tina del baño escucho que él está detrás de la cortina, la abro para ver como esta recargado contra la puerta, al verme se asusta y abre la puerta para huir nueva mente, "pinkie power" actívate, ahora estoy en uno de los cajones de ropa, abro el cajón para encontrarme en el cuarto de Yari.

Lo veo como apila una gran cantidad de cosas en la puerta, se ve divertido, Sali del cajón y comencé a pasarle cosas para bloquear, cuando ya no había mas muebles que usar, miro satisfecho su trabajo.

Yari.- espero sea suficiente…

Pinkie.- no creo que haya poni que lo atraviese

Yari.- algo me decía que esto pasaría…

El tomo uno de los cuadros que apilo de la estructura y al quitarlo todo se vino abajo, abrió la puesta y me hizo la señal de que me fuera.

Yari.- no sé por qué intente huir de ti, es obvio que nadie puede escapar de tu persistencia, así que te pido de la forma más cordial, que te vallas de mi casa

Pinkie.- pero, yo solo…

Yari.- ¡NO PINKIE, NOOOO! No quiero ser tu amigo, por más que luches e insistas no puedo ser tu amigo así que déjame en paz, de lo contrario me veré forzado a hacer algo que no quiero.

Pinkie.- pero…

Yari.- pero nada, así que por favor sal de esta casa…

Luna.- ¡¿pero qué sucede aquí?! – asomándose por la puerta

Pinkie.- nada princesa, nada…

Eh perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra, tengo que reagrupar fuerzas, no descansare hasta que él sea mi amigo, me retiro de la casa y me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto, ok, piensa pinkie, tenemos que atacar por otro lado de lo contrario no podremos atravesar esa dura coraza, mmm, tal vez si descubro que por que mantiene esa coraza podría romperla.

.-es una mala idea…

Pinkie.- eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? –

Revise el cuarto y solo nos encontramos gumi y yo, no podía ser nadie más, los cake salieron a un reunión familiar hacia Manehatten.

.- ¿realmente crees que puedes hacerte amiga de todos?

Pinkie.- ¿quién eres, estas escondida?

.- no, busca en el espejo de noche

Fui lo más rápido que pude hacia mi buro en la cual tengo mi espejo de noche, cuando mire el espejo no note nada raro, todo estaba normal, la serpentina, los globos, mi reflejo con pelo lacio, mi cepillo con pelo castaño, nada fuera de…,

pinkie.- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Alguien uso mi cepillo, debió ser pound cake, ese travieso.

.- ¿enserio? Lo que más te preocupa es que alguien uso tu cepillo

Pinkie.- es que no sabes lo difícil que es limpiarlo cuando tienes que usar tu boca, pero dime, ¿Quién eres "dobleme"?

.- llama me Pinkiemena, me gusta ese nombre, y sigo pensando que ese Yari es causa perdida

Pinkie.- claro que no, es solo que es lago tímido para hacer amigos

Pinkiemena.- el sujeto te dijo que "no quería ser tu amigo, por más que luches" creo que eso no es ser tímido…

Pinkie.- puede que lo haya dicho, pero… sé que tiene que haber una razón…

Pinkiemena.- el afirmo ser un ser venenoso, y dudo que sea del tipo que muerde.

Pinkie.- no… sé que puedo ser su amiga…sé que si….

Pinkiemena.- que, piensas seguir acosándolo hasta que se rinda y acepte tu amistad, no crees que es lago patético.

Pinkie.-yo, yo,… -sentí un nudo en la garganta

Pinkiemena.- además, no sabes lo difícil que me fue convencerlo de que fuera mi amigo.

Vi como Pinkimena se hacía a un lado para mostrarme su habitación, en el fondo se vi a Yari sentado en una mesita tomando él te con otros peluches, no puedo creerlo ella puede ayudarme a hacer que él sea mi amigo.

Pinkie.- ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - parándome frente al espejo

Pinkiemena.- no mentiré, fue laborioso además de que él no me quiere decir la razón principal, tendrás que preguntarse lo a el – señalando al Yari sentado

Pinkie.- pero se ve ocupado, además él está de ese lado…

Al momento que toque el espejo con mi casco, sentí como este se hundía como si fuera agua, ellas sonrió mientras iba a la mesa conde estaba su Yari tomando él te, con una seña me dijo que pasar, no puedo perder nada, después de todo soy otra yo de una dimensión paralela que me dirá el secreto de capturar la amistad del ser más conflictivo que me he topado.

Decidida, me adentro al interior del espejo, fue cuando escuche que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría, gire mi cabeza para contemplar a Yari entrando, quise regresar pero sentí como era jalada contra mi voluntad.

Pinkie.- yariiiiiii

Yari.- pinkieeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	7. Vemos

Vemos como Twilight camina acompañada de su fiel asistente rumbo a Sugar cube corner, como era costumbre, el estaba sentado en su lomo mientras cargaba una lista mientras tachaba todo lo que la unicornio le decía.

Twilight.- ¿sándwich?

Spike.- listos

Twilight.- ¿cesta para el picnic?

Spike.- listo

Twilight.- bien, ya solo faltan los cupcakes y podremos compensar lo de la vez pasada.

Spike.- ni que lo digas, mira que volverte loca después de una carta tarde…

Twilight.- no me lo recuerde

Cuando se encontraban justo en frente de la puesta, vieron como esta se abría súbitamente, mostrando al humano de la cena de anoche, deteniéndose casi en seco, ambos se miraron por un momento, como era la primera vez que spike lo veía, lo contemplo de pies a cabeza, des pues de todo no es completamente igual a como lo describió Twilight.

Yari.- perfecto, ven…

Tomo a la unicornio de su casco y la arrastro por los aires corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la habitación de pinkie, al llegar, con la inercia de la carrera, lanzo a Twilight a la cama de pinkie junto con spike, cuando pudieron ponerse de pie y ver lo que pasaba, vieron como él estaba moviendo todas las cosas de la mesa de noche de pinkie.

Spike.- es verdad, le falta tacto al pedir las cosas…- mientras sujetaba su cabeza

Twilight.- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de pinkie? – bajando de la cama

Yari.- no tengo tiempo para eso, mira- mostrado el espejo

Al ver su interior espejo solo se podía ve como había nubes de tormenta, ocasionalmente aparecían relámpagos, por más que enfocaran no podían ver el interior o de sus reflejos, la unicornio se acercó desconcertada por lo el fenómeno, se acercó y pudo sentir como él estaba frio pero al mismo tipo emitía un pulso.

Twilight.- ¿qué es esto?

Yari.- con temor a equivocarme, alguien encanto el espejo para que sirviera de prisión

Spike.- ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

Yari.- porque cuando entre a este cuarto vi como pinkie era jalada a su interior.

.- QUEEEEEEEEE

Yari.- tienes que buscar la forma de sacarla de aquí, antes de que algo más suceda.

Twilight.- por que habría de creer en ti, tu actuación de ayer no fue la mejor

Yari.- puedes odiarme si quieres, pero se que harías lo que sea por tu amiga.

vio la seriedad en el su rostro y convencida de lo que dijo creerle por el momento, el cuerno de la unicornio comenzó a brillar, al ver esto, tanto el pequeño dragón como el humano se prepararon para lo que seguía, fueron cubiertos por una luz mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, al desaparecer la luz vieron que se encontraban en la casa de Twilight, para ser mas preciso en la biblioteca, tal como esperaba su ropa estaba tisnada del intento de casi quemarse por el conjuro de la poni.

Yari contemplo el lugar que tantas veces vio por a través de su laptop, era tal como lo se lo podia imaginar uno, a comparación de la poni, el lugar era algo pequeño, sabía que si estiraba su mano, podría tocar el techo con sus dedos, sintió como el espejo que había sujetado le era arrebatado, vio a spike colocar el espejo en una de las paredes para que se pudiera contemplar mejor.

Vio como varios libros eran cubiertos de la aura mágica y comenzaron a pasar frente a Twilight la cual, estaba concentrada a no más poder, uno tras otro comenzaban a pasar mientras hacia su lectura veloz, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pegaso azul, y al parecer no esperaba contemplar esa pequeña escena.

Rainbowl.- ¿pero que es ta pasando aquí?

Yari.- ¿versión corta o larga?

Rainbow.- corta…

Yari.- preguntale al dragón mientras yo voy por algo.

Vio como el humano paso por su lado para salir de la casa, dirigió su mirada a spike, el pequeño dragón le explico lo mejor que pudo, igual de rápido que se fue, regreso con todo el resto de las chicas las cuales estaba preocupadas al saber que su querida amiga estaba presa por un hechizo, todas estaban en la sala mientras esperaban que Twilight descubriera una manera de romper esa maldición.

Rainbow.- ¿todavía no encuentras nada?

Rarity.- ¡Rainbow Dash, Twilight está haciendo todo lo posible, no la presiones!

Rainbow.- lo siento, pero no sabemos cómo esta pinkie

Applejack.- los sabemos y Twilight es la más consiente e todas nosotras.

Twilight.- Aaaagagg, no lo entiendo no hay nada, por más que busco no encuentro nada sobre este tipo de cárcel. – dejando caer los libros al suelo.

Fluttershy.- ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Twilight.-…, spike prepara papel y tienta, le pediré ayuda a la princesa Celestia.

.- ni te molestes Twilight Sparkle…

Todas voltearon a la puerta para contemplar a la princesa luna entrar a la casa acompañada de Yari el cual tenía puesto un paliacate y su gabardina negra en la cual, se veía algo mal remendada, todas notaron algo que brillaba en su cintura, atado con la mismo cinto de la gabardina estaba un cuchillo muy grande el cual tenía un decorad de rosales, al reconocer el cuchillo, Fluttershy recordó toda la barbarie que presencio cuando fue presa, voló lo más alto y lejos posibles para mantener la distancia, todas miraron a la princesa la cual se acercaba al espejo, mientras lo contemplaba, giro súbitamente y se miró a todas con una cara perdida.

Luna.- esta es magia arcana, una magia muy antigua, ni siquiera mi hermana y yo pudimos controlarla.

Twilight.- ¿como puede haber magia que pudieron controlar?

Luna.- la magia arcana tiene vida propia, son pocos los que pueden usarla como extensión de su cuerpo.

Applejack.- eso no nos dice cómo podremos sacar a pinkie de ese lugar.

Rainbowl.- deberíamos romper el espejo para…

Luna.-es una pésima idea, romper el único vínculo que tenemos con ella, sería peligroso. -sintiendo como caminaban a su lado.

Yari.- dijiste magia arcana… - acercando se al espejo

Luna.- no me digas que además de guerrero eres mago…

Yari.- no de los que tú conoces – poniendo su mano frente al espejo- soy un cuentista, y en uno de ellos, habla sobre los espejos, ahora, veamos si en este mundo se aplican las mismas reglas.

Con su mano libre busco en su cuello hasta que tomo un collar, lo arranco y lo tiro lejos de él, las chicas vieron el trozo de metal, tenía forma de una cruz, con una pequeña estrella de 4 picos alineada con los extremos de la misma, vieron como inhalo fuerte mente y cerró los ojos.

Yari.- In Dei nomine patrem, permittunt transire

al escucahr esa palabras, el espejo se volvio de color plata, era como ver acero fundido, se vio como la mano de humano comenzaba a entrar al espejo como si este fuera agua, sin pensarlo mucho él se adentró al espejo, en cuanto el entro, las nubes de tormenta, dejaron de mostrarse dejando nada más un cristal negro mostrando a las concertadas ponis, al ver la facilidad con la que resolvió un problema, enfureció a la princesa, dio un fuerte pisotón en señal de odio.

Luna.- como odio a ese sujeto – frunciendo el ceño

Twilight.- princesa, ¿cómo es que…?

Luna.- no lo sé, por algo los humanos son peligrosos… nunca sabes de lo que son capases.

Rainbow.- espero que sea capaz de traer de nuevo a pinkie.

Mientras tanto Yari callo de lleno contra el suelo, se levantó contemplando en donde se encontraba, al parecer se encontraba en una versión de Ponyville de la vez que Discord la trato de hacer la ciudad capital del caos, al ver que su teoría era verdad, sonrió un poco y miro su la palma de su mano para cerciorarse de que no tuviera razón en su totalidad, sentia como esta le comenzaba doler, inhalo fuerte mente y dio comenzó a caminar por el prado de cuadros multicolores buscando a la poni rosa.

En distintas ocasiones tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeado por algunas casa que volaban bajo, dejo pasar una estampida de búfalos en traje de ballet, siguió caminando hasta encontrar el centro de la ciudad, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y más cuando se trata de la poni más imperativa del mundo que se divertiría aun si el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar, estaba contemplando las casas tratando de imaginar donde estaria hasta que algo llamo su atencion.

.- no recuerdo haberte invitado…

Yari.- lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a recoger a un poni- giro a sus espaldas – es como de esta altura, color rosa, muy parecido a ti, pero con el pelo esponjado.

Frente a él estaba Pinkiemena, la cual mostraba una sonrisa macabra al ver que tenía un intruso, más que enojada, parecía feliz de que él estuviera en ese lugar, mientras mostraba una cara de calma y desconfianza, en la mente de Yari solo podía regocijarse al ver la versión maligna de pinkie, sabiendo que en cualquier movimiento pudiera morir si es que lo que él conoce sobre el personaje fuese verdad en este mundo, desliso su mano hacia e cuchillo, preparandose para cualquier cosa.

Pinkiemena.- ¿Cómo sabes que no la estás viendo?

Yari.- digamos que lo sé, mis palabras no fue lo suficiente mente traumáticas para que pinkie se deprimiera… eso, y que te vi jalándola al interior del espejo.

Pinkiemena.- muy listo, y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, estas en terreno enemigo, tienes todas de perder… o piensas repetir tu actuación con el mensajero aquí.

Yari.-…, así que tú también eres uno de sus sirvientes, no se porque no me sorprende.

Pinkiemena.- más que sirviente, soy una de sus capitanes, todavía me cuesta trabajo pensar que venciste al escuadrón de minotauros con ese cuerpo frágil.

Yari.- las apariencias engañan, tu eres la prueba, ademas, puede entrar a tu pequeño mundo, que te dice eso…

Pinkiemena.- no fanfarronees, el que entraras, no quiere decir que salgas…

Yari.- eso lo veremos, ahora si fueras tan amable de decirme donde esta Pinkie…

Pinkiemena.- mmm, no te lo diré, eso si, dejare que te la lleves, si es que la encuentras claro…

Fue tragada por el suelo dejando solo a Yari, miro hacia su alrededor, y siguió caminando, tenía que encontrar la y rápido, camino por un tiempo hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, enseguida, se ocultó tras uno de los barriles rosados cercanos, se asomó y vio como algo muy parecidos a golems de piedra, caminaban por las calles, pero parecían estar hecho de un material más brillante.

El golem más cercano, giro varias veces su cabeza, al parecer lo estaban buscando, con cuidado tomo su cuchillo y lo empuño fuertemente, espero a que el golem le diera la espalda y súbitamente corrío hacia él, dio un salto que ni él se explica cómo, pero llego a la espalda del golem y clavo el cuchillo en la cabeza repetidas veces, se escuchó como su cabeza se rompía como su fuera un enorme bloque de hielo.

Salto de su espalda para contemplar cómo lentamente se desmoronaba, al comprender que eran de cristal tenía cierta ventaja de lucha, el problema residía en el hecho que con cualquier golpe que le dieran, podrían enterase los fragmentos en ellos, contemplo a los golems que restaba y con su mano cerraba el cierre de la gabardina hasta el tope haciendo un cubre bocas, comenzaron a rodear lo mientras que ponia el cuchillo frente a el.

Yari.- esto será divertido…

Mientras tanto, vemos como Pinkiemena salía de la pared de su habitación como si fuera un fantasma, vio como Pinkie estaba en la mesa de te con la copia de Yari, al parecer estaba algo triste, tenia su cabeza recostada en la mesa de te cun una cara de melancolia, Pinkiemena camino hacia ellos mostrando una gran sonrisa.

.- ¿que pasa querida?, pensé que estarías más entusiasmada de estar con Yari

Pinkie.- si lo estoy…- mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella – es solo, que sigo pensando en el Yari de mi dimensión, creo que tenía algo que decirme.

.- lo dudo, mira en el espejo

haciendo caso, se levanto y camino hacia el espejo de la mesa de noche, vio como del otro lado, estaba Yari cargando el espejo mientras lo lanzaba, solo se pudo ver como este se estrelló y rompiendo en pesados, ella contemplo como se hizo oscuro el cristal mostrando su reflejo y el de su otra yo.

.- al parecer, solamente quería asegurarse de que no regresaras...

Pinkie.- no lo creo… el no…

.- aun cuando lo niegues, sabes que es verdad, después de todo, ni su propia novia lo soporta…

Pinkie.- pero…

.- te odia tanto que se aseguró de que no regresaras con tus queridas amigas

Pinkie.- ¡QUEEE! - tomando a su gemela por los hombros

.- ¿no te lo dije?, si se rompe el espejo de donde saliste ya no puedes regresar…

Pinkie.- ya no poder ver a mis amigas… - con cara de histérica

.- descuida, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario…

Pinkie.- gracias – soltándola – creo que seguiré tomando él te por un momento...

Con las noticias que le habían dado, pinkie comenzó a perder su acostumbrado brillo, con cada paso que ella daba su pelo iba cayendo, hasta que se hizo completamente lacio, miro a la copia de Yari y ambos dieron un brindis con las tazas, sin importar que se podía notar como la tristeza de la poni emanaba de su persona, y era de forma literal, de su cuerpo salia una aura negra la cual Pinkiemena la estaba consumiendo a sus espaldas como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, en cuanto termino de consumir toda la nube oscura, sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más grande y tomaba un poco del brillo de pinkie, pero algo llamo su atención, sintió que algo andaba mal con los golems que mando patrullar.

.- en unos momentos regreso, recordé que tengo asuntos que atender…

Pinkie.- seguro…

En cuanto se dirigió a la puerta esta le cayó encima aplastándola, tanto pinkie como la copia miraron hacia el ruido fuerte, contemplaron a Yari del otro lado, su traje estaba cubierto de cristales así como se podia aprecair como goteaba sangre de su brazos, en especial de los puños, después de quitarse la puerta de encima vio como el verdadero Yari estaba frente a ella, mostro una cara de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que la encontrara tan pronto.

.- ¿pero cómo…?

Yari.- fácil… entre… más me… acercaba… más golems aparecían… fue como jugar a caliente y frio -recuperandose de cansancio,

Pinkie.- ¿Yari?

Yari.- Hey pinkie, ¿cómo estás?...

Pinkiemena.- ¡detenlo!

empujando la mesa hacia un lado, la copia corrió contra el verdadero, lo arrastro de tal manera que atravesaron la pared cayendo afuera en medio de la calle, pinkie trato de ir a ver, pero fue detenida por su gemela.

.- ¿adónde vas querida?

Pinkie.- tengo que ver como se encuentra…

.- después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir, sigues pensando en su bienestar

Pinkie.- pero él está aquí, eso quiere decir…

.- quiere decir que se quiere asegurar de que no regreses nunca más...

Pinkie.- pero…

Pinkiemena.- tranquila – mientras la abrazaba- todo estará bien, no tienes que forzarte a ser la amiga de alguien quien no te quiere…

ambas fueron cubiertas por el aura negra, pinkie sentia como una gran tristesa invadia su cuerpo, fue cuando porfin termino de perder su brillo, su pelo se hizo completamente lacio minetras que su doble tomaba todo su brillo, adiferencia de la verdadera pinkie, su cabello no se esponjo, se hizo puntiagudo simulando espinas.

Pinkie.- tal vez… tengas razón…

Mientras tanto, los dos colosos estaban golpeándose uno al otro mientras rodaban en el piso, después de un giro, Yari aplico una llave para torcer la pierna de su copia, pensando que fuera igual que los golems, no se contuvo, ejerció presión hasta que se dio cuenta que no sería fácil como los anteriores, Lo soltó para tomar distancia mientras retomaba su cuchillo con la punta hacia abajo, vio a su copia la cual se paraba sin mostrar el menor dolor, corrió hacia el verdadero, Yari no se quedó atrás, corrió pero inclinando su cabeza al frente mientras que dejaba sus brazos hacia atrás, en un pequeño intervalo de segundo, se realizó todo un combo que pocos podría hacer.

A centímetros de encontrarse, Yari paso el cuchillo por su frente para poder tomar impulso y usarlo de puñal en la parte trasera de la rodilla, esto no solo obligo a la copia caer, sino que destrozo la articulación, apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo, extendió la pierna izquierda para usarla de peso y girar, usando el la fuerza del giro, extendió su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía el cuchillo para apuñalar la parte de atrás de la nuca provocando que esta se partiera como los golems.

Yari se levantó y giro para ver que realmente lo hizo, ni él se la creía, el cuerpo del impostor se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse, comenzó a caminar hacia la mala copia de Sugar cube cornes cuando de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio, fue cuando vio que todo en su alrededor, se tornaba gris.

Todas las casas comenzaban a desmoronarse como si fueran de arena, fue cuando dirigió su atención hacia donde se encontraba pinkie, vio como todo desaparecía, dejando únicamente a pinkie y Pinkiemena la cual ya no tenía el mismo aspecto de antes, ahora era más evidente que era de cristal al igual que el resto de las criaturas.

Yari.- el juego termino…

.- eso mismo digo, demostrare que el maestro que no te necesitamos…

Yari contemplo como de pinkie salía un aura negra la cual era consumida por el suelo que la rodeaba, giro su atención a Pinkiemena, y vio cómo su cuerpo se alterraba por completo frente a el, su estómago se sumió, sus patas se volvieron más esqueléticas mientras que comenzaba a crecer sus piernas traseras, comenzó a caminar en 2 piernas, y su rostro se volvió como el de un dinosaurio, salieron garras en lugar de los cascos, sus ojos se tornaron completamente amarrillos como los de un insecto.

Yari.- así que esa es tu verdadera forma

Pinkiemena.- así es, ya me abrí de usar el traje de poni.

Yari.- antes de empezar, me dirás tu nombre…

Pinkiemena.- ya lo sabes es pinkiem…

Yari.- no, no, no, no, no, No, el de verdad, ese no es un nombre de demonio temible…

Pinkiemena.- me alagas, bueno, si tanto quieres saber, es Mirror Darkly, el demonio del espejo

Yari.- un placer Mirror, a mí me dicen Yari, Kami no Yari.

Mirror Darkly.- dime, tengo curiosidad como entraste a mi mundo, eres el primero que entra a un espejo además de mí

Yari.- en el momento que Luna dijo magia arcana, supuse que se necesita magia de la misma estirpe, aun me sorprende que funcionara, pero fue gracias a mi sangre la razón por la que entre.

Mirror Darkly.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- para un vampiro, los espejos son solo portales…

Mirror Darkly.- espera, pensé que eras un humano, incluso te hemos visto caminar en la luz del día.

Yari.- porque es una de tantas maldiciones que tiene mi cuerpo… pero dejemos eso de lado, que no pienso alargar esto.

El corrío hacia el demonio el cual muy apenas pudo reaccionar, vio como le era apuñalada la pantorrilla de su pierna causando que se fisurara, balanceo su brazo para golpear a Yari el cual pese que sintió como se le rompía uno de sus brazos el cual uso para bloquear, se mantuvo de pie, vio cómo su cuchillo seguía clavado en la pantorrilla.

Impulsado por la adrenalina, corrió evadiendo uno de los golpes que dio la bestia, salto y con la planta de su pie, entero más el cuchillo provocando que la pierna se terminara de romper, el demonio cayo apenas poniendo sus manos para detener su caída, buscando entre los escombros, Yari saco su cuchillo y corrió hacia pinkie, la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Yari.- ¡pinkie, pinkie, vamos reacciona! - sacudiéndola

Pinkie.- ¿Yari? – abriendo los ojos

Yari.- si, vamos ya es hora de…

Pinkie.- ¡aléjate de miiiiiiii! – empujándolo con sus cascos

Yari.- ¿qué te pasa? -resistiendose

Pinkie.- aléjate, ya ni vale la pena estar junto a mí, ni siquiera pude hacerme amigo de tu copia

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas? – contemplando a la triste poni

Pinkie.- pensé que si podía hacerme amiga de tu copia, podría contigo, pero fracase, por más que lo trate, no se hizo mi amigo…

Yari.- pinkie…

Pinkie.- déjame, de nada sirve que regrese si no puedo hacerme amiga de nadie más –con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yari.- pinkie, cálmate, tenemos que regresar… -tratando de calmarla

Pinkie.- ¡Nooooo, suéltame, no quiero!, ¡déjame, no quiero regresar, ni si quiera me quieres!

Yari.- o por el amor de dios…

Después de reconstruir su pierna rota, Mirror Darkly, giro su cabeza para contemplar algo que no se esperaba por mas retorcido que fuera su mente, a unos metros de él, Yari estaba besando a Pinkie, justo en los labios, había tomado a la poni por los hombros y la acerco a él obligándola a besarlo, pinkie tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que estaba compartiendo su primer beso con un humano.

Después de un rato se separaron para verse uno al otro a los ojos, pinkie seguía atónita de lo que había pasado, Yari se arrodillo por completo frente a ella para poner su mano en su mejilla, limpio sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y la miro con unos ojos llenos de amor.

Yari.- entiende pinkie, no quiero tu amistad… porque quiero tu amor, el pedirme que sea tu amigo, sería un constante recordatorio de lo que no puedo tener, sufriría como no tienes idea.

Pinkie.-… a…a…

Yari.- además, eres Pinkie Pie, tu le traes felicidad a todos, no puedo ser tan egoista y quedarme con todo tu cariño.

Pinkie no supo que decir solo, nunca había pasado ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente, para ella hacer felices a sus amigos era su prioridad, nunca había considerado en que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, y más por ella, después de todo, los sementales no podían soportar por completo el estar con ella, muy apenas sus amigas podían.

Yari se paró, no sin antes darle una leve caricia en su mejilla, le dio la espada para quedar en medio de ella y Mirror Darkly, el también ya se había levantado, se contemplaron uno al otro y con su brazo sano, levantó el cuchillo apuntando a la bestia frente a él.

Yari.- ya es hora de que terminemos esto…

Mirror Darkly.- creo que tienes razón…

Yari.- ya peleamos en tu mundo, es mi turno de escoger el terreno, ¡Pinkie! –Llamando su atención –toma mi mano y piensa en el momento más feliz de tu vida.

Mirror Darkly.- ¿qué tramas? – viendo como la poni lo tomaba de su mano izquierda.

Yari.- creo que descifre tu pequeño secreto, te alimentas de las emociones negativas, eso explicaría la depresión de pinkie, ahora, veamos que tal te va con energía puramente positiva.

Pinkie hizo lo que le pidió, recordó cada uno de los momentos felices que tuvo con sus amigas, cada fiesta, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa que le dieron, hasta el dia que descubrio su cutie mark, un aura blanca comenzó a emerger de pinkie la cual se traspasó a Yari, al ver esto el demonio se asustó y salto encima de ellos, esperando al último momento, Yari ajito su cuchillo en un círculo solo para apuntar nuevamente al demonio.

Yari.- ¡espectro patronuuuus!

Directamente de la punta del cuchillo salió una luz que creo un domo lanzando por los aires al demonio, pero su avance duro poco pues se estrelló contra una pared invisible, las ondas del domo seguían empujando contra la bestia hasta que detrás de él se creó unas fisuras, que se esparcieron por todo el lugar formando un estructura esferica.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, todas estaban esperando el regreso de sus amigos frente al espejo, cuando este se estrelló rompiéndose en varios pedazos, se asustaron y pensaron lo peor, pero un ruido llamo su atención, la parecer no era el único, varias de las casas de alrededor, también se habían roto varios espejos causando que muchos gritaran de susto.

Cerca de ahí, en la tienda de espejos, había un gran espejo que tenían en la parte frontal de la tienda, este brillo y de su interior salieron volado Yari y pinkie, atravesaron el aparador cayendo en el suelo, pero no estaban solos, despues de ellos salió el demonio, el cual ya no tenía un piel brillante, sino una de piel carne mas cenil, como si fuera de papel, ante los ojos de Yari era como ver a una momia aun en vida, seguía teniendo su cráneo en forma de reptil y estructura de un velociraptor con brazos largos, se veía como le era difícil el mantearse en pie, tal parece que en el mudo exterior, no tiene el mismo poder que presumía en el interior del espejo.

Yari no dio tiempo de nada, tomo postura de 3 puntos (la postura para taclear de futbol americano), y corrió hacia el tomándolo por la cintura y lo remolco directamente hacia el bosque, dejando a pinkie atras, el continuo corriendo, solamente se detuvo cuando chocó contra un árbol causando que tanto el como el demonio gritaran de dolor, se separaron, Yari apenas se mantenía en pie mientras que Mirror Darkly están recargando se contra el árbol, contemplo al humano, tenía su brazo izquierdo colgando de donde ya no podía moverlo por la fractura, aun cuando estuviera una gran cantidad de heridas, se mantenía erguido con una postura de superioridad.

Mirror Darkly.- *inhalación* que… fue… eso… esa luz…

Yari.-espectro patronus (patrón de espectros en latín), era un especie de circulo mágico que los antiguos carolingios dibujaban en el suelo y evitaba la entrada de cualquier ente oscuro, en este caso, tu.

Mirror Darkly.-… ¿que eres?…

Yari.- has oído de los temibles humanos, de los que todos temen – tomando un fragmento de cristal de su brazo- pues yo soy de los peores.

Tomo impulso y con la mínima resistencia, el demonio no impidió que enterar el cristal en su cráneo, solamente contemplo al único ser, que pudo derrotarlo, su vista se hizo de color carmesí antes de dejar esta vida, Yari se sentó frente al cuerpo solo para ver como este se convertía en cenizas sin dejar nada además de polvo, una vez que vio que todo termino, como pudo se quitó el paliacate.

Miro hacia el sol atreves de las ramas de los árboles, y dio una gran suspiro, repaso todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, "ágamos un recuento, funciono lo de Van Helsing , realice movimientos de combate que rara vez me salían en las practicas, y realice el hechizo más famoso de uno de las historias de magos más famosas de mi mundo, creo que tengo que investigar este mundo" pensó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pueblo.

Arrastraba sus pasos por los suelos, todos los ponis que se encontraban en las calles veía el andar del humano ensangrentado, como pudo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba pinkie, seguía inocente, fue con ella, se arrodillo y tomo su cabeza para ponerla en su regazo, comenzó a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en sus mejillas para que reaccionara.

Yari.- pinkie, despierta

Pinkie.- a… - abriendo los ojos- ¿Yari?

Yari.- ya es de día, así que levántate

La poni se levantó, para fortuna de Yari, ella no tenía ninguna herida, ella lo contemplo y era un historia completamente diferente, aun cuando la mayor parte de los cristales se quedaron en la gabardina, algunos llegaron a rasgar la piel, en especial sus brazos los cuales, era como si lo hubieran metido a una rebabadora industrial, al ver la gravedad de las heridas pinkie quiso ir por ayuda, pero Yari la sujeto de la cola para detenerla.

Pinkie.- ¿pero qué haces?, tengo que ir por los primeros auxilios

Yari.- antes de que te vayas, prométeme que no dirás nada de lo del beso…

Ella recordó, como hizo para sacarla de su ataque de histeria, con él, recordó todo lo que le había dicho, si no fuera porque ella tenía un pelaje de color rosa, sería demasiado evidente como se sonrojaba al pensar en esas palabras junto con la sensación de su primer beso.

Pinkie.-… no sé de qué hablas… – forzando su sonrisa

Yari.- bien dicho, ahora sí, trae algo de ayuda, que estoy sintiendo frio.

La poni rosa no camino mucho, pues cruzando la esquina vio a sus amigas las cuales, al ver a su amiga sana y salva salieron a recibirla con un abrazo, luna camino hacia Yari el cual contemplaba la bella escena.

Luna.- sí que tienes mucho que explicar. – mientras con su magia reaparecía el collar con la cruz

Yari.- gracias, pero no crees que es mejor que vaya al hospital primero.

Luna.- de acuerdo, me contaras todo en la sala del hospital.

Desde lo lejos del abrazo grupal, pinkie miro como la princesa luna cubría con su magia a Yari y desaparecían de la vista de todos, fue cuando sintió como el abrazo termino, contemplo a sus amigas, las cuales tenían una cara de felicidad junto con lágrimas.

Twilight.- cielos pinkie, temíamos que no podíamos verte otra vez

Pinkie.- estoy bien, no me paso nada…

Rainbowl.- se los dije, él se aseguraría de tráela de regreso

Applejack.- tienes razón, tal vez nos apresuramos en juzgarlo…

Rarity.- pues aun mantengo mi argumento, sigue siendo un tonto exhibicionista...

Pinkie.- ¡él no es un TONTO!- Gritándolo a su amiga

Todas se extrañaron ante la reacción de su amiga, el ver a pinkie enojada era tan raro como verla triste, cuando reacciono, mostro una carita triste y le dio un abrazo a Rarity.

Pinkie.- lo siento, pero él fue a rescatarme a un gran costo …

Rarity.- no es tu culpa, después de todo lo que pasaste necesitas descansar.

* * *

Pinkie.- puede que las demás piensen que él es malo, pero lo que paso hoy me hizo ver realmente es en su interior, lo pensé un tiempo y después de atar unos cuantos cavos sueltos, lo entendí, él nos quiere, tanto que sería un peligro, la razón por la que finge odiarnos y nos mantiene lejos de él, es por su pelea contra alguien muy malo, *sonrojándose* además, si lo miro bien, es muy lindo.


	8. Una cama incomoda

Una cama incómoda para mí, mis piernas están a medio colgar, bueno que esperaba estoy en un mundo donde los ponis son la especie dominante, estoy en el hospital del pueblo, y…

Yari.-AAAAAAAAAAAAA, demonios, con cuidado eso

Dr.- lo siento, pero, tiene que quedarse quieto – retirando un cristal del brazo

Luna.- compórtate, pareces un pequeño potro…

Yari.- en mi caso es niño, y sería más fácil si tan siquiera me pusieran anestesia.

Dr.- como le dije, no estoy seguro de que efecto tenga nuestra medicina con su cuerpo, soy doctor no veterinario… lo que me recuerda

El doc. Tomo un escápelo y tomo un pedazo de mi piel, grite lo más fuerte que pude, como quería darle un trompazo en su hocico, después de eso me enterró una jeringa de la cual tomo una gran cantidad de mi sangre.

Dr.- tomare estas muestras para estudiarlas una vez que llegue el veterinario.

Yari.- dejen de compararme con un mono, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – sintiendo como le arrancaba el segundo fragmento por parte de la enfermera

En fin, creo que la verdad, luna disfruta al verme sufrir, el doctor me enyesa el brazo, al parecer tengo un fractura, lo bueno es que es el izquierdo, al final fueron simples cortadas las que tenía, nada de qué preocuparse, el doctor se fue con la enfermera que lo asistía y me dejo solo con luna, la cual pidió un cuarto solo para mí, cerró la puerta para luego mirarme con esa frialdad que me dedicaba solamente a mí.

Luna.- bien, es hora de las explicaciones, ¿primero que sucedió?

Le explique lo mejor que pude a luna, omitiendo ese pequeño quiebre mío, dios no puedo creer que haya besado a pinkie pie, ahora mismo soy la envidia de muchos brony, aun cuando fue por corto tiempo, pude sentir su suavidad y dulzura, realmente la sentí, creo que pude saborear un cupcakes de fresa de sus labios, retomando el tema, luna me vio muy seria.

Luna.- ¿qué paso con el demonio?

Yari.- ya me encargue de él, no nos molestara nunca más.

Luna.- ¿enserio?- entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Cómo?

Yari.- le recordé, porque los humanos son de temer.

Luna.- está bien, ¿Qué me dices del hecho de que puedes usar magia arcana?

Yari.-*suspiro* en mi mundo también hay, aunque ya está muy olvidada, soy de los que todavía la practica

No es mentira, el tener una abuela que es bruja ayuda, aun cuando solo hacia limpias o lecturas de cartas, ella me enseño que la magia esta en todo nuestro alrededor, que olvidamos como verla, eso, su amado con mucho anime me llevo a mi propia teoría-práctica de la magia, nunca niegues la magia, o la magia podría negarte, ya se imaginaran cuando aplaudía como cierto alquimista famoso y hacia que mi arma se reforzara y fuera más resistente.

Luna.- que quisiste decir con lo de "soy un cuentista"

Yari.- tal como sueña, me encantan las historias, cuentos, novelas, leyendas y mitos, de ahí saco toda mi experiencia.

Luna.- ¿cómo explicas lo del espejo?

Yari.- una frase que aprendí de Gabriel Van Helsigh, un gran cazador de monstros

Luna.- ¿tiene algo que ver con, la cruz que te quitaste?

Yari.- si, en mi mundo fui mordido por un murciélago dejándome su virus, como en mi mundo no hay tanta magia, no me vi afectado, salvo que no resisto tanto el sol como los demás.

ralmente lo que paso fue que en una alberca cerca de un monte, cayo un murciélago y por andar de curioso me mordio dandome ravia, como sufri con las 15 inyecciones en el ombligo, segun entendi, seguia portando el virus de la rabia pero ya no me afectaba tanto, salvo que es mas facil que em de insolacion, de hay saque la costumbre de usar el paleacate para que no me afectara tanto.

Luna.- al estar en un mundo donde la magia se puede respirar, eso despertó tu sangre

Yari.- eso parece, la cruz me servía como recordatorio de no hacer algo estúpido, creo que aquí sirve para anular mi sangre de vampiro.

Luna.- bueno, tal parece que los humanos son más complejos de lo que parecen.

Yari.- no, somos simples, simplemente nos adaptamos dependiendo del entorno.

Luna.- entonces ¿por qué no te adaptas y eres más amable con ellas?

Yari.- entiende, si me hiciera una vida aquí en tu mundo, lo contagiaría con mi veneno y dejaría de ser lo que tú y yo conocemos.

Luna.- ¿porque no solo evitas hacer esas cosas y listo? No creo que afecte que te pasees un rato, incluso en el catillo nunca salías de tu habitación, excepto por esa ves de tu mo...motoci…

Yari.- motocicleta, pero puedes decirle moto

Luna.- moto…

Yari.- puede que tengas razon, pero tarde o temprano hare algo que no debo y cambiare el curso de las cosas, bueno, si no tienes más preguntas, seria lindo ir a donde si hay una cama de mi tamaño

Luna.- deja hablo con el doctor para ver si ya puedes salir.

Vi como luna salía, de la habitación, dios no sé por qué, pero en serio, tengo problemas mentales, en canto vi su espalda, por no decir lo obvio, sentí como quede hipnotizado, al cerrarse la puerta recupere la cordura, demonios, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Ok, tengo que seguir la lógica,… ¿pero cuál?, estoy en un mundo que es el equivalente a una caricatura, siguiendo la poca lógica que tiene este mundo, todo es posible, si es así, tengo mucho potencial en este mundo, tengo que realizar una pequeña investigación, aun si es una caricatura, tiene sus reglas de existencia.

Me levante para ver mi gabardina, estaba peor que yo, cumplió con su objetivo, bueno, luego pediré a luna que con su magia retire los fragmentos, con mi mano libre me quito el paliacate, también hay pequeños fragmentos, son más astillas que trozos, pero quedaron pegados en el paliacate, lo sacudo para tirarlos.

Después de un rato, luna entro por la puerta, al parecer ya podía salir, no espero más y luna nos teletrasporto a la casa, uf, realmente es algo interesante el viajar con magia, tome mis cosas y me dirigía mi cuarto cuando.

Luna.- espera, no quiero que manches mi casa de sangre.

Yari.- creo que también vivo aquí y un poco de sangre no me molesta.

Luna.- tus costumbres asquerosas lo harás en tu mundo, no en este

Yari.- deja me en paz, tu ve un día largo – sentí ligero mi cuerpo – ¿me estas levitando no es verdad?

Luna.- que perceptivo, ahora directo a la ducha.

En la condición en la que me encontraba no tenía las fuerzas para resistirme, además, no tengo nada que confirme al 100 mi teoría de poder usar magia como en mi imaginación, luna me llevo a mi recamara y me deposito en la bañera de mi cuarto.

Yari.- está bien me bañare, pero quiero algo de privacidad…

Luna.- no te comportes como un…niño y quítate las ropas.

Yari.- ¡sal del baño!

Luna.- deja de quejarte, agradece que sea considerada contigo…

Sentí como mis ropas eran arrebatadas, la camisa no me importo mucho, pero el pantalón, aun en un mundo donde las ropas solamente se usan para ocasiones especiales, donde la mayor parte del tiempo se está desnudo, por así decirlo, mi decencia me impide el andar de la misma manera, luna usaba su magia para tirar de ellos mientras con mi mano buena, lo sujetaba para tratando de cuidar mi intimidad.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, resistí, resistí todo lo que pude, pero sentí como la tela se rasgaba así que decidí soltarlo, con mi pantalón sentí como mis calzones también se iban con él, quede desnudo en la tina, solo vie como de la misma fuerza el pantalón choco con la cara de luna perdiendo el equilibrio, en este momento sentí que dios fue un maldito desgraciado infeliz, pues ella cayo conmigo en la tina.

Como pudimos nos acomodamos, ella quedo encima de mí, pude sentir como su cadera se apoyaba sobre la mía, con sus cascos se levantó y quedo frente a, sentía como su vientre rosaba con el mío con cada respiración, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos un momento, inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre su cintura, escuche como salía un pequeño gemido de susto de luna, dios eres un maldito, pero realmente disfrute ese momento, tanto que nuestras intimidades se saludaron.

Al sentir el rose, vi como luna se ponía roja de las mejillas, pero como es de costumbre,dios no me dejaría ser feliz, NOOO, se escuchó como la puerta era abierta, giramos las cabezas hacia la ella y ahí, frente a nosotros, estaba la Cadence, contemplado lo que cualquiera pudiera llamar, un baño de pareja.

Cadence.- upss, lamento interrumpir… - mientras cerraba la puerta- tomen su tiempo

Luna.- ¡Noo, espera Cadence, no es lo que piensas!

Yari.- am, no importa como lo veas, todos pensarían lo mismo – viendo la cara de rabia de luna –am, luna calmada, recuerda, estoy lastimado… estoy lastimado… estoy…

Luna.- vas a estar lastimado… - con un brillo asesino en sus ojos

Su cuerno brillo y lo siguiente que supe fue que todo mi cuerpo fue cubierto por electricidad, el dolor era insoportable, todo mi cuerpo se retorcía por culpa de la electricidad, por más que intente, nunca pude enfocar la mirada, al cabo de un tiempo la descarga dejo mi cuerpo, no sentía el cuerpo, solo alcance a ver como luna abría la llave del agua.

No pude girar la mirada pero sé que salió de la habitación, el agua comenzó a llenar la tina, movía mi cuerpo para recuperar la sensibilidad, después de un tiempo, recupere mi movilidad y decidí aprovechar la ducha, me bañe y luego como pude me cambie.

Decidí buscar a luna y Cadence, por alguna razón tenía que estar de visita, baje las escaleras y como esperaba estaba Cadence con luna, la cual, era demasiado obvio que trataba de convencerla que no haga malos entendidos.

Luan.- entiende, no es lo que te imaginas, simplemente me caí por accidente…

Cadence.- Tia, no tienes que explicar, sé que las nuevas parejas tienen que disfrutar su intimidad.

Luna.- ¡él no es mi PAREJAAA!

Yari.- de la forma en que me electrocutaste, yo también lo comienzo a duda – llamando su atención – Cadence, que inoportuna fuiste

Cadence.- lo siento, pero cierren con llave para la próxima.

Yari.- lo tendremos en mente – mientras me sentaba en el sillón – y ¿a qué debemos tu visita?

Cadence.- vine a traerte esto – levitando una caja- te lo manda el gabinete de investigación.

Al tener la caja en mi mano, la puse en mi regazo y la abrí, vi una gema que parecía un ámbar, lo sujete y lo mire contra luz, a simple vista no tenía ningún chiste, mire a la princesa del amor la cual contemplaba mi yeso.

Cadence.- ¿qué te paso?

Yari.- herida de guerra, pero dime ¿qué hace esta piedra?

Cadence.- ah?, este, digieren que la pusieras sobre un embudo y vertieras agua, eso debe crear la misma sustancia que les distes a analizar.

Yari.- interesante… lo probare un vez que me quiten esto. -dandole la piedra

Luna.- entonces tendrás que regresar dentro de una semana Cadence.

Yari.- y consérvala, sé que si la tengo yo la perderé. – mientras la guardaba

Cadence.- bueno, entonces los visitare dentro de una semana.

Acompañamos a Cadence a la puerta mientras cargaba la caja con su magia, al salir, ella se detuvo en la entrada y nos vio con una mirada picara.

Cadence.- disfruten su tiempo a solas…

Ella desapareció en un haz de luz, gire hacia luna la cual tenía una cara de odio, al parecer no podrá olvidar fácilmente lo que paso hace un rato en la ducha, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la esperanza de que no me hiciera nada.

Luna.- ¿adónde vas?

Yari.- creo que será mejor que descanse, uno nunca sabe que tan grave pueden ser estas lesiones….

Luna.- crees que puedes escapar después de hacerme pasar esa vergüenza…

Yari.- luna, calmada, recuerda que…

Sali corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación, cerré la puerta y salte hacia mi alforja, la abrase lo más fuerte mente posible, cuando volteo a la puerta para contemplar como ella estaba atravesándola como lo haría un fantasma, tenía una vista maligna, su cuerno brillo, después de un tiempo, no pasó nada, contemple a luna la cual, seguia con su mirada de odio.

Luna.- ¿los guates verdad?

Yari.- eyeep

Luna.- bueno será ala antigua.

Ella salto hacia mi aplastándome con sus cascos, me estaba golpeando sin darme una oportunidad de cubrirme, dios, ¿Por qué me odias?...


	9. Twilight

Recibí el amanecer mientras hacia una de mis investigaciones nocturnas, no puedo creer que realmente haya magia que las princesas no pueda controlar, es ridículo, bueno, considerando que el que la uso, solíamos pensar que solamente era un cuento de hadas que contaban los viejos ponis.

Ese humano, esconde más de lo que dice y la forma en la que nos trató la noche de la cenas no tiene nada que ver con su respuesta de salvar a una de nosotras, algo está pasando y las princesas no nos quieren contar, en vez de eso, confían en un ser del cual me causa desconfiansa, en especial de que realmente tenga algo con la princesa luna.

Noto como spike baja de las escaleras al escuchar el ruido de unos libros que se me cayeron al piso, el me miro a medio dormir, por mi parte seguía buscando una pista de las palabras que uso ese humano para entrar al espejo.

Spike.- Twilight, ¿acaso no dormiste? – tallando se un ojo.

Twilight.- no podía dormir, tengo que averiguar algo de cómo lo hizo…

Spike.- sabes, deberías alegrarte de que pudiera traer a pinkie devuelta, eso es lo que importa.

Twilight.- lose, pero sabes que no puedo dejar ningún cabo suelto…

Spike.- *suspiro* está bien, te preparare algo de café

Twilight.- gracias spike

Retome mi búsqueda en los libros, después de varias tazas y fallidos intentos de encontrar algo, acomode todos los libros y me dirigí a descansar un momento, miro el reloj, wow, son las 12 del mediodía, sí que pase mucho tiempo investigando, me dirigía hacia mi cama, cuando escucho como llaman a la puerta, giro para ver como spike le abria al humano.

Yari.- buenos días

Spike.- buenos días… ¿Yari cierto? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Yari.- o nada, solo vine por unos cuantos libros para matar el tiempo en que estaré enyesado- dirigió su mirada a mí – tal parece que alguien se desveló investigando.

Twilight.- Hey, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

Yari.- para empezar, te ves agotada, traes unas ojeras que pareces un mapache y tercero, es normal en ti investigar algo que no entiendes.

Quitando lo obvio, como es que sabe de mí, ni tengo más de 3 días de conocerlo y el parece leerme como si fuera un libro abierto, algo me huele mal, será mejor que lo vigile.

Yari.- bueno, retomando, spike, necesito un libro sobre astronomía, principalmente sobre este planeta, otro de la anatomía de los ponis y uno de principios básicos de la magia.

Spike.- creo tener lo que necesitas…

Spike recorrió hacia los estantes tan rápido como le fue posible, era un gran asistente, tenía una gran memoria que le permitía recordar libros y su contenido, junto los 3 libros que reunían las características que pidió el humano y los tomo con su brazo bueno.

Yari.- bueno, ¿tengo que firmarte algo o dejar, no sé qué sistema de prestado manejas?

Twilight.- puedes llevártelos sin problemas, pero te pediré algo a cambio.

Yari.- tú dirás…

Twilight.- cuando vengas devolverlos quiero vengas temprano, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, por lo cual tardare mucho.

Se mantuvo quieto por un momento, parecía estar analizando cada posible suceso de mi petición, incluso su cara muestra una gran expresión de desconfianza hacia mí, veo que se medió en corva, tal vez rechazara mi propuesta y dejara los libros, que oculta que lo resguarda con tanto empeño, veo su boca abrir, estoy al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir y…

Yari.- *eructo* pfff, perdón, si no hay problema – mientras se iba

Giuuuuuuu, no puedo creer que esa expresión haya sido para un estúpido eructo, como pude pensar que alguien sin la mínima educación podría resolver mis dudas, creo que lo que dijo Rarity es verdad, puede que tenga un título de príncipe, pero es de lo peor, sera mejor no pesar mucho en ello, me retire a mi cuarto para por fon descansar.

Después de una siesta reparadora, todo siguió la misma rutina de todos los día, atendí la biblioteca, practique los hechizos que me mando la princesa, al dia siguiente por fin pudimos realizar el picnic que teníamos pendiente por hace, aun cuando queríamos que ella descansara des pues del secuestro, pinkie insistió de reunirnos para celebrar que todo estaba bien.

Nos reunimos en el parque del pueblo y preparamos todo, la manta, los bocadillos, el ponche y por petición de pinkie, cupcakes de merengue con fresas, todas nos reunimos escuchando el relato de pinkie de lo que vivió en el espejo, me cuesta trabajo pensar que haya demonios, al parecer todo el tiempo la tuvieron engañada…

Pinkie.- y luego cuando me sentía súper-mega triste, Yari me hizo reaccionar, tomo mi casco y realizo ese hechizo que se sintió muy cálido en mi corazón…

Rainbow.- hasta ahí llego lo emocionante…

Applejack.- que importa como lo haya hecho lo importante fue que trajo a pinkie devuelta

Fluttershy.- fue una suerte que nada malo te pasara a ti…

Pinkie.- si, y se lo debo a Yari – mirando el suelo mientras sonreía.

Rarity.- bueno, al menos no es un inutil…

Twilight.- pero di nos, ¿cómo te hizo reaccionar?

Notamos como hacia un pequeño círculo en el suelo, que después de observar bien el patrón de movimiento, descubrí que era un corazón, no dije nada, no quería iniciar con malos entendidos, ella desviaba mucho la vista y tenía una gran sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Pinkie.- am, nada en especial, solamente dijo lo que pesaba de mí…

Rainbow.- eso fue todo, pfff, pese que sería más interesante – acostándose sobre su espalda

Twilight.- ¿podrías contar los detalles?

Pinkie.- nopi, es un secreto entre él y yo –sonriendo felizmente

Algo anda mal, podría jurar que pinkie está, NO, que absurdo, es no es posible, solo debe ser mi imaginación, el resto del día fue tranquilo, a la manera de pinkie, al día siguiente, durante el desayuno para ser precisos, tocaron a mi puerta, pesando que era una de las chicas me dirijo para atender, imaginen mi sorpresa al ver que era el humano con los libros de vuelta, solo habían pasado 3 días desde que le preste los libros, enserio quiere que crea que los leyó todos.

Al parecer no era lo único raro, ya no tenía el yeso en su brazo, en su lugar tenía unas vendas, hay cosas que no están cuadrando en la lógica, es poco probable que tenga un factor de curación más rápido que los otros primates.

Yari.- Twilight, despierta

Twilight.- eh?, a perdón es que no esperaba que regresaras rápido los libros

Yari.- solo me concentre en encontrar lo que necesitaba, lo demás lo ignore. – mientras pasaba

Twilight.- ponlos en la mesa, luego los acomodo en los estantes.

Los coloco en la mesa del centro, casi como un sabueso, detecto el aroma del desayuno y se dirigió a la cocina, se tuvo que agachar para poder pasar el marco de entrada, lo seguí para ver cómo se comía una de las manzanas que tenía en el frutero.

Yari.- perdón, te robe una manzana… no alcance a desayunar… - mientras mordía la manzana.

Twilight.- no hay problema, así me darás tiempo de terminar a mí también – mientras me sentaba.

Spike.- buenos días Twi – entrando medio dormido

Twilight.- buenos días dormilón

Yari.- buenos días

Spike.- buenos días Yari… ¿Yari?, ¡¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?!- Despertando por completo

Yari.- vine a devolver los libros, además, recuerda que ella me pidió que viniera temprano

Spike.- es verdad…

Spike nos acompañó en el desayuno, al término de este fuimos a mi laboratorio, no quería perder ningún dato del interrogatorio, después de todo, son pocas las veces que puedes examinar a una criatura mitológica,en lo que bajábamos, el no mostro desconcierto, es como si ya lo conociera, pero refleja una cara de angustia al ver todos mis istrumentos, me volteo a ver de manera rara.

Yari.- dime que no experimentaras conmigo.

Twilight.- no soy tan ruin como para hacer eso, solo quiero monitorear cada una de tus respuestas.

Yari.- que alivio...

Con la ayuda de spike, colocamos todos los electrodos en el cuerpo del humano, tuvimos que pedirle que se quitara la ropa superior, tengo que reconocer, tiene una increíble musculatura, muy marcada, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una gran cantidad de cicatrices y no fueron causadas recientemente, por alguna razón insistió en que no le quitaran la ropa que usaba para cubrir sus piernas, no entiendo ese tipo de comportamiento.

Encendí todos mis instrumentos de medición, el puntero comenzó a marcar el espectro mental del humano mostrando una oda de pensamiento por debajo del promedio, no es muy listo, lo contemplo y tiene una mirada perdida en el vacío, creo que es de los que prefieren usar su cuerpo en vez de su mente, me posicione frente a el mientras levitaba una hoja con una pluma.

Twilight.- muy bien, ¿por favor di tu nombre?

Yari.- Kami no Yari, todos me dicen Yari – no mostro cambios las lecturas

Twilight.- háblame de tu mundo

Yari.- es un lugar donde el caos domina y la armonía solo vive en ideales. – la lecturas bajaron su intensidad

Twilight.- ¿y qué piensas del nuestro?

Yari.- es un lugar agradable – las lecturas incrementaron drásticamente

Qué demonios pasa, la intensidad de la lectura determina el nivel de conocimientos que tiene sobre lo que le preguntas, en pocas palabras ignora gran parte de su mundo, pero conoce casi a la perfección nuestro mundo, y solo especulo, tengo que tomar más información, sobretodo del incidente anterior.

Twilight.- ¿cómo supiste que hacer en el incidente de pinkie?

Yari.- de cierta forma, ya lo había visto en distintas historias – las lecturas sobre pasaron la escala anterior

Twilight.- tiene que ver con lo que dijiste de ser un cuentista.

Yari.- tiene todo que ver, te lo pondré de esta manera, tu aprendes de tus amados libros, es de ellos donde buscas la respuesta a cada problema, en mi caso son los cuentos, de ellos tomo la experiencia y la personifico de acuerdo a lo que quiero y necesito.

Solo vi como la maquina marco un espectro critico antes de que se fundieran los fusibles, de no ser de la rápida respuesta de spike, toda la casa se hubiera incendiado, contemplo mi maquina arruinada por tratar de medir su espectro mental, si lo que dice es verdad, su conocimientos de cuentos es tan grande que no puede ser medida.

Yari.- wow, lo siento, no fue mi intención

Spike.- no te preocupes, esa cosa era vieja, aunque es la primera vez que pasa

Twilight.- esto no tiene sentido, para que esto pasara tienes que tener un nivel muy alto de estupidez o de inteligencia.

Yari.- "antes de ser un viejo sabio, fui un joven tonto", sigo siendo joven en mi mundo, y es sido muy estúpido, así que te imaginaras la cantidad de sabiduría que he acumulado.

Twilight.- ¡eso no tiene sentido!

Yari.- tampoco pinkie y mira lo feliz que es –poniéndose su camisa – bueno si no tienes nada más que preguntar me retiro.

Spike.- deja te acompaño.

Solo vi como spike lo escoltaba a la salida, realmente es peligro, incluso es un problema al analizarlo, tengo que seguir buscando, y creo que se donde buscar, puede que la tomara como una loca al principio, pero es la única pista que tengo para intentar entender este predicamento, después de todo tengo que poder ayudar a mis amigas sin depender de ese humano grosero, me teletrasporto frente a la plaza principal del pueblo, camine a la casa de en frente, toque a la puerta y fue Bonbon la que me abrió.

Bonbon.- ¿Twilight?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight.- hola Bonbon, necesito hablar con Lyra, ¿se encentra?

Bonbon.- pues ella está en Canterlot en un concierto, pero si se te ofrece algo puedes decirme

Twilight.- pues necesitaba uno de eso libros que ella tiene sobre los humanos

Bonbon.- no me digas que tu también –con cara de preocupación

Twilight.- aun cuando sean un mito, tu también as visto los periódicos, necesito entender sobre ese supuesto humano.

Bonbon.- bueno, creo tienes razón, espera un momento – entro a su casa y enseguida salió –Lyra estaba leyendo este libro antes de irse, sé que no se molestara si te lo presto.

Twilight.- gracias –lo levite con mi magia- te lo devolveré una vez que termine con él.

Bonbon.- claro, toma tu tiempo.

Me despedí y acto siguiente me teletrasporto a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue me dispuse a leer el libro, el titulo estaba en escritura que no entendí, comenzó a hojearlo pero no había nada en su interior, era raro, revise todo el libro y no había nada, que raro, tal vez omití algo, cerré el libro y no te que el título cambio, esta vez en un idioma que pude entender, decía "el libro del enigma".

Twilight.- el libro del enigma, pensé que trataba de humanos

El libro se abrió de golpe, las hojas pasaron hasta detenerse en unas páginas las cuales tenían unas pocas líneas, "La maldad siempre es simple y siempre es humana, y comparte nuestra cama, y come en nuestra mesa.", después de darle un par de vueltas, quiere decir que en por más amigable que sea un humano, este tiene maldad, este libro responde a tus preguntas con acertijos, que divertido, como le hizo Lyra para toparse con él, tengo que probar con otra pregunta.

Twilight.- ¿Cómo hizo para cruzar el espejo? – intrigada

En cuanto hice la pregunta las hojas volvieron a moverse hasta toparse con otra frase, "En todas las páginas oscuras de la maldad sobrenatural, no hay una tradición más horrible que la del vampiro, temido incluso entre los demonios. ", vampiro, entonces no es un humano en su totalidad, tengo que hacer las preguntas correctas para saber más sobre ese humano.

Twilight.- ¿realmente tiene una gran cantidad de sabiduría?

Sé que tiene que ser una mentira, alguien tan barbárico como el no pude ser inteligente o sabio, sé que es como los antiguos pegasos que se regían por la fuerza de sus cuerpo, las heridas en el confirma mi teoría, si este libro realmente contesta lo que uno quiere saber tendrá que contarme la verdad, solo una hoja se movió mostrando la siguiente frase, "La experiencia es una maestra brutal. Por Dios, aprendés.".

Twilight.- incluso tu aseguras que él es sabio, si lo que pone es verdad el también es discípulo de una deidad, quisiera ver con mis propios ojos que tan listo es.

Las hojas se volvieron a mover súbitamente, pero no hice una pregunta, se detuvo justo en medio del libro, en esta ocasión utilizo ambas hojas para escribir con rojo la frase, "Si soy lo que tengo, y si pierdo lo que tengo, entonces, ¿quién soy?, eso no respondió a mi pregunta, solo me dejo más dudas, de repente el libro brillo y lo solté, cuando este se cerró, dejo de emitir la luz, es un libro extraño.

Spike.- ¿Twilight, Eres tú?- entrado por la puesta.

Twilight.- si spike- bajando de la cama- perdón por no avisarte pero estaba…

Spike.- ¿Twilight? ¿Dónde estás? –mirando a todos lados

Twilight.- am, aquí, frente a ti que es no me…

En cuanto toque a spike vi como mi casco lo atravesó, solté un grito, no podía estar más asustada, fue cuando vi mejor mi cuerpo, era traslucido, es como si fuera un, ¡fantasmaaaaaaa!, que paso , ¿como es que quede de esta manera?, el libro, esa luz me hizo algo, mire a la cama y el libro seguía encima de ella, pero no había indicios de nada mas, vi como spike al no encontrarme, se fue de la habitación hacia el recibidor, necesito ayuda y pronto.

Camine por las escaleras lo cual fue algo raro, las atravesé y quede flotando en el aire, tuve que concentrarme para mantenerme en flote, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto por ahora, vi como spike estaba ordenado los libros como siempre, aun en mi ausencia sigue siendo mi asistente número uno, salí de la casa en busca de la princesa, de seguro ella podrá ayudarme, recorrí toda la ciudad sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia, llegue a la casa de la princesa Luna, entre por la pared y vi como ella estaba golpeando al humano en la cabeza.

Yari.- AAAAA, demonios, porque insistes en pegarme, me dejaras bruto de tanto golpe…

Luna.- bruto ya eres, mira que quitarte el yeso sin el permiso del doctor

Yari.- ya te lo explique, use la danza de curación de maid guy para sanar más rápidamente

Luna.- si realmente funciona, ¿Por qué no la usaste antes?

Yari.- porque no sabía que funcionara en este mundo, con lo que viví en el espejo y lo que leí de los libros, ahora sé que puedo hacer ciertas cosas, no como los originales, pero algo es algo.

Luna.- primero eres un guerrero, ahora resulta que eres mago, ¡podrías decirme que eres!

Yari.- fácil, soy tu novi….

Ella le conecto otro coscorrón en la cabeza, en esta ocasión lo obligo a sentarse del dolor, realmente quieren que pensemos que ellos son pareja, se pelean como si fueran perros y gatos, pobre princesa tener que soportar a una criatura como el, la princesa se retiró de la habitación muy molesta, creo que no le gusta que le llamen novios, recordando mi estado actual, que are, si spike no me vio, como quiero que la princesa sí.

Yari.- chingada…, Hey Twilight, ¿podrías revisar que no me sacara sangre?

Twilight.- eh?,…..¡PUEDES VER MEEEEEEEEE!

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas?, claro que te veo, traslucida, pero te veo

Twilight.- pero los demas no podian verme...

Yari.- pues ni yo lo explico, pense que estabas usando un nuevo hechizo de proyección astral o algo así.

Enserio que cada vez me deja sorprendido esta criatura, cuando pienso que estoy cerca de entenderlo sale con una nueva cosa, pero porque, de todo los que podían ayudarme, tenía que ser el más problemático de todos los seres, creo que no puedo quejarme, tengo que regresar a la normalidad, después de explicarle lo que paso con lo del libro, vi como subió a su habitación y tomo su cuchillo y el trapo de tela que usa en la cabeza y salió muy decidido de la casa.

Twilight.- ¿adónde vas? – mientras lo seguía

Yari.- primero a recoger algo que mande hacer, luego por el libro, es la única pista que tengo para encontrar la solución a tu problema.

Twilight.- ¿crees que tenga solución?

Yari.- todo tiene solución, menos la muerte, y para tu fortuna, estoy trabajando en ello.


	10. caminando por el pueblo

Caminando por el pueblo, Yari se dirigía a toda prisa a una herrería mientras que era seguido por un poni fantasma, al parecer nadie más podía ver a Twilight, estaba flotando pues sus piernas traseras se habían vuelto humo como muchos fantasmas, al llegar aun viejo establecimiento, vieron aun viejo poni de tierra, muy grande y musculoso como Big Mac, su pelaje era café, crin blanco, tenía un barba tupida y usaba un delantal, al parecer estaba forjando unas herraduras.

Yari.- buenas, Don - llamano sua tencion

.-a Yari, muchacho, ¿viniste por tu pedido?- Soltando el matillo

Yari.- así es, surgió un imprevisto y lo necesito antes de lo pensado.

.- tienes suerte que lo terminara esta mañana – camino hacia un cofre –es lo mejor que pude hacer con los guantes que me diste, pero no dudo que sea mi mejor trabajo.

Yari se acercó al cofre y de su interior saco su gabardina y se la puso, después de abrocharla, saco una cosa más, era un cilindro de color gris, no era más largo que su antebrazo, cabía perfectamente en su mano como una empuñadura, con una mano le dio varias vueltas, tanto el poni como Yari sonrieron al ver que quedo bien balance.

Yari.- gran trabajo, tal como lo haría un amigo mío. –guardo el bastón en uno de sus bolcillos

.- jajajaja, realmente me sorprendió es metal que trajiste no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado…

Yari.- pero pudo, le hace honra a su cutie mark que es un partillo y un yunque.

.-gracias

Twilight.- ¿para qué quieres eso?

Yari.- esto me será útil para mi siguiente encuentro, gracias por todo. – saliendo de la tienda

.- no hay de que, pasa a saludar, ah! Y suerte – despidiéndose con su casco.

Twilight.-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -siguiendolo

Yari.- fácil, le preguntare a ese libro que encontraste donde está tu cuerpo.

Tras la pequeña caminata, llegaron a la casa de Twilight, entraron sin problemas, al parecer spike había salido por suministros, subieron a la habitación y encontraron el libro sobre la cama, Yari tomo el libro mientras se sentaba en la cama, abrió el libro justo en la mitad, y como dijo Twilight, seguía la frase escrita con rojo, "Si soy lo que tengo, y si pierdo lo que tengo, entonces, ¿quién soy?".

Yari.- Erich Fromm, dijo algo así…

Twilight.- ¿Erich Fromm?

Yari.- un psicólogo alemán, lo vi en "mentes criminales" - noto que la poni no le entendia- en fin, lo que trataba de decir era que, en ocasiones dependemos tanto de algo que olvidamos lo que realmente importa, sobre que dudabas cuando esto aparecio.

Twilight.- estaba tratando de averiguar sobre ti…

Yari.- y quedaste de esa manera.

Twilight.- si –apenada – tenia que saber si realmente eres como dicen los cuentos, pese que hera mentira que fueras listo y fuerte a la vez.

Yari.- no es tu culpa, causo esa impresión en mi mundo también, juzgan por la apariencia no por lo que puedas hacer.

Twilight.- pero eso está mal como pueden…

No pudo terminar, pues recordó que ella también callo en el prejuicio que tanto lidio en el pasado con Zecora, ella cayo en una depresión, Yari vio cómo se deprimo, dejo le libro de un lado como pudo llamo su atención.

Yari.- tranquila, tenías todo el derecho a dudar de mí, después de todo, soy un humano.

Aun cuando no era lo que deseaba escuchar, sintió como sus palabras eran calidad ante lo que le había hecho pasar, como podía darle la razón después de que lo discriminara de esa manera, siguió con la duda de quién era realmente ese humano, tomo el libro nuevamente y lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos.

Yari.- ¿dónde está lo que buscamos?

Las hojas comenzaron a moverse hasta detenerse casi al final del libro, en ella aparecieron las siguientes palabras "libre nació y libre morirá, una casa en donde todos su destinos encontraran, busquen lo que no debe de estar.", tras leer el libro Yari se levantó y escribió la frase en una hoja aparte, la guardo en su bolsillo y tomo libro por los costados, ejerció presión y partió el libro la mitad, al romperlo el libro se hizo cenizas.

Twilight.- ¿pero que hiciste eso?

Yari.- ese libro era la razón de tu estado actual, puede que sea una trampa para ponis como tú, además tengo lo que necesito en esta hoja.

Twilight.- ¿pero ahora que es lo que haremos?

Yari.- solo conozco un lugar en donde vives libre y mueres libre en este lugar, tenemos que ir a Everfree

Twilight.- ¡Everfree! Pero…

Yari.- no hay tiempo…

Salió de la casa con prisa, guiados por los árboles, camino directo a Everfree, Twilight no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, el en interior del bosque era como todos recordaban, oscuro, tétrico y con una gran cantidad de espinas que podían enterarse en la piel, camino siguiendo el sendero hasta que se detuvo y saco la hoja de papel leyéndola en voz alta.

Twilight.- "una casa en donde todos su destinos encontraran", la única casa aquí es la de Zecora, pero si ella supiera algo ya hubiera ido al pueblo.

Yari.- no, hay otra construcción que se usó como residencia…

Twilight.-mmm, Ah! ¡el castillo de las hermanas reales!

Yari.- correcto, y si no mal recuerdo fue ahí donde supiste que todas ustedes están destinadas a ser amigas.

Twilight.- es verdad, espera, ¿como sabes tanto de nosotras?

Yari.- ¿versión corta o larga?

Twilight.- corta

Yari.- use una máquina para ver este mundo, en especial cuando se liberó Nightmare Moon.

Twilight.- eso causo más dudas, tendrás que darme la versión larga después de esto.

Yari.- como digas, que tal si me guías hasta el castillo.

Tomando el frente, Twilight guio a Yari hasta el castillo donde tiempo atras se enfrentaron con Nightmare Moon, cruzaron el puente muy pausadamente, al llegar, la entrada era igual de tétrica que siempre, entraron a la cámara principal y subieron las escalera, al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los antiguos elementos de la armonía, se detuvieron en medio, volvieron a sacar la hoja para leerla.

Yari.- "busquen lo que no debe de estar"

Twilight.- eso tiene poco sentido, ¿cómo buscaremos algo se supone que tiene que faltar?…

Comenzaron a buscar cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudarles, pero ambos teneian muy poco conocimiento del lugar o del contenido en cuestión de reliquias, después de un tiempo, Yari se puso en cuclillas para poder pensar, fue cuado noto un grabado en el suelo, se levando y camino hacia el altar.

Yari.- tal vez… -mirando al suelo cerca del altar – tenemos que buscar, lo que no debería estar en este lugar para empezar.

Twilight miro el suelo también, encontraron un extraño símbolo para Twilight pero muy conocido para Yari, eran tres triángulos formando un triángulo más grande, solo se vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Twilight se asustó, "como puede estar feliz de encontrar esto" pensaba, vio que él se levantó, y retrocedió unos paso, cerró los ojos y comenzó a silbar una tonada que parecía una canción de cuna, era como escuchar una flauta, Twilight sintió una gran paz y seguridad al escucharla.

Al término de esta, los triángulos brillaron y la piedra debajo de ellos se movió mostrando unas escaleras, sin pensarlo dos veces, Yari bajo por ellas seguido por Twilight, con forme iba bajando varias antorchas se fueron encendiendo, al llegar al final de estas encontraron una puerta la cual tenían escrito "Es blanco como la leche y negro como el carbón; es dulce como la miel y agrio como el limón".

Yari.- genial, mas adivinanzas, bueno, al menos no tendré que hacer mucho esfuerzo físico

Twilight.- solo tenemos que contestar verdad, mmm, tal vez sea algún bocadillo o un platillo muy raro...

Yari.- ni te molestes, es una adivinanza muy vieja de mi mundo, ¡el amor! –grito

La puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia un costado, Twilight miro desconcertada a Yari entrar a la siguiente habitación, lo siguió y entrando a la siguiente, el proceso se repitió, había otra puerta con la siguiente inscripción, " ¿en que se parece un tornado a la reina Chrysalis?", Twilight sintió algo de confianza pues ella sabía más que nadie sobre Chrysalis.

Twilight.- esta bien, tienen que ser algo en su apariencia, tal vez porque ambos son cambiantes

La puerta de atrás se cerró, fue cuando notaron que las paredes de los costados comenzaban a acercarse, instintivamente, Yari extendió los brazos para tratar de hacer fuerza contra las paredes.

Yari.- creo que… esa no era… la respuesta…. – mientras empujaba

Twilight.- ¿pero en que se pueden parecer?

Yari.- en que... ambos... destruyen a su paso...

La puerta se abrió mostrando una habitación nueva, dejando de hacer fuerza salto al nuevo cuarto, las paredes chocaron privándoles de una salida, un vez que estaban a salvo, se levanto y notaron que en el piso se encontraban huesos de lo que parecían de ponis, no dieron ni un paso y estos se comenzaron a mover, Yari desenfundo su cuchillo y el bastón tomando postura de combate, ante los ojos de Yari, los huesos habían tomado forma de los muertos de ikana.

No espero a que pudieran hacer algo en su contra, con el bastón golpeaba los cráneos para zafarlos del cuerpo, empuñando el cuchillo hacia abajo, lo calvo en las costillas apuntando siempre en las uniones, pero eran demasiados, alguno alcanzaron a sujetarlo y morder su costado, de no ser por el abrigo que era tan grueso y tenia placas de acero, ya lo habían desgarrado, giraba constantemente y con patadas y pisotones rompía los esqueletos.

Twilight no podía hacer nada, el único que estaba en aprieto real era Yari, miro por toda la habitación, fue cuando noto que el siguiente pista estaba en el techo, "si lo ves es invierno, si lo guardas pereces, cada día lo tomas más de mil veces", esta vez sí supo lo que era.

Twilight.- ¡el aliento!

Enseguida el techo se movió revelando un cristal, Twilight no supo que hacer, pero en cuanto lo vio, Yari tomo uno de los cráneos y lo lanzó contra la el cristal, este al impactar, brillo y el suelo se abrió dejando caer a Yari en un tobogán, cayo junto con el resto de los huesos, Twilight los siguió hasta llegar al fondo el cual era un pasillo, los esqueletos ya no se movían, volvieron a ser un montón de huesos, se levantó y contemplo el suelo de este, Twilight se acercó mostrando preocupación por el.

Twilight.- ¿estás bien?

Yari.- si, gracias por la ayuda- limpiándose- ¿ahora qué?

Twilight.- creo que tenemos que continuar, pero…

En el suelo había losas con números y alado de ellos había un dibujo de un triángulo, Yari camino un poco y piso uno de las losas que tenía el número 8 y esta se cayó mostrando un poso con púas en el fondo, un panorama nada alentador, dirigió su atención nueva mente al triangulo que estaba dibujado.

Twilight.- ¿que harás ahora? –mientras contemplaba el dibujo.

Yari.- mira –señalando una esquina- tiene un pequeño borde cuadrado, no sé tú, pero me parece más una pirámide.

Twilight.- ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con los números del suelo?

Yari.- sabias que, las medidas de las pirámides, dan como resultado el numero pi, y creo que el pasillo es bastante largo, que bueno que pi es largo.

Twilight.- ahora me dirás que también sabes el número pi –con sarcasmo

Yari.- no, solo los primeros 5 dígitos, así que, de casualidad tu sabes el resto

Twilight.-Tienes suerte que yo si sepa.

Yari.- lose, después de todo eres tan lista como linda.

Yari dio los primeros 5 pasos sin que nada pasara, Twilight seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho, recordó la situación en la que estaba y continuo ayudándole a atravesar el pasillo, fue diciendo le los numero con cada paso, y en barias ocasiones tuvo que saltar para alcanzarlo, cuando ya había llegado al otro lado, tuvo que saltar, pues después de 70 numero ya se estaba hartando en ir poco a poco para poder llegar al otro lado, enfrente de ellos había otra puerta que simple sin nada, excepto por el picaporte.

El la abrió y entro sin pensarlo dos veces entro, la habitación era mucho más grande, más que la salad del trono de Canterlot, la puerta se cerró desapareciendo, las antorchas se encendieron mostrando un pequeño altar de piedra al otro lado de la habitación, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo que se encontraba en cima del altar, era el cuerpo de Twilight, estaba recostada como si fuera un funeral.

Twilight.- ¿ese es mi cuerpo? – tratando de contener su susto

Yari.- creo que la pregunta real seria, ¿Quién trajo tu cuerpo?

.- correcto, y con gusto responderé a tu pregunta

Bajando del techo, salió otro humanoide usando un capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo, solo se podía ver como usaba un mascara blanca únicamente con ojos rojos, se paró justo del otro lado del altar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Twilight, solo vieron como extendía su mano en frente de ella, el aura mágica que Twilight que siempre usaba, fluía de su cuerpo al sujeto con la capucha.

.- un placer conocerlo príncipe, soy War Riddles escritor del libro de los enigmas, el cual la joven poni disfrutaba hace una horas, por cierto, ¿era necesario romperlo?

Yari.- no dejaría que hicieras lo mismo con otros inocentes.

.- muy sabio, pero innecesario –dejando de ejercer la aura mágica.

Yari.- he de suponer que eres otro capitán demonio.

War Riddles.- perceptivo, si soy otro capitán y realmente tenia ordenes de capturar a este unicornio, pero eso sería muy aburrido – camino hasta quedar en frente del cuerpo – así que decidir probar al que venció a mi hermana Mirror Darkly.

Yari.- qué lindo, viniste a vengarla –asiendo pucheros- los siento pero si estas en una guerra ese el final que obtienes.

Twilight.- espera, ¿de qué hablas, que fue lo que le hiciste al otro demonio?- Separándose de Yari.

War Riddles.- que no les as dicho…

Yari.- no necesitan saberlo

War Riddles.-llamas innecesario el asesinato de mi hermana, sí que tienes agallas.

Twilight.-¡QUEEEEE!

Yari.- grandioso ahora tendré que lidiar con ella –apuntando a Twilight- y su trauma por saber lo que te hare a continuación contigo.

War Riddles.- puede que sea cierto, pero esta es la parte en la que te digo que soy poderoso, soy superior, bla bla bla, lo que sí, es que me alimente de la energía de este unicornio lo que para ti es una mala noticia.

Yari.- si peleas como eres de entretenido, entonces tengo ganada la batalla.

War Riddles.- entonces contesta, cual es la última corbata que todos temen usar.

Yari.- la orca…

War Riddles.- esa será tu sentencia…

Extendió su brazo en dirección de Yari lanzando una esfera de energía, esta recorrió a gran velocidad la sala pero justo cuando impactaría, esta se deshizo, confundido repitió el ataque un par de veces pero en ninguna ocasión pudo tocar a Yari, fue cuando desistió y comenzó a reír en pequeñas carcajadas.

War Riddles.- ¿los guantes cierto?

Yari.- no, en esta ocasión no –mostrando el bastón – fundí el metal de los guantes en este amiguito, que gracias a ustedes tengo algo con que protegerme.

War Riddles.- sacrificaste un par de guantes para un simple bastón, la ecuación no cuadra.

Yari.- yo no dije que fuera un bastón

De un extremo le dio vueltas como si fuera un frasco, mostro que el bastón estaba hueco, lo sacudió y de su interior salieron más extensiones que terminaban en una punta afilada, ahora tenía la longitud de todo su brazo, lo puso frente a él como quien usa una espada y vio de manera desafiante al demonio.

Yari.- ahora, yo te tengo un acertijo, quien lo hace no le gusta, quien lo compra no lo usa, quien lo usa no sabe que lo usa…

War Riddles.- un ataúd… dando un paso hacia atrás.

Yari.- es lo que será es te lugar para ti.

El demonio extendió su manos hacia los costados y todas las losas del suelo se elevaron mientras salían disparadas contra Yari, como podía las rompía con la estaca, avanzaba hasta que llego cerca del demonio este salto inesperadamente para evitar la estocada que iba en su contra, volvió a usar su magia para hacer que las linternas lanzaran bolas de fuego contra él, como se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de Twilight salto hacia el otro lado del altar tomándola con el impulso y resguardándola en sus brazos.

Twilight solo podía presenciar como arriesgaban su vida por salvar su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, voló a su cuerpo e intento entrar pero no resultaba, pasaba lo mismo que con spike, entro en pánico mientras veía como Yari se quitaba la gabardina para ponérsela a ella, pese que se estaba quemando él, estaba protegiendo su cuerpo, lo coloco contra esquina con el altar y solo se asomó para lanzar la tapa del bastón.

Este dio justo en la frente del demonio haciendo que perdiera el control de su hechizo y desistiera de él, la máscara comenzó a fisurarse, Yari noto que le había afectado de gran manera ese golpe, pensando rápido, se le ocurrió un plan para salir de este predicamento, coloco a Twilight de nuevo sobre el altar con la gabardina debajo de ella.

Yari.- eso te dolió, entonces eres más débil de lo que pensé.

War Riddles.- cállate, tuviste suerte nada más.

Yari.- ¡enserio!, porque no se necesita ser muy listo para saber por qué dependes de tus acertijos

War Riddles.- ¿qué quieres decir?

Yari.- por favor, puertas con claves, un cuarto con trampas un pasaje casi imposible de superar, aligual que tu hermana, alteran el terreno para tener ventaja.

War Riddles.- cállate, no sabes lo que dices, sujetos como tu son los que más odio, creen que con tener un cuerpo fuerte pueden hacer lo que sea, cuando es la mente lo que hace que lleguemos más lejos

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero de nada sirve una gran mente, sin un cuerpo que la respalde, así que será mejor que traiga a la mente de mi equipo – mirando el cuerpo de Twilight.

Twilight.- oye, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Yari.- ya es tiempo que despiertes

War Riddles.- quieres traerla devuelta intenta lo que quieras no podrás romper mi hechizo.

Yari.-dime ¿Qué cosa sabrosa es la que tú me das a mí y, por amor o pasión, te la puedo dar yo a ti?

El demonio entendió lo que quiso decir, vio cómo se inclinaba y cerrando los ojos beso a Twilight en sus labios, tanto el demonio como Twilight se sorprendieron al ver lo que hacía con el cuerpo inerte, de repente Twilight sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo, vio como desaparecía, todo se volvió oscuro para ella, abrió los ojos y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba frente a Yari aun besándose, se separó para darle espacio a la poni de que se repusiera.

War Riddles.- un beso... pero como… eso es… no lo puedo creer

Yari.- es hora de la verdadera pelea –se quitó el collar con la piedra y se lo puso a Twilight –ten, será mejor que uses esto.

Twilight.- ¿pero cómo fue? – seguía atónita con el beso

Yari.- luego te contare, no te muevas de este lugar y has lo que te diga, ¿entendiste?

Twilight.- pero …

Yari. - ¿entendiste?

Twilight.- si

Acaricio su cabeza y corrió hacia el demonio a gran velocidad, este al reaccionar alzo una barrera mágica, pero fue destruida por la estaca la cual golpeo uno de sus hombros causando que se arrodillarla no tuvo oportunidad de nada pues Yari lo pateo en la cabeza lanzándolo lejos de él, al caer al piso la túnica se había desgarrado con una piedra mostrando el verdadero cuerpo del demonio, era una momia, muy parecidas a los de los indios Americanos, de no ser por los dientes y los ojos rojos, podrían jurar que es humano.

Yari.- dios, con razón te ocultabas, eres más feo que yo

War Riddles.- Damn, this place will bury you, I have the power to do.

Yari.- la tuya pendejo

Al no entender la expresión de Yari, el extendió sus dejados brazos nacido que una gran roca callera arriba de Yari, muy apenas la pudo evitar, vio que el demonio dirigía un nuevo ataque, necesitaba tomar ventaja de la situación, puso sus manos extendidas frente a su frente.

Yari.- ¡cierra los ojos! –viendo como Twilight lo obedecía – ¡TAIYO KEEEEN!

Del cuerpo de Yari salió una luz que causo que el demonio quedara completamente cegado, cuando la luz desapareció, Yari aprovecho para atacar a su oponente, confundido por el ataque, el demonio comenzó a provocar que más rocas salieron el techo, estaba atacando a siniestra sin saber realmente si atacaba a su enemigo, evitando el golde la mayoría, cuando estuvo a su espalda, dejando se llevar por la adrenalina, lanzo una apuñalada con la estaca.

Al escuchar el grito desgarrador, Twilight abrió los ojo y vio como Yari tenía calvado al piso al demonio desde su estómago, Yari se veía algo cansado y le sangraba la cabeza, el demonio apenas podía sostener la estaca para que su peso no provocará que se enterrara más en él, Yari lo soltó y comenzó a cojear hacia Twilight, quiso ir hacia él, pero los escombros de la habitación comenzaban a desplomarse del techo causado un derrumbe, la aprisionaron dejando un pequeño hueco el cual apenas cabía su brazo.

Twilight.- toma mi casco – extendiéndolo por el hoyo.

Impulsándose con su pierna buena, dio un salto el cual causo que se golpeara con una gran cantidad de piedras afiladas en su espalda, mas sujeto el casco de la unicornio, al sentirlo, uso su magia para tele trasportarlos fuera de la cámara, el demonio solo pudo contemplar como huían de sus garras, al tener ese metal atravesándolo, no tenía ninguna habilidad mágica, resignado voltio a hacia el techo el cual se desplomo encima de él aplastándolo hasta la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy estaba dándole de comer a sus animalitos como acostumbraba, cuando vio como un haz de luz aparecía dela nada, ella se asunto y se escondió detrás del gallinero, escucho como algo azoto contra el piso, se asomó y para su sorpresa vio a Twilight junto al humano, al ver que estaba a salvo, Yari simplemente se desplomo para descansar un rato de su pequeña aventura.

Yari.- necesito un baño.

Twilight.-o por Celestia, nunca estuve tan feliz de poder caminar otra vez- mirando a su salvador- gracias Yari no podría hacerlo sin ti.

Yari.- si no hay de que, luego me lo pagas. –cerrando los ojos

Twilight.-pero como aun sigo con la duda –sonrojándose –como fue que me despertaste.

Yari.- cuando se trata de magia arcana, todos saben que para despertar a la bella durmiente, se necesita un beso de verdadero amor.

Twilight.- pero, eso quiere decir… que tu… yo…

Yari.- no pienses cosas de mas, lo hecho, hecho esta –mientras se levantaba – será mejor que regrese, ah!, se me olvidaba –inclinándose para tomar el collar con la piedra- sin esto no poder escuchar el regaño de luna.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, aun cuando cogía caminaba sin problemas aparentes, lo único que le molestaba era limpiar su sangre de la frente, Twilight lo contemplo hipnotizada, no se dio cuenta que su amiga le estaba llamando hasta que ella la empujo levemente de su hombro, cuando reacciono vio a la pegaso abrazando a su conejo ángel mirándola muy desconcertada.

Fluttershy.-Twilight, estas bien, ¿qué te paso?, te ves muy sucia

Twilight.- a esto, es que estaba en medio de un investigación en el bosque.

Fluttershy.- o pobre, menos mal que no te paso nada.

Twilight.- estoy bien, Yari me acompaño en esta expedición- Mirando al horizonte

Fluttershy.- por cierto, ¿de que hablaban hace rato?

Twilight.- ¡nos escuchaste! –abriendo los ojos

Fluttershy.- si, pero... no entendí nada de lo que él dijo, hablaba un idioma raro, pero tú le entendías, realmente es todo un enigma…

Twilight.- si verdad, es todo un enigma, uno que vale la pena resolver. –sonrojándose.

La pegaso no pudo estar más confundida, vio como ella sonreía con la mirada perdida, pensó que era algún mal pues vio que tenía roja la cara, "fiebre, pero si no es temporada" pensaba tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga.

.-*estática* probando, probando, primera entrada, son las 23 horas, esta es el primer registro de voz sobre la investigación sobre la humanidad, nombre clave del sujeto de estudio "Yari", después de unos días de acoplamiento a nuestra sociedad, mantiene un aislamiento de todos *estática* a falta de información confiable sobre su especie decidí estudiarlo y de ser posible, integrarlo a nuestra sociedad *estática* nota: buscar posibilidad de mestizaje *puerta abriéndose* ¿Twilight?, ¿Qué haces en el closet? … ¡spike no interrumpas!...*estática*.


	11. Luna

Luna.- Ok, no puede ser tan difícil, él lo hace todos los días, no puede ser tan difícil …

*Explosión*.

.- su majestad... coff, coff… ¿está bien?

Luna.- si –disipando el humo con mi magia

Realmente soy terrible para cocinar, no sé cómo es que lo hace tonto verlo fácil, incluso le pedía ayuda al chef que asiste nuestras comidas que me asesorara, veo como la cacerola esta toda tiznada, ni siquiera sabía que la sopa se pudiera quemar, será mejor que deje esto para los que saben.

Luna.- creo que lo dejaremos por hoy.

.- como guste majestad, en ese caso yo limpiare esto.

Luna.- gracias, estaré en mi habitación tratando de quitarme el hollín

Subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño, llene la tina y lentamente me sumergí en ella, usando mi magia talle cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no sé cómo fue que termine toda cubierta de hollín, decidí quedarme un rato y pensar, después de todo la casa estaba muy tranquila sin ese tonto, a la mejor fue a molestar a algún poni inocente, luego lo castigare si es así, no sé cómo es que accedí a vivir con él el tiempo que se quedara en Ponyville, ° ° ° , a es verdad, él puede salvar a las portadoras.

De no ser porque estamos al borde de una guerra, desde hace mucho que lo hubiera regresado a patadas a su mundo, no debería estar aquí, debería estar con mi hermana resolviendo los asuntos sobre la guerra, sé que Celestia mando escuadrones de espías para confirmar cuál de los reinos lejanos es el perpetrador y el nuestro no es la excepción, tenemos que informarnos sobre quien está organizando esa supuesta toma de poder, es algo frustrante mantenerte al margen y no poder hacer nada, pero estoy atada por la estupida condicion de yari.

De nada me sirve preocuparme, sali de la bañera y me arregle, me dispuse a bajar para ver como había quedado la cocina después de que la limpiara, al entrar vi a Yari sentado comiendo algo, solo vi como el chef lo contemplaba asombrado, al darse cuenta de que había llegado camino hacia mí.

.-realmente tiene que amarla mucho

Luna.- ¿perdón?

.- si, se sirvió un plato tras otro, está casi por acabar toda la cacerola.

Era verdad vi cómo se servía una vez más antes de que se diera cuanta que estaba ahí, solo me saludo con su mano y siguió comiendo, ¿cómo puede comer eso? Pensé que estaba quemado, el chef se despidió y salió por las cosas para la cena, yo camine hacia él, fue cuando note su estado, estaba igual de tiznado que la cacerola, tenía partes de sus ropas rasgadas y de su frente estaba saliendo sangre, de no ser por ese trapo que se pone en la cabeza, estoy seguro que estaría escurriendo en la comida.

Luna.- ¡a que viene ese estado!

Yari.- ocupado… luego… cuento… - comiendo entre palabras

Luna.- ¿realmente te gusta lo que prepare?

Yari.- no… esta quemado… ¿lo preparastes?

Luna.- ¡¿entonces por qué te lo comes?! – como me hace enojar

Yari.- no se desperdicia comida, menos ahora se que la prepara mi novia … siguiendo comiendo

Luna.- tonto –sentí donde me ruborice

Cada vez que pienso que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sale con estas cosas, me desespera tratar con él, solo vi que se terminó toda la cacerola y se levantaba, note que caminaba de forma rara, es como si le hubiera pasado una estampida encima, lo levite con mi magia procurando que no caminara.

Yari.- eh?

Luna.- no mal entiendas, es solo que no quiero que manches mi cocina limpia

Yari.- tsundere

Luna.- ¿qué me dijiste?

Yari.- no, nada, gracias por la ayuda

Lo lleve hasta su cuarto, en esta ocasión me asegure de dejarlo solo, no quiero que pase otro incidente, escuche como se duchaba y al término de esta, vi cómo se acostaba en la cama, aparecí mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y me dispuse a revisar la herida de su cabeza, por suerte no era muy profunda, la limpie, se resistió, pero nada que con unos coscorrones no arregle, después de ponerle el parche me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Yari.- espera luna…

Luna.- ¿necesitas algo? – regresando a su lado

Yari.- es un capricho pero… podrías ser mi almohada por un rato.

Luna.- p-p-pero que cosas dices…

Yari.- por favor, solo necesito estar con alguien hasta que me quede dormido.

Luna.- no tramas nada ¿verdad?

Yari.- no

Después de pensarlo un poco, creo que sentí algo de pena por él, me acerque y me recosté sobre la cama, él se acostó sobre mi costado, era como dijo solo me estaba usando de almohada, su crin negro era muy raro, no se parecía al nuestro, el verlo con ese rostro pacífico, realmente hacía difícil pensar que fuera el mismo que peleo a muerte en 2 ocasiones, tenía nuevas heridas, algo paso en lo que estuve cocinando hoy y tenía que saber.

Luna.- ¿me diarias que paso contigo hoy?

Yari.- realmente no, pero sé que tienes que saberlo…

Durante todo el relato, no abrió los ojos, el pensar que estuvo a punto de ser sepultado vivo por proteger a otra poni que tanto insiste en no tratar, que tan lejos puede llegar a para proteger un mundo que ni siquiera desea conocer plenamente, cada vez que tengo una idea de él, la destruye causando que caiga en la confusión.

Luna.- ¿qué harás?, perdiste tu única ventaja contra ellos y todavía no identificamos el metal.

Yari.- le preguntaremos a Celestia si tiene en resguardo las armaduras de los minotauros, de ahí puedo sacar una nueva arma y sirve que hago una gabardina nueva, también la perdí en ese lugar.

Luna.- ponerle placas de ese metal, ¿no causa que seas más pesado?

Yari.- siempre es sido pesado, un peso extra no me ara daño, además, ayudo bastante para proteger a Twilight.

Luna.- pobre, espero que no le quede secuela de lo que paso.

Yari.- yo también lo espero, eso me recuerda, tengo una queja…

Luna.- ¿sobre qué?

Yari.- estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo como novia, tienes que vigilarme con más celo de las demás…*coscorrón* AAAA, demonios- mientras se sobaba.

Luna.- ¡ya te dije que no pienso seguirte con ese juego!

Yari.- se supone que debes evitar que haga tonterías, por eso te escogí como mi pareja

Luna.- como quieres que las evite si siempre me estas tratando de forma cruel, simplemente no puedo contigo… - sintiendo como me acariciaba con su mano

Yari.- si lo que querías era que fuera lindo contigo, solo tenías que decirlo… -acostándose de costado

Luna.- será mejor que me dejes… mientras acariciaba detrás de mis orejas

Yari.- por qué, el chef está lejos y creo que tardara otro rato, podemos darnos cariño en ese tiempo

Sentí como comenzó a acariciar mi cuello mientras giraba su rostro hacia mi costado, sentí como inhalo fuerte, se sentía raro, por más que mi mente decía que debía irme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a menos que él lo estimulara, se dio vuelta para quedar de lado conmigo, sentí como me abrazo desde la cadera mientras frotaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

Aprecie como con una de sus manos tomo mi cabello, lo acerco a su cara y lo inhalo fuertemente, como puede disfrutar de mí olor, somos de especies distintas, como podemos estar haciendo esto, sentía como me perdía en sus caricias, pude verlo a los ojos, en cuanto se encontraron nuestros miradas pude verme reflejada, era como si lo único en su mente fuera yo, me deje llevar y lentamente me acerque al él mientras cerraba los ojos, estuve a punto de besarlo de no ser por el ruido de la puerta de la entrada.

Desperté de mi trance y al contemplar lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitarlo, sentí tanta vergüenza que use mi magia para hacer que saliera volando contra la pared, vi cómo se quedó incrustado en ella de tan fuerte que lo lance, creo que esta inconsciente, lo puse de nuevo en la cama y me retire, al bajar encontré con el chef en la cocina preparando lo de la cena.

.- princesa, en seguida tendré todo listo para la cena

Luna.- de casualidad tienes las recetas de los platillos que te pide Yari

.- ¿el príncipe?, si las tengo en ese cajón, tiene unos gustos algo peculiares para lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Luna.- bien, crees que pueda ayudar con su comida…

.- pues princesa… con todo respeto…sería mejor que lo hiciera yo

Luna.- si, puede que yo lo queme –algo decepcionada

.-*suspiro* espero que él pueda vivir de solo amor, está bien, puede ayudar pero tendrá que seguir todas mis indicaciones.

Luna.- grandioso… espera, ¿Qué querías decir con "vivir solo de amor"?

.- no importa la edad, cuando uno está enamorado hacen locuras.

Luna.- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

.- tranquila princesa, no diré nada.

Suficiente tenía con Cadence, ahora el chef también insinúa cosa que no son, no es que lo haga por él, es solo que tengo que compensar el hecho de haberlo noqueado hace un momento, además servirá como practica para mi verdadero poni de mis sueños, en cuanto lo encuentre el será rápidamente eliminado de mi vida, el platillo que tocaba hoy era algo llamado arroz mixto, después de seguir las instrucciones y unos cuantos incidentes menores, pude terminarlo, no se veía como se suponía, pero al menos no estaba quemado.

Cuando, servimos la mesa pude escuchar como bajaban las escaleras, me sorprende que se pudiera levantar después de todo lo que paso, note que ya no tenía tantas heridas así como que caminaba de forma más natural, de seguro realizo ese raro baile para sanarse, se sentó a la mesa con una cara que solo se ve en los enfermos.

Yari.- Luigi, que preparaste para la cena.

Luigi.- me temo decirle que yo no prepara su cena

Yari.- por favor dime que lo mandaste a pedir a domicilio.

Luna.- ¿tanto desprecias mi comida? – entrando al comedor

Yari.- no, pero tenía ganas de la comida de Luigi

Luna.- pues te aguantas.

Puse la charola en la mesa y le mostré su platillo, lo vio algo sorprendido, creo que esperaba esperando que estuviera quemado, tomo la cuchara y probo al platillo, después del primer bocado, no dijo más y comenzó a comer como lo hacía en la tarde que llego a comerse mi fracaso, disfrutando de mi éxito, me senté y dispuse a cenar mi platillo, el chef se retiró a la cocina dejándonos disfrutar de la cena.

Luna.- que tal, esta vez sí que me lucí

Yari.- si, te quedo bien, ya te puedes casar.

Luna.- ¡¿de-de-de que hablas?! –que me esta insinuando

Yari.- ah perdón, es una expresión de mi tierra, cuando alguien cocina rico, se dice que ya puede casarse, pues es ya puedes alimetar a tus seres queridos.

Luna.- ¿es tan buena para que me pueda casar?

Yari.- me alegro de ser el primero en la lista en casarse contigo

Luna.- deja de decir eso… esto es solo un acuerdo durante estés en este mundo

Yari.- si claro, deja disfruto este momento, luego me pondré triste por ir me

Otra vez con comentarios confusos, si realmente le gusta ese mundo por que insisten en permanecer encerrado y nada más salir para su misiones de rescate o de investigación, además tengo mucho que no salgo del palacio, quiero conocer mejor el resto del pueblo, nada más lo visito durante Nightmare Night, espere a que terminara de comer para llamar su atención.

Luna.- oye, estaba pensando, sé que lo tienes prohibido, pero podríamos invitar a alguien para variar, es algo tedioso lidiar nada más con ustedes dos.

Yari.- mmm, por qué no, siempre y cuando no me molesten ni me obligues a participar, no tengo queja

Luna.- ¿Qué eres un ermitaño o qué? Tienes que salir y conocer al resto de los demás

Yari.- preferiría no interferir más de la cuenta con el pueblo.

Luna.- creo que eso será difícil, pues creas o no ya estas causando un caos en es te mundo…

Yari.- si pero quisiera limitar mi veneno a los demás

Luna.- por favor, me siento igual de presa aquí que con el castillo, quisiera poder salir a pasear.

Yari.- mmm, bueno que te parece esto, vas con Fluttershy y que te de una mascota, así podrás pasear aun cuando yo no quiera salir.

Luna.- no es lo que esperaba… pero creo que podría funcionar por ahora.

Yari.- no se hable más, el fin de samana iras con Fluttershy…

Luna.- ¡iremos, los dos! – levantando me de mi asiento

Yari.- de todos los ponis de este mundo a la que menos tengo que ver es a ella así que, NO.

Luna.- te recuerdo que ya no tienes ese metal, dejándote desprotegido de la magia.

Yari.-uuuu, se me olvido eso... -recordadno su terrible realidad

Luna.- así que iremos…

Yari.- bueno considerando que te degastes querer, cumplirte un capricho no me hará daño

Luna.- eso me recuerda, que tengo que disciplinarte por eso…

Yari.- luna, ya me atacantes,- sonriendo- además no opusiste mucha resistencia

Solamente le mostré una sonrisa mientras concentraba mi magia, en esta ocasión lo electrifique, nunca me había sentido tan feliz por el sufrimiento de alguien más, des pues de un rato, lo deje, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose, se levantó y me miro directamente a los ojos, espere cualquier tipo de represalia, pero solo se limitó sonreírme y salió de la habitación.

Yari.- que descanses luna, mantente lejos de mis sueños esta noche -subió de las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

Luna.- demonios, es muy difícil de entenderlo

Luigi.- pero con el tiempo lo ara… -entrando al comedor - los primeros meses de convivencia, son los más difíciles de una pareja, todo saldrá bien mañana.

Luna.- ¡no somos pareja!, solo espero que podamos salir de este embrollo, sino esta convivencia será un caos.

Luigi.- he vivido lo suficiente para saber que le tiene un gran amor hacia usted.

Luna.- eso espero…espera, que, no, él y yo no…

Luigi.- no necesita decir nada princesa, será mejor que me valla para darles algo de espacio.

El salió de la casa sin darme el tiempo de explicar, no saben cómo quería gritar, porque todos dicen lo mismo, es un humano, no puede sentir amor, no debería, pero todos insisten que somos buena pareja, es un salvaje, bruto, pervertido, pero, por alguna razon, me siento tranquila a su lado, me es muy conocido su forma de ser, casi tan familiar que me hace pensar que él no es lo que dice ser, que tiene algo que solo yo puedo saber y entender.


	12. El tiempo pasa

El tiempo pasa, y algo rápido, hoy se cumple la 2 semanas desde que llegue a este mundo de ponis, justamente mañana Cadence regresa para traerme el ámbar para la gasolina, sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre si realmente no tendrá ningún efecto en el motor, en cuanto mi salud, ya estoy bien, siempre y cuando luna no me ataque, después de mi pequeña investigación pude concluir los siguientes datos.

Primero, este planeta, aunque muy parecido al nuestro, en comparación es más pequeño, compare las medidas con la enciclopedia "Encarta" de mi laptop, y resulta que el diámetro de este planeta está entre el de la tierra y marte, por eso pude dar ese salto, tengo un incremento de fuerza y habilidad, al estar acostumbrado a una gravedad superior aquí soy más ligero, como Capitan Carter.

Lo segundo, los principios de la magia de este lugar se manejan igual que la magia blanca la cual me enseñaron, solo se tiene que seguir con estas 4 reglas universales : 1-tener fe ciega a la magia, 2-todo se realiza al ritmo de la naturaleza, 3-entre más fuerte sea el deseo más rápido se realizara y por último, 4-si se trata de símbolos, será igual de poderoso como lo que representa; aun si juego, realmente pasara lo que imagine, en teoría incluso podría ser capaz de volar.

El problema reside en que el cuerpo humano, perdió la costumbre de usar magia, por eso sentía que me acalambraba cuando me quite el collar con la cruz, el subconsciente no bromea, él toma como cierto todo lo que decimos, y en un mundo donde la magia se rige principalmente por la fuerza del deseo inconsciente, eso causaría que pudiera perder el control, mientras tenga el collar estaré a salvo, también tendré que tener siempre conmigo algo de ese metal para anular magia para evitar cualquier tipo de sobre carga.

Lo del otro libro, fue por puro mormo de cómo es que esconden sus genitales, seamos sinceros la mayoría de los bronis observan despistadamente esa área buscando cualquier indicio de la intimidad, sin mencionar que según la lógica, a los machos se les debería ver colgando su amiguito, al parecer en este mundo se manifiesta de una forma muy parecida a los reptiles, a simple vista no se ven nada, pero en el momento del apareo, los genitales de ambos géneros descienden mostrándose para dar inicio con el coito.

Como era de esperarse, cada uno de ellas tiene su temporada de celo, más si se les estimula, pueden entrar en cualquier momento y tener diversión, algo que aun que es interesante, me resulta algo perturbador, eso quiere decir que no poder hacer ningún tipo de broma en doble sentido, pues eso puede despertar la pasión en ellas, es en este momento en que sigo pensando cómo fue que termine besando a dos ponis, solo pido que no haya causado algo de lo que pueda perjudicar a este mundo.

no lo negare, eh visto el famoso r34 de MLP, sé que tengo problemas mentales, pueden juzgarme si quieren, están en su derecho, en especial porque me gusta las lolis, soy una basura, aun cuando en mi mente me encantaría "montar" a todas, la misma decencia que me impide andar desnudo, me impide hacer zoofilia, y si se lo preguntan, no, no me he manipulado en todo el tiempo que estado en este mundo, así de erizo andaba cuando estaba con luna cuando la estaba acariciando, aunque no olvidare su olor...mhmhmhmhm Lunaaaaaaaaa-

.- ¡chico!

Yari.-eh? –saliendo de mis pensamientos

.- te estaba hablando, es turno…

Yari.- a es verdad, tus 5, y pago por ver –poniendo unos bit en la mesa

.-tercia de 10 –

Yari.- 4 reyes, gane.

Me encuentro en la herrería de Iron Hammer, le digo Don por costumbre de mi colonia, me invito para una noche de poker con otros ponis igual de viejos que él, no tengo problemas con relacionarme con ellos pues no afecta mucho, son personajes de trasfondo y ellos ya van en la recta final de su vida, además ya han vivido mucho como para aprender algo de mí, en total éramos 4, el Don, Speed Cloud, un pegaso café y un crin igual más oscuro pero con canas, tenía un bigote canoso, al parecer trabajaba en la fábrica de arcoíris, el otro era Great Spring, un unicornio blanco con un crin azul celeste, usaba un saco el cual resaltaba que era de la alta alcurnia, era el padre de Hoity toity, a diferencia de su hijo, se ve que él tuvo una vida en el campo antes de todo el prestigio por diseñar las armaduras de los guardias.

Speed Cloud.- iron, pese que dijiste que seria fácil ganarle

Iron Hammer.- eso pensé, ¿seguro que no juegas seguido? -mientras me miraba

Yari.- no juego mucho, creo que es suerte de principiante

Great Spring.- pues comparte esa suerte, sino te llevaras toda mi pension… -mientras juntaba las cartas con su magia

Iron Hammer.- que no tu hijo no te da para el sustento ¿o que?

Great Spring.- eso mal agradecido, muy poco se acuerda de mi, de no ser por que toda via me nececita para algunas firmas de contratos, deseguro me mandaria al asilo. - pasando el mazo a el pegaso

Speed Cloud.- la juventud de ahora son mas malagradecidos, cuando era un potro, yo respetaba a mis mayores. -repartiendo

Iron Hammer.- pues te dire, que este chico es joven y sabe como tratarnos, la primera vez que trate con el me dejo un buena inpresion. – levantando sus cartas

Yari.- eso es porque nada más me siento a gusto con personas, o en este caso, ponis de mi mismo nivel intelectual –acomodando mi mano

Speed Cloud.-para ser joven hablas como anciano, pongo -poniendo 2 bits

Great Spring.- cuida tus palabras Cloud, es un príncipe, no puedes tratarlo como nosotros, pongo- pagando las dos bits

Yari.- tranquilo, solo uso el titulo cuando me conviene, ahora soy tan normal como cualquiera de ustedes, pongo y subo – mientras coloco 4 bits

Iron Hammer.- nadie es normal en este pueblo, desde el dia de que la princesa luna regreso, la intensidad de locura crecio, no voy – comlocado sus cartas en la mesa.

Speed Cloud.- trata de lidiar con una pegaso que destruye todo a su paso y otro que holgazanea, entonces si podras decir sobre días locos, pago y subo.

Great Spring.- mmmm, no voy… - bajando su mano –por cierto, ¿no deberías estar preparándote para una guerra?

Yari.- por ahora no, nececito quedarme en esta ciudad y proteger a 6 ponis, sin lidiar con ellas , pago por ver.

Speed cloud.- 4 aces- mientras tomaba su ganancia

Yari.- no tan rapido – deteniéndolo –Flor imperial.

Speed Cloud.- ¿pero que?, ¡Spring! -mirando furioso a su compañero

Great Spring.- no tuve nada que ver, tu repartiste, pero retomando el tema, ¿como puedes proteger algo con lo que no quieres tener cerca?

Yari.- recientemente, hice 2 cosas muy cuestionables para tener una relación con Luan… - recogiendo mi botin

Iron Hammer.- creo poder adivinar, despues de todo, después de que viniste a recoger el pedido anterior, una unicornio morada vino a hacerme preguntas sobre ti…

Yari.- espero que nada fuera de lo normal –algo angustiado

Iron Hammer.- las primeras fueron de normales, lo raro fue cuado comenzó a preguntar sobre tu relación con la princesa…

Speed Cloud.- tal parece que despertastes interés en ella…

yari.- espero que solo sea su obcesion de saber todo y no lo que me temo, si es asi, con mayor razón evitare salir.

Great Spring.- por que encerrarte, es ovio que no puedes evitar el afectar a los demás con tu veneno como dices.

Yari.- si esto continua, terminare haciendo algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir…

Iron Hammer.- en el momento que llegaste, causaste cambios en los demás, si algo eh aprendido es que no puedes evitar relacionarte con los ponis de tu trabajo, solo es que controles tus impulsos.

Yari.- le problema es que no es los mismo planear que hacer, bajo presión no pienso bien, y para cuando me doy cuenta termino haciendo lo que no debería.

Speed Cloud.- ja, es como dijo Sprig, no puedes impedir influir este mundo, con un simple hola, ya causaste un cambio en los poni, mi consejo es, disfruta tu estadía y si tanto te preocupa tu reacion con otras yeguas, dales a entender que tu relación con la princesa es autentica.

Yari.- lo pensare… ¿otra ronda?

Great Spring.- me temo que no, ya es tarde y tengo quiero empesar temprano mañana con tu diseño… -levantándose de la mesa

Yari.- gracias por ofrecerse por hacer mi gabardina

Great Spring.- no es nada, será un placer y un reto para este viejo modista –miranod al pegaso- ¿quieres que te lleve Cloud?

Speed Cloud.- si, gracias, con la edad batallo para ver de noche.

Después de despedirnos del Don, vi como una carrosa tirado por pegasos los recojian y partian, tiene que tener una gran cantidad de dinero si se da el lujo de tener una carrosa aérea como la princesas, camine por la calles, los faros estaban encendios, lo que daba a entender que era tarde, en estas horas luna esta ocupada con sus responsabilidades en los sueños, asi que no hay quein me espere, tengo el horario volteado, por lo que por lo general me acuesto por las 3 de la mañana, aproveche que nadie esta despierto y pasear por el pueblo.

Aun cuando estaba oscuro, podría distinguir muchas de las estructuras, los únicos que me saludaban y era por decir algo, eran los gatos callejeros, llegue al centro donde estaba la fuente, al parecer aprovecharon la locura de Applebloom, pues en centro estaba la estatua que hizo cuando le dio la viruela de cutie marks, después de un tiempo decidí caminar a la casa, en el camino no paso ninguna contrariedad, llegue, al entras encontré todo apagado, subí sin hacer ruido y me retire a mi recamara, me quite la camisa para poder dormir y me puse mi mp3 para escuchar algo de música.

Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que me dijeron, no por nada me gusta hablar con gente mayor, son ideas más maduras y ayudan a pensar, por más ermitaño que sea, necesito del aire fresco, tal vez tengan razón, fue cuando recordé un dato importante para los bronys, Lauren Faust , dijo que la historia real de My Little Pony termino con la segunda temporada, los detalles de que Discord y Chrysalis fueran tomados durante conversaciones, y el hecho que a estas alturas Twilight debería ser una alicornio, era indicio de que el llege tiempo despues de la boda.

Entonces, esta dimensión se esta manejando de forma idependiente a la serie de televisión de nuestro mundo, no es que este justificando el querer hacer lo que yo quiera en este mundo, pero el hecho de que aparecieran demonios y el nivel de violencia esta fuera de contexto para una serie donde esta dedicada para niñas de 7 años, aun la supuesta pelea contra los búfalos, fue mas comedia que pelea, apague el mp3 y me quede dormido.

Despues de una noche de meditarlo con la almuada, recibi el dia de una mejor manera, eran como las 10, siempre me levanto a esa hora, me puse una camisa y baje para desayunar, me topé con Luigi el cual ya tenia preparado mi desayuno, era un cereal con leche, durante que estaba comiendo note que faltaba la presencia de luna, cuando Luigi regreso con el jugo de naranja aproveche a preguntarle.

Yari.- ¿has visto a luna?

Luigi.- la princesa salio temprano, al parecer tenia que recoger a alguien…

Yari.- me imagino que fue a recibir Cadence, será mejor que me aregle.

Despues de agradecer la comida regrese a mi cuarto y me dispuse a tomar un baño, sali, me vesti con una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me dirigi a la entrada, en cuanto abri la puerta veo como se acerca n unos guardias reales arastrando una carreta mientras que Luna caminaba junto a Cadence y Twilight, esto me trae mala espina, tranquilo solo recuerda lo que te dijo Don Cloud, con lo que pasamos ya cause influencia en ella, entonces solo tengo que enfocarme en la relación con luna.

Yari.- hola chicas…

Cadence.- veo que estas mejor que antes – mientras se acercaba

Yari.- si, de no ser por el cariño de luna, no me habría recuperado.

Luna.- se comportó peor que un potro recién nacido…

Twilight.- en ellos el termino es niño…

Luna.- es lo mismo. - Inflando los cachetes

Cadence.-*risita*como sea, aquí están las armaduras que mandastes pedie a mi tia Celestia, tambien traje la piedra ambar. –apuntando a la carreta.

Me acerque y en el interior estaba los trosos de armadura de los minotauros que enfrente la vez pasada, y de entre ellas encontré la caja con la piedra, ya era tiempo para ver si realmente funcionaba, tome la piedra y me diriji a la cochera, le di indicaciones al los guardias de que me siguieran para que dejaran las armaduras, después las llevare con el Don Iron para trabajar con ellas, luna y las demás me siguieron por curiosidad.

Al estar ahí, tome un frasco y en embudo puse la piedra ámbar, con la llave del agua llene el frasco ala mitad, quite el ambudo con la piedra y las puse en un luagr apartado, para empesar realmente tenia el mismo color quela gasolina y tenia el mismo olor, pero tdavia no confiaba en el, camine fuera de lacochera y puse el frasco en el suelo y tome distancia.

Yari.- luna, ¿sabes algún hechizo de fuego?

Luan.- si, ¿porque?

Yari.- quisiera que lansaras una pequeña flama en el interior de frasco

Luna.- ¿que planeas? –mirandodome de forma fría

Yari.- solo quiero comprobar que tenga la misma reacción que el combustible de mi mundo.

Aun desconfiando de mí, cumplió con mi petición, su cuerno brillo y contemplamos como una pequeña flama azul, como las que aparecen los fantasmas de Japón , lentamente se dirigio al frasco, en el momento que se tocaron, salio una gran columna de fuego, la eaccion fue la que esperaba y alparecer tomo por sopresa a todos, una vez que desaparecio mire feliz el *coscorrón*

Yari.-AAAAAAAAAA, con un demonio –girando hacia luna- quieres dejar de golpearme ahí

Luna.- ¡telo merecias, por no asustarme de esa manera!

Cadence.- cuando digistes que era flamable, no bromeabas…

Twilight.- ¿que tenia ese frasco?

Yari.- es un combustible, sirve para mi vehículo, pero eso que era medio frasco, en el tanque de la moto cabe fácilmente 10 litros de eso.

Luna.-¡dies litros¡-mirando la moto- entonces eso es mas peligroso de lo que pensamos

Yari.- si usas algo sin saber como, claro que será un peligro…mhff

Sentí como era derivado cayendo de lleno contra el suelo, solo siento como puedo me levanto, siento como hay algo que me esta abrasaodo desde la espalda, alcanso a distinguir unos brazos rosas que están medio estrangulándome, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que paso.

Yari.- pinkie, ¿podrias bajarte de mi?

Pinkie.- uuu, eres bueno, como sabes que soy yo

Yari.- eres la única poni rosa que conozco que aria este tipo de abraso salvaje.

Ella se bajo de mi espalda para situarse frente a mi, despues de saludar a las princesas y a Twilight, contemplo nuestro pequeño experimento, vi como Cadence se le quedo viendo un rato a pinkie y a Twilight para luego soltar una pequeña risa, creo que lo sabe, dios, eso medio confirma mi teoria.

Pinkie.-¿que hacen?

Cadence.- estábamos comprobasndo si la priedra le servia al veiculo de Yari…

Yari.- tal parece que si, asi que llenare el tanque para hacer la prueba de fuego…

Me dirigí a la cochera y tome el embudo con la piedra, fui a la llave y coloque la manguera que estaba cerca, encendí la moto para que pudiera ver el indicador de la gasolina, le pedi a Twilight que abriera la llave y vi como el indicador hiba subiendo despues de un rato, le dije que la cerrara para poder cerrar el tanque, al parecer el motor no esta reaccionando de manera rara, me subi para revolucionar el motor, se escuchaba tal i como lo recordaba la primera vez que me la use cuando me la dio mi abuelo, decidi dar una vuelta de preuba, avance un poco para qudar frente ala cochera.

Yari.- dare un vuelta de prueba… -estirando mi mano a luna – ¿me acompañas?

Luna.- no gracias, no pienso subirme a esa monstruosidad contigo…

Yari.- vamos, no tengas miedo…

Twilight.- si no le importa princesa yo…

Pinkie.- ¡acelera! –percatandome que ya estaba detrás mi con su casco de seguridad.

Cadence.- lamento arruinar sus planes, pero si no mal recuerdo, me debes un paseo desde hace tiempo.

Yari.- es verdad –girando a pinkie – sorry, pero tendras que esperar a la próxima

Pinkie.-oki doki loki – mientras se bajaba

Cadence se subio a la parte trasera, se sujeto de mi cintura y di marcha con el paseo, comenze por la calle principal y luego pase por el centro hasta llegar a la alcaldía continué hasta llegar a los caminos que rodean Ponyville, realmente no escucho ningún problema con el motor, en el viaje solo escucho como Cadence disfruta del paseo, me recordó a mi cuando me subi por primera vez con mi abuelo, aprove para tomar algo de distancia del pueblo y confirmar algunos datos con ella, me dirijo auna pequeña ladera y me detengo por completo.

Cadence.- ¿que sucede? –sorprendiendose

Yari.- Cadence, necesito preguntarte algo, ¿cuanto tienes que te casastes con Shining Armor?

Cadence.- eh?, pues… tenemos como un mes… ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Yari.- tengo que atar unos cabos –mientras fortaba mi frente - ¿sabes algo del imperio del cristal?

Cadence.- espera, como sabes de el, solo mis tias y yo sabemos de el, no me digas que…

Yari.- asi es, la maquina, solo dime que sabes de el…

Cadence.- pues, solo se que se perdió en una gran explocion, de no ser por mis tias, se abrían perdido las vidas muchos ponis.

Yari.- espera, ¿exploto?, ¿quieres decir que ya no regresara?

Cadence.- pues no, ese reino se perdió a se mucho…

Ok, aquí hay algo extraño, se supone que quedó atrapado junto con King sombra, a que viene esa explocion donde destruyo eso, puede que realmente esta sea una dimencion con otra historia alterna, entonces las posibilidades de que Twilight se combierta en alicornio son pocas, en cuanto trato de hacerme otra pregunta escuchamos gritos en el pueblo, eso no sono muy bien, despues de decirle que regresara con luna y la demás, acelere lo mas que pude hacia el pueblo, tuve que evadir a muchos ponis que estabn huyendo pero en cuanto llegue al lugar del evento lo pude presenciar.

Un lobo blanco con una marcas rojas en el cuerpo estaba atacando el pueblo, los que lo vieran a primera vista dirían que es Oukami , pero el tamaño del lobo fácilmente me recordaba a el de la princesa mononoke, de no ser pór que esta destuyendo todo a su paso, seria el momento mas genial de la vida, vi como tenia acoralado a un poni contra una casa, acelere y dando un derapon, golpe el la pierna tracera.

Misión cumplida ya esta enfadado, acelere dando comienzo con la persecución, tengo que sacarlo del pueblo, diablos, siento el aliento de la bestia detrás de mi, entonces paso la tragedia, el pudo golpear la llanta de atrás, me volqué mientras salía volando de ella, meintras me levantaba sentí como mi pierna era pisada por el, como pude gire para contemplarlo, contemple esos grandes colmillos, creo que ya estaba saboreando mi sabor, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor.

La suerte me sonrio, de donde mi moto se estrello con un puesto cercado, dejo a mi alcance un palo lo bastante grande como para usarlo de baston, me estire lo mas rápido que pude y golpea su ocico, pero no le molesto mucho, en donde vi que daría la mordida, yo tambien le di un estocada en la garganta, funciono pues se alejo y se veía que batallando para respirar, me levante, dios como dolia mi la pierna, soportando el dolor rompi el palo por la mitad con la rodilla y con la parte astillada, apuñale el lomo del lobo con uno y con el otro en la unión de su hombro.

Del dolor, me empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme a volar contra la casa, sentí como mi espalda trono del impacto, el golpe me saco todo el aire, solo vi al lobo como se agitaba buscado quitarse los palos que le enterre, el lobo salio corriendo del pueblo como si no hubiera un mañana, una vez que se fue contemple mi moto, ese maldito tiene suerte que sea de arranque mecánico, de lo contrario no podría repararla, solo tiene un raspon en el rin trasero y la facahda esta golpeada, nada de que preocuparse.

Quisiera decir lo mismo del puesto, la moto apasto toda la fruta creando una gran papilla, me levante e hice lo mismo con la moto, des pues de limpiar el haciento, me dirigi de nuevo a la casa, me tope con las chicas y algo me dicen que esperaban encontrarme en mal estado, pinkie tenia un gorrito de enfermera mientras que Twilight levitaba una caja de primeros auxilios, me estacione en la cochera y me sente en el suelo para ser atendido por ellas, por alguna razón, pinkie estaba usando su estetocopio para escuchar mi cabeza mientras Twilight desinfectaba los raspones por la caída.

Pinkie.- mmmm, por alguna razón, no escucho nada….

Twilight.- ¿sabes que eso se usa para los pulmones, verdad?

Pinkie.- lo se, trato de oir sus pensamientos…

Yari.- olvídalo pinkie, no queieres escuchar mi mente…- del cielo vi como luna y Cadence desendian enfrente de mi.

Luna.- tal parece que desaparecio sin dejar rastro.

Cadence.- por suerte no falta nadie

Yari.- entonces, evitamos que se llevara a alguien, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva… -me levante – será mejor que me de prisa con esto antes de que vuelva.

Al menos tengo una idea de quien será mi nuevo enemigo, tla parece que me desbelare con el Don Iron en esta ocacion.


	13. Fluttershy

Hoy es un maravilloso día, los pequeños ruiseñores cantan desde temprano, me despierto como es usual y saludo a todos mis amiguitos del bosque, es temprano así que me dispongo a darle de comer a todos ellos, se ven que están llenos de energía otra vez se comieron toda la caja, pero que se les va hacer, salgo de casa para dar de comer a las gallinas, pero que raro, al parecer algo las está preocupando pues me dicen que "el necesita tu ayuda", entro para cerciorarme de que todo está bien y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con un cachorro.

Parece ser un cachorro de husky, pobrecito esta todo temeroso, con cuidado lo cargo y lo llevo al interior de la casa, en cuanto entro lo pongo en uno de los cuneros para las crías, al parecer sigue algo temeroso, fue cuando lo encontré, el pobrecito está herido, volé a mi repisa para sacar los primeros auxilios, lo atendí y lo vende, me miro y con mucho carriño le di a entender que estaba seguro, al parecer se quedó dormido.

Lo deje descansar, decidí seguir con mis labores del día, salí para continuar de darle de comer a los animalitos, después de darle de comer a todos, me dispongo a regresar a mi casa cuando por sorpresa veo como llega la princesa luna acompañada de Twilight, cuando me asomo detrás de ellas veo como la princesa luna esta arrastrando algo, es el humano, está atado con una soga y al parecer pinkie viene encima del como un poni pequeño pesándose en un juego.

Yari.- auch, ¿cómo termine de esta manera? –mientras se sacudía

Pinkie.- pues la princesa te dijo hoy iríamos con Fluttershy por una mascota pero tú te negaste así que tratamos de convencerte pero seguiste diciendo que no, luego la princesa uso su magia en ti y te ato como si fueras un gusano a punto de convertirse en mariposa y ella dijo "no era pregunta, dije que vamos" y te comenzó a arrastras mientras yo me subía para divertirme en el viaje.

Yari.- pinkie, tienes que aprender lo que es una pregunta retórica –mostrado frustración

Twilight.- esto no había pasado si hubieras venido voluntariamente…

Yari.- ya les dije tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Luna.- dormí, comer y hacer tus baratijas, ¿me falto algo?

Yari.- usarte de almua….mhmff –mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón en la cara

Luna.- no digas cosas innecesarias…

Oh por Celestia, porque tenían que traer a ese ser tan temible, todavía no me repongo de lo que vi en él, acantilado, de solo pensar esa…esa... violencia, siento que mi corazón quiere detenerse, lo bueno de las historias es que no eran ciertas, ahora que sé que esas espeluznantes historias que contaba Rainbow son ciertas, tengo miedo de dormir con la luz apagada, tranquilízate, solo es de no provocarlo, él es violento con los que lo provocan, veo como ce acercan adonde yo estoy.

Twilight.- hola Fluttershy…

Fluttershy.- buenos días…am, ¿que los trae por aquí?

Pinkie.- vinimos por una mascota para la princesa.

Fluttershy.- ¡en serio! – qué alegría

Luna.- sí, he pensado adoptar una para tener una compañía agradable en casa

Yari.- de preferencia dale un nocturno para que no se aburra de ella…

El cuerno de la princesa brillo y el humano desapareció, atónitas lo buscamos con la mirada hasta que la cola de pinkie comenzó a temblar, se movió dos pasaos y a lado de ella coloco una almohada en donde del cielo cayo el humano, su cuerpo azoto pero su cabeza quedo protegida por la almohada, creo que comencé a sentir algo de lastima por él.

Luna.- ¡otro comentario graciosos y lo pagaras! –usando gran voz

Twilight.- interesante – mientras aparecía una hoja con un papel – es un rasgo dominante el desafiar, aun cuando se está en desventaja.

Pinkie.-eso, o le gusta que lo golpeen, y si es así…

Vimos como pinkie comenzó a dar saltos encima del estómago del humano, con cada salto él se encorvaba, para ser un ser malévolo, lo tratan muy mal al pobre, después de convencer a pinkie que dejara de saltar sobre él, fuimos al patio para que la princesa escogiera una mascota, el problema fue que todos se escondieron al ver que se trataba de ella.

Fluttershy.- ¿no lo entiendo? todos dicen que no quieren salir –angustiada

Twilight.- ¿qué es lo que te dice?

Fluttershy.- que los pueden aplastar

Yari.- eeeeh?, con que luna tiene una presencia muy fuerte, quien lo diría - sentado en el suelo

Luna.- ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- los animales son criaturas de instintos, y cuando uno tiene una gran presencia, el instinto de supervivencia hace que huyan de ser superior, lo que quiere decir que necesitas una mascota muy especial como filomena.

Luna.- me tratas de decir que no puedo tener un gato o un perro, que forzosamente tiene que ser una criatura semi-inmortal.

Yari.- eso o buscarte un pasatiempo para llenar el vacío… mientras lo electrocutaban.

Luna.- ¡tú fuiste el de la idea de tener una mascota!

Yari.- lo…sea, pero no imagine que todos huirían de ti… - siendo electrocutado otra vez

Luna.- es todo, me voy a casa

La princesa se cubrió así misma con una luz i desapareció, Twilight desato al humano y él se paró, comenzó a hacer una baile, un poco peculiar, pero por alguna razón sus moretones y quemaduras estaban desapareciendo, des pues de eso voltio a verme, oh, espero que no me haga nada malo, solo se giró y camino sin decir nada, pinkie lo seguía a su costado, me acerque a Twilight para hablar con ella.

Fluttershy.- ¿cómo es que no te da miedo?

Twilight.- ¿Quién, Yari? –Mostrando una sonrisa – puede que sea algo tosco de tratar, pero es de buenas intenciones, la que me preocupa es la princesa luna.

Fluttershy.- la verdad no sé qué decir, es la primera vez que todos se esconden, nunca había pasado.

Twilight.- crees que sea como Yari dijo, que ellos se asustaron por la presencia de la princesa.

Fluttershy.- no lo creo, ellos saben que los ponis son sus amigos, no se esconderían de ellos…

Twilight.- entonces puede que sea otro quien causara esa influencia, pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto, me preguntaba si podías darme un poco de comida para Olowichus.

Fluttershy.- seguro.

Después de darle un saco de alimento, regrese al interior de la casa, prepare un papilla especial y fui a darle de comer al cachorro, se ve que muy apenas tenía fuerzas para comer, pobre, quien abrasado el responsable de abandonar a tan linda criatura, después de alimentarlo le di una medicina especial que yo desarrolle con las plantas de cerca, el resto del día paso sin ningún problema, para asegurarme de que no hubiera problemas con el cachorro lo leve con todo y canasta a mi cuarto.

Imaginen mi alegría al ver que la mañana trajo aun cachorrito más sano y alegre, aun cuando esta vendado parece que eh recupero por completo, es una alegría, bajamos para iniciar con el día, serví la comida, peine a ángel, y como ahora tengo un nuevo inquilino tengo que sacarlo a pasear, salimos al patio para jugar con una vieja pelota que tenía guardada, para ser tan pequeño y estar recién recuperado tiene mucha energía, estábamos divirtiendo tanto cuando escuchamos el aullar de un lobo.

El cachorro se puso triste y me miro directo a los ojos, "tengo que regresar con ellos, ellos también están enfermos" era lo que me decía, oh no, si es así tengo que ayudarlos lo más pronto posible, lo cargo y fuimos al interior de la casa, empaque distintas cosas para poder atender correctamente a los pobres sitos, con el cachorro en brazos, Sali volando, él me fue guiando hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cueva algo retirada del pueblo, por suerte no era en el interior del bosque, era en la base de la montaña donde dormía el dragón.

Entre, algo nerviosa, pero mi deber con los animalitos es primero, entre con el cachorro a esa, oscura, lúgubre, espelúznate y terrorífica cueva, no se como pero logre llegue la final, y en efecto había otros 4 cachorros de husky, uno marrón, otro azulado, otro negro y café dorado, al parecer estaban junto con un viejo poni, tenía una barba muy larga y estaba muy arrugado, tenía le pelaje gris y no tenía crin, estaba sentado cerca de los cachorros cuando una piedra provoco que me escuchara, el dirigió su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba pero creo que tenía dificultades para ver.

.- ¿quién anda ahí? –una voz muy quebradiza

Fluttershy.- am… perdone, es que, bueno, encontré a este cachorro y pues… bueno, me dijo que había otros enfermos.

.- Aaa, ya veo, ese travieso siempre se sale de la cueva, es una fortuna que lo hayas encontrado y traído conmigo.

Fluttershy.-oh, no es nada es mi deber ayudar a todos los animalitos que encuentro… se, ¿encuentra bien?

.- si querida, estoy bien para ser un viejo, mi preocupación son mis cachorros, son el recuerdo de un viejo amigo, y me temo que no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarlos...

Fluttershy.- déjeme ayudarlo, yo puedo atenderlos si no tiene problemas.

.- eres muy amable… pero, no tengo nada que ofrecerte…

Fluttershy.- no es nada, yo me encargare sin nada a cambio

.-eres un ángel

Me acerque para ver a los cachorros, no estaban lastimados como el que yo encontré, tenían fiebre, de mi mochila saque varios de mis remedios para malestares, tenían fiebre así que me enfoque en gripe, a todos les di la medicina, compartí una manzana que traía conmigo con el anciano, parecía que él también tenía tiempo de no comer, espere unas cuantas horas y los perritos haya mostraban mas energías, era como si nunca hubieran estados enfermos, me alegro tanto, veo como el poni se acomoda de tal manera que queda frente a mí, saco un silbato y lo soplo.

No se escuchó nada, mas creo que era para los perritos, ellos salieron rápidamente de la cueva, trate de detenerlos pero él me detuvo diciéndome que todo estaría bien, después de un rato ellos regresaron cargando una manzana cada quien, y la pusieron frente al poni, me sorprende como están entrenados a esa corta edad, vi como tomo una de ellas y me la ofreció.

.- ten, toma.

Fluttershy.- oh, yo no podría…

.- insisto, ayudaste a mis cachorros, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Fluttershy.- si insiste tanto, creo que la aceptare – mientras tomo la manzana

.- fue un alivio que vineras a salvarnos, ellos son mi única fuente de alimento, sin ellos estoy perdido, pero 4 de ellos se enfermaron durante el viaje y cuando mande a buscar comida a "Ichi" (uno en japonés) ya no regreso.

Fluttershy.- lo encontré ayer cerca de mi casa, al parecer tuvo un accidente.

.- Ichi, ven – en cuanto lo tuvo cerca lo reviso –no mi pequeña, esto no fue un accidente, alguien lo lastimo

Fluttershy.- ¡que!, como puede alguien lastimar a un inofensivo cachorro.

.- no lo sé, y la verdad quiero averiguarlo, si no te molesta me gustaría que te vieiras mañana, solo por si los pequeños te necesitan otra vez.

Fluttershy.- o claro, mañana vendré temprano para visitarlos.

Después de despedirme del cachorro, salí de la cueva, emprendí vuelo a la casa y para cuando llegue ya era tarde, me dispuse a ir a dormir, pero, aun cuando estaba en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre anciano y los cachorros, están solos, sin nadie que se preocupe por ellos, y esas palabras me siguen retumbando en la cabeza, como alguien pudo herir a ese pobre cachorro, solo un alma despiadada podrá hacer algo así.

Llego el nuevo día, me levante más temprano de lo normal y me asegure de no dejar ningún pendiente en el hogar, salí lo más pronto que pude y me dirigí a ver al anciano y los cachorros, llegue y tuve que atravesar esa horrible cueva, al llegar al interior solo me topé con el anciano, por más que busque no vi a los cachorros.

Fluttershy.- ¿y los cachorros?

.- salieron a traer algo de comer, podrías esperar a que regresaran.

Fluttershy.- claro, no hay problema.

Estuvimos esperando alrededor de unas horas, compartimos un almuerzo de sándwiches pensando en que el estaría hambriento, había un silencio incomodo que no sabía cómo romper, fue hasta que escuche como por fin los cachorros regresaron, entraron y corrían apresurada mente a esconderse en el regazo el anciano, los conté y eran 4, faltaba uno, estaba a punto de salir cuando el anciano me detuvo, me pidió que le ayudara a caminar hacia la salida, como pude lo recargue en mi para poder ayudarlo a caminar.

En cuanto salimos, vimos al pequeño Ichi, ladrar sin parar hacia los arbustos y de entre ellos observamos la razón de que los perritos estuvieran tan alterados, era le humano, estaba todo sucio y trae consigo un bastón, en uno de los extremos tenía una macha roja, al verla mire al pequeño Ichi y en su espalda tenía una nueva herida, él fue, él fue quien le causo esas heridas al cachorro y por lo que parecía no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento, todo lo contrario, tenía una mirada que causaba terror.

.-así que fuiste tú quien lastimo a mis cachorros.

Yari.- Fluttershy, aléjate del ahora mismo – parecía agitado.

Fluttershy.- claro que no – mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos – el pobre está herido

.- será mejor que lo atiendas mientras hablo con el caballero.

Yari.- tengo que suponer que eres el dueño

.- así es, y por lo visto les has dado un trato muy especial a mis pequeños…

Yari.- ellos se lo ganaron, además de que me usaron como juguete, eso amerita una acción disciplinaria

.- me temo que no podre permitirlo…

Yari.- entonces – mientras lo apuntaba con el bastón –tendré que tomar custodia de ellos.


	14. Nos encontramos

Nos encontramos con Lyra la cual está en frente entrando a la casa de Twilight, en el interior vemos como ella saca un libro de su mochila mientras Twilight lo tomaba y comenzaba a leerlo.

Twilight.- ¿este es tu mejor libro sobre los humanos?

Lyra.- si, es mi edición más reciente, después de confirmar algunos datos con Yari lo pude terminar.

Twilight.- gracias, me será útil

Lyra.- eres la primera que separo mi libro cuando lo anuncie en Canterlot, aún recuerdo que me días loca por mis teorías – mirándola con cierto rencor

Twilight.- perdón por eso, pero ahora tenemos un verdadero humano *rubor* y tengo que saber todo de él…

Lyra vio como leía el libro con mucho empeño y no se le escapo ese brillo en sus ojos, reconoció el sentimiento que embriagaba al unicornio morado, se acercó por un costado y se acercó a su oreja sin que se diera cuenta.

Lyra.- el capítulo de reproducción humana está la pagina 34 -susurrando

Twilight se asustó y contemplo a Lyra la cual tenía una mirada picara, sintió como era invadida por la vergüenza, solo vieron como el cuerno de Twilight brillo intensamente, para cuando se dio cuenta, Lyra se encontraba fuera de la casa de Twilight, observo como Twilight ponía un escudo protector alrededor de su casa.

Lyra.- ¡deja de pelear con tus sentimientos! – grito mientras se marchaba.

Lyra camino de regreso a su casa algo molesta por el trato que le dieron, pero al mismo tiempo algo contenta por descubrir que ya no la tachaban de loca por decirle loca por lo de los humanos, en donde cruzo la esquina se topó con la razón de su fascinación, contemplo a Yari frente a la alcaldía con su moto mientras revisaba un lo que parecía un mapa mientras que frente a él estaba Rainbow Dash, sin perder tiempo se acercó para saludar.

Lyra.- hola Yari – mientras lo abrazaba

Yari.- ¿a… que? , oh, eres tu Lyra, cuanto tiempo sin verte – mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Lyra.- ¿Qué haces? Mirando los planos de la ciudad

Rainbow.- está preparando nos para patear el trasero de los malos – mientras recibía una caja de Yari

Yari.- bueno, ya sabes dónde colocarlas, cuento contigo

Rainbow.- dalo por hecho - mientras partía volando

Lyra.- ¿realmente crees que pase lo mismo que en Canterlot?

Yari.- no sé si lo sepas, pero ayer me hace 3 días, ataco un lobo gigante, esta ciudad recae en mi responsabilidad en el momento que Celestia contrato mis servicios.

Al contemplarlo noto un porte de seguridad en su persona, no pudo evitar admirarlo, vio como jurado las cosa en unas de las maletas de la moto y sentarse en ella, encendió el motor, ella se asustó, aún no se acostumbraba al sonido del motor.

Yari.- ¿quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?

Lyra.- ¡enserioooo!

Se subió y dieron marcha, sujetando se dé la cintura del Yari, en todo el trayecto no dejo de examinar cada uno de sus dedos, la manera en que los movía para controlar la máquina, quedo hipnotizada por ellos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, descendió y se puso a un costado.

Lyra.- no quieres pasar, quisiera presentarte a Bonbon.

Yari.- en otra ocasión, todavía tengo que realizar muchas cosas.

Lyra.- ya veo… bueno, nos vemos otro día – viendo cómo se retiraba en su moto

Bonbon.- ¿Lyra? – Saliendo de la casa – ya llegaste de Canterlot, que alegría

Lyra.- hola –girando a ella- perdón, pero no pensé que la editorial quisiera publicar mi manuscrito, después de varios fracasos –mientras usa entraba a la casa

Bonbon.- me alegro mucho que todo salga bien para ti –cerrando la puerta después de entrar juntas – y creo que se cómo podemos celebrarlo – acercando se a ella

Lyra.- después de una semana, realmente te extrañe –acariciando su rostro con el suyo

Bonbon.- bueno que esperamos. –con una cara picara

Des de lo lejos se ve como por las ventanas eran cerradas mostrando sus siluetas donde se unía haciendo una sola, retomando nuestra historia, Yari condujo directo hacia a la casa, se estaciono frente a la cochera solo para notar una carrosa tirada por pegasos, suponiendo que se trataba de la monarca del sol, entro decidió a la casa esperando toparse con malas noticias, entro por la entrada de la cochera y fue directo a la sala.

Como lo esperaba, se traba de Celestia, estaba tomando té con pastelillos junto con su hermana, se dieron cuenta de su presencia al momento que entro a la sala y de forma improvista tomo un trozo de pastel y se sentaba en su sillón favorito.

Celestia.- hola Yari – dejando la taza en la mesa

Yari.- princesa Celestia, que milagro que viene por acá - dando una mordida en el pastel

Celestia.- vine a traerte este obsequio –levitando una caja con un listón hacia Yari

Yari.- no se hubiera molestado –mientras lo tomaba – que atento de su parte

Luna.- será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro–molesta

Yari.- eh?, cual sonrisa – fingiendo demencia – no me digas que te pusiste celosa de tu hermana

Luna.- ¡sigue con eso comentarios y dormirás afuera!

Celestia.- se nota que han fortalecido su relación, eso me alegra

Luna.- hermana no hablaras enserio, esto es solo mientras él se queda en este mundo, no pienso casarme con el

Celestia.- yo en ningún memento dije que se casaran…

Yari.- es verdad…. mmhff

Mientras era empujado con todo y sillón con un rayo impulsor, no podía hacerle nada a su hermana, pero si podía desquitarse con él, Celestia solo rio al ver como luna se sonrojaba de la vergüenza, después de que se levantara y acomodara su sillón, Yari acomodo comenzó a abrir la caja, en su interior se encontró con un atiendo muy familiar, lo extendió y noto que era una gabardina completamente negra y sencilla, se levantó y se la probo, le quedaba lago ajustada de un lado, mientras que de otro muy largo.

Yari.- creo que te fallaron algunas medidas

Celestia.- es un prototipo de Great Spring, nada más es por mientras que termina el verdadero – eso me recuerda….

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar, aun con la gabardina puesta, vio como esta brillo, después de eso pudo sentir una gran comodidad al moverse con ella, las medidas se habían ajustado acorde a su anatomía, dio unos cuantos golpes para sentir la movilidad la cual era perfecta.

Celestia.- listo, ahora te queda bien – mientras sonreía

Yari.- enserio, ¿tú que dices luna? – posando

Luna.- es un bonito color… desviando la mirada.

Yari.- es todo, que fría eres – mientras recogía la caja – bueno, fue un gusto verte Celestia, pero solo vine por unas cosas que necesito.

Celestia.- en tiendo que ahora estas tomando medidas para tu siguiente enfrentamiento.

Yari.- si, no sé si quería provocarme o solo retar mi inteligencia, pero tal parece que esta ocasión será el pueblo, el campo de batalla… - mientras salía de la habitación –descuida are algo al respecto.

Celestia.- se ve que tiene todo bajo control, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía lejos del palacio?

Luna.- algo aburrida, si contamos el espacio muerto entre los ataques, aún no sabemos nada, los demonios que han atacado no han soltado nada de información con respecto a ese tal lord T.

Celestia.- descuida, todo saldrá bien

Luna.- por el cosmos, eso espero.

Celestia.- lo que me recuerda, me llego una factura algo interesante al castillo… - mirando a su hermana de forma acosadora – jamás pensé que fueran a formalizar su relación

Luna.- ¿d-de que hablas? – recordado la noche que fue una almohada

Celestia.- no te hagas la inocente, muéstrame el arreglo de compromiso.

Se mantuvo una pequeña discusión entre las hermanas en sonde luna negaba toda acusación, Yari subió a su a habitación y de sus maletas saco unas cartas que comenzó a contar y luego las guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, después de eso se dirigió nuevamente a la cochera, de las alforjas de la moto saco una libreta negra y comenzó a leerla, duro poco pues escucho donde alguien había llegado, al voltear se encontró a la Rainbow.

Rainbow.- misión cumplida

Yari.- perfecto, realmente eres la más rápida, gracias por ayudarme, fue una suerte que me topara contigo en el camino

Rainbow.- como no darme cuenta que eras tú, esa máquina tuya sí que te delata, aunque se ve que es veloz

Yari.- aun así fue bueno que te ofrecieras a ayudarme

Rainbow.- bromeas, ya son 4 veces las que te has enfrentado a peligros tu solo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de regresarles el favor por a verme atrapado.

Yari.- no esperaba menos….

La conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte aullido el cual se escuchó a lo largo del pueblo, todos se paralizaron, al oír tal espectral sonido, la mirada de Yari cambio drásticamente, dejo la libreta y nuevamente de las alforjas de la moto, saco un brazalete de piel, tenía incrustado 8 joyas de cada color del arcoíris, estaban alineadas en dos filas a lo largo del brazalete, se lo coloco por encima de la gabardina.

Yari.- es hora de comprobar que tal funciona – mientras colaba su dedo encima de un la joya azul

Sin previo aviso Yari desapareció frente a Rainbow Dash sin dejar ninguna señal, al ver como había desaparecido se sorprendió, recordado lo el color de la joya salió volando a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Yari reapareció en la cima de la alcaldía, como pudo se sostuvo para ponerse de pie, vio un papel azul en el mástil el cual tenía una pequeña estatua de un búho con la misma joya del mismo color rodeado de distintos grabados, contemplo de las alturas toda la ciudad solo para ver la amenaza.

En esta ocasión eran 5 lobos enormes los que estaban dirigiendo se a Ponyville desde las montañas, entre ellos reconoció al blanco con el que lucho hace días, me tío su mano a su bolsillo para sacar las cartas, Rainbow Dash llego a donde él se encontraba.

Rainbow.- realmente funciono, eso fue ¡asombroso!

Yari.- asegúrate de que todos entren a sus casas….

Ella solo hizo un saludo militar mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía, dirigió su atención a los lobos mientras se quitaba le collar de la cruz, lo puso en uno bolsillo de la gabardina y se deslizo hasta la orilla del tejado, se puso de pie, saco el mazo comenzó a buscar en el hasta que encontró la que buscaba, en la carta se mostraba de una chica rubia con coletas mientras estaba sentada en un luna, la separo de las demás y las sostuvo en su mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yari.- el lazo que hicimos en la tierra, se renueva en este mundo, cubre todos los hogares con tu manto protector – la carta comenzó a brillar – "the Moon"

La carta desapareció de la mano de Yari y frente a él se materializo la chica que ese encontraba en el dibujo de la carta, ella solamente extendió su mano hacia el cielo y de su palma sabio una aurora magia muy parecida al cabello de luna, este cubrió cada casa tal como se lo habían solicitado, Yari solo podía contener la emoción de saber que había funcionado.

Yari.- te lo encargo Moon, mantén protegidos hasta que se vallan los lobos – viendo como ella asintió con la cabeza –bien es hora de jugar.

Coloco su dedo en el sobre la joya amarilla en esta ocasión, reapareció en medio del puente que cruzaba el rio en Ponyville, vio cómo se acercaban los lobos, saco la primera carta que pudo y la vio, tomo pose y extendió la carta mientras los apuntaba, en la carta se encontraba una chica exuberante con una armadura muy reveladora, tenía portaba una gran espada y tenía el cabello rubio largo.

Yari.- todo en esta vida tiene su precio, ayúdame a que se cumpla esa regla, "the justicie"

Tal como la vez anterior, la carta desapareció y la chica se materializo, tomo postura de combate mientras se desplazaba contra los lobos los cuales, se separaron, el único que no pudo escapar de su golpe fue uno que era completamente negro, el resto de los demás cruzaron y se desplazaron por el resto de la ciudad, al ver eso, tomo otra carta y coloco su dedo en la joya verde, reapareció frente a la biblioteca de Twilight para toparse con uno de los lobos el cual era de color marrón.

Yari.- la voluntad es tu principal arma, demuéstralo domando a esta vestía "the Force"

Apareció una niña de pelo plateado corto, cargaba un bastón, esta salto por encima del lobo y con el bastón lo golpeo, fue tan fuerte que provoco que la bestia cayera de lleno contra el suelo, al ver que tendría todo bajo control, Yari coloco su dedo en la joya rojo para re-aparecer frente la escuela, pudo notar como los pequeños potros gritaban al ver que un lobo azulado, de no ser por la barrera que levanto al principio ya hubieran sido devorados, volvió a sacar una carta, con un vistazo rápido, la extendió hacia el lobo.

Yari.- brindas equilibrio en la vida de los demás, bendice mi ataque como le ángel que representas "The Témplense"

Detrás de él, apareció una chica con cabello rosa con unas alas blancas, extendió sus brazos como iniciando un rezo al cielo, el cuerpo de Yari comenzó a ser cubierto por una aura dorada, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, dio un salto, dio una patada justo en las costillas del lobo haciendo que este retrocediera por el dolor, giro hacia Yari y soltó una mordida, esquivando la mordida dio un golpe en el ojo de la bestia haciendo que esta comenzara a gritar del dolo.

Noto su mano algo, vio que era sangre, le reventó el ojo del golpe, como pudo el lobo salió corriendo, se limpió tallándose en su gabardina y luego toco el cristal azul, reapareció de nuevo en la alcaldía para ver donde se encontraban el resto, sorpresa, uno de ellos estaba en la alcaldía, tomo una carta y la alzo.

Yari.- avisas de los cambios que no pueden pasar, ahora cambia el panorama de esta situación, "the Tower"

El cielo se nublo y justo encima de él un pequeño remolino de nubes negras se formó, del cual salió un relámpago le cual era guiado por dos chicas una de cabello azul y otra de color rojo, guiaron le relámpago directo contra le lobo el cual solo pudo gritar del dolor mientras era electrocutado, dejando eso de lado, desvió la vista para por fin encontrar al lobo blanco, en esta ocasión toco el diamante morado de su brazalete y apareció frente la herrería de Iron Hammer, contemplo a l otro extremo de la calle.

Era la única casa que no tenía la barrera protectora, el entro y vio al viejo poni trabajar como siempre, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía, el entro y noto el bastón el cual habían trabajado las noche anterior y lo tomo.

Yari.- don, la tomare prestada…

Iron.- ¿qué? , espera, todavía no termino el aditamento de la punta.

Yari.- lo siento, pero él no va a esperar….

El poni vio al lobo que se acercaba hacia él, en el momento que Yari sujeto firmemente el bastón, las chicas y las barreras desaparecieron regresando a ser las simples cartas que eran en un principio, al quedar libres de sus opresoras, los 4 lobos huyeron hacia el bosque, Yari corrió hacia le lobo blanco y sujetándolo como un bat, golpeo a la bestia cuando la tenía cerca, reabrió la herida que le provoco la vez pasada, aprovechando la oportunidad, de un salto, subió a la espalda del lobo, se sujetó a su pelaje y con el bastón profundizo la herida.

El lobo segado por el dolor comenzó a correr, con los estirones de su pelaje, Yari guiaba su paso otra vez de la ciudad para que no destruyera nada, al salir del pueblo escucho el aullido de los demás lobos provocando que salieran corriendo en dirección de las montañas, en cuanto entraron al bosque fue un travesía difícil, hasta que un rama provoco que Yari callera de la bestia, se levantó y al canso a ver como el lobo se cubría con un humo y se trasformaba a un cachorro.

Fue cuando sintió una gran calambre en su cuerpo, sentía como si algo en su interior se estuviera reventando, luchando contra los espasmos, estiro su mano y tomo el bastón, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos sintió un gran alivio, con su mano libre se puso el collar con la cruz, soltó el bastón y vio que se encontraba bien, al parecer su cuerpo todavía no asimilaba bien le usar magia, menos cuando usas una gran cantidad.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia los arbustos para descubrir al cachorro y aun poni viejo, o que no esperaba ver era a Fluttershy, miro detrás del poni viejo y noto a otros cachorros, trato de imaginar la pero situación posible en su mente para prepararse para lo que sucediera, ahora que tenía en frente a la mas susceptible de todas las ponis delante de él, no podía darse el lujo de ser tal como era, tenía que alejarla del lugar.

.-así que fuiste tú quien lastimo a mis cachorros.

Yari.- Fluttershy, aléjate del ahora mismo – ignorando al viejo

Fluttershy.- claro que no – mientras al cachorro – el pobre está herido

.- será mejor que lo atiendas mientras hablo con el caballero.

Yari.- tengo que suponer que eres el dueño –mirando fijamente al poni viejo

.- así es, y por lo visto les has dado un trato muy especial a mis pequeños…

Yari.- ellos se lo ganaron, además de que me usaron como juguete, eso amerita una acción disciplinaria

.- me temo que no podre permitirlo…

Yari.- entonces – mientras lo apuntaba con el bastón –tendré que tomar custodia de ellos.

Fluttershy.- ¡claro que no!

Aun con el cachorro en brazos, ella voló hacia Yari el cual dio un paso a tras por lo cerca que se situó la pegaso, lo miraba directamente a los ojos con su actitud regañona, el saber que él era el responsable de lastimar a inocentes criaturas la saco de su quicio, Yari solo luchaba por contener la emoción de ser a la más tierna de todas las mane six, sentía que en su boca se hacía espuma de la emoción.

Fluttershy.- ¡como pudiste hacer le esto a tan inocentes criaturas, eres el ser más cruel y desalmado con el que me he topado toda mi vida!

Yari.- pero…

Fluttershy.- ¡pero nada, ahora será mejor que tires esa cosa y pidas disculpas por asustar a los pobres cachorritos!

Yari.-pero…

Ella uso, "LA MIRADA", al sentirla en carne propia, Yari sentía como su voluntad era doblegada, trato de luchar pero fue inútil de nada serbia resistirse, cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro, tiro le bastón lejos de él, cruzo los brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando las piernas, Fluttershy se alegró por un memento pero noto que no se disculpaba por sus acciones.

Fluttershy.- di que lo sientes… - mientras regresaba al suelo

Yari.- no

Fluttershy.- discúlpate por lastimarlos

Yari.-no

Fluttershy.- ¡QUE TE DISCULPES!

Yari.- no, odia me si quieres pero no pienso pedir perdón

.- es suficiente, yo me encargo

Ambos dirigieron su irada al poni viejo el cual soplo por su silbato, del interior de la cueva salieron los cachorros corriendo hacia Yari, en medio del camino se cubrieron de humo y volvieron a ser los lobos que eran en un principios sin poder reaccionar bien solo alcanzo a cubrir con sus brazos, dos de los lobos mordieron sus brazos mientras los alzaban por los aires, los otros dos mordieron sus piernas mientras lo estiraban hacia el suelo.

El grito de dolor fue desgarrador, Fluttershy quedo en shock al ver tal barbarie, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por los colmillos de las bestias, el cachorro que cargaba Fluttershy, salto de sus brazos para transformarse en el lobo que blanco enorme, ellas solo retrocedió del miedo pero fue detenida por el viejo poni, el cual lentamente comenzó a cambiar su apariencia a la de un poni más joven, el crin le volvió a crecer y era de color verde en punta como si fueran púas.

Sujeto a Fluttershy en contra de su voluntad, el solo sonreía al ver que todo estaba a su favor, solo escuchaban como se reía de ellos, Yari contemplo al poni, pero por más mínimo que fuera el movimiento, sentía como su carne era desgarrada, de no ser porque la ropa fuera igual de gruesa que el cuero, tendría todos los colmillos clavados.

.- realmente no pensé que fueras a hacerle caso a la pegaso – con una voz más enérgica –realmente son tu debilidad, bueno no lo puedo negar, tiene un buen cuerpo- mientras mordía leve a una oreja de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy.-eeek….

Yari.- ¡Maldito, será mejor que la dejes, si no quieres que triture tu cráneo!

.- no estás en posición de ordenarme, ahora ustedes son mis rehenes, te llevare ante el maestro y me nombrara capitán de sus fuerzas.

Yari.- usar a otros para hacer tu trabajo, al menos los capitanes se enfrentaron cara a cara…

.- y tú qué sabes, capturar a un príncipe humano que derroto a dos capitanes demonios, eso me dará prestigio…

Yari.- en dos ocasiones, derrote a tus lobos, de no ser por que baje mi guardia, no estaría en este lugar…

.- admito que fue difícil, la comida de esta región enfermo a mis lobos, por eso primero mande a Ichi para que evaluara tu fuerza, lo que no contaba era con que regresara con una de las lista de recompensa y la muy tonta no solo curo a mis mascotas sino que también me dio la mejor oportunidad de capturarte.

Comenzó a burlarse de ambos, Fluttershy comenzó a llorar, "es mi culpa, que estén sufriendo todos es mi culpa" pensaba mientras lloraba sin parar, la rabia de Yari crecía como no tenían idea, tenía que encontrar una forma de liberarse, tuvo una idea, pero primero tenía que sacar algo de su rabia.

Yari.- ¡CALLATEE! – Llamando la atención de los dos –su único pecado, fue el tener un corazón tan grande que ayudo a alguien tan podrido como tú.

.- para ser de una especie diferente, tienes buenos gustos en la yeguas, creo que me divertiré con ella en el viaje – mientras lamia su mejilla

Yari.- ¡DETENTEEEEE, ni tu ni yo merecemos siquiera una sonrisa de un ser tan puro como ella!

.- di lo que quieras, pero como dije, todo está a mi favor….

Yari.- eso crees – sonriendo – solo tengo que esperar a que esta cruz se cargue y pronto serás tú el que me pidas perdón…

.- mmm, Ichi, quítale su collar.

Tal como lo ordeno el lobo blanco, se acercó y con su hocico arranco le collar que sobre salía por encima de la gabardina, lo arranco y se lo llevo a mostrar a su dueño que seguía sujetando a la pegaso, el sonrió al tener el collar bajo su control.

.- ahora que aras, sin tu preciado collar... – notando un brillo debajo del humano

Yari.- Aeor suhn fil jarnsaks, os suhn uriu rad beozus yul sviel kan oshel jer isa undun hagal beocun ir, EXPLOSION!

Justo en donde se encontraba preso, exploto alejando a los todos por la ráfaga, cuando el polvo se estaba asentando, Yari salió corriendo completamente herido, no solo las extremidades le sangraban se abrió las viejas heridas de la cabeza, soportando el dolor corrió a donde se encontraba Fluttershy, ella estaba tirada en el suelo a uno metros del poni, la recargo en su cuerpo y no espero, en el brazo de ella coloco le brazalete con las joyas en uno de sus brazos, ella comenzó a despertar para ver como él estaba frente a ella, con el casco libre de ella, hizo que ella tocara la gema rosa.

El poni solo vio como de los brazos de Yari, Fluttershy desaparca frente a ellos, vio cómo se levantó y camino hacia el lobo blanco, el cual seguía inconsciente por la explosión, tomo le collar de la cruz y como pudo lo ato de nuevo en su cuello, camino hacia donde se encontraba los cuerpos de los lobos y tomo el bastón, el poni sintió miedo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, solo vio como detenían con un golpe en su espalda.

Yari.- o no, crees que te perdonare por hacer llorar a la más tierna de los ponis –ejerciendo más presión – estas muy mal

.- por favor perdóneme, yo…yo…

Yari.- yo, yo –arremedándolo – nada, el que cambiara tu aspecto me dice que degastes de ser un poni hace mucho, soy muy curioso, así que si respondes a mis preguntas y puede que te deje vivir.

El poni vio la cara de odio que tenía en su mirada, desesperado busco una vía de escape, fue cuando lo vio el silbato que usaba para controlar a los lobos estiro su casco pero vio como era tomado por el humano, Yari se sentó en su espalda mientras contemplaba el silbato, lo soplo y por acto reflejo los lobos se levantaron para contemplar a el nuevo dueño del silbato.

Yari.- así que esto es lo que usas para controlarlos, bueno, será mejor que me encargue de ellos primero.

.- que piensas hacer….

Yari.- regresen a su hogar

Soplo el silbato y los lobos obedecieron, se fueron retirando de ellos, dejándolos solos en las montañas, después de que ellos se fueran, rompió el silbato a la mitad y lo tiro en frente del poni, al ver su única arma entro en pánico.

Yari.- ahora, que tal si hacemos una pequeña encuesta…


	15. Lentamente

Lentamente, Fluttershy estaba abriendo los ojos para ver que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, a su lado estaba Rainbow Dash la cual tenía una cuantas lágrimas, las cuales limpio rápidamente para ocultar su lado sentimental, al parecer también se encontraban el resto de las chicas, vio cómo su conejito ángel salto a su regazo lleno de preocupación, en la parte de atrás noto a las princesas las cuales estaban igual de preocupadas que las demás, desvió la mirada a la ventana y noto que era de noche.

Rainbow.- tonta… nos preocupaste mucho…

Celestia.- ¿cómo te encuentras querida? – mientras se acerca por el otro costado

Fluttershy.- am, bien, pero… me duele un poco los oídos

Twilight.- Fluttershy, ¿qué paso, te encontraron desmallada frente al hospital?

Fluttershy.- yo no sé… lo último que recuerdo fue una gran explosión

Celestia.- el doctor dijo que encontró esto sujeto a tu brazo – mientras levitaba un brazalete con joyas

Rainbow.- espere, eso le pertenece a Yari – mientras lo tomaba – él lo estaba usando para moverse por la ciudad, pero ¿Por qué lo traías tu Fluttershy?

La pegaso vio el brazalete, lo contemplo por un tiempo hasta que pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, los cachorros, al humano, el poni malvado, todo hasta el incidente después de la explosión, recordó cómo le puso el brazalete para verlo desaparecer, con los ojos muy abiertos miro a la habitación y noto que no se encontraba el humano.

Fluttershy.- ¿Dónde está el? , ¿Dónde está el humano? – entrando en histeria

Luna.- nadie lo ha visto desde el ataque a la ciudad…

Fluttershy.- ¿Cuál ataque?

Le contaron como la ciudad fue invadida por los lobos y como de no ser por la intervención de Yari hubiera sucedido muchas desgracias, entre ellas la escuela habría sido una verdad era tragedia, después de que los lobos huyeron, Yari los siguió sin regresar, la pegaso comenzó a sentir culpa por lo sucedido, ahora le dicen que no hay señales de quien arisco su vida por todos, con lágrimas en su rostro comenzó a contar todo lo que paso en las montañas, del como por su mal entendido causo que lastimaran al humano.

Al termino de esto Celestia y luna salieron de la habitación mientras las demás se quedaban a consolar a su amiga la cual se inundaba de lágrimas, fuera del hospital luna y Celestia salieron volando en dirección a las montañas que mencionaron en el relato, después de varios minutos llegaron a la cueva para encontrar la cueva, encontraron los indicios de la explosión y de una gran cantidad de sangre, y a un costado encontraron un montículo de tierra la cual tenía un trozo de madera el cual hacía alusión a una tumba, la tierra todavía se veía suelta.

Desviaron su mirada al piso y encontraron un rastro de sangre en dirección al pueblo, alzaron vuelo y a mediación del camino encontraron recargado en un árbol a Yari, estaba sentado mientras respiraba de forma agitada, descendieron cerca de él, el levanto la cabeza para contemplar a las princesas, ambas princesas mostraron una cara de horror, tanto sus brazos y piernas estaba tenidas de rojo, sus ropas estaba tiznadas pero enteras y respiraba de forma pausada.

Yari.- hola chicas…. Que las demora…

Luna.- ¡Mira tú estado, como puedes seguir con esa actitud!

Yari.- como el más grande pirata… aun cuando muera… lo hare con una sonrisa

Celestia.- dejemos eso para después – mientras fallaba en su hechizo – ¿pero qué?

Yari.- perdón… pero este bastón…. Anula la magia… por eso sigo así

Luan.- ¡porque no lo tiraste si sabes que te está matando!

Yari.- Don Iron puso un gran esfuerzo en hacerlo, no dejare que su trabajo se desperdicie otra vez...

Luna.- por el cosmos, reamente me complicas la vida, hermana llévalo al hospital, luego los alcanzo

Ella lo tomo el bastón y alzo vuelo lo más tomando dirección hacia el pueblo, al ver esto, Celestia los cubrió a ambos con la luz para reaparecer en medio de la sala de espera del hospital, ordeno de manera inmediata la atención de Yari, con su magia lo subieron a la camilla y lo llevaron a salada urgencia, después de un tiempo luna llego al hospital para esperar junto a su hermana en la sala de espera, al cabo de 3 horas, les avisaron que trasladaron Yari a una habitación especial.

Fueron directas a la habitación en donde se encontraba con sus extremidades vendadas tenía una máquina de tras función de plasma, el doctor estaba revisando detenidamente le monitor para confirmar que se mantuviera estable, las princesas entraron y se acercaron para preguntar la situación.

Celestia.- ¿cómo se encuentra doctor?

Dr.- con esas heridas, debió morir de desangrado, sin mencionar que tuvimos que administrar un fuerte antibiótico para las bacterias carnívoras de los lobos, ahora le estamos suministrando una trasfusión de plasma para bajar el espesor de su sangre, lo tendremos internado en la para ver como amanece.

Yari.- no afectara mi sistema inmune ese plasma.

Dr.- tu muestra de sangre reacciono de manera positiva al plasma y a siritos medicamentos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ahora.

Yari.- bien, no quisiera despertar y ver que me convertí en un poni, aunque sería lindo, pero ya me acostumbre a este cuerpo.

Celestia.- al parecer no pierdes tu sentido del humor –girando al doctor – ¿podría dejar no a solas?

Dr.- claro –mientras salía, pero si se sobre salta avísenme –cerrando la puerta al salir.

Celestia.- bueno, ya nos enteramos de lo que paso en el bosque por Fluttershy…

Yari.- ¿cómo esta ella?

Luna.-sana y salva para alguien que estuvo en una explosión…

Yari.- me alegro… por cierto, podrás mandar a alguien a buscar unas cartas…

Luna.- ¿cartas?

Yari.- si, use mis cartas del tarot para ayudarme en esta pelea…

Celestia.- luego mandaremos a buscar pero cuentos sobre esto –reapareciendo el brazalete frente a el

Yari.- a mi brazalete, realmente me alegro que funcionara…

Luna.- Rainbow Dash dijo que lo usabas para moverte por el pueblo y para que Fluttershy llegara al hospital.

Yari.- era molesto el no llegar a tiempo, lo fabrique para poder desplazarme, cada joya tiene una gemela que esta incrustado en una pequeña estatua de búho, al concentrar magia en una de las gemas, hace que acerca con su gemela, pero lo diseñe para que únicamente al usuario, por eso se lo puse a Fluttershy.

Luan.- eso explica las baratijas que hacías desde hace días, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas cosas?

Yari.- bueno, me inspiré en un hylian que realizaba lo mismo pero con una ocarina, solo que él lo hacía a través de reinos, yo lo simplifique.

Celestia.- que decepción, pensé que le habías hecho un arreglo de compromiso a Luan –

Luna.- ¡podrías dejar de insinuar eso! –avergonzándose

Yari.- si tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no sé qué se acostumbra dar en este mundo, en el mío son anillos para los dedos

Celestia.- pues podrías hacerle un anillo para su cuerno o un collar, por la cantidad de joyas que usaste le pudiste hacer un arreglo para el cabello

Yari.- lo tendré en mente para cuando…. *electrocutado*

Luna.- tú no harás nada –mientras salía de la habitación

Yari.- tan… encantadora… como siempre…

Celestia.- es algo tímida pero se preocupa por ti, ahora, hay algo que me preocupa, ¿que era ese montículo de tierra que encontramos en las montañas?

Yari.- eh?, a, hay le di sepultura a Wolf Dance, era un poni que podía alterara su apariencia, el no pudo sobrevivir a la explosión como Fluttershy y yo, pero pude sostener una pequeña conversación con él.

Celestia.- es una pena…

Yari.- descuida, sé que está en un lugar mejor, lo que me preocupa es lo que lo motivo a hacer todo ese sufrimiento

Celestia.- que fue lo que hablaron tú y Wolf Dance

Yari.- para empezar el no pertenecía al ejercito de ese lord T., era un caza recompensas, al parecer están dando una gran suma por las chicas y por mí.

Celestia.- eso es un problema…

Yari.- ni que lo digas, lidiar con el ejército ya era algo, pero ahora tengo encima a una gran cantidad de mercenarios detrás de nosotros, tengo mucho por hacer, en cuanto pueda apoyar, me iré

Celestia.- no tienes que sobre esforzarte, toma un tiempo para descansar.

Yari.- bromeas, muy apenas pude proteger el pueblo, tengo que mejorar todo

Celestia.- te estas tomando muchas molestias por un mundo que no es el tuyo.

Yari.- solo respondo a la confianza que me das, mira que permitir obligara a tu hermana ser mi prometida, muchos matarían por eso…

Celestia.- tengo mis razones para permitirlo, además confió plenamente en ti

Yari.- esa es la cuestión, ¿porque tanta confianza y libertad a alguien que conociste hace 2 semanas?

Celestia.- quien dice que te conocí hace dos semanas…

Aun cuando se sintió extrañado por el comentario no le dio tiempo de cuestionar, pues luna entro con el doctor y le administro nicotina para dormirlo, las horas de las visitas terminaron, la noche fue muy tranquila para todos, al día siguiente Fluttershy fue dada de alta, no presento ningún problema aparte de que se quemaron las puntas de su crin, en cuanto a Yari, tuvo una pequeña riña con el doctor, trato de realizar esfuerzo innecesario , lo cual causo que lo doparan con nicotina, de nuevo, lo dejaron inconsciente todo el día, manteniéndolo en aisló total.

Cuando por fin fue dado de alta, salió más afectado por lo drogado que por las heridas, luna lo llevaba en silla de ruedas mientras salía del hospital, afuera lo estaban esperando las la mayor e de las chicas, solo faltaban Rarity y Applejack, todas se alegraron de verlo en mejores condiciones y como era de esperarse la más apenada era Fluttershy, que con un ligero empujón de Rainbow Dash le entrego un racimo de flores, el las acepto desinteresadamente.

Fluttershy.- lamento todo lo que te hice pasar

Yari.- neee, no fue tu culpa…

Fluttershy.- pero de no ser por mí, tu no…

Yari.- tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Fluttershy.- pero…

Yari.- pero nada, ahora si me disculpan chicas, quisiera regresar a mi….

Frente a él, justo del otro lado de calle, contemplo a alguien que no esperaba ver, las chicas voltearon y para su sorpresa, dirigiéndose a ellos, estaba caminando con una gran tranquilidad el mismo lobo blanco que se enfrentó tiempo atrás, al verlo instintivamente Twilight, levanto un escudo de fuerza para protegerse, el lobo llego frente a ellos, la mirada de Yari y el de él se cruzaron, Fluttershy toco el hombro de Twilight para llamar su atención.

Fluttershy.- dice que vino a hablar con Yari

Rainbow.- como que quiere hablar con él...

Yari.- bajen el escudo.

Twilight.- pero…

Yari.- ¡solo háganlo!

Algo sorprendida por cómo se expresó, obedecieron su petición, bajaron el escudo y el lobo quedo frente a ellos, el lobo comenzó a emitir un sonido muy parecido a como si quisiera hablar, la única que entendía era Fluttershy, la cual espero a toda la explicación para traducir lo que decía, acabo de un rato ella comenzó a traducir.

Fluttershy.- dice, que no pudo cumplir con tu orden porque su hogar estaba con su antiguo maestro y ya que tú le quitaste a su maestro anterior, quiere constatar si eres capaz de ser el nuevo maestro

Yari.- interesante, y ¿cómo planea comprobarlo? - Mientras sonreía

El lobo dio un salto hacia a tras mientras se agachaba y mostraba sus dientes en señal de querer pelea, Yari solo sonrió, era obvio como quería resolver esto, soportando un gran dolor, se levantó de la silla de ruedas y se caminó para quedar entre las bestia y las chicas.

Luna.- ¡que es tas haciendo!

Yari.- fácil, veremos quién es el más fuerte –quitándose el collar de cruz

Rainbow.- pero estas en desventaja, al menos deja voy por una arma,

Yari.- no la necesito, solo, no traten de desmallarse.

Yari simplemente se mantuvo erguido mientras miraba a la bestia fijamente a los ojos, el lobo comenzó a correr hacia él, todas retrocedieron, Yari solo estiro una mano frente a él, el lobo siguió corriendo hasta quedar a escasos metros de él, de la nada solo se vio como Yari alzo la mano y la bajo de forma rápida con una mirada penetrante.

Yari.- Owariiiiii

En cuanto, es cucho la palabra, el lobo se sentó de forma instintiva, contemplo al humano frente a él, sintió como con su simple presencia provocaba que se sintiera ofuscado por el instinto de supervivencia, se agacho por completo quedando en merced de lo que sea, Yari camino lo que falto hacia él, se arrodillo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza mientras sonreía, las chicas solo podían ver perplejas como habían domado sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, el cachorro se cubrió de humo con y se trasformó en pequeño cachorro que Fluttershy conoció en un principio

Yari.- que dices, ¿quieres ser mi compañero? – mientras lo cargaba

Fluttershy.- compañera – mientras se acercaba – ella es niña

Yari.- enserio, eso es genial, y dime, ¿tiene un nombre? –mirando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy.- su antiguo dueño le decía Ichi, pero que le tú le puedes escoger otro nombre si lo deseas

Yari.- si ese es caso, te llamaras Horo (joro) y para sete sincero prefería que te quedaran en tu forma grande… - mientras que el cachorro se asustaba- que pasa

Fluttershy.- dice que lo vas a aplastar…

Yari.- Ooh, es verdad, amino me gusta las mascotas pequeñas, es que siempre las piso sin querer…

Luna.- espera un momento… - contenía su furia – quieres decir que, cuando las mascotas dijeron "nos van aplastar" eras tú y no yo….

Yari.- pues si lo ponen de esa manera, creo que si… -poniendo una cara de susto

Luna.- y aun así, dijiste que yo los asuste.

Yari.- am, un error, eje! – giñando un ojo y golpeándose levemente al cabeza

La furia de luna estaba provocando que se formara una tormenta mientras sus ojos brillaban, Yari entrego al cachorro al Fluttershy y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo lo más que pudo, luna salió persiguiéndolo mientras lanzaba rayosa diestra y siniestra, destruyendo parcialmente la calle, muy apenas salía librado de los ataque, solo se podía escuchar -porque a mí- mientras Yari corría por su vida, en una vuelta que lo llevo a un callejón sin salida fue su perdición.

Solo giro para contemplar a al furiosa alicornio, contemplando que era su fin solo le quedo una cosa que hacer, se puso el collar de nuevo, cerró los ojos y de un basurero cercano saco un trapo de tela que uso para vendarse los ojos, se mantuvo firme hasta el final, las chicas corrían por las calles, para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero fue muy tarde, solo pudieron contemplar una gran Columba de luz que se alzaba por los cielos, para cuando este de apareció, vieron a la princesa luna salir del callejón mientras arrastraba con su magia a un humano a medio cocer, ella camino hacia Fluttershy y tomo al cachorro.

Luna.- gracias por todo, luego te visitare para que me digas como alimentarlo

Fluttershy.- si.. p…pri…prin…princesa… -carcomida por los nervios

Vieron como se alejaba arrastrando a Yari el cual seguía en K.O., todas concordaron en algo, tenía que ser un verdadero monstro para poder soportar todo ese maltrato, al llegar a la casa notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, como pudo, luna despertó a Yari, cuando vio la puerta entiendo que había un intruso, con el por delante entro con mucho cuidado, para su sorpresa vieron como en la sala de estar, siendo atendida por Luigi, Cadence estaba disfrutando de un té.

Cadence.- hola, me alegro que estén de regreso

Yari.- solo eres tu Cadence, que alivio –contemplando a Luigi- Luigi, podrías cocinarme algo, la comida de hospital es horrible…

Luigi.- enseguida señor –se retiró directo a la cocina

Cadence.- veo que fuiste regañado otra vez

Yari.- tan obvio es que luna me regañe

Cadence.- escuche el estallido, y al ver que nadie se alarmo, supuse que eran ustedes –con una leve risa

Luna.- no te regañaría tanto si te comportaras… hora ve a bañarte

Yari.- si, si, como ordene mi reina...*coscorrón* -uaaaaaaaaaaaah

Luna.- te dije que dejaras de hacer eso… -apenada – pero regresando a lo importante, Cadence, ¿porque estás aquí?

Cadence.- pues la verdad quería ver si podría quedarme un tiempo con ustedes…

Yari.- es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar

Cadence.- no

Yari.- entonces me da igual, estaré en mi cuarto

Salió de la habitación directo a su cuarto, en la sala solamente quedaron las dos princesas luna se acomodó en el sofá junto con Cadence mientras dejaba al cachorro en el suelo para que conociera su nuevo hogar, tan poroto toco piso corrió por las escaleras para ir con su nuevo maestro, asiendo caso omiso e eso, contemplo que Cadence no tenía su particular brillo.

Luna.- ¿qué paso?

Cadence.- pues veras Shining Armor y yo peleamos, el muy tonto, tiene la loca idea de que tengo una aventura…

Luna.- y… ¿es verdad?

Cadence.- NOOO, por dios, ustedes saben que yo solo tengo ojos para Shining Armor, pero él no quiere hacer caso y pues, quería ver si podía quedarme por un tiempo mientras las cosas se calman.

Luna.- bueno, no creo que sea la mejor manera de resolver el problema, pero está bien, puedes quedarte un tiempo.

Cadence.- gracias Tia, descuida, no pienso interrumpir su rutina amorosa –sonrisa burlona

Luna.- por última vez él y yo…

Cadence.- no seas modesta, pero eso sí, tienes que tener cuidado porque no eres la única interesada en el…

Luna.- ¿de que hablas?

Cadence.- lo siento tia, pero tendras que descubrilo tu sola

.- ¡la comida esta lista!

Tan pronto se escuchó el grito de la cocina, Yari salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina mientras Horo lo seguía de tras de él, Cadence se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina dejando la conversación a medias, luna solo podía pensar en el significado de las palabras que escucho, pero algo si sabía, a partir de ahora tendrá que lidiar con dos bestias y una niña malcriada, "esot se podría poer peor" pesaba mientras entraba a la cocina.

* * *

**hola chicos, se que la historia los tiene entretenidos, pero por desgracia tendre que desaparecer un tiempo, descuiden, pienso terminar todas las historias, solo les pido algo de pasiencia, en recompensa cuando vuelva a subir varios capitulos para que disfruten de una lectura continua.**

**gracias por seguir la historia ( aun cuando se que algunos me odien XD)**


	16. Fuera de la casa

Fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, nos encontramos con la princesa luna la cual, al cabo de unos minutos, vio a la pegaso amarilla salir mientras cargaba un saco de comida con el dibujo de un lobo, Fluttershy lo dejo en el suelo muy alegre por ver a una nueva dueña incursionando en la mágica experiencia del cuidar de una mascota.

Fluttershy.-bien esta es la comida será suficiente para que puede comer por un mes

Luna.- ¿realmente crees que sea suficiente? – levantando el saco con su magia

Fluttershy.- mientras lo alimentes cuando sea un cachorro no habrá problemas…

Luna.- y pensar que es un espíritu guardián de la naturaleza, aunque me sigue molestando que haya escogido a ese tonto como su maestro.

Fluttershy.- descuida, con el tiempo te tomara cariño, ¿por cierto como esta?

Luna.- está bien, en estos momentos debe de estar paseando con él.

Fluttershy.- que tierno que Yari paseara a Horo

Luna.- de hecho, hablaba de Horo que está paseando a Yari

La pegaso quedo confusa por la corrección, al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del pueblo, por el parque, todos mostraban desconcierto al ver al inmenso lobo con un collar mientras que de la correa arrastraba al humano, estaba atado con la correa mientras era arrastrado.

Yari.- Horo, auch… ¡Horo detente!

La bestia no hizo caso, siguió tratando mientras arrastraba a su dueño, de la nada se detuvo frente a l rio, de forma desesperada trato de moverse para liberarse, pero fue inútil, luna lo había hechizado para que no se pudiera zafar de ninguna manera, frustrado miro a su alrededor y se percató de la presencia de una alicornio rosa la cual se divertía al verlo en esa situación.

Yari.- podrías ayudarme en vez de divertirte e mis expensas

Cadence.- lo siento, pero mi Tia luna dijo estrictamente que no te ayudara a escapar

Yari.- ¿desde cuándo me volví la burla de todos?

Cadence.- creo que en el momento que mi tía te regaño ayer en público, además, no creo que pueda ser peor.

Yari.- NOOOOO, para que lo decías

Cadence.- ¿qué? – sorprendida por la reacción – ¿que dije?

Yari.- cuando sufres, nunca digas, "podría ser peor" pues siempre sucede algo que lo empeora.

Cadence.- por favor, no creo que…

Ambos vieron un gato blanco con un moño morado cruzar por enfrente de ellos, al darse cuenta de él, Horo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a gruñir al gato, en reacción este corrió provocando que la persiguiera, justo antes de que fuera remolcado por la gran bestia Yari frunció el ceño mientras miraba al princesa del amor.

Yari.- tenías que decirlo…

Terminada la frase fue arrastrado por el suelo a una gran velocidad, Cadence alzo vuelo y trato de seguirlos, no falta mencionar que el gato corrió por su vida evitando muchos obstáculos, los cuales fueron destruidos tras el paso del lobo, mientras que Yari era casi remolcado en el aire por la velocidad y la fuerza, la persecución termino cuando el gato se subió a la espalda de una unicornio blanco, el lobo se detuvo de forma brusca provocando que Yari callera y se arrastrara contra cara en el suelo.

Tiempo después llego Cadence, al ver el estado de Yari decidió que ya fue demasiado castigo y con su magia lo libero, al sentir que era desatado se levantó para contemplar a la dueña del gato blanco, no mostro sorpresa, reconoció el gato en primer lugar, frente a él estaba Rarity con su mirada de soberbia, detrás de ella estaba Swette Belle ocultándose detrás de su hermana, escucharon un "puf" y acto siguiente entre sus brazos, Yari cargaba al cachorro.

Cadence.- ¿estás bien?

Yari.- valla momento para transformarte Horo – contemplando al cachorro

Rarity.- pero como puede dejar que semejante bestia corra libre por Ponyville aterrorizando a los demás, en especial a mi pobrecita Opal, exijo una compensación, por el trauma ocasionado.

Yari.- si, si lo que digas – mientras le daba la espalda- Cadence encárgate de solucionar esto, luego me cuentas

Las 3 ponis vieron cómo se marchaba en dirección al parque, ambas se miraron entre sí en señal de duda, Yari camino hasta llegar a un pequeño lago algo retirado del pueblo, soltó al cachorro y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano, no había ponis cercas lo cual le trajo un poco de tranquilidad a su mente, miraba como el cachorro corría por todos lados mientras perseguía a unas cuantas mariposas, después de un rato se levantó y de sus bolcillos saco una pelota con la que inicio a jugar con el cachorro.

De regreso a la casa de Fluttershy, vemos como se despide de la princesa, un vez que la perdió de vista entro a su casa para regresar a la rutina de siempre, hoy le tocaba el baño para desparasitar a ángel, lo cual no era de mucho de su agrado, lo persiguió por toda la casa, al vivir mucho tiempo con Fluttershy, sabia como evitar el tremendo poder de "la Mirada", como pudo escapo de la casa corriendo por su vida, Fluttershy lo siguió, después de una larga carrera, vio como ángel salto hacia los arbustos, fue cuando encontró su vía de escape.

Para cuando Fluttershy llego y vio donde se encontraba su conejo, se detuvo en seco, ángel estaba dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras tenía unas cuantas bellotas en su mano, debajo de él, en su tamaño enorme estaba Horo recostado mientras que Yari estaba recostado en su costado usándola de almohada, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Fluttershy entendió que si se acercaba les abantaría las bellotas causando que se levantaran de muy mal humor, todavía tenía sus dudas sobre Yari pese que hace dos días sufrió por tratar de salvarla, se acercó lo más que pudo para poder tratar de convencer a su conejo de que desistiera.

Fluttershy.- o vamos ángel – susurrando – no sería muy malo que los despertaras

**Horo.- el detalle es que ya estoy despierta –**mientras abría los ojos

Fluttershy.- Horo, esta despierta

**Horo.- claro, aun dormida estoy alerta de lo que sucede – **levantando la cabeza** – tengo que proteger a mi maestro en todo momento.**

Fluttershy.- ¿realmente estas bien con él? – Mientras lo volteaba a ver – él te causo grandes heridas en ti

**Horo.- es lo mismo para él, les cause mucho sufrimiento y aun si me acepto, te diré algo curioso, toda mi vida he sido el blanco de odio y miedo, aun con mi amo anterior era igual –** girando a verlo – **pero el, aun cuando estábamos peleando, no mostro eso hacia mí, parecía feliz de verme, la única vez que lo vi enojado fue cuando te tenían atrapada.**

Al escuchar las palabras de la loba, se sintió confusa por las ideas que tenía en su mente, mientras tanto ángel estaba muy intrigado por ver lo que sucedía en el abajo, se asomó tanto que se resbalo cállenlo de lleno en el estómago de Yari, el dolor lo despertó, acto reflejo Fluttershy salió volando hacia los el árbol para esconderse, para cuando pudo coordinar, Yari vio al pequeño conejo en sima de él, lo tomo y miro a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, miro con más atención a l conejo y se le hizo familiar.

Yari.- demonios, no me digas que eres ángel –vio como el conejo asentía con la cabeza – lo que me faltaba, ¿Dónde está tu dueña?

El conejo vio por un lado del humano para ver como desde la copa del árbol su dueña le hacía señas de que no digiera nada sobre ella, miro al humano y levantando los hombros en señal de no saber nada, soltó al conejo mientras se recostaba otra vez sobre su mascota, no sin antes lanzar un largo suspiro.

Yari.- que tonto eres ángel, será mejor que regreses antes de que la preocupes

El conejo lo negó con la cabeza mientras chuzaba sus brazos.

Yari.- ¿no quieres regresas? Que estas mal de la cabeza, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar cerca de ella *suspiro* Aaa, Fluttershy, porque tienes que ser tan hermosamente tierna, lo que daría por siquiera darte un abrazo, lo que haría por robarte un beso –mientras se golpeaba así mismo la frente – despierta, eso nunca pasara.

Se acomodó nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos para regresar a dormir, mientras tanto en su escondite improvisado, Fluttershy estaba completamente en shock, tenía sus cascos en sus mejillas tratando de contener la vergüenza de escuchar todas esas palabras, " como podía expresarse de esa manera de ella, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajo para contemplar al humano el cual estaba entrando en un sueño profundo, lo miro y por fin pudo contemplar ese semblante de paz y tranquilidad, nada que ver con lo que recordaba de los cuentos lo marcaban como un ser de destrucción.

**Horo.- no me extrañan esas palabras, se explotó así mismo solo para poder salvarte.**

Fluttershy.- pero que dices, eso no puede ser verdad, se supone que tiene una relación con la princesa luna –susurrando para no ser descubierta.

**Horo.- te refieres a la yegua azul, pensé que solo era una de las tantas que desean aparearse con el…**

Fluttershy.- ho…Horo, no hables de temas delicados, espera, de las tantas.

**Horo.- ayer note como otras dos desprendían una gran cantidad de feromonas al estar cerca de él, tal como él hace un momento que comenzó a hablar de ti.**

Fluttershy se puso más nerviosa mientras sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, era demasiado inocente para lidiar con este tipo de temas, sentía tanta vergüenza que no podía moverse ni dejar de ver a través de sus cascos que desesperadamente trataba de ocultar su rostro.

**Horo.- sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero por que no le das una recompensa, por todo lo que paso por ti**

Fluttershy.- ¿una recompensa?

**Horo.- no sé lo que es, pero creo sería mejor que le dieras uno de esos "besos" antes de que lo robe… vamos aprovecha que está dormido, nunca se dará cuanta.**

Contuvo su grito de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que le estaba sugiriendo, su cara se puso completamente roja, lo contemplo, recordó el estado en el que estaba durante la pelea, incluso fue visitarlo a su cuarto en el hospital, estaba completamente inconsciente por lo que no la recibió, contemplo las heridas de sus brazos y piernas, tanto sufrimiento, por una simple poni la cual se aseguró de que atendieran dejándolo al borde de la muerte, con todo eso en mente, Fluttershy comenzó a considerarlo.

Fluttershy.- un beso chiquito en la mejilla, desacuerdo

**Horo.- gracias, de seguro se pondrá feliz en sus sueños**

Fluttershy se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de él, lentamente bajo su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento ángel piso sin querer una las piernas de Yari despertándolo, este giro su cabeza al sentir algo a su constado y de forma inesperada recibió un beso en los labios por parte de la pegaso amarilla, Fluttershy abrió los ojos al sentir una extraña sensación, al percatarse que estaba frente a frente con él, se asustó y retrocedió mientras Yari se sentaba para verla mejor.

Fluttershy.- perdón… yo no… no quise…no fue mi intención… por favor no me odies…

El la tomo de su casco provocando que ella dejara de hablar, lo vio como con su otra mano la tomo suavemente por detrás de su cabeza y la acerco a él sin resistencia, sus labios se volvieron a unirse, en esta ocasión no solo fue un roce de labios como las veces anteriores, estaba disfrutando cada rincón de los labios de la poni, solo se separaban para recobrar algo de aliento, Fluttershy se sumergía cada vez en la pasión del momento, cuando por se separaron se vieron el uno al otro.

Yari.- perdóname… por favor perdóname… -mientras brotaba lágrimas de el- perdóname por amarte… por favor, aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.

Él se levantó de forma niespera da y se alejó de ella mientras desaparecía en el aire sin dejar rastro, estaba atónita, estaba tratando de lidiar con todo lo que traía en mente, fue cuando dejo de escuchar en su mente y comenzó a sentir como en su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente por el simple hecho de pensar en él, por fin con prendió las palabras de Twilight "es de buenas intenciones".

**Horo.- ¿eso fue algo bueno o algo malo? - **Mientras se levantaba – **me están llamando, nos vemos después para jugar**

Fluttershy se despidió de la Horo mientras atrapaba su conejo ángel, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando más de la cuanta, ángel dirigió la mirada a su dueña, tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, fue fácil para ángel el saber lo que pensaba su dueña tanto que sabía que en estos momento estaba en un dilema moral, por lo que vio hace unos minutos, no le cabía duda que podía surgir algo de esa relación, decidido ver que tan lejos podían llegar, como pudo llamo su atención.

Fluttershy.- oh, perdón conejito ángel, es solo que me preguntaba, ¿crees que debería interferir en un noviazgo que no es feliz?

El conejo asintió mientras hacia un seña a su corazón, "tu más que nadie merece ser amada de esa manera" le decía con la mirada, Fluttershy sintió alegría al ver que tenía a alguien que podía confiar en sus decisiones y momentos de debilidad.

Fluttershy.- gracias ángel, que te parece la ensalada especial que te gusta tanto, pero antes tu baño contra pulgas.

Durante todo el camino el pobre conejo trato de liberarse pero fue en vano, mientras tanto el enorme animal se dirigió directo hacia la alcaldía, dio un gran salto y justo antes de caer en el techo se trasformó en un cachorro, callo y corrió directo hacia donde se encontraba su dueño el cual, estaba sentado en la orilla mientras cubría su cara en señal de frustración, con un movimiento rápido se quitó el collar con la piedra de Babel, y comenzó a gritar.

Yari.- ¡AAAAAAA, MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA, POR QUEEEEEE, DE TODAS, POR QUE ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FUE ESPANTOSAMENTE BELLOOOOO, DIOOOOOS, SINETO QUE ME MORIRE DE SOLO RECORDAR SU CARITA APENADA, COMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGO TAN TIERNOOOOOOOOOO, SIENTO QUE ME DA RA DIABETES DE SOLO RECORDARLAAAAAA!

Aun cuando todo poni cercano podía escuchar claramente los gritos de desesperación, no podían entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, una vez que saco todo lo que tenía en su interior, trato de recobrar el aliento y desplomarse contra el techo para quedar viendo hacia el cielo, se puso el collar nueva mente, solo giro su cabeza para contemplar al cachorro el cual se comportaba como cualquier perro mascota.

Después de un tiempo tomo al cachorro y amarro la correa por debajo de su brazalete, toco la gema y ambos desaparecieron del techo, ahora se encontraban frente a su casa, él se desato para poder entrar agosto, pero antes de que pudiera entrar escucho como le llamaban des de lo lejos, noto que se trataba de Cadence y parecía algo contenta a pesar de que la dejo completamente olvidada con Rarity.

Cadence.- me alegro de haberte encontrado

Yari.- aaaah, es verdad se me olvido, ¿en qué quedaste con Rarity?

Cadence.- al parecer real mente quiere ver te sufrir…

Yari.- prefiero su odio antes que cualquier cosa, y, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

Cadence.-pues de hecho fue Swette belle la que propuso el castigo

Yari.- no me gusta cómo suena eso.

Cadence.- primero que pasaras un día entero cuidándolas junto con sus amigas en lo que Rarity termina los pedidos para Nightmare Night.

Yari.- supuse que sería algo así, espera, ¿Nightmare Night?

Cadence.- si, dentro de una semana ya será Nightmare Night, ¿no lo sabias?

Yari.- pues desconcertado es la palabra, mi mundo tiene una celebración parecida, pero en mi caso sería dentro de 2 meses y medio.

Cadence.- en serio eso es sorprendente – mientras tomaba su mano entre sus cascos – cuéntame mas

Yari.- podrías calmante, no teme pegues tanto, ya tengo suficientes problemas como par…

Sorpresivamente Yari salió volando donde fue golpeado con un rayo de magia, para cuando se pudo reincorporar, miro al autor del ataque, era nada menos que Shining Armor y no parecía nada feliz, en cuanto se puso de pie, Shining continuo lanzando rayos de su cuerno en contra de Yari, apenas como podía los esquivaba, cuando tuvo oportunidad se quitó el collar con la cruz y lo guardo en uno de sus bolcillos, tomo postura de kung fu y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, frente a él se levantó una muralla de piedra la cual apenas contenía los ataques del enfurecido unicornio.

Shining.- ¡ con que eras tú, me las vas a pagar!

Yari.- podrías calmarte.

Al notar que los ataque no se detenían, con un movimiento de su palma, la muralla salió deslizando se en dirección hacia el unicornio, cubriendo se a si mismo con una barrera mágica, Shining recibió el impacto causando que la roca se destruyera, contemplo al humano frente a él mientras bajaba la barrera.

Yari.- podrías decirme la razón por la que me ataca un capitán de la guardia real.

Shining.- cállate, hoy no vengo como capitán sino como un marido furioso

Cadence.- ¡ ¿Shining que estás haciendo?!

Shining.- eliminando la razón por la que nos estamos separando

Cadence.- entiende que no tengo te estoy engañando…

Yari.- es verdad, solo piénsalo, realmente crees que te engañaría con alguien tan feo como yo, muy apenas luna me soporta…

Shining.- tu no digas nada, desde que llegaste solo escucho: el humano esto, el humano aquello, y ahora, los encuentro muy apegados el uno del otro, ¡quieres verme la cara!

Yari.- a con un chingada, Cadence, perdóname pero lo hare entra en razón… ¡Kaioken!

Rápidamente se formó una aura en forma de flama blanca alrededor de Yari mientras se notaba como su musculatura incrementaba, Shining tomo postura de combate de nuevo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta le ya estaba frente a él, con la mano abierta golpeo un costado del rostro del unicornio provocando que este saliera volando para estrellarse y atravesar la pared de una casa cercana, después de eso, Yari se colocó el collar de cruz para regresar a la normalidad.

Se acercó al hoyo en la pared, extendió una de su mano y del interior saco a Shining Armor inconsciente, lo dejo en el piso, mientras uso su brazalete para desaparecer, acabo de unos segundos Cadence pudo ver como salía de la cochera sobre su moto, se situó a un lado del unicornio y decenio, con una soga que traía lo ato de tal manera que nos e pudiera liberar, posterior mente lo coloco en la parte trasera de la moto como si fuera una carga, se subió nuevamente mientras se giraba a la atónita alicornio.

Yari.- lo tomare presta, no nos esperen despiertas

Acelero sin dejar que ella pudiera protestar algo, solo vio cómo se alejaba y doblaban la esquina, después de conducir por la ciudad, llego a la casa de Twilight, se estaciono y bajo para tocar la puerta, tal como esperaba lo atendió por él bebe dragón el cual mostro algo de alegría por verlo

Spike.- hola Yari, ¿qué te trae aquí?

Yari.- hola spike, ¿esta Twilight?

Twilight.- ¿Spike, quién es? – acercando se a la puerta – Yari, que sorpresa

Yari.-hola, quería saber si me prestas a spike, lo ocupo para una pequeña aventura

Twilight.- una aventura, ¿no se trata de nada peligroso?

Yari.- no, tranquila, solo que ocupo la asistencia del pequeño dragón – mirándolo – que dices ¿Qué ayudas?

Spike.- bromeas, por supuesto que sí, será un placer.

Twilight.- bueno, creo que no habrá problema si tu estas de por medio

Yari.- gracias, eres la mejor, vamos spike

Mientras Twilight estaba perdida en esas palabras vio como el bebé dragón se subía junto con Yari en la moto, no fue hasta que dieron marcha que noto la presencia de su hermano inconsciente en la parte trasera del vehículo, sin poder hacer nada los perdió de vista, mientras que ellos salían del pueblo por un sendero el cuan tenia haya un letrero el cual decía "Canterlot", spike estaba sentado entre el unicornio y le humano, después de contemplar al unicornio inconsciente, su curiosidad se hizo presente.

Spike.- am, ¿Por qué Shining Armor esta inconsciente en la parte de atrás?

Yari.- él es nuestra misión, algo se alojó en su corazón y tenemos que sacárselo lo más pronto posible

Spike.- pues tendrás que darte prisa porque creo que está despertando.

Shining.- que… donde… - contemplando que estaba a merced de su enemigo- ¡maldito, sueltameeee!

Yari.- no lo creo a y ni te molestes en usar magia, puse un trozo de metal entre tus roas que anula tu magia.

Shining.- ¡desgraciado!, ¿adónde me llevas?

Yari.- aun lugar donde poder sacarte toda esa porquería que tienes en tu interior


	17. En la sala

En la sala estaba Cadence y Luna tomando una bebida de leche caliente, era lo mejor para calmar un poco su nervios, pero Cadence quería lidiar con el dolor de que realmente Shining Armor pensó que la engañaba, de sus ojos estaban brotando lágrimas, al verla se esa manera Luna se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla.

Luna.- tranquila, todo pasara –colocando su casco en el hombro

Cadence.- después de todo lo que pasamos, como puede pensar que yo dejaría de amarlo

Luna.- debes cálmate, aun cuando me preocupa más que este con ese tonto, sé que hará algo para que todo salga bien.

Cadence.- si… es verdad… perdón por involucrarlo en esto…

Luna.- no te preocupes, aunque, me sorprende que pensara que siquiera te interesarías en él, realmente está mal de la cabeza- noto que su sobrina se reía – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Cadence.- lo siento, solo se me hace gracioso lo contrario que son tus comentarios.

Ella se recostó en el hombro de luna buscando consuelo, luna la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su melena, ambas se quedaron así por un tiempo, mirando por la ventana esperando tener una señal de que pudieran regresar los chicos, pero estaban muy lejos de regresar, en Canterlot, en una zona algo escondida de la vista del público general, nos topamos con una cantina de cidra de manzana, fuera de ella estaban algunos ponis intrigados por la singular máquina que se encontraba estacionada en la parte de afuera.

El interior era algo sencillo, tenía una barra donde el cantinero era un unicornio el cual servía los tarros de forma rápida, de extremo había un pequeño escenario en donde había una banda que amenizaba el ambiente, todos los clientes eran hombres de trabajos rudos, donde la mayoría eran ponis de tierra y guardias del palacio, en medio de una de las mesas se encontraba Shining Armor aun amarado mientras era forzado a beber una gran jarra de cidra de manzana, a un lado estaba spike el cual estaba tomando un jugo de uva y unas cuantas joyas que estaba comiendo mientras veía a Yari obligar a beber a Shining.

Yari.- esta es la 5, vamos por la 6° - bajando el tarro – solo dame un oportunidad de seguirte

Spike.- ¿recuérdame porque estamos en una cantina? – viendo como Yari se terminaba un tarro

Yari.-por qué siempre que has de salir a tomar, necesitas al amigo de fiar, tu serás el único sobrio aquí así que asegúrate de que no ágamos cosas estúpidas.

Shining.- spike… libérame… - lo obligaron a beber nuevamente

Yari.- tu solo dedícate a tomar, ¡cantinero, otra ronda y sírvale lo que quiera al dragón!

No paso mucho hasta que por fin Shining Armor quedara completamente influenciado por el alcohol de la sidra de manzana, al ver que ya estaba listo, lo desataron, tal como esperaban estaba completamente sumergido en sus penas mientras las trataba de ahogar en la bebida, Yari también estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, no era tan notable a menos que se pusiera de pie, tenía una expresión sería muy distinta a la usual, spike solo contemplaba como los dos estaban hablando entre sí como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, se podía notar el rubor en sus caras de donde estaban ebrios.

Shining.- la estoy perdiendo, la estoy perdiendo y no sé qué hacer…- mientras golpeaba su frente con su casco.

Yari.- eso es, sácalo todo… - dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Spike.- con que a estos e refería con sacar toda la porquería – mientras le servían más heno frito y jugo de uva

Shining.- estoy desesperado –sujeto a Yari de un brazo – por favor… devuélvemela… regrésame a Cadence…

Yari.- en tiende… yo no tengo nada con ella… es imposible que se enamoren de mi… estoy peor que tu…

Shining.- pero ella siempre hablaba de ti… discutimos… para cuando me entere… ya se había ido del palacio… de no ser por Twi… no sabría dónde estaba

Yari.- eso explica… como la encontraste… pero entiende ella no te engaña conmigo – mientras tomaba de su jarra -

Shining.- es mentira… tienes poder… sabiduría… has tenido éxito donde mis ponis y yo hemos fallado…

Yari.- escucha con atención… tu tuviste suerte… encontraste a tu verdadero amor… y te casaste con ella… en cambio yo… sabes lo que es… tener frente a ti a quien amas… y saber que nunca podrás estar con ella… hasta spike tiene más oportunidades que yo…

Spike.- ¿yo? – confundido

Yari.- claro… sé que algún día… te casaras con una bella pony… no sabes como te envidio

Spike.- pero, se supone que tu estas comprometido con la princesa luna, hasta viven juntos

Yari.- Aaa… lo de luna… eso… eso realmente fue por diplomacia… ella no me ama…

Shining.- ¿no te aman?... ¿entonces tu tampoco la amas?

Yari.- claro que si… pero mi amor es muy egoísta… pero lo que importa es - lo tomo a Shining por el cuello de su traje y lo levanto- crees que después de enfrentarse a una reina desquiciada… ahora te cambiara nadas porque si… ella te ama… así que confía más en ella.

Shining.- confió en ella… pero… pero…

Yari.- ya entendí… - mientras lo soltaba- tu ere el que… no tiene confianza… -

Shining.- que puedo hacer… no tengo nada que ofrecerle…

Yari.- se hombre… digo semental… compórtate como tal… si la amas demuéstralo… te diré que hare… después de tomar aquí, te ayudare a recuperarla.

Shining.- ¿enserio?...

Yari.- claro… considéralo un regalo de bodas… atrasado…

Shining.- gracias… realmente me has salvado – mientras le daba un abrazo

Yari.- ok, esta bien… pero ya suéltame… es demasiado amor para mi gusto…

.-oh, pero si es el capitán Armor, que sorpresa.

Los tres miraron hacia un costado para toparse con un pegaso de pelaje ámbar y crin azul con una franja morada, tenía una cuite mark ce un escudo atravesado por un rayo, estaba portando su vestuario de guardia del palacio, venía acompañado de otro guardia, era un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro y gran blanco, tenía una cutie mark de un escudo con un diamante en a mediación, se acercaron y se sentaron quedando frente a Shining.

Shining. - Ooh, Flash Sentry… Black Daimond ¿ya termino su turno?

Flash. – si capitán, vinimos para poder refrescarnos, jamás pensamos toparnos con usted, menos acompañado del príncipe humano.

Yari.- un placer… Shining… cuéntame de ellos…

Shining.- son nuevos reclutas… fueron reclutados… después de la invasión al castillo…

Black.- es un placer conocerlo, fue una gran inspiración para unirme a pelear por Ecuestria

Yari.- ¿enserio?... me alegro… espero que no sean… de los guardias de adorno…

.- ¿guardias de adorno? – se cuestionaron los dos

Yari.- si… de esos que son vencidos... al primer ataque…

Black. - por supuesto que no, príncipe, constantemente entreno para cualquier contingencia

Flash.- eso lo puede apostar, es un maniático del combate…

Yari.- Ooh, interesante… que tal un combate de practica… otro día claro…

Black.- será un honor

Yari.- deja la formalidad… ¡cantinero otra ronda y 2 tarros más!

Black.- no es necesario…. - Siendo interrumpido por su compañero

Flash.- de que hablas, no niegues la invitación.

Los dos ponis se unieron a las bebidas, después de un rato flash estaba charlando de cosas normales, como de donde venía, que tantos de los rumores eran verdades, y por supuesto que era la máquina de adentro, la convivencia llego a media noche y spike dijo que regresaría pronto, los chicos continuaron hasta que ambos ponis se retiraron para ir al baño, des pues de hacer sus necesidades tanto el pegaso como el unicornio negro se estaban lavando los cascos, curiosamente no había nadie más en el baño así que se sintieron con libertad de hablar.

Black.- realmente fue buena idea venir, quine diría que nos toparíamos con el príncipe humano

Flash.- de nada, necesitaba que me acompañaras para que no se viera tan sospechoso

Black.- oye flash, ¿vinimos a tomar un descaso verdad? – volteando furioso a su amigo

Flash.- en parte, la razón principal era para investigar al capitán…

Black.- lo sabía, es otro de tus artimañas para robar la esposa del capitán, deberías dejar eso

Flash.- estás loco, es la única princesa que vale la pena, las otras están muy viejas

Black.- desde que nos reclutaron no dejas de lanzarle indirectas a la princesa Mía More Cadenza, el capitán ya se enteró…

Flash.- el hecho que me saludara de forma cordial quiere decir que es tan tonto que no se ha dado cuenta, además, ya debes saberlo, ellos tuvieron una pelea, solo es de saber dónde está la princesa y poder hacer mi jugada.

Black.- deberías de dejarlos en paz, eso está mal… - repentinamente fue empujado contra la pared

Flash.- será mejor que no te metas, recuerda quien fue el que te ayudo a entrar a la academia

Black.- tu… -apretando los dientes

Flash.- correcto, ahora, a menos que aparezca una princesa más joven, Mía More Cadenza es la primera de la lista – soltándolo – vamos no queremos dejarlos esperando.

Salieron de baño y notaron que le bebe dragón había regresado y le estaba contando algo en secreto a Yari, lo cual no le prestaron importancia, se sentaron para tomar nuevamente sus tarros de sidra, notaron que la esprecion de Yari era distinta a la de hace rato, vieron como con su mano llamaba la antencion del cantinero para que viniera a la mesa.

.- diga me señor

Yari.- ¿esta llevando… la cuenta de todo verdad? - dándole un ultimo trago a su jarra

.- si, por supuesto

Yari.- bien… cobre se lo siguiente…

Sorpresivamente, con su pierna empujo al pegaso mandándolo a volar contra la ventana, la atravesó que dando en el suelo, se levantó, pese a que se tabaleaba salió de la cantina, lo siguieron quedando al margen de lo que sucedía, el pegaso se levantó mientras contemplaba al Yari luchado por mantenerse en pie.

Flash.- ¡pero qué diablos le pasa!

Yari.- oye Black… que te parece… una pequeña demostración… esto se llama suiken…

El cruzo sus piernas y se encorvo, con sus manos simulo que estaba sujetando una pequeña copa mientras se balanceaba, el pegaso se quedó confundido ante la serie de eventos.

Shining.- ¿Yari pero que haces? – se le bajo un poco el alcohol del susto.

Spike.- Yari recuerdas para que me trajiste, pues, estás haciendo algo estúpido, será mejor que te detengas.

Yari.- lo siento… pero pienso enseñarle… unos cuantas reglas… a este tonto

Flash.- pero que le sucede…

Yari.- primero… las madres son sagradas…

El corrió hacia el mientras estiraba su brazo para golpearlo, flash alzo vuelo para evitar el golpe, usando el impulso del golpe, Yari giro cayendo de espalda mientras tomaba con sus manos las patas traseras del pegaso, levanto su pierna para golpearlo y hacer que callera de nuevo al suelo, con el impulso de la patada, dio un giro sobre el mismo para quedar de pie dándole la espalda al pegaso, se dio vuelta mientras luchaba contra la gravedad.

Yari.- segundo… las mujeres…o yeguas… son bellas sin importar que…

Flash.- maldito, no se quedara así.

Se levantó para alzar vuelo y tratar de envestirlo, confiado en que su oponente se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol de la bebida, se abalanzó contra él, pero en el último momento él se arqueo completamente hacia atrás, su cabeza toco el suelo, flash paso por encima del, Yari aplico todo su peso sobre su cabeza para levantar su piernas y hacer un portal hacia atrás provocando que aplastara al pegaso contra el piso, usando el impulso se sentó sobre el mientras se daba vuelta para poder sujetar su crin y estirar de él.

Yari.- y tercero… nunca, jamás, robes la esposa de otro…

Flash.- de que hablas… aaaah – resistiéndose a que le estirada su melena

Yari.- spike los escucho… sabes… jamás pensé hubiera ponis… tan podridos en Ecuestria…

Shining.- ¿Yari de que tanto hablas?

Yari.- este es el desgraciado que intenta robarte a Cadence… ¿verdad black? – giro su mirada al unicornio

Black.- yo no… - cedió ante la presión de la mirada - ¡es verdad, él ha estado cortejando a la princesa, lamento no haberles dicho capitán!

Spike.- pero no fue su culpa, Flash lo estaba chantajeando…

Shining Armor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la noticia fue un gran impacto para él, pensar que uno de los que tomo como discípulos estuviera tratando de robarle a su amada, no conforme con eso, hostigo a uno de sus compañeros, la expresión de Shining era de odio puro, cuando ya no pudo más, exploto de furia, tanto su crin como su cola se tornaron de fuego, al verlo Yari solo sonrió mientras se levantaba.

Yari.- así que es de familia… será mejor que corras

El pegaso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero fue atrapado por la magia de Shining, él estaba consumido completamente en su rabia, comenzó con quitarle su traje de soldado simbolizando que ya no era parte de la guardia, acto después lo lanzo contra el suelo varios metros del lugar, quedo noqueado tras el impacto con una carreta de basura que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzar en el momento menos indicado, Shining hubiera continuado de no ser porque Yari lo detuvo haciendo que se calmara.

Yari.- creo que… ya entendió el punto…

Shining.- pero ese maldito…

Yari.- olvídalo… lo más importante… es que tenemos que recuperar a tu esposa… -camino y se subió a la moto- vámonos…

Spike.- ¿espera que haces?- parando se a un lado de el- no estás en condiciones de manejar eso

Yari.- o es verdad… - lo tomo de la cabeza y lo sentó frente a el- tú me dirás por dónde ir.

Spike.- ¿YOOOO? –mientras veía como Shining Armor se sentaba detrás.

Yari.- claro… esa es tu misión principal… - giro hacia la cantina – ¡OYE Black! Asegúratele que este bien… y que la cuenta llegue al palacio…

Acelero dejando atrás al unicornio el cual vio algo furioso al cantinero, de regreso a Ponyville luna estaba bajando las escaleras, con una vela estaba alumbrando para buscar el origen del ruido, para cuando se dio cuenta, encontró a Cadence en la sala llorando en la oscuridad, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de luna, como pudo se limpió las lágrimas, luna encendió la luz del cuarto para sentarse junto a su sobrina.

Luna.- otra vez, Cadence, no te hace ningún bien llorar en las noches

Cadence.- perdón, es solo… me acorde de algo doloroso…

Luna.- ya… no llores – mientras le daba un abrazo.

* Claxon*

Al escuchar el extraño sonido varias veces desde afuera de la casa, llenas de curiosidad fueron a la entrada y al abrir la puerta vieron a los chicos sobre la moto, estaban cubiertos de ramas de árboles mientras que spike estaba aferrado en la cabeza de Yari como si fuera un gato, fue más que obvio que estaban en completo estado de ebriedad muy apenas podían estar de pie, en cuanto se ambos vieron a las princesas, Yari empujo a Shining mientras él se sentaba de costado en la moto mientras ponía a spike en su regazo.

Yari.- vamos Shining… como lo ensayamos…

Cadence.- pero ¿Qué les paso, porque están así?

Shining.- Cadence… comprendí… que era yo el del problema… y después de hablarlo… me di cuenta que tenía miedo… miedo de perderte… te amo tanto… no puedo vivir sin ti… por eso… por eso…

Yari comenzó a usar la panza de spike como un bongo mientras que Shining armos suspiraba fuertemente para llenarse de valor, fue un curso rápido durante el camino, pero tenía el apoyo de su nuevo amigo. (/watch?v=XYbjc7c05IU) ***nota: lo que está en negrita son los coros**

Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi casco siéntelo  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy

frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy

**en mi corazón tu vivirás****  
****desde hoy será y para siempre amor****  
****en mi corazón no importa que dirán****  
****dentro de mi estarás siempre...****  
**  
no pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo

**en mi corazón tu vivirás****  
****desde hoy será y para siempre amor****  
**  
no escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé...

tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé...

lo haremos muy juntos pues!  
**  
****En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás****  
****estarás dentro de mi****  
**hoy y por siempre amor

**tú en mi corazón****  
**si en mi corazón  
**no importa que dirán no sufras más****  
****dentro de mi estarás****  
**estarás siempre

siempre...

Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre  
y por siempre

**solo mira a tu lado****  
****solo mira a tu lado****  
****solo mira a tu lado****  
**  
yo estaré siempre!

Al terminar la canción Cadence se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, ambos se apretaron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Cadence sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, todo el sufrimiento que le provocaba en su pecho, sin la necesidad de su poder, podía sentir todo el amor que le profesaba su amado, ambos estaban llorando de felicidad por poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Shining.- perdóname… tenía miedo de perderte… perdóname por favor…

Cadence.- tonto… sabes que te amo… jamás te dejaría… te amo… te amo…

Shining.- yo también… te amo…

Solo eran 3 los que pudieron presenciar ese bello reencuentro entre dos seres que se aman, Yari los contemplaba mientras su sonrisa le estaba acalambrando el rostro de tanta ternura que tenía frente a él, se estremecía de tanta ternura que contemplaba sus ojos, spike solo se sentía alegre de que todo terminara bien para Shining y Cadence, luna solo podía sonreír por la felicidad de la joven pareja, desvió su mirada a Yari el cual seguía victoriano para sus adentros de que había tenido éxito, el también la miro, en ese fracción en donde sus miradas se cruzaron, le dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez, lo cual provocó que luna se ruborizara y desviara la mirada, "pero que me pasa" se decía trataba de recuperar el sentido de lo que sucedía, después de su largo abrazo, se separaron para contemplarse el uno al otro, de repente Cadence uso su magia para jalar la oreja de Shining, todos se sorprendieron excepto Yari que lo encontró muy divertido.

Cadence.- ¡pero que son esa condiciones de llegar!, ¿fuiste a la cantina verdad?

Shining.- duele,.. Hay, hay Cadence…

Cadence.- nada de eso señor, ahora mismo te das un baño de agua helada… y entrando en gastos tu también

Con su magia estiro también la oreja del cual se dejó estirar, estaba tan hebreo que no sentía el dolor de donde era estirado, Cadence comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa mientras arrastraba a los dos borrachos, spike fue el que se rio en esta ocasión, pero no le duro mucho, el sueño le estaba a pesar, luna lo vio y con su magia guardo la moto en el interior de la cochera mientras levitaba al bebe dragón al interior de la casa, al cerrarse la puerta se escucharon los gritos de donde eran sumergidos en agua helada, el cual despertó a algunos vecinos.

* * *

**aclaraciones, el personaje conoces todo hasta la tercera temporada, estaba enterado de la pelicula EG, pero no tenia conocimiento pleno de falsh sentri, de lo contrario al igual que muchos abria terminado de otra manera.**


	18. La cruda realidad

La cruda realidad le amaneció a Yari el cual apenas estaba levantando, noto que estaba en una postura algo incomoda, se encontraba en el suelo mientras usaba a Horo como almohada, se sentó y contemplo a spike y Shining Armor dormidos profundamente en su cama, luchando contra el dolor de la luz del día, Yari se levantó y como todo un zombie salió del cuarto, muy lentamente bajo las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor topándose con Luna y Cadence las cuales ya estaban desayunando, sin decir nada se sentó en su lugar y se recostó en la mesa, todavía no despertaba del todo bien, alcanzo a ori como Luigi entra acercándose a él.

Luigi.- príncipe, es una sorpresa que se haya levantado temprano, ¿le preparo algo en especial?

Yari.- luche bronca… en un tazón

Luigi.- enseguida se lo trigo… - entrando directo a la cocina

Luna.- es raro toparte en las mañanas, aunque, tengo que admitir, que es divertido verte sufrir así

Yari.- toma una foto… dura más…

Luna.- por desgracia ya la tengo

Sintió como algo de papel me fue arrojado a la cabeza, se levante y vio que era un periódico, lo tomo y miro la primera plana, era el con Shining Armor y spike en la cantina, era una foto muy grande con un título que decía "Doble príncipe, Doble problemas" más abajo venia fotos de cómo había destrozado la cantina y como tanto Shining como él, le causamos una gran paliza a ese pegaso, lo bajo para contemplar la cara de desprecio de luna, mientras que Cadence de "al menos no fue peor".

Yari.- sería bueno que la enmarcaras…

Luna.- ¡eres un estúpido, sabes la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar, realmente solo empeoraste todo!

Cadence.- aun así, es un alivio que te no pasara a mayores – tratando de calmarla

Luna.-como puedes perdonarlo después de que emborracho a tu esposo

Yari.- porque de no ser así, ellos no hubieran regresado

Luna.- aaag, realmente eres un dolor de cabeza –mientras se frotaba la cabeza

Cadence.- tranquila, al final todos estamos bien

*toc toc*

Escucharon como tocaban la puerta, al ver que Yari no tenía ganas de moverse y al parecer luna tampoco, fue Cadence a atender la puerta, en cuanto llego a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con Twilight la cual se encontraba completamente furiosa, sin dar tiempo de saludar o decir algo, entro rápidamente a la casa y se fue directo al comedor, cuando llego, vio a Yari tomar luche de un tazón, se acercó a el mientras ponía una cara más severa.

Twilight.- ¿Dónde está spike? –se escuchaba molesta

Solo levanto su mano en señal de que él estaba arriba en el cuarto, al entenderlo, ella subió al segundo piso, después de confundir la cuartos, encontró a spike dormido en la cama junto con su hermano, quedo más sorprendida por el gran lobo que dormía en el suelo, usando su magia levito a spike y lo saco de la habitación, lo puso en su espalda y comenzó a bajar la escalera lo cual ocasiono que él bebe dragón comenzara a despertar, llego nuevamente al comedor para contemplar a un Yari satisfecho y luchando por no vomitar.

Twilight.- ¡cómo se te ocurre llevar a spike a una cantina, es solo un bebe! – dando un pisotón

Yari.- en mi defensa, el comió joyas y heno con jugo de uva, y el solo fue para cuidarme de que no chocara el no tomo nada…

Twilight.- aun así, eso no es excusa, ¿sabes lo que puedo haber pasado?...

Yari.- si, lo sé, nunca hubiéramos sabido que ese pegaso era el que quería separar a Shining y Cadence - su furia se fue desapareciendo

Twilight.-*suspiro* está bien, pero todavía no te perdono por llevar un menor a una cantina, tendrás que compensar tu falta

Yari.- si, si, hare lo que tú quieras, así que piénsalo bien

Al escuchar esas palabras, la imaginación de Twilight comenzó a volar, fue cuando recordó la página 34 del libro de Lyra, entro en medio trance del cual Cadence la despertó mientras le daba un pequeña sacudida, en cuanto despertó puso su casco en su boca y tocio para recuperar la compostura.

Twilight.- ya pensare en algo… - haciendo se la digna

Yari.- bien… ahora si me disculpan, quiero recuperar sueño, estaré en la sala

Salió del comedor hacia la sala, no tuvo tiempo de sentarse para escuchar como tocaban nuevamente la puerta, al estar frente a ella, Yari fue quien la abrió, contemplo a Rarity en la entrada acompañada de Swette Belle que al igual que el otro día, estaba escondida detrás de su hermana, Rarity no mostro ni un sola emoción al verlo en ese estado.

Yari.- ¿a qué debo esta visita?

Rarity.- buenos días, vengo a dejar a Swette Belle para que sea su chaperón el día de hoy.

Yari.- ¿yo que?

Cadence.- ya se te olvido – mientras se acercaba por detrás – el día de hoy tenías que cuidar a Swette belle y sus amigas, te lo dije antes de que, bueno, ya sabes…

Yari.-aaaah, es verdad… mmm… ¿tengo que?

Rarity.- alégrese que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo pacífico después del trauma psicológico de su bestia infernal.

Yari.- deberás que eres buena para el drama…mmm, ya que… espérenme en lo que me arreglo.

Subió las escaleras directamente a su cuarto, Rarity y Swette belle pasaron a la sala, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió que Twilight estaba en la casa, se sentaron acompañarla, todas se reunieron, incluyendo a luna y Cadence, para escuchar el relato de lo que paso anoche que los tres se fueron a Canterlot, al parecer spike se separó para ir por una joya que le se había caído, la cual tardo en recoger de no ser por ratón travieso, en donde estaba tratando de recuperarlo escucho la conversación que se dio en el baño, entro en pánico y fue a contárselo a Yari para que decidiera que hacer, le resto lo conocen.

Spike.-Y eso fue lo que paso

Cadence.- con razón siempre me topaba con ese pegaso, aunque nunca me pareció que me coqueteara…

Rarity.- no me extraña, después de todo solo tienes ojos para su marido princesa…

Cadence.- puedes decirme Cadence, y creo que tienes razón…

Twilight.- aun así, ¿de donde surgió la gran idea de ir a una cantina?

Spike.- eso le pregunte cuando llegamos, dijo que era un meto usado en su mundo

Rarity.- viniendo de un bárbaro como el, me sorprende que no destruyera nada mas

Luna.- no quiero ni imaginar los gastos que está haciendo mi hermana por cubrir sus caprichos…

Rarity.- se supone que es un príncipe, ¿Por qué no usa su propia fortuna?

Luna.- fue parte del trato, el ayudaría al reino, a cambio de pagar su sustento…

Cadence.- y de que fueras su pareja, ¿verdad? – dejando sorprendida a todas

Luna.- ni me lo recuerdes…

La conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar paso por la escalera, al voltearse se toparon con Yari el cual estaba usando un playera azul con detalles blancos y pantalón negro estaba usando su brazalete con joyas, de tras de él estaba Shining Armor que apenas podía soportar el estar de pie miro a su esposa y a su hermana las cuales tenían una mirada de reprimenda, Horo bajo siendo un cachorro lo cual atrajo la atención de Swette belle, Yari estaba recogiendo el cabello en lo que caminaba a la sala.

Yari.- listo… que inicie el castigo…

Rarity.- bien –giro a su pequeña hermana –ten cuidado Swette belle, no sabemos si tiene todas sus vacunas…

Yari.- espero que te estés refiriendo a Horo…

Rarity.- obviamente me refiero a ambos, bueno querida regresa a las 6 de la tarde.

Swette belle.- está bien - bajando del sillón – vamos señor Yari, las chicas nos esperan en la casa club

Yari.- guíame…

Luna.- espera… - se acercó a el – que paso con lo de "no querer relacionarte con los demás", ¿Por qué aceptas tan de buenas el ir afuera?

Yari.- después de anoche pensé, a estas alturas ya influencie en los demás, así que me apegare a mi plan original –se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te veo en la noche.

Al recibir el beso luna retrocedió del susto poniéndose totalmente roja del rostro, nadie esperaba esa muestra de afecto, y la más afectada fue Twilight, ella estaba sosteniendo una taza con su magia, cuando vio la demostración de amor, inconscientemente apretó los dientes y la taza se compacto destruyéndose, Cadence fue la única que entendió el tan repentino comportamiento de Twilight peor prefirió guardar silencio par ano preocupar a su esposo, en cuanto luna no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues Yari había tomado a Swette belle y salido corriendo fuera de la casa.

Yari cargaba ala pequeña unicornio por un costado, en cuanto se sintió seguro, la bajo para en esta ocasión seguirla hasta la casita club, el camino fue muy tranquilo casi no digieren palabras, ni si quiera un intento por iniciar una conversación, después de llegar vio como la unicornio subía a la casita mientras él se quedaba afuera sentado en una roca cercana, al cabo de unos minutos salió acompañada de Applebloom y Scootaloo las cuales salieron con una gran mirada de asombro, bajaron lo más rápido posible y se pusieron alrededor de él.

Applebloom.- wow, realmente es grande…

Scootaloo.- estos son los dedos de los que tanto hablan –sujetando su mano

Swette belle.- ven, les dije que conseguí que él nos acompañara el día de hoy para buscar nuestras cutie mark – inflando el pecho lleno de orgullo

Yari.- porque no me sorprende…

Applebloom.- según escuchamos, sabes mucho sobre todos los ponis de aquí, ¿sabes quiénes somos?… - mientras entrecerraban los ojos…

Yari.- no, no sé quiénes son, no sé qué son las cuite mark crusaders, tampoco sé que se llaman Applebloom, Swette belle y Scootaloo, esas son puras mentiras – lleno de sarcasmo

Scootaloo.- es verdad que sabes todo, así que dinos, ¿sabes cuáles son nuestras cutie marks?

Yari.-podría hacerlo… quiero hacerlo… mas no debo hacerlo…

.-¡QUEEEEEE, ¿POR QUEEEEE?! – mientras se acercaban sorpresivamente.

Yari.- no tiene chiste arruinar la sorpresa, además se supone que tengo que vigilarlas, no ayudarlas…

Applebloom.- oh, vamos, dinos algo, no sabes cuantos intento fallidos hemos tenidos

Scootaloo.- créeme, perdí la cuenta…

Swette belle.- 1, 423,445 veces para ser precisos…

Scootaloo.- ¡te dije que dejaras de contar!

Yari.-ok, eso es más de lo que pensé, aun así eso no le quita la diversión de intentarlo día con día…

Applebloom.- no si eres de las últimas de tu clase en tener tu cutie mark… - se entristecieron

Yari.- al menos ustedes saben que encontraran algo al final…

Swette belle.- de que hablas…

Yari.- no sé si sepan, pero los humanos no tenemos cutie mark, por eso, no sabemos cuan el nuestro talento especial, lo que hace más difícil el buscar nuestra vocación y rol en la sociedad…

Applebloom.- entonces, ¿cómo lo hacen?

Yari.- lo mismo que ustedes, pero en nuestro caso no es tanto si somos buenos, sino lo que realmente queremos ser… - vio que seguían en duda- un ejemplo, Cheerilee descubrió que le gusta ver florecer a las ponis, por eso se hizo maestra, para ayudar a florecer a ustedes, lo descubrió en su juventud, hay humanos que pasan casi toda su vida sin saber para qué son buenos o hacen cosas que no los hace felices.

Swette belle.- eso es… raro…

Scootaloo.- ¿cómo no pueden saber cuál es su talento especial?

Yari.- hay muchos factores que influyen, pero el principal, es la indecisión, por ejemplo yo, soy bueno en ciencias, literatura, música, arte, deporte, magia, etc…. Pero no soy el mejor, incluso en lo que amo, no soy el mejor y no puedo escoger que hacer de mi vida.

Swette belle.- pero, eres un príncipe, ¿se supone que tienes que gobernar un reino?

Yari.- eso solo es un título que obtuve en este mundo, en mi mundo hay muchos por encima de mi…

Applebloom.- entonces, ¿tú tampoco sabes cuál es tu talento especial?

Yari.- no, ni la remota idea, estoy igual que ustedes.

Las tres se miraron por un momento y se reunieron en un círculo mientras periódicamente lo volteaban a ver, después de un rato se separaron dela nada mientras sonreían, comenzaron a empujar a Yari al interior de la casa club, tuvo que entrar casi a gatas de tan grande que estaba, vio cómo se movían rápidamente para acomodar un pódium y un tambor secamente a él, todas se pusieron sus capas de cutie mark crusaders mientras comenzaban con la pequeña ceremonia.

Swette belle.- *tos* Yari, las crusaders hemos decidido que formes parte de nuestro grupo…

Yari.- ¿perdón?

Applebloom.- lo pensamos, si te ayudamos a encontrar tu talento tu nos ayudaras con el nuestro…

Yari.- interesante… ¿están seguras de esto?

Scootaloo.- por supuesto, eres casi igual de genial que Rainbow

Applebloom.- todas vimos cómo protejáis la escuela del lobo, fue asombroso

Swette belle.- entonces que dices, ¿formaras parte de las crusaders? – haciendo carita tierna

Yair.- mmm, demonios, no puedo negarme a tanta ternura, está bien, les ayudare pero a mi manera, ¿alguna objeción?

-ninguna – dijeron las 3

Swette belle.- bien, con mucho afecto te aceptamos como nuestro compañero, socio, "amigo" camarada, hermano…

Yari.- entendí esa parte… lo que sigue…

Applebloom.- recibe esta capa en señal de la unión… mientras la sujetaba con sus cascos

Yari.- ¿cuántas de estas tienen? – mostrando algo de preocupación

Swette belle.- hice 5 en total con la tela especial de Rarity, ahora solo queda una de reserva, porque la pregunta.

Yari.- algo me dice, que podrían necesitarla en un futuro… - mientras tomaba la capa

Swette belle.- bien, continuemos, al aceptarla te has vuelto en nuestro compañero, socio, "amigo"…

Yari.- ya entendí….

Él se lo puso en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón dejando la parte del escudo a relucir desde su costado, después de hacer una mini celebración, salieron de la casa club, ahora con un nuevo integrante del grupo decidieron continuar con los proyectos que tenían planeado, se dirigieron al lago, algo laborioso para Yari, pues empujo una plataforma de madera de su altura de la cual tenía un trampolín, al parecer tienen pensado buscar sus cutie mark de clavadistas profesionales, lo puso lo más cerca posible de la orilla donde se veía más profundo el lago.

Dejo que las chicas comenzaran a prepararse para la actividad mientras él se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol, recargo su espalda en el tronco, contemplo como las pequeñas ponis se ponían sus flotadores mineras subían a la plataforma, la primera fue Swette belle, usaba flotadores en sus pierna, tomo impulso y salto, en cuanto callo se vio como ella quedo bajo el agua de cabeza mientras que su los flotadores quedaban por encima del agua, la segunda fue Scootaloo, ella solo usaba gogles para nadar, dio una gran voltereta hacia el frente cayendo de pansa, algo que dolería a cualquiera que lo viera.

La ultima en saltar fue Applebloom y tenía una fuerte determinación en conseguir sus destino, dio unos pequeños saltos en la orilla de estructura, salto alto mientras miraba fijamente el agua, dio un clavado de picada perfecto, en cuanto salió, tenía la cabeza cubierta de algas, salió muy feliz del agua, las 3 miraron sus flancos buscando algún indicio de su cutie mark, pero no había nada.

Applebloom.- Ooh, que pérdida de tiempo –poniendo carita triste

Swette belle.- creo que deberíamos intentar algo más…

Scootaloo.- ¡HEY, Yari! ¿Tú qué opinas?

Yari.- buen intento, una estuvo cerca, pero no es el talento correcto, no se desanimen al menos hicieron algo con lo que se pueden divertir un rato

Al ver que tenía razón y darle una pequeña esperanza de que se estaban acercando se sintieron felices nuevamente, decidieron seguir el consejo y comenzaron advertirse con la plataforma de clavados, cada vez hacían clavados más divertidos, la clásica bombita para ver qué tanta agua podían sacar, Yari contemplaba desde el árbol felizmente al poder ver tanta diversión fuera de una pantalla, pasaron unas cuantas horas así hasta que sin previo vio como Applebloom giro hacia él y comenzó a saludar.

Applebloom.- ¡Hola Fluttershy!

Al escuchar el nombre, la sangre de Yari se helo, se enderezo permaneciendo sentado, vio a la tímida pegaso a un lado de él, tenía los ojos fijos en él, podía contemplar su reflejo en los ojos de la pegaso, noto que en sus pies había una canasta, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la plataforma, las chicas salieron del lago para ir a donde estaba Fluttershy, ella las recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Fluttershy.- hola chicas, les traigo el almuerzo que se les olvido…

Swette belle.- oh, es verdad, se me había olvidado en la cocina de Rarity.

Scootaloo.- me alegro ya me estaba dando hambre – tomando un emparedado de la canasta

Applebloom.- ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – mientras le daba un mordida a su sándwich

Fluttershy.- pues, verán, fui a devolverle unas agujas que me presto Rarity y pues, ella iba saliendo con la canasta, me pidió que se las trajera…

Applebloom.- fue muy amable de tu parte…

Fluttershy.- oh, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Rarity está muy ocupada con los pedidos de Nightmare Night… dirigió su mirada a Yari quien estaba de espaldas a ellas – no me esperaba encontrarlas con Yari…

Swette belle.- no es grandioso, él nos ayudara a conseguir nuestras cutie marks…

Scootaloo.- si, después de todo ahora es un crusaders…

Fluttershy.- enserio, eso es muy amable de tu parte

Yari.-no fue nada… - se notaba nervioso

Applebloom.- oye Yari, no quieres uno, son muy ricos….

Yari.- no gracias, no tengo hambre…

Después de comer las chicas comenzaron jugar a "voto" (corre que te pillo) para bajar la comida y seguir nadando en el lago, mientras que Yari seguía algo frio por tener la presencia de Fluttershy, aun cuando decidiera interactuar con todos, el pequeño evento de ayer hacia más difícil las cosas, Fluttershy estaba sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de Yari mientras hacia pequeños círculos con su pesuña, se sentía nerviosa, lo único que tenía en mente fue ese momento en que pudo sentir un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, fue cuando sucedió algo sin precedentes, en esta ocasión fue Fluttershy la que busco romper con el silencio.

Fluttershy.- am… es un bonito día… ¿no crees?

Yari.-…..

Fluttershy.- am, ¿cómo esta Horo, esta comiendo adecuadamente?...

Yari.- está bien… come bien,

Fluttershy.- me alegro mucho, tenía miedo de que no le gustara la comida, aun cuando sea un espíritu guardia, no deja de ser un lindo cachorro…

Yari.- Fluttershy… es lindo lo que intentas, pero por desgracia lo único que puedo ser para ti es un conocido, no puedo aspirar a más…

Fluttershy.- oh, no digas eso al menos quisiera ser tu amiga…

Yari.- lo siento, pero no puedo pedirte tanto – se levantó – lo único que sí, guarda en secreto lo que paso ayer, no quiero meterte en problemas…

Camino hacia donde estaban las chicas y después de convencerlas decidieron regresar, Yari se dedicó a empujar la estructura de regreso mientras las chicas limpiaran y se despidieran de Fluttershy se retiraron de regreso a la casa club, Fluttershy permaneció sentada mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho, después de un raro una sonrisa invadió su rostro junto con un rubor, acabo de un rato se regresó a su casa, cuando regresaron a la casa club tanto Swette belle como Applebloom se despidieron mientras se dirigían a sus casas, fue cuando la curiosidad surgió en Yari.

Yari.- oye, Scootaloo, ¿Dónde vives?...

Scootaloo.- eh, Aaa – hizo una mirad melancólica - vivo en el orfanatorio, lo que me recuerda que tengo que darme prisa para regresar.

Se subió a su escúter saliendo a gran velocidad, al cabo de un rato Yari únicamente toco su brazalete para reaparecer frente a Sugar cube corner, apenas estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por la parte de arriba y un bulto rosa lo embestía contra el suelo, levanto su cabeza para ver a la pinkie encima de él mientras le daba un abrazo, se sentó y como pudo separo a la poni de él.

Pinkie.- hola Yari tenía tiempo que no te veía estaba comenzando a extrañarte y pese que era posible que te olvidaras de mi pero estas aquí eso quiere decir que no te has olvidado de mí y viniste a visitarme eso me pone muy feliz.

Yari.- perdón he estado algo ocupado, vine porque tengo algo que hablar contigo…

* * *

**Hola chicos, ya pude regresar a mi casa para poder saciar mi mente y volver tangible la historia que me trae despierto todas las noches, estaré volveré a entregar capítulos cada semana para que estén al pendiente.**


	19. Hoy para varear

Hoy para varear me encontraba fuera de la casa, luna estaba algo distante para variar, al parecer no tomo muy bien el beso que le di en la mejilla, fue un reflejo, costumbre de arraigada, aparte de eso, parecía estar preparando algo para la Nightmare Night que será dentro de 4 días, estaba fuera de la escuela del pueblo esperando a que tocaran el timbre, junto a mi estaba spike quien me tope en el camino y decidió acompañarme, estamos esperando sentados en una banca que estaba frente a la entrada.

Yari.- spike, no tendrás problemas con Twilight al estar conmigo…

Spike.- no lo creo, termine todos los pendientes para poder tener la tarde libre…

Yari.- ¿y la desperdicias conmigo? , ¿Qué tramas?...

Spike.- no sé si lo has notado, pero no hay muchos chicos rudos aquí… y pues… eres el más masculino del pueblo junto a Big Mac y Rainbow Dash…

Yari.- no me digas, quieres que sea tu amigo…

Spike.- pues de echó estaba pensado mas como un hermano mayor

Yari.- ¿hermano mayor? estas seguro de lo que pides, no soy exactamente el mejor modelo a seguir, además de ¿dónde sacaste esa idea?

Spike.- es cuche que Rainbow tomo a Scootaloo como su hermana menor para enseñarle todo lo que sabe, eres el más fuerte que conozco y según Twilight, también eres muy listo… es por eso…

Yari.- mmm, pero aun así, estoy en medio de un trabajo que podría poner en peligro tu seguridad…

Spike.- después de lo que pase en la moto, estoy preparado para lo que sea…

Yari.- todavía no entiendo muy bien el por qué quieres que sea tu hermano mayor.

Spike.- pues… no lo tomes a mal, pero según entiendo, tu raza es igual de destructiva y malévola que los dragones, y con nuestra pequeña excursión lo comprobé, destruyes todo a tú paso…

Yari.- me estás perdiendo…

Spike.- pero aun así fue porque querías ayudar a Shining y Cadence, sin mencionar que le distes una lección a ese tonto poni, no quiero ser una carga, quiero poder controlar y usar mi maldición para proteger a mis amigos.

Demonios, no sé si es porque tiene razón o porque siento fácilmente el cómo habla con el corazón en la mano, es como si viera el nacer de un nuevo héroe de una serie, no lo negare, le tengo aprecio a los dragones por lo que para mí es un fiel símbolo de poder y sabiduría, es el único ser mitológico que está por encima del que considero mi maestro.

Yari.- demonios –mientras frotaba su cabeza – cuando hablan con el corazón me es difícil rechazarlos, está bien, pero no esperes un trato especial, te tratare igual que mis hermanos

Spike.- gracias, veras que no te decepcionare…

El timbre sonó fuerte mente, los ponis salieron felices de la escuela, buscando entre la mini estampida, llamo la atención de las crusaders, al reconocernos ellas fueron a la banca para ir a saludarnos, realmente no se esperaban que tanto yo como spike las estuviéramos esperando

Applebloom.- hola Yari, spike, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Yari.- las estaba esperando, que dicen si las invito una malteada en Sugar Cube Corner…

Scootaloo.- ¡enserio! Eso es genial

Swette belle.- pero se supone que tenemos que ir a casa

Yari.- tranquila solo tomara un momento

Después de meditarlo un rato, aceptaron y caminamos hacia Sugar cube corner, al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa que casi de inmediato, pinkie apareció a un costado de nosotros, no puedo creer lo, pinkie mientras usaba un traje de maid, ni en mis no hay suficientes fan arts. Que puedan plasmar su belleza, un delantal blanco con encaje y un vestido costo negro, aun si era un poni se podía distinguir su figura femenina, se acercó rápidamente a mí, no, no fuera, impulso de idiotez.

Pinkie.- ¿qué te parece Yari, lo conseguí especial mente para ti? – haciendo un pose encantadora

Yari.- eh, te queda de maravilla… pero… por favor… cámbiate, prefiero a la clásica pinkie – viendo de reojo

Pinkie.- si tú lo dices –sin que nadie pudiera explicarlo se cambió rápidamente – y ¿Qué los trae aquí?

Yari.- *suspiro*pues yo quiero una malteada de fresa, ¿y ustedes?

Applebloom.- yo también

Swette belle.- yo de vainilla

Scootaloo.- yo de chocolate.

Spike.- yo moras con zafiros

Pinkie.- oki doki loki, en seguida se los trigo – desapareció rápidamente hacia la cocina

Yari.-bueno, en lo que lo traen que tal si planeamos lo que aremos en la Nightmare Night…

Applebloom.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- verán, Nightmare Night es muy parecida a una fiesta de mi mundo, la cual disfruto mucho y hay que legal mente no puedo pedir dulces por ser adulto, les propongo un trato, ágamos un grupal y de esa manera conseguirán 4 veces más de dulces de lo que recolectan solos…

Scootaloo.- 4 veces más, enserio eso es sorprendente

Spike.- espera, ¿no iras a Manehatten con la princesa luna?

Applebloom.- ¿Manehatten?

Spike.- lo leí en el periódico, este año será Manehatten quien reciba la visita de la princesa luna esta Nightmare Night, pese que la acompañarías ya que ustedes son pareja…

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero mi trabajo me obliga a estar pendiente de Ponyville todo el tiempo…

Swette belle.- ¿no te preocupa que le pase algo en lo que están lejos?

Pinkie.- ¡aquí está su orden!

Pinkie sirvió las malteadas a cada quien, realmente le trajo una malteada azul con zafiros a spike, tengo que investigar luego el valor real de las joyas, desde mi perspectiva esa malteada es la más cara que he visto en mi vida, fue cuando note algo peculiar, mi malteada era más grande que la de los demás, y tenía dos popotes, sin que pudiera decir nada pinkie se sentó a un lado de mi mientras tomaba de uno de ello, por favor que no esté pasando lo que tengo en mente, ella voltio a verme.

Pinkie.- ¿qué sucede?

Yari.- se supone que esta es mi maltead, ¿verdad?

Pinkie.- si pero ama también se me antojo una igual así que se me ocurrió traerte la grande y compartir contigo así podremos ahorrarnos en limpiar los vasos *squeee*– dando una sonrisa

Yari.- entonces explícame esto…

Tome el otro popote (pajilla) y lo saque de la malteada, tal como esperaba había una trampa, tanto en el de ella como el mío estaban unidos en el centro, me recordó a la cita de yuno con yuki, pero al final fui salvado por la campana, al parecer comenzó la hora concurrida de la pastelería y pinkie tenía que regresar a ayudar con los pedidos en la cocina, se fue dando saltitos como solo ella los hace, realmente es difícil que esa poni le bajen la felicidad.

Yari.-*suspiro* spike podrías cortarlo – le entregue el popote

Spike.- claro – dándole una mordida por el centro lo partió –aquí tienes

Yari.- gracias – mientras tomaba mí malteada por el popote

.- GIIIIUUUUUU – digieren los ponis

Swette belle.- eso fue asqueroso

Yari.- no me moriré por un poco de saliva

Spike.- tal como esperaba de mi hermano mayor, es todo un macho

Applebloom.- ¿hermano mayor?

Spike.- si, Yari acepto ser mi hermano mayor

Yari.- dejemos eso para después, ¿en que estábamos?

Swette belle.- en que si no preocupa que luna vaya sola…

Yari.- aaaah, no realmente, ira escoltada por su guardia, además ya tengo algo planeado para ella, ¿entonces que dicen?

Spike.- yo acepto…

Scootaloo.- yo también…

Applebloom.- suena interesante, yo también

Swette belle.- yo también, no quiero ser la única fuera de esto.

Yari.- bien, entonces, mañana vengan a la casa, allí les contare todo el plan y trabajaremos en el…

Realizamos un brindis con nuestras malteadas, después de tomarla, fui a pagar la cuantía, fueron 30 bit en total, siempre cargo 50 bits por si falta, sino hago que manden la cuenta al palacio, creo que esto se siente ser rico, se siente bien, después de despedirme de las chicas me retire a la casa, spike tuvo que regresar para avisarle a Twilight que mañana estaría conmigo desde la mañana, me separe de él y use el brazalete para moverme más rápido, le añadí mas gemas, ahora son en total 12, 3 de ellos en las salidas del pueblo, 1 en la alcaldía, la casa, el taller, la escuela, Sugar cube corner, la casa de Twilight, el hospital, Sweet Apple acres, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, nada más para poder cubrir terreno.

Use la gema para tele trasportarme al taller de don Iron, al llegar entre y como era costumbre don Iron estaba trabajando con hiero incandescente, con cada martillazo que da, me duelen los dientes al ver con la fuerza con la que golpea con su boca, al verme dejo el martillo y con las pinzas metió lo que parecía una herradura en el agua.

Iron.- muchacho, que alegría verte

Yari.- como esta don Iron, sebe que va bien el negocio – sentando me en un cajón

Iron.- ha, trabajo de rutina, realmente fuiste tú el que trajo diversión a mi trabajo, tenía tiempo que no me emocionaba con un nuevo diseño… - camino a la mesa de trabajo detrás de el

Yari.- ¿tuviste algún problema con los resortes?

Iron.- tenía tiempo que no trabajaba con piezas pequeñas, pero creo que cumple con lo que necesitas.

Regreso con una caja y me la dio, la abrí y para mi sorpresa realmente había hecho un gran trabajo en recrear la Gokai Gun, era completamente gris de donde faltaba una manita de pintura, pero era la viva del arma, el cilindro donde se supone que va la llave, lo deje como un contenedor, la pate que quedaba de lado al cañón, era igual al obturador de una cama, la cual al estar en posición se podía activar con el gatillo, mire por el cañón y vi las pestañas funcionar correctamente.

Yari.- funciona mejor de lo que esperaba- colocando la pistola en la caja – ya solo falta decorarlo

Iron.- sinceramente me sorprendí al ver el diseño que trajiste, me recordó cuando cree ese cañón que usa esa pony rosa…

Yari.- por eso confié en usted, me habían dicho que era bueno con el acero, ella me dijo que usted le ayuda con todos sus inventos.

Iron.- como olvidarlos, créeme que lo tuyo no es lo más loco que he hecho, pero si lo más complejo, aunque sigo dudando para que sirva…

Yari.- tal como dijo, es como el cañón de fiestas, solo que esta es la versión humana, es normal que no conozca la pistola porque fue diseñado para los que tienen dedos.

Iron.- si es un cañón, ¿qué es lo que dispara?

Yari.- justo ayer termine de hacer las balas, quiere una de mostración… traiga algo que quiera deshacerse… retomando la pistola

Iron.- deja me ver, creo que tengo lo ideal…

Después de buscar de entre sus cosas, saco un viejo tronco de árbol, llegaba a mi pecho, me recordó a un poste de luz de mi casa, lo usaba para cerciorarse del filo de las herramientas que le encargaba, ya estaba viejo y mohoso, lo cargue a fuera y lo puse en medio de la calle, le di aviso al os ponis de que usaría arma de fuego y pedí que despejaran la calle, así como que evitaran que alguien se interponer en el camino, tome distancia y de mi bolcillo saque una gema negra, tarde toda una tarde en poder grabarle la palabra "metal" ( 金属 ), levante el cilindro y retire la tapa para introducirlo en el interior, cerré el cilindro y lo baje para apuntar al tronco.

Yari.- ¡Final Wave!

Apreté el gatillo y como esperaba, se realizó una pequeña explosión que provoco que de la pistola saliera un esfera de energía que se impactó contra el tronco, la esfera de energía se convirtió en una esfera de metal que quedo incrustado en el la madera, me sorprende que funcionara tal como lo imagine, quite el seguro y levante el cilindro para sacar el cristal, estaba caliente lo puse en mi bolsillo, vi como don Iron se acercaba a mí.

Iron.- impresionante, no esperaba algo así… después de todo se supone que ese metal anula la magia

Yari.- fue mejor de lo que esperaba, estuve haciendo unos experimentos con un trozo que tenía, descubrí que funciona como un imán,

Iron.- ¿un imán?

Yari.- que lo que hace el metal no es anular, sino alejar.

Realmente yo también me sorprendí, estaba trabajando en una gema con la que encendí una vela, en teoría la fama era mágica, fui a recoger algo del mi gabardina y de ahí cayo el trozo de metal que anula la magia que usa con Shining Armor, lo recoja y note que la vela se alejaba conforme acercaba el metal, fue cuando se me ocurrió lo del imán, entonces se me ocurrió, si lo pongo en un cilindro, la magia buscara una salida, de ahí la aspiración de una pistola mágica, el diseño de la Gokai Gun era la ideal para lo que necesitaba.

Iron.- bueno, sea como sea, parece funciono tu pequeña arma… pero aun así es gran riesgo el que corres si alguien más se apodera de ella

Yari.- confió tanto en ustedes, como su princesa en mí.

Iron.- buena respuesta

Yari.- de todas maneras ya queme los diseños y los originales los tengo en mi computadora

Iron.- ¿computadora?

Yari.- es una máquina de mi mundo

Después de recoger y agradecer a los ponis de que estuvieran esperando, regresamos al taller, deje la pistola en la caja, después de confirmar la partida de poker de esta noche con Great Spring y Speed Cloud, que al parecer será nuevamente en el taller me despedí mientras me tele trasportaba a la casa, entre por la puerta y en la sala vi a luna revisando unos documentos, realmente parece concentrada pues no noto mi presencia, estaba usando lentes rojos de lectura, como los que suelen usar las bibliotecarias, me acerque por detrás y sople su oreja, se asustó y giro para poder verme.

Yari.- ¿muy ocupada? – mientras caminaba al sillón frente a ella

Luna.- tienes suerte que tengo cosa más importantes, después de Nightmare Night, te castigare –retomando los documentos con su magia.

Yari.- la presentación en Manehatten verdad… -mientras me sentaba

Luna.- así es, tuve suerte la vez pasada con Ponyville, pero eso no garantiza el mismo éxito en esta ocasión…

Yari.- te preocupas demasiado, solo tienes que divertirte y ser amable con todos, consejo, no electrocutes a nadie…

Luna.- descuida, eres el único al que pienso electrocutar en el futuro

Yari.- mmm, que romántico y cruel pensamiento, pero bueno, dime, ¿cuándo piensa partir?

Luna.-mañana me iré a Canterlot y pasare unos días con mi hermana, de ahí me iré a Manehatten… ¿alguna razón para preguntar?

Yari.- nada más para decirte que pienso acompañara a las chicas y a spike a pedir dulces, mañana vendrán para preparar todo, además…

Me levante y camine hacia luna para quedar detrás de ella, me hacer que para poder hacer un lado su cabello, ella nuevamente se alejó de mí en señal de desconfianza, saque de mi bolsillo una caja pequeña negra y lo abrí frente a ella, en el interior había un par de pendientes, eran muy simples, era una arracada con una cadena pequeña que al final del extremo tenía unas perlas, una era negra y otra blanca tome la blanca. (Para los que les falta de imaginación, los pendientes del supremo kaiosama)

Yari.- tranquila, solo quería ponerte este pendiente, creo que el blanco te siente bien…

Luna.- ¿qué tramas, dándome esto? – note su vos algo más aguda

Yari.- es un amuleto para tu viaje, quiero que lo uses cuando estés en Manehatten, mira…

Tome el negro y me lo puse en mi oreja izquierda, tenía tiempo que no me ponía un arete, le demostré que no había nada peligroso, ella lo tomo con su magia y lo miro mientras yo regresaba al sofá y la miraba, supuso el pendiente en su oreja derecha, se veía bien en ella, fue cuando me miro de forma rara.

Luna.- ¿que no piezas darme el otro?

Yari.- no luna, este pendiente es especial, estos los tienen que usar dos, yo me quedo con este, de esa manera podremos estar junto al otro sin importar la distancia…

Luna.- p…pero… que cosas… dices… si es así me lo quitare

Rápidamente como pude la sujete de sus brazos para que no se lo quitara, por desgracia no me pude apoyar bien y caí encima de ella, era como la vez que del baño, solo que en estancación era yo el de arriba, dios, quede muy cerca de ella, coloque sus brazos por un costado de ella, no puedo evitar sentir algo de atracción por ella, puede que sea mi imaginación pero creo que esta lago apena, se ve tan hermosa aun para una poni, por alguna razón ella se quedó congelada y no decía nada, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Yari.- no te lo quites…

Luna.- porque insistes tanto

Yari.- tengo tiempo queriendo usarlos…

Luna.-e… en… tonces, ya los traías… contigo… ¿porque?

Yari.- puede que suene raro de mí, pero los trigo para dárselo a mi pareja… y pues, ahora eres tu…

Luna.- ¡ya te dije que fue un acuerdo, solo somos pareja de nombre! –Giro su cabeza a un costado – esta relación es una mentira.

Yari.- si… - se me acelero el pulso- pero aun así, me alegra… que tú lo uses… aun cuando sea una mentira… -me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar- no me esperes en la noche…

Me aleje lo más rápido de ahí y corrí a mi habitación, tome un paquete y sin pensarlo dos veces me teletrasporto de nuevo al taller de don Iron, entre y deje el paquete, pase las siguientes horas escondido en el taller, pase todo el día ayudando a forjar mientras le daba los acabados a la pistola, para cuando me die cuenta la noche cayo y con ella llegaron los demás jugadores, como espera, Great Spring llego con su carrosa tirada de pegasos y Speed Cloud volando.

Speed.- como están, listo para perder en esta ocasión

Yari.- buenas noches y ya veremos a quien sonríe la suerte esta noche

Spring.- terco como siempre, príncipe, buenas noches, que tal le sintió el prototipo de su gabardina.

Yari.- bien, llego en un buen momento- mientras tomaba el paquete – aquí está, ya está ajustado a mi talla, pero como vera, tiene unos ligeros agujeros.

Spring.- deje me ver – con su magia saco la gabardina para contemplarla- la verdad no me sorprende después de lo que leí en las noticias, descuide el verdadero todavía no lo termino.

Yari.- gracias, por cierto – saque un papel de mi bolsillo – podría hacer este también, lo ocupo para Nightmare Night, cualquier tela está bien, solo quiero que se parezca

Spring.- entiendo, descuide será un placer, se lo mandare en la mañana con uno de mis mensajeros…

Yari.- muchas gracias, luego se lo pagare…

Spring.- que, no, no, no, no, esto no lo hago por dinero, lo cual ya tengo suficiente, lo hago por el pacer por diseñar nuevamente…

Speed.- mucha plática – sacando el mazo de cartas – es tiempo de juagar niñas

Iron.- veamos si como ladras muerdes…

Yari.- es mucha pasión para un simple juego de cartas, ¿no cree?

Spring.- después de la derrota que le distes, no te dejara hasta que te gane

Yari.- creo que será una larga noche


	20. Nightmare Night

Nightmare Night por fin llego, en los últimos 4 días no habido ningún ataque o intento de secuestro y Yari reza porque continúe así una noche más, después de todo, participara en un festejo que tanto adora al estilo poni, el capítulo de esta semana única en Canterlot, en el palacio, a unas cuantas horas de que por fin anochezca luna se preparaba para su aparición en Manehatten, al igual que la vez pasada decidió usar su carrosa escoltada por su guardia, estaba usando la capucha para realizar el truco de los murciélagos nuevamente, estaba en su cuarto practicando frente a un espejo, noto la presencia de Celestia entrar a la habitación.

Celestia.- luna, ¿ya te vas?

Luan.- si herman, solo estoy repasando mi presentación en Manehatten…

Celestia.- segura que nada mas quieres que te acompañe tu guardia, no crees que serie bueno que te escoltara sierto humano…

Luan.- de ninguna manera, ese tonto solo me causara problemas, todavía sigo pensando en un castigo por esas dos veces que se propaso conmigo…

Celestia.- ¿que, como que se propaso? – más ansiosa que molesta

Luna.- ¡olvídalo, será mejor que me vaya ya!

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero antes de que saliera, Celestia la abrazo como toda una hermana curiosa para tratar de que le digiera algo, luna se resistió, fue cuando algo brillante llamo la atención de Celestia, noto que su hermana estaba usando un pendiente de esfera blanca, lo que le extraño fue que no tenía el par.

Celestia.- luna, creo que se te callo un arete

Luna.- eh? – Se sonrojo – Aaa… no…este… no se me callo…

Celestia.- ¿entonces, dónde está?

Luna.-…co…a… -murmuro

Celestia.- ¿Dónde?

Luna.- esta…co…ar…

Celestia.- vamos, dilo fuerte – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

Luna.-jajajaja, basta, basta, lo está usando Yari, jajajaja

Celestia.- eh? Están compartido un par, que románticos….

Toda la cara de luna se puso roja de la vergüenza, se liberó de su hermana y salió rápidamente hacia la plaza del palacio, Celestia solo sonreía al ver la reacción de su hermanita, "donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas" pensaba mientras veía a su hermana partir del palacio, durante el vuelo luna no dejaba de pensar en las forma que haría para castigar a Yari, inconscientemente con su casco tocaba el pendiente blanco con su casco y sin que se lo pudiera explicar, pudo sentir la presencia de él, se asustó y miro para ver que estaba completamente sola.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, la noche cayo y con ella las calles se llenaron e pequeños potros disfrazados de lo más horriblemente tierno que puede existir en su inocente imaginación, la fiesta era como todos los recordaba, decoraciones y juegos de acuerdo a las temáticas de, mas lago raro estaba pasando, una estela amarrilla con rosa se movía por todo el pueblo escondiéndose en donde le quedara cerca, no se distinguió quien era hasta que llego a la casa de Twilight, era Fluttershy y entro de forma abrupta a la biblioteca mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando vio a Twilight.

Estaba usando un vestido negro largo con un pequeño broches de murciélago, tenía el cabello completamente lacio y noto los colmillos que se asomaban por sus labios, Fluttershy se hiperventilo al verla, con mucho cuidado Twilight se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

Twilight.- Fluttershy, tranquila es solo un disfraz…

Fluttershy.- si… es… un… disfraz –calmándose

Twilight.- todavía no puedo creer que me pidieras que te acompañara a salir esta noche, pensé que nunca salías en Nightmare Night…

Fluttershy.- si… am… es que… bueno… creo… que me siento… más segura este año…

Twilight.- me alegro, realmente me preocupe de que no vinieras, ven tengo tu disfraz aquí…

La siguió hasta una caja que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, de ahí saco unas zapatillas que simulaban los pies de un gato negro, así como un cascabel y una diadema con orejas de gato, también un traje de un pieza negro sin mangas, Twilight trajo un espejo para que se contemplara, con un poco de maquillaje le puso unos bigotes y quedo lista.

Twilight.- listo eres, quedaste linda – guardando el maquillaje

Fluttershy.- gracias…por cierto, ¿dónde está spike?

Twilight.- se fue temprano, dijo que él y las chicas tenían algo planeado con Yari…

Fluttershy.- ¿crees que nos encontremos con él? –apenado se por la pregunta

Twilight.- eso creo, dijo que se moverían en grupo… solo espero que spike no le esté causando problemas a Yari

Fluttershy.- no lo creo, estoy segura que estarán bien…

Twilight.- eso espero, bueno será mejor que salgamos

Temerosa por la idea se aferró a Twilight la cual muy penas podía caminar, lentamente Fluttershy fue abriendo los ojos para contemplar la diversión de los demás ponis, estaban caminando hacia la alcaldía cuando escucharon algo que les llamo la atención al igual que muchos ponis, a lo lejos vieron a Horo caminando mientras arrastraba una lancha con ruedas la cual parecía un barco pirata, teñí un mástil el cual ondeaba una bandera negra con el escudo de la crusaders, sentado en mástil de la vela, spike estaba sentado usando catalejo, usaba una camisa de ralla banca con rojo y un paliacate rojo, en las orillas del barco estaba las chicas sentadas.

Swette belle están usando un pañoleta en el cuello y una blusa pirata, Scootaloo usaba un chaleco rojo y un parche en el ojo y Applebloom usaba una camisa parecida a la de spike pero con líneas en negro y rojo, todas traían un sonaron pequeño en el cual tenía una espada de madera, y justo en la proa, Yari estaba posando como todo un capitán pirata, usaba un saco rojo con detalles dorados, botas acorde al tema, y como era de esperarse un sombrero triangular negro y en una de sus mano tenía una espada circular de madera.

Yari.- ¡suelten ancla! ¡Horo alto!

Scootaloo.- si capitán – dejo caer un ancla de papel mache mientras se detenían

Yari.- primer oficial, ¿puede ver el botín?

Spike.- si capitán, hay 3 casas al oeste y 4 al este.

Yari.- bien, doncellas ya saben qué hacer.

Las chicas saltaron del bote cargando unas mochilas negras, corrieron a las casas y comenzaron a tomar todos los dulces que les era posibles, todos retrocedían al verlas, estaban muy metidas en sus papeles de piratas, tan pronto tenían el botín, lo dejaban en el barco pirata, el suelo ya estaba completamente tapizado de dulces y llegaba a la mitad del piso, le quitaron el fondo para que cupiera más, viendo como estaban trabajando sus pequeñas piratas, a la lejanía vio Twilight y Fluttershy que se acercaban a él.

Twilight.- con que este es el gran plan para conseguir muchos dulces, ingenios debo decir

Yari.- es un buen trato no creen, les brindo trasporte y guía, a cambio de una parte del botín…

Spike.- esta será una Nightmare genial

Yari.- sí que lo será, pero esto es una práctica para nuestro verdadero atraco

Applebloom.- capitán el botín ya fue asegurado –mientras las 3 se subían otra vez al barco

Yari.- bien, tomen posiciones, pronto partiremos

Twilight.- parece que tiene mucho que hacer…

Yari.- por cierto, que es eso que está detrás de ti –contemplando a una poni asustada

Twilight.- vamos Fluttershy, sal de ahí

Yari.- ¿Fluttershy? – viendo como salía de su escondite

Twilight.- no se ve linda, vamos intenta asustarlos

Fluttershy.- am… miau… - alzando las pesuñas como gato

Yari.-aaaggh – cayó de rodillas y se apretó de pecho

Spike.- ¿Yari es tas bien?

Fluttershy.- aaaah, perdón, no fue mi e intención, perdón, perdón…

Twilight.- tranquila, ¿pero qué te pasa?

Yari.- Aaa… demasiad… ternura…Aaa – levantándose de nuevo

El comentario oca cuino dos reacciones opuestas, Fluttershy se sintió apenada por el comentario mientras que Twilight hacia un mueca de celos por el comentario, en cuanto recupero la compostura Yari noto una nube negra muy cerca de ella, desconfiando de ella, paso su mano por el cinturón y sacó su pistola, ya estaba completa, fiel a los colores del diseño original, al punto por encima de las ponis las cuales se asustaron al ver el disparo.

Salió una bola de energía azul que impacto contra la nube de la cual salió Rainbow completamente empapada, bajo de la nube, estaba usando un disfraz de Daring Do, estaba completamente molesta se dirigió de frente a Yari quien era el causante de su estado actual.

Rainbow.- ¿cuál es la gran idea de esto? Estaba apando de logra el mejor susto

Yari.- ese es el detalle, Fluttershy es la menos indicada para uno de tus sustos – recargando la pistola en su hombro

Rainbow.- ¿y para eso tenías que empaparme?

Yari.- soy un pirata, si algo no me gusta, lo hundo…

Rainbow.- maldito pirata…

Yari.- ya lo dice el refrán pirata – apuntando con la pistola – toma lo que quieras….

.- ¡Y Nada devuelvas! – terminaron la pequeña tripulación.

Yari.- será mejor que zarpemos

.- ¡ALTOOOOO AHIIIIIII!

Detrás de ellos igual como ellos, se acercaba una careta con forma de barco colonial, a diferencia del barco pirata, este se mueve por cuenta propia como si tuviera motor, en él estaba pinkie usando un traje de comodoro de la marina británica, en el barco traía el cañón de fiesta, se detuvo a un costado del barco pirata mientras se paraba en dos pies mientras apuntaba con su espada de madera.

Pinkie.- alto ahí piratas, están bajo arresto

Yari.- ¿bajo qué cargos, Comodora Pinkimena?

Pinkie.- por ser el pirata que robo mi tesoro, además que así podre quedarme con todo su botín

.- su tesoro.- preguntaron las 3 yeguas (RD, Twi y Fluttershy)

Scootaloo.- eso nunca pasara, arggg

Swette belle.- si, este es nuestro tesoro

Yari.- como ve Comodora, no tenemos intención de rendirnos- metiendo su mano en el bolsillo

Pinkie.- entonces tendré que usar la fuerza divertida –apuntando con su cañón

Tras ser impactados por el confeti del caños causando que se tambaleara, con un movimiento rápido, Yari abrió el cilindro y saco todo la gema y la intercambio por otra que saco se su bolsillo, apunto al cañón y disparo, en esta ocasión salió una esfera blanca que al impactar con el cañón este se congelo creando una capa de hielo que tapo el hoyo, le dio la orden a Horo de correr mientras escapaban disparo una cuantas veces más hacia las ruedas del barco de pinkie dejándolo fijo en el suelo.

Pinkie.- demonios no otra vez – bajando del barco

Twilight.- ¿otra vez? - mientras se acercaba con las demás

Pinkie.- trate de atraparlo más atrás pero realizo lo mismo, es un pez difícil de atrapar

Rainbow.- más importante mencionaste te robo un tesoro, ¿qué fue lo que te robo?

Pinkie.- es secreto…

Twilight.- lo que sorprende es que no esté tratando de conseguir dulces…

Pinkie.- no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto–señalando al interior del barco

Vieron el interior y notaron una gran cantidad de dulces, al parecer en lo que pinkie espera para que se derritió el hielo, recríalas casa cercanas para obtener dulces, sus amigas sintieron algo de preocupación por la mentalidad de su amiga, pero al final de cuentas eso es lo que la hacía especial amiga, mientras tanto en la alcaldía estaba el resto de los ponis, como Hera costumbre había una gran festín y juegos para todos, Applejack estaba supervisando todos los juegos y el festín de manzanas.

Estaba usando un disfraz de timberwolf, muy parecido al traje de Fluttershy pero estaba hecho de ramas, quien la viera todo acorde para parecer un lobo, fue cuando noto al gran lobo tirar del barco pirata, después de que se trasformado en cachorro, vieron como su hermana junto con sus amigas y el humano defender, conto el porte de un pirata.

Yari.- muy bien, piratas crusaders, hagamos un espectáculo

.- ¡si señor! – vitorearon todos

Tal como dijo, todas ellas tomaron los dulces que estaban gratis, entre el botín había una cantidad pequeña de manzanas, dulces de todo tipo eran vaciados en el interior del barco sin ninguna resistencia hasta que Applejack se entrometió al ver como su hermana está tomando muy en serio el papel de pirata, en cuanto paso cerca de ella, dio un pisotón en su cola para detenerla en seco.

Applebloom.- auch, Applejack, ¿Por qué haces?

Applejack.- eso mismo te pregunto jovencita, ¿Por qué razón toman todos los dulces de la fiesta?

Yari.- porque eso hace un pirata, además, solo estamos tomando la mitad de todo, es una calumnia el que nos robamos todo.

Applejack.- aun así, es una mal comportamiento de que el cual desapruebo…

Scootaloo.- ¡botín asegurado capitán!

Yari.-bien, ahora os pido joven doncella, que suelte a mi grumete

Applejack.-claro que no, ella ya no los acompañara – causo un breve momento de silencio

Yari.- ¿agua?- mirando a Applebloom

Applebloom.- agua

Igual como la vez pasada, cambio la gema y apunto a la poni para dejarla empapada, con el susto soltó a su Herman la cual aprovecho para subir al barco, Yari solo estiro su mano dentro del barco para sacar una toalla, la lanzo hacia Applejack para que se secara, subió nuevamente al barco y contemplo como Horo retomo su gran tamaño y dio comienzo a correr fuera de la vista de todos remolcando el singular barco pirata, acabo de un rato las chicas llegaron a donde Applejack encima del barco de pinkie, descendieron y contemplaron a la empapada poni vaquera.

Rainbow.- deja a divida, ¿pistola de agua?

Applejack.- pistola de agua – terminando se dé secar

Twilight.- realmente se metieron en su rol de piratas

Fluttershy.- pero… solo se divierten… no han lastimado a nadie…

Applejack.- bromeas, ¿sabes lo difícil que es secar un traje que absorbe la humedad?

Fluttershy.- perdón… escondiendo se de Rainbow

Pinkie.- tengo que darme prisa y otra para ese truhan

Rainbow.- te acompaño, tengo que hacerlo pagar

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lejos de ahí, la tras una gran noche, estaban todos reunidos en la casa club de las crusaders, todos estaban contemplando el botín, realmente era ms dulces de los que podían haber imaginado, todos estaba sentados en las orillas del barco mientras camina unos cuantos dulces, Yari estaba sentado en la punta del barco con el cachorro descansando en su regazo, estaba comando una paleta mientras veía la cara de felicidad de los pequeños.

Spike.- eta ue la bejor nitmare de tobas – mientras masticaba

Applebloom.- espero que no se enoje mi hermana después de todo eso

Yari.- descuida, luego compasare a tu hermana…pero, quiero que entiendan algo, solo por hoy somos piratas, mas no somos piratas malvados, tomamos lo necesario, entienden

Scootaloo.- y como explicas lo de los disparos

Yari.- pequeña bromas – cambio la gema y disparo balas de metal en un árbol- después de todo no uso todo el potencial.

Scootaloo.- realmente eres un sujeto de cuidado…

De repente el pequeño cachorro se despertó y se puso nervioso, salto y se trasformó nuevamente en su forma enorme, corrió hacia los arbustos y vieron como lo del susto saco a un humanoide completamente gris y con un rostro de piedra, lo lanzo al aire, en cuanto Yari lo vio en su mente solo aparición una palabra "un patrullero", incluso con los golpes que recibió se escuchaba como si golpearan metal, Yari bajo mientras apuntaba es arma al patrullero y le dispar para rematarlo causando que explotara sin dejar rastro, las ponis y el dragón se ocultaron en el interior del bote.

Swette belle.- ¿qué es eso?

Yari.- parece un patrullero… (Obvio, que los delos power rangers)

Spike.- ¿un patrullero?

Yari.- son monstruos de vieja literatura de mi mundo, pero, ¿no debería existir en este mundo?

Fue cuando escucharon el grito que salía de Ponyville, temiendo lo peor Yari salió corriendo no sin antes ordenarle a Horo que protegiera a los pequeños, después de una pequeña carrera llego al pueblo y contemplo a un grupo de patrulleros los cuales estaban destrozando todo y acorralando a los ponis, comenzó a disparar teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar a nadie, después de llamar la atención los patrulleros, estos fueron detrás de él, en cuanto los tenia cerca les disparaba a quemarropa.

Pese que estaba bajo ataque, él sonreía pues estaba recreando un pelea que en su infancia repitió constante mente en la pantalla de la televisión, cada patada y golpe que daba recreaba ese peculiar sonido de yunque al igual que le disparo en ellos, era el sueño de cualquier fanático de power ranger, al terminar de destruir a los patrulleros siguió corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba más gritos.

Regreso a la alcaldía y noto que todas la ponis estaban reunidos en la alcaldía atados impidiendo su huida, estaban custodiados por los patrulleros, de entre las multitud pudo presenciar la presencia de las chicas, se detuvo frente a ellos y de forma muy defiende.

Yari.-donde está el responsable de esto, muéstrate, sé que los patrulleros son lacayos sin mente ni corazón.

.-muy astuto, si conoces alas patrulleros debes de conocerme…

Yari vio como decencia una entre humanoide con una armadura amarilla, su rostro mostro una gran sonrisa al verlo, sentía que no podía ser mejor, frente a él, estaba Goldar, era la viva imagen que recordaba de la primera generación americana de ranger, estaba tratando de contener su alegría, pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Yari.-Goldar… que no se supone que deberías estar muerto…

Goldar.- tonto humano, no me compares con la sucia representación mía, fueron ustedes los que difamaron mi imagen ese tonto programa de televisión…

Yari.- ¿cómo es que…?

Goldar.- soy un demonio ancestral, nuca he estado bajo el servicio de nadie aparte de lord T., odio alas de tu raza por hacerme una burla.

Yari.- entonces si conoces la serie, sabes cómo terminara esto –apuntándolo con la pistola – libéralas si no quieres sufrir

Goldar.- alégrate, tendrás el honor de ser cortado por mi espada

Yari.- lo siento, pero no comparto el sentimiento…

Goldar puso su mano frente a sus ojos, reconociendo el gesto Yari salto para esquivar los rayos que lazo una vez que extendió su mano, metió su mano en el bolcillos saco otra gema para intercambiar en la pistola, Goldar alzo vuelo para estar dar un golpe de su arma, Yari se tiro de costado para evitar el ataque y en el aire disparo una esferas blancas las cuales impactaron contra Goldar creando escarcha en él, aun cuando cayó al suelo siguió disparando hasta que su cuerpo quedó atrapado por el hielo.

Al ver a su jefe en peligro los patrulleros salieron en contra de Yari, se levantó y se vio forzado a entrar en combate nuevamente con los patrulleros vieron como un par de ellos estaban golpeando el hielo para liberar a Goldar, aun cuando estuviera acostumbrado a la pelea contra varios, Yari recibió varios golpes que causaron que lentamente fuera causando daño en él, aprovechado la confusión Twilight uso su magia para cortar las sogas y hacer que todos huyeran.

Al ver esto Yari sintió un alivio y buscando una oportunidad, cambio las gemas para usar una roja, los disparos ene esta ocasión causaban balas de fuego que provocaba que quedaran fuera de combate, en cuanto pudo encargarse de los patrulleros salió corriendo hacia ellas.

Yari.- chicas, asegúrense de que todos entren a sus casas

Twilight.- ¿qué hay de ti?

Yari.- que no es obvio, le pateare el trasero

Rainbow.- deja que te ayude…

Yari.- lo siento pero este un enemigo que prefiero enfrentar solo

Rainbow.- dame una buena razón

Yari.- que tal dejarlas ver el origen de mi poder…

Twilight.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- Goldar, es el villano de la primera historia que aprendí sobre combate… será divertido para ustedes… toma esto no la ocupare por ahora, cuídala

Yari le entrego la pistola a Rainbow, cuando es cucharon como el hielo se partió dejando libre al demonio, las chicas se fueron se refugiaron detrás de una de las mesas que estaba cerca volteándola para que sirviera como trinchera, Yari camino hacia el demonio viendo como del suelo aparecían más patrulleros, el solo se quitó el abrigo que tanto le estorbaba.

Goldar.- pequeño gusano, me subestimas si crees que me puedes ganar con las manos limpias

Yari.- tu eres el que no lo entiendes, esa arma, solo limita mi poder –mientras se quitaba le collar de cruz- ahora qué tal si iniciamos con un show para las lindas ponis de atrás.

Junto sus manos como un rezo y sin despegarlas, las dirigio a su cintura para luego regresar al frente mientras simulaba una esfera con las palmas.

Yari.- ¡Gokai change!

Tan pronto dijo eso, una luz lo cubrió dejándolo con un traje de power ranger, era el traje de los gokairenger, casco rojo, chaqueta plateado y botas rojas, al ver que funciono realizo un pose de combate estilo ranger, al verlo Goldar se enfureció, reconoció el estilo de traje que usaba, su furia se comenzó hacer más notable para alguien que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

Yari.- gokai red pero también gokai Silver.

Goldar.- esos malditos ranger, no te burles de mi eso no te salvara de mi ira

Yari.- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, descuida hare que esto valga la pena, listo para perder al estilo ranger, ¡bright red show! – saliendo corriendo.

(/watch?v=BD_W7QdJRaU) solo los primeros 3 minutos

Yari estaba haciendo un recorrido por todas las generaciones de red ranger del historia y pueden estar seguros que lo disfrutaba, Las chicas no podían creer los que sus ojos podían ver, cambiaba tan rápido de traje que muy apenas podían seguir el ritmo, eso sí, estaba destruyendo a todos los patrulleros sin dejar uno solo, cuando llego a la última generación que conocía que eran los gokaiger miro de frente a Goldar el cual salió corriendo hacia él, realizo un último cambio, retorno al red zyuranger, de la nada apareció una espada y dieron inicio a su pelea.

Lo primero fue una confrontación cara a cara de la espada más fuerte, se separaron y Yari realizo un corte horizontal el cual dio de lleno, Goldar trato de responder con un corte descendente pero fue desviada por una patada mientras que daba otro corte diagonal, el retrocedió y nueva mente lanzo rayos desde sus ojos, en esta ocasión Yari se cubrió con la espada, recibió parte del daño pero aun así siguió de pie, dio un salto para dar un golpe con su espada y fue bloqueada por la espada de Goldar.

Sin perder tiempo dio una rodillazo en el abdomen de Goldar provocando que este se doblara de dolor, luego con una mano dio un golpe a la cara de Goldar para que retrocediera, tomo postura y realizo un movimiento circular con la espada, la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar y luego la blandió dejando salir una fuerte onda cortante que impacto contra Goldar que no pudo bloquearlo a tiempo, cayo de rodillas, mientras le ponían la espada en su cuello.

Yari.- me alegro que no esté Rita, sino sería un problema enfrentarme con una versión enorme de ti…

Goldar.- tranquilo… con este tamaño es más que suficiente para hacerte sufrir

Con un brazo alejo la espada de su cuello y con el otro conecto un puñetazo en los genitales de Yari, lo cual causo que se doblegara de dolor, ni los súper trajes protegen bien esa zona, aprovechando el momento, Goldar tomo por el cuello a Yari y lo lanzo contra una de las casas quedando incrustado en la pared, Goldar se levantó y comenzó a reír mientras contemplaba su espada.

Goldar.- te lo dije, yo no soy como el de la serie, yo si juego sucio, ahora tanto tú como ella morirán

Tan pronto alzo su espada, sintió donde le dispararon en la mano provocando que se le cayera, miro al responsable y para sorpresa de todas fue spike quien había disparado, tenía que usar ambas manos para poder sostener la pesada arma, pero aun así, tenía una puntería nata que le facilito hacer retroceder a Goldar, al quedar en medio del cruce de una calle fue envestido por el barco pirata con todo y dulces, arrollándolo y estrellándose contra la fuente, Yari vio como de las chicas celebraban su triunfo con el cachorro en cascos, en cuanto se libreo, spike ya se había acercado para entregarle el arma, al igual que las chicas

Spike.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hermano? Viendo que la trasformación desaparecía

Yari.- mejor – tomando el arma- no esperaba verlos…

Applebloom.- bromeas, si ese tipo juega sucio, nosotros también…

Yari.- hablaste como toda una pirata

Scootaloo.- aunque fue un desperdicio de dulces

Swette belle.- pero así pudimos ayudar a Yari…

Yari.- tiene razón, luego les compasare – mientras tomaba la pistola y abría el cilindro– ahora spike, que tal si me prestas tu poder.

Goldar se estaba levantando después de la tremenda paliza que le pusieron para ver que al otro lado de la calle, estaba Yari nuevamente con la pistola, antes de que pudiera lanzar sus rayos de sus ojos, Yari disparo contra él, más en esta ocasión las esferas era verdes, al impactar, fue cubierto de flamas verdes, en esta ocasión las flamas no desaparecían solas lo hacían con una piza de la armadura, tan pronto quedo sin las partes que cubrían sus partes vitales Goldar se preocupó.

Goldar.- maldito… como te a trabes…

Yari.- fácil, hace

Abrió le silencio, en el interior había fuego verde el cual se extinguió luego loco la gema amarilla, lo apunto y dispararon a siniestra, las esferas eran de mismo color pero se volvieron rayos de luz que atravesaron el cuerpo de Goldar, dejando le agujero sin ningún tipo de sangrado, era un corte limpio y quemado para que cicatrizara, no fue hasta el disparo en la frente lo que causo su muerte inminente, Goldar sintió como su vida era extinguida, cayó al suelo para morir en una explosión la cuan no dejo rastro de él, al escuchar la explosión todos se acercaron.

Rainbow.- wow, ¿estás bien?

Yari.- si – se sentó en el suelo- solo necesito un respiro

Rainbow.- ¡eso fue asombroso! – haciendo su carita – que fueron todas esa trasformaciones

Yari.- power ranger, un escuadrón dedicado a combatir los monstruos, cada trasformación era una generación, las 35 generaciones que yo conozco…

Twilight.- ¿ese es el origen de tu poder?…

Yari.- si, ellos marcaron mi niñez, es por ellos que busque aprender a pelear…

Spike.- aaaau, me perdí algo genial

Yari.- descuida luego te lo mostrare, pero antes – se levantó y saco la gema de la pistola- ten, cuídala por mí…

Spike.- eh?, claro pero, ¿porque? Tomando la pistola

Yari algo me dice que no ha terminado…


	21. Llegamos a Manehattan

Llegamos a Manehatten una hora después de que cayó la noche, como de costumbre, use mi magia para crea una tormenta para dar un espectáculo y esconder mi presencia, mantuvimos el carruaje escondido en una nube negra, nos situamos encima de la plaza central frente al palacio municipal, hable con el alcalde días atrás para que todo estuviera acorde al plan, vi como el alcalde que estaba vestido de vikingo se acercó a el pódium para poder hablar con los ponis.

.- bienvenidos al festival de Nightmare Night, ahora aquellos que estuvieron recolectando dulces, preparen su ofrenda en el centro de la plaza, para sí asegurar nuestra seguridad.

Todos los ponis pequeños reunieron una gran cantidad de dulces en la plaza, esa fue mi señal para entrar, use nuevamente mi magia para crear una tormenta con rayos, me trasforme nuevamente en Nightmare Moon y descendí de la forma más espeluznante, me pare encima de los dulces para usar mi voz de Canterlot.

Luna.- ¡ciudadanos de Manehatten, estoy complacida con su ofrenda, tan complacida que comeré vuestros dulces en lugar de ustedes!

Vi que todos los pequeños salieron corriendo, después de eso retome mi apariencia normal y me dirigí a donde estaba el alcalde el cual estaba algo nervioso por el susto, creo que no esperaba tal shock, en esta ocasión, use la voz normal que me tomo tiempo en retomar con naturalidad.

Luna.- alcalde, puede dar inicio a las festividades

.- eh?, si… - levantando se algo nervioso – realmente hace una presentación muy buena princesa

Luna.- algo de práctica –vi cómo se acercaba al pódium

.- muy bien mis queridos ciudadanos, ahora que tenemos complacido a la princesa de la noche, podemos dar inicio al festival

Todos los ponis adultos dieron un grito de felicidad en lo que iniciaba la música, comparado con la pequeña Ponyville, tenía más puestos de comida y juegos, de repente sentí un tirón de mi crin y para mi sorpresa era los pequeños estaban muy felices pese que salieron corriendo, me pidieron que me tomara fotos con ellos, me pareció una buena idea y antes de lo pensado, se formó una fila de todos aquellos que querían una foto conmigo, la noche fue placentera, después de tomar un centenar por fin pude disfrutar de algo de la comida.

.-disculpe princesa

Me gire y me topé con un unicornio gris con crin blanco, estaba usando un disfraz de vampiro, puede que sea imaginación mía, pero parecía muy atractivo, tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto y marcado, tenía un porte que resaltaba sobre los demás, deje el pastelillo y me dirigí a él.

Luna.-si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

.- mi nombre es Alucard, vengo del contiene del imperio grifo, con la finalidad de presentarme ante usted…

Luna.- ¿el imperio grifo?, es un viaje algo lejos no cree

Alucard.- puede ser, pero créame que valió cada segundo si la puedo contemplar

Luna.- es algo dulce de su parte, y dígame ¿Qué lo motiva a recorrer todo un océano?

Alucard.- usted princesa –tomo mi pesuña y la beso – esa belleza que cautivo mi corazón desde la primera vez que supe de usted.

Oh por el cosmos, realmente está pasando, una declaración formal de un semental que me aprecia, okey luna, tienes que calmarte, no puedes dejar que se te escape, sino nos quedaremos atadas a ese peso muerto de dos patas.

Luna.- un comentario algo fuera de lugar no cree- "tengo que hacerme la difícil"

Alucard.-puede que sea cierto, pero simplemente no puedo soportar la idea que este comprometida con un ser que no la merece

Luan.- puedes quedar tranquilo, son formalidades entre reinos, realmente no hay nada entre nosotros

Alucard.- en ese caso, puedo invitarla a pasear por los alrededores

Luna.- ¿pensé que venias de fuera?

Alucard.- bien con días de anticipación, no se imagina todos los problemas que pase para dar con la ciudad que usted visitaría en una de mis fechas predilectas.

Luna.- si ese es el caso, con gusto acepto acompañarlo

Realmente tiene una elegancia al hablar al igual que un acento cautivador, me escolto a un parque cercano el cual tenía una bello paisaje floral, puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir, puede que él sea quien me libre de tanto sufrimiento, seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos en un pequeño kiosco para descansar, me puse algo nerviosa cuando él se sentó cerca de mí y tomo mis pesuñas entre las suyas.

Alucard.- princesa, si perdona mi atrevimiento – me miró fijamente a los ojos – pero este sentimiento que yace en mi pecho no lo pudo ocultar…

Luna.- pe..pero que dice… - "oh my gosh, realmente se me está declarando"

Alucard.- digo que en cuanto vi una imagen de usted, me enamore perdidamente, imagine mi dolor al enterarme que estaba comprometida.

Luna.- ya le dije que es un convenio entre mundos…

Alucard.- aun así, no podía esperar más, no podía soportar la idea de perderla, tan siquiera tenía que dar a conocer mis sentimientos

Entre más lo veo, siento que es inevitable le que caiga ante sus palabras, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, me pierdo cada vez más y más en esa mirada, puede que él sea el indicado, el que tanto tiempo espere, el que podrá alejar a ese tonto de mi vida, note que el cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba con toda la intención de besarme, no me resistí, sentí mi cuerpo pesado, estaba hipnotizada por sus sentimientos, solo cerré los ojos esperando que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Pero solo sentí un ráfaga de viento y un pequeño tirón, abrí mis ojos y vi como Yari estaba lanzando por los aires al pobre pony, cayo alguno metros del kiosco, me levante y use un rayo impulso contra el para mandarlo a volar también, cayo más lejos de nosotros, corrí para ver que se encontrara bien, el pobre estaba más asustado del golpe que nada, fue cuan do mire con furia a ese tonto humano.

Luna.- ¡qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué atacas de esa forma a un inocente poni?

Yari.- así agradeces que te salvara –mientras se levantaba

Luna.- ¡¿estás loco o qué?! – Ayude a levantarse – Alucard, ¿se encuentra bien?

Alucard.- si princesa, me encuentro bien, no esperaba toparme con este… obstáculo

Yari.- espera, ¿te llamas Alucard?

Alucard.- así es caballero y creo que no tengo el placer de conocerlo del todo… príncipe Yari

Yari.- dime Yari, dime Aluuucard, es tas consiente de que estas con mi novia

Luna.- te dije que…

Yari.-¡SILENCIO LUNA! , esto es entre él y yo… - "como se atreve a callarme, ese maldito humano"

Alucard.- eso parece, mas no pienso arruinar este bello momento con una bella dama de por medio… -tomo mi pesuña y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda Yari

Yari.- que pasa Alucard, sorprendido al ver que el ataque a Ponyville fallo…

Luna.- espera que – me detuve y gire hacia el -¿atacaron Ponyville?

Yari.- si, lo cual me recuerda que echaron a perder una gran cantidad de mis dulces…

Luna.- ¡ve al grano!

Yari.- está bien, fuimos atacados por un demonio con sequito, pude librarme de ellos con ayuda de mi tripulación…

Luan.- ¿desde cuando tienes tripulación?

Yari.- desde hoy en la tarde, pero lo interesante fue lo que me dijo durante la pelea

Luna.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Yari.- "ahora tanto tu como ella morirán", después de eso vine hacia acá y que es lo que me encuentro, a un vampiro tratando de morder a mi linda novia.

Luna.- ¿vampiro? –gire hacia Alucard

Alucard.- ¿cómo lo supiste? – su mirada cambio completamente

Yari.- uno, por tu traje, dos, que te vi tratar de morder el cuello de luna y por último, tu nombre, es "Drácula" al revés, el vampiro más famoso de la literatura… era un escupida en la cara

Alucard.- bravo, realmente me deja asombrado de que pudiera descubrirlo –sus ojos brillaron

Yari.- muy temerario de tu parte usar un disfraz acorde a tu estirpe… que tal si te quitas esa mascara y me muestras que tan feo eres

Alucard.- por qué no, suena divertido…

Se arqueo completamente mientras escuchábamos como tronaban sus huesos, de sus pesuñas salieron garras y comenzó a caminar en dos patas sus orejas crecieron simulando las de un murciélago y debajo de su capa crecieron un par de a de murciélago que la desgarraron, los colmillos se le pronunciaron y sus ojos se hicieron mas rojos, algo muy distinto a lo que yo recordaba como vampiro.

Alucard.- me sorprende que hayas vencido a Goldar, lo consideraba mi igual

Yari.- bueno, para su mala fortuna de ambos conozco la debilidad de ustedes, ahora, si no quieres morir, aléjate de mi novia…

Alucard.- lo siento pero pienso quedarme con su corazón – alzando sus garras- literalmente

No espere más y lance mi rayo contra él, se cubrió con una de sus manos, no le afecto en lo más mínimo, al ver sus ojos sentí que mi cuerpo se sentía pesado otra vez, por más que quería no me movía, vi como lanzo el zarpazo contra mía, cerré los ojos de susto, escuche claramente cómo eran clavadas en la carne, pero no sentía dolor, abrí mis ojos para contemplar a Yari frente a mí, tenía las garras clavadas en sus hombro mientras luchaba por retener el golpe del monstruo.

Lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo lanzo contra el kiosco de causando que lo destruyera, cuando recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo no podía creerlo, como pudo lanzar esa vestía tan enorme, sentí como giro mi cabeza para ver lo frente a frente.

Yari.- escucha luna, ponte en un lugar seguro –me puso su collar de cruz – me quedan 5 minutos de control, después de eso ponme el collar de nuevo

Luna.- está bien- me sujeto mientras me miraba - ¿Qué haces?

Yari.- que no es obvio, contemplo la hermosa luna, después de todo… tu sacas el animal dentro de mi…

Cerro los ojos y pude contemplar quede tras de nosotros se acercaba el vampiro, me preocupe, luego el me soltó y giro rápidamente mientras le daba una patada provocando que se alejara, lo siguiente que supe es que el también comenzó a cambiar su forma, su espalda se ensancho tanto que rompió su camisa, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a estirarse y comenzó a salirle pelo y una cola, retrocedí del susto pues se había convertido en "Werewolf", quien diablos es este sujeto, vi como giro para verme, realmente tenia rostro de lobo.

Yari.- ponte un lugar seguro

Se giró y aulló en lo que salía corriendo en contra del vampiro ambos se dieron zarpazos en lo que caían encima uno del otro, parecía una película de terror, entonces lo vi, muchos de los ponis que estaban el parque se estaba acercando por curiosidad, están en peligro, use un hechizo repulsar para crear un campo de fuerza y mantener a ese par lejos de los problemas, en cuanto a mi también me protegí con un escudo, solo veía como se lanzaban mordida tras rasguño.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de cada uno, vi como Yari rasgo las alas del murciélago para que no pudiera escapar, realmente se estaban matando el uno al otro, se supone que son seres inmortales, pero se veían al borde de la muerte, vi como clavo sus garras en la espalda del vampiro y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Alucard.- maldito… se supone que eras humano… ¿desde cuando eres un lycan?

Yari.- has las cuentas… animago… más el truco de la luna del maestro Roshi… igual a tu muerte….

Reanudo su ataque contra el lanzando sus garras por delante, en un intento desesperado por huir intento volar pero su ala rota se lo impedido, solo vi donde Yari lo tomo y lo azoto contra la pared antes de darle una gran mordida en su cuello, el chillido fue muy grande, clavo sus garras en la espalda de Yari buscando liberarse, pero el resistió y siguió mordiéndolo, comencé a sentir nauseas de tanta sangre que se derramaba en el suelo, el césped quedó casi teñido de rojo.

Al final solo vi como el vampiro dejo de luchar, lo soltó y dio un pasos hacia tras, tomo sus cabeza con una garras y con el otro tomo el cuerpo del hombro, uso una gran cantidad de fuerzas para separar la cabeza del cuerpo, salpico la sangre por todos lados, de no ser porque tenía el escudo yo me hubiera cubierto también, el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a deteriorarse, lentamente se convirtió en ceniza dejando únicamente el esqueleto, Yari no espero y destrozo el cráneo.

Retire el escudo para que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero algo raro paso, Yari seguía como werewolf, di un paso hacia él y de repente vi cómo se sujetaba la cabeza de y se arqueaba para tras el dolor, callo de rodillas, es verdad, dijo algo sobre el tiempo, tengo que ponerle el collar, use mi magia para mover el collar hacia él, algo que sin duda llamo su atención, me miro y salió directo en mi contra, con los nervio como pudo le puse le collar, cerré los ojos y sentí como algo cayó en mis cacos.

Era el, en su forma original, pero realmente estaba todo desgarrado de la espalda, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y verme, levante su cabeza para ponerla en mi regazo, estaba respirando agitadamente, entre en pánico, se estaba desangrando frente a mí, grite pidiendo ayuda, fue cuando otros ponis llegaron, acabo de un rato, llegó la ambulancia y nos llevaron al hospital de la ciudad.

Tan pronto llegamos lo llevaron a quirófano, después de varias horas, la enfermera salió para decirme que lo habían pasado a la habitación del segundo piso, fui y al entrar lo vi vendado completamente de la espalda y el torso, estaba hablando con el doctor el cual le estaba reclamando su mal comportamiento al estar en tratamiento, salió disgustado y cerro la puerta para que quedáramos solos.

Luna.- ¿Cómo estás? – mientras me acercaba

Yari.- bien, sigo vivo, eso es ventaja…

Luna.- lamento todo esto…

Yari.- no te preocupes, pero para la próxima, engáñame con un enclenque, así será más fácil patearle el trasero… jajajaja, Auch

Luna.-¡¿cómo puedes bromear con eso?, casi mueres por mi culpa! – Entre en histeria – ¿Por qué?, ¿porque lo haces?, ¿por qué insistes en defender a alguien que te odia y maltrata? – Comencé a llorar- ¿Por qué no me reclamas nada?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡DILOOOO!

Solo sentí donde puso su mano en mi mejilla para calmarme, me miro con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos de compasión, no sé por qué, comencé a calmarme, hay algo en el que me tranquilizo, algo que me hace sentir segura y en paz, es como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, cuando me calme pude ver como se acomodaba para decirme algo.

Yari.- ya te lo había dicho en el calabozo, estoy enamorado de ustedes, de su cultura, de su ideología y sobre todo de su belleza, cualquiera hace locuras por amor.

La primera vez que lo dijo no le creí para nada, pero ahora, toda la evidencia está a su favor, nadie se martirizaría tanto por un simple acuerdo, como puede decir que nos ama si le estamos causando un sufrimiento atroz, que lo orilla a la muerte, todavía no comprendo a este humano, realmente me molesta tener una idea de él, y que la destruya cambiándola totalmente, me limpie las lágrimas y regrese su mano a la cama para que descansara.

Luna.- gracias…

Yari.- no hay de que…

Luna.- por cierto, ¿cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido?, Manehatten está a 5 horas de Ponyville

Yari.- fácil – mostrándome su pendiente negro – recuerdas, te lo di antes de salir…

Luna.- si, ¿que con eso?… -mostrando que lo estaba usando

Yari.- los encante para que funcionaran como un vínculo entre los dos

Luna.- ¿un vínculo?

Yari.- si, es muy simple, si lo tocas puedes sentir la presencia del otro, si está bien, pero si lo sujetas y piensas en el otro, te teletrasportaras frente a el.

Luna.- entonces esa ráfaga de viento…

Yari.- fui yo al sentir que estabas con otro, me teletrasporte y tome al desgraciado…

Luna.- eso explica por qué en el viaje… - sera mejor no decir nada- pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que era?

Yari.- no creí usarlo la primera vez que nos alejamos, me alegro tanto que lo usaras…

Luna.- eres un tonto, sabes lo difícil que fue ocultarlo con mi cabello para que no desentonara con mi presentación.

Yari.-pero aun si lo usaste, lo cual me hace muy feliz… *coscorrón*

Luna.- no lo hice por ti, solo que, se me hizo un desperdicio el no usarlo, ahora a dormí, mañana regresamos a Ponyville.

Sali de la habitación, fui al baño para poder verme a un espejo, en cuanto me veo noto que tengo toda la cara roja, puedo sentir como mi corazón palpita, -aaaaagh- grite pues no entendía lo que me pasaba, era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo con ese vampiro, pero en esta ocasión no podia sacarme de la mente a Yari, mire el espejo y contemple el pendiente, por curiosidad lo toque y realmente pude sentir su presencia, ese sentimiento que me invadió cuando toco mi rostro, la sentí nuevamente, fue cuando me vino la más loca idea que jamás en mis cabales podría haber tenido en mi vida.

Luna.- creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de el…


	22. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad por donde sea, solo se escucha el silencio, lentamente se aclaraba la visión como si alguien parpadeara para ver, en los intervalos, se podía ver ruinas del imperio del cristal, explosiones por donde sea, lo edificios caían desplomándose, y entre todo el caos se pudo ver una figura humana, el cual solo se distinguía su cabello blanco, extendía su mano hacia nosotros con desesperación, muy leve mente se podía escuchar lo que decía, gritaba el nombre de luna.**

De repente luan despertó sacudiéndose en pleno vuelo de regreso, estaba amaneciendo, contemplo que estaba a una hora de llegar a Ponyville, contemplo a sus guardias los que seguían firmes y atentos en su camino, estaba recostada, únicamente levanto su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba dormida, miro que Yari estaba sentado junto a ella completamente dormido, tenía un brazo por encima de luna para poder abrazarla, luna había usado el pecho de Yari como almohada, sintiendo vergüenza, se separó abruptamente de él.

La momento que luna se movió provoco que Yari despertara por el dolor, se sentó y miro a luna la cual estaba volteando al lado contrario de él completamente orillada, después de tallarse los ojos, y ver donde estaban se acomodó para dormir un rato más, luna estaba congelada tratando de ordenar sus ideas en su caótica mente, el resto del camino se mantuvieron así hasta que aterrizaron en medio de donde estaba el festival.

Yari despertó y se bajó de la carrosa, luna seguía tiesa por los nervios, Yari camino y contemplo todos los destrozos de la noche anterior, lo único que quedaba era las manchas de las explosiones y su sangre regada por los golpes, siguió caminando hasta que llego a donde estaba varado su bote pirata, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que los duces seguían hay, toco su brazalete y desapareció, al percatarse de eso, luna también bajo del carruaje y camino, asustándola, Yari apareció frente a luna, en esta ocasión estaba cargando una bolsa negra la cual uso para recoger los dulces.

Luna.- tienes que visar cuando hagas eso

Yari.- perdón, pero estabas distraída, me ayudas con los dulces

Luna.- ¿para qué quieres tener unos dulces que estuvieron en el suelo?

Yari.- tan solo recoge los que tienen envoltura, estos dulces los juntamos con esfuerzo – viendo que los dulces cubiertos por magia

Luna.- ágamos esto rápido, quiero regresar a casa…

Yari.- gracias –dando una sonrisa

Nuevamente luna desvió la mirada, una vez que terminaron se subieron a la carrosa, y se dirigieron a la casa por tierra, luna contemplo todo el destrozo que dejo la pelea anterior, "le fue peor que en Manehatten" pensaba, una vez que llegaron, luna agradeció a su escolta y se retiraron, al abrir la puerta Yari fue derivado por Horo, la cual salto como cachorro pero tan pronto estuvo afuera creció tumbándolo al suelo, comenzó a lamerlo en señal de felicidad de que regresara, Yari solo regresaba el gesto con caricias detrás de las orejas, luna continuo mientras cargaba con su magia la bolsa de dulces.

Al entrar noto una pequeña fiesta de pillamada que no esperaba encontrar, en el suelo de la sala estaba las crusaders y spike, el cual estaba firmemente abrazando la pistola de Yari como si fuera un oso de peluche, noto que Yari entro con Horo como cachorro para contemplar a los pequeños dormilones, tomo la bolsa de dulces y se sentó en su sillón usual.

Luna.- ¿que hacen aquí? –susurrando para no despertarlos

Yari.- perdón, no te avise, íbamos a hacer una pillamada para contar los dulces que juntamos… después de todo, no esperaba que regresaras hasta el amanecer

Luna.- ¿pero cómo entraron?

Yari.- les di la llave ayer antes de ir por ti

Luna.- bueno, no importa, pronto llegara Luigi, dile que prepare el desayuno, yo iré a darme un baño – subiendo las escaleras

Yari.- ¡arriba marineros de agua dulce! –mientras aplaudía fuerte

Spike.- a?... Yari? – tallándose los ojos

Yari.- quien más, ¿qué tal durmieron?

Applebloom.- ¡Yari, nos alegra verte!

Swette belle.- ¿Cómo te fue, encontraste al otro malo?

Scootaloo.- que no es obvio, mira esas heridas, son de donde pateo más traseros

Yari.- me fue bien, y de pasada recogí estos – mostrando el interior de la bolsa – lo que sobrevivió de nuestro botín

.- ¡genial!

Yari.- pero eso si- cerrando la bolsa – se arriesgaron mucho al intentar ayudarme…

Swette belle.- pero…

Yari.- ¡pero nada, pudieron haber muerto! – mostrando furia

Scootaloo.- pero no podíamos quedarnos con los cascos cruzados

Spike.- es verdad, no podíamos dejarte pelear solo, después de todo eras nuestro capitán…

Yari.- ¡aun así, sus acciones no quedaran impunes, les daré su merecido por ayudarme! – Tirando la bolsa cerca de ellos – son todos suyos, incluyendo mi parte…

.- ¿qué? – sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud

Yari.- jajajajajajaja, me alegro que intervinieran, eso me recuerda que tengo que ir por algo para ustedes, esperen aquí…

Subió las escaleras, de su habitación después de ponerse una camisa, saco su computadora y la fue encendiendo, cuando estuvo todo funcionando, cambio el fondo por uno de color completo y las carpetas cuestionables las escondió, solo dejo una carpeta a simple vista, bajo y encontró a los pequeños comer unos cuantos dulces, notaron la extraña máquina que traía en sus manos, él se sentó en el suelo y la entre ellos para que pudieran ver la pantalla, abrió carpeta y escojio un archivo de video, los pequeños se quedaron maravillados.

Yari.- querían ver como pelee ayer con el mostro que atropellaron verdad, bueno fue más o menos lo mismo que el hizo – mostrado el video

Spike.- es otro humano, wow, se trasformó…

Scootaloo.- ese s genial, mira como acaba con esos mostros, ¿oh? Esa es tu pistola– imitando los golpes

Swette belle.- pero habla en un idioma raro…

Yari.- se llama japonés, es un idioma de mi mundo –le puso pausa y cambio el idioma- listo

Applebloom.- ahora está hablando el nuestro… ¿cómo lo hiciste? – sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

Yari.- esta máquina se llama laptop, es un invento de mi mundo, sirve para administrar datos e información…

Applebloom.- pensé que no había magia en tu mundo…

Yari.- no es magia, es ciencia…

Spike.- entonces tienen que tener más cosas como estas…

Yari.- *suspiro* si, pero entre más creamos inventos más inteligentes y poderosos, cada vez nos olvidamos de lo que realmente importa, inclusos algunos hacen de estas máquinas sus vidas olvidando lo que los rodea…

Al terminar el video los chicos seguían algo entusiastas, así que decidió ponerles otro episodio, fue cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, en el momento que toco la perilla, la puesta entera salió volando llevándose a Yari de encuentro contra las escaleras el estruendo puso nerviosos a los pequeños ponis y al dragón, Yari como pudo empujo la puerta a un lado para poder levantarse, frente a el estaba un caballo.

Sí, no era un poni, aun para tener la apariencia de este mundo, era un caballo, enorme y robusto, su musculatura era demasiada pronunciada, su pelaje era gris y su crin un tono más oscuro, traía puesto un arnés y una silla de montar con piezas de lo que parecía oro, lo más alarmante fue que tenía 8 piernas, 2 pares respectivamente en sus lugares, su torso era lo suficiente mente grande y amplio para acomodar las piernas extras sin perder su porte de equino.

Al momento que lo vio, Yari pudo percibir una furia llena de furia, saltando lo más rápido que pudo, esquivo al caballo para no ser envestido, el caballo se estrelló contra la escalera, destrozándola, más de nada sirvió pues con una par de sus piernas traseras, lo pateo sacándolo de la casa hasta la calle, el caballo no se esperó más y salió para buscar rematar a Yari, mientras que él se trataba de poner de pie, sentía donde sus heridas se estaban abriendo, contemplo como el caballo salió caminado como si tuviera la victoria asegurada.

.-eres más resistente de lo que pensé…

Yari.- deja adivinar… vienes en nombre de lord T…

.- no mortal, no soy aliado de ese demonio que amenaza este reino… vengo para eliminar tu existencia

Yari.- únete al club… hay muchos que quieren matarme, habla con luna que es la presid…

Una ráfaga de viento empujo a Yari causándole cortadas superficiales en su cuerpo, el caballo se mostró más furioso, al ver que realmente tenía pensado matarlo, tomo postura de combate, todavía no se podía quitar el collar de cruz, aun sentía acalambrado su cuerpo después de ayer, de repente Yari vio como algo callo en sus pies, era la pistola y una gema, miro y contemplo al pequeño dragón que estaba en el marco de la puerta, con un movimiento rápido, tomo la pistola y puso la gema de metal en el interior, decidido le apunto con el arma.

.- te atreves a levantar tu arma en mi contra… ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

Yari.- no, ni me importa, además, considerando que tu atacaste primero…

.- ¿papa?

Ambos giraron para la casa para contemplar a luna la cual miraba de forma sorpresiva al caballo, el caballo mostro un rostro más tranquilo al verla, tanto Yari como spike y las demás mostraban desconcierto ante las palabras de la prinseas de la noche.

Luna.- papa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- acercándose a el

.- hola querida, tenía mucho que no te veía, estas tan hermosa como tu madre

Yari.- am, luna, me podrías explicar… - bajando el arma

Luna.- eh? , a, él es mi padre…. -Siendo interrumpida por el

.- soy Sleipnir corcel de los 8 vientos, fiel compañero de Odín padre de todo…

Yari.- wow, wow, wow, espera, me estás diciendo que eres un asgardiano…

Sleipnir.- así es mortal, ahora que comprendes la grandeza de mi ser, arrodíllate

Yari.- ¿enserio?, ok, primero, eso hace que luna gane más puntos de atractivo– cambiando su rostro pr una disgustada – y realmente esperas que después de atacarme y destruir la casa, ¿quieres que te muestre respeto?

Luna.- padre, que significa esto, ¿Por qué estás en este mundo?

Sleipnir.- vine para purgar esa maldición que ese bellaco puso sobre ti… - giro hacia Yari – Heimdall me mantuvo al tanto de lo que sucedía en este reino… agradezco que salvaras a mis hijas y su reino, pero no puedo permitirte seguir en este mundo

Luna.- ¿cuál maldición, de que hablas?

Sleipnir.- la maldición que provoco que digieras algo fuera de tu juicio, esas palabras incitaron mi furia, pero por tus servicios te daré el perdón, ahora, ¡arrodíllate ante mi! …

El silencio se apodero brevemente del lugar, luna entendió de lo que hablaba su padre, esa pequeña frase que dijo en el baño ocasiono que viniera de Asgard, Sleipnir estaba mostrando su porte de superioridad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yari, el cual, se mantenía tieso mirando al suelo sin decir nada, lanzo un suspiro en lo que rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano libre, luego miro hacia el frente.

Yari.- lo siento luna– apuntando a Sleipnir con la pistola –pues creo que no me llevare bien con mi suegro…

Sleipnir.- insolente, te a través a revelarte contra mi que soy un dios…

Yari.- lo siento pero solo hay un dios al que me arrodillo… y a él también lo odio tanto que también iría en su contra… así que, donde quiere el disparo…

Sleipnir.- mortal insolente…

Corrió rápidamente para envestir a Yari, al verlo acercarse comenzó a disparar, las balas eran desviadas del cuerpo de Sleipnir impactando contra el suelo para crear hielo, al impactar contra el, Yari se sostuvo de la cabeza del caballo, fue arrastrado por la calle hasta que sintió que ya no había suelo, miro hacia abajo y contemplo que estaban corriendo por los aires, con sus piernas como pudo también se pescó del cuello del Sleipnir para no caer, luna simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba y se quedó atónita, hasta que vio al pequeño dragón.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a un terreno completamente despejado, usando la culata de la pistola, golpeo la cabeza de Sleipnir hasta que perdió un poco el control y cayeron ambos al suelo, sin levantarse, Yari disparo contra él, en esta ocasión si dieron contra el creando hielo en su cuerpo que comenzó a quedar atrapado en un bloque de hielo, pero no duro mucho con su fuerza, se liberó y se levantó para dar un fuerte pisotón el cual provoco que una fisura se abriera en dirección a Yari, al verlo solamente rodo sobre su cuerpo para evitar caer en la zanja.

Se levantó y contemplo al caballo frente a él, busco entre sus bolsillos de pantalón y encontró un gema, era la de metal, las intercambio y comenzó a disparar contra el caballo, estas fueron desviadas como la vez anterior, lo rodearon para incrustándose en el suelo o en los árboles que estaban detrás de él, los ojos del Sleipnir comenzaron a brillar, fue cuando noto que se formó una tormenta encima de ellos, del cielo se formaron remolidos los cuales comenzaron a rodear a Yari, quedó atrapado en los remolinos lo que causo que su cuerpo comenzara a ser cortado como si estuviera en una trituradora, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, fue cando tanto el suelo como los tornados comenzaron a tornase rojizos, Sleipnir desapareció los tornado y contemplo al humano el cual estaba con la ropa desgarrada y con cortadas en todo su cuerpo, cayó en un rodilla mientras trataba de contener el dolor de su cuerpo.

Sleipnir.- ves, si te puedes arrodillar, ahora pide perdón por tu insolencia… -acercándose a el

Yari.-ja ja j a, - le escupió sangre en los cascos – púdrete, sabes cuánto espere por un momento así, esto será divertido.

Lanzo tanto su pistola como su collar lo más lejos que pudo de él, su cuerpo sintió un fuerte calambre del esfuerzo extra que estaba haciendo, tomando impulso de donde se levantó dio un gancho directo en Sleipnir que provoco que retrocediera, en cuanto recobro la compostura vio al Yari tomar una postura rara, su brazos estaban caídos y se balanceaba a los lados, pero aun así podía sentir una presencia maligna de su interior, vio como con sus manos formo una señal de rezo frente a su pecho.

Yari.- el universo y la tierra, denme más poder para que el diablo se rinda y aparezca la luz de la victoria, demonio que descansa en mi interior, muéstranos tu poder

El cuerpo de Yari comenzó a cicatrizar rápidamente mientras que sus uñas crecían haciendo garras, los colmillos de su boca se acentuaron, de su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer cuerno curvos hacia atrás, separo sus manos y con una postura abierta cerro sus brazos y comenzó a sonreír de forma macabra, Sleipnir se consterno, pues tanto en apariencia y aura, le recordó a los demonios ancestrales.

Sleipnir.- ¿qué significa este cambio de poder?

Yari.- años, años entrenando para poder ser igual al demonio que me enamoro, y ahora, en este mundo, puedo recrear su poder, no solo sus tecnicas… sino también de los más grandes guerreros

Sleipnir.- sabía que eras un peligro, usar poderes demoniacos solo revela tu verdadera naturaleza

Yari.- que esperabas, que mejor que un demonio para ir en contra de dios…

Sleipnir.- entonces no tendré mas indulgencias…

Yari.- que inicie la fiesta…

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro tan rápido como les fue posible, ambos impactaron su frentes con todo la fuerza que tenían, fue tan fuete que el suelo se agrieto tras el impacto, Sleipnir retrocedió pues por primera vez le dolió uno de los ataque de Yari, Yari no mostro dolor alguno en cambio de eso estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, se agacho mientras daba un paso la frente.

Yari.- ¡gomu gomu no jet … BAAZOOKAAA!

A una gran velocidad movió sus brazos hacia el frente con las palmas abiertas las cuales impactaron contra el pecho de Sleipnir mandándolo a volar una distancia considerable, como pudo, se paró en el aire para contemplar que Yari ya no estaba, de repente apareció frente a él con dos dedos situados en su frente, luego golpeo sus puños uno contra el otro mientras inflaba sus mejillas como si fuera un sapo, luego puso sus puños uno frente al otro mientras simulaba una cerbatana.

Yari.- ¡ Karyu no _Hok_o!

Una columna de fuego salió de sus puños los cuales cubrió por completo a Sleipnir, aun cuando cubría su cuerpo con una armadura de aire, podía sentir como lentamente podía ser calcinado en vida, realizo un movimiento con su cuello y genero una ráfaga de viento delgada que formo una cuchilla, esta coto la flama de fuego e impacto contra Yari cuando que callera al suelo mientras desgarraba su pecho, Yari se levantó para contemplar al dios corcel que descendió a tierra tratando de recuperar el aliento Yari se mostraba indiferente ante la situcion de su cuerpo, tomo postura y alzo uno de sus brazos mientras ponía otro con el puño cerrado en su constado.

Yari.- ¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!

Lanzo su puño en dirección a Sleipnir mientras se desplazó hacia el, Sleipnir pudo ver la enorme cantidad de golpes a gran velocidad que le era lanzado contra él, pero una así no pudo esquivar todos, acusándole un dolor similar al del cabezazo, desesperado dio un enorme pisotón el cual creo una onda de choque que empujo a yaria hacia atrás, no espero y provoco que nuevamente se formaran los remolinos del cielo, al verlos Yari simplemente extendió sus brazos hacia un costado mientras abría las palmas, entre ellas se crearon esferas de energías azul que crecían con cada segundo que permanecían en sus manos.

Yari.-¡ kame-hame-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡

Extendió sus palmas hacia el frente para lanzar la energía para que colisionar contra el tornado generando una gran explosión que provoco que los tornados desaparecieran, Sleipnir no podía creer que un simple humano estuviera luchando a su igual, de repente Yari cruzo los brazos creando una "X" mientras se veía como pequeñas luces aparecían y entraban en el interior de él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo en su contra, Yari estendio sus brazos, hacia el cielo mientras su cuerpo crecía convirtiéndolo en un gigante.

Yari.- Oni God "Missing Purple Power"

Lanzo su puño contra Sleipnir , lo esquivo con facilidad, la velocidad de Yari descendió notablemente, pensando en eso como un ventaja lo rodeo para atacarlo por la espalda, concentro su poder para cubrirse así mismo en un torbellino el cual zigzagueaba como un rayo, cuando cocaba contra Yari le causaba desgarres a su piel tan profundos como le era posible, creyendo que lo tenía dominado decidió atacar el pecho pero de la nada fue atrapado por la mano gigante, como si fuera un muñeco Yari lo apretó mientras daba un fuerte golpe al suelo con la mano abierta y Sleipnir de por medio.

Al hacer so, Yari fue retomando su tamaño normal, quedando un lado de Sleipnir, ambos estaba exhausto, en especial Yari, se apretaba el pecho tratando de controlar los calambre, desesperada mente busco su collar, ya estaba a su límite, sentía como su cuerpo ardía de todo lo que había hecho, casi a gatas recorrió todo el camino hacia donde se creía haber arrojado el collar, Sleipnir se levantó difícilmente, fue cuando noto algo en su boca, había sangre, se sorprendió y su furia creció mas.

La vista de Yari se estaba nublado, lentamente sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza con forme desaparecía la trasformación, siguió avanzando hasta que vio la cruz a unos metros de él, pero no le fue sencillo, sintió donde era pisoteado por Sleipnir, lo pateo para darle vuelta y pisotearlo en el estómago, lo tenía preso de su fuerza, Yari solamente pudo sujetar las dos piernas intentando desesperada mente por quitarlo de encima, pero Sleipnir ejerció más fuerza.

Sleipnir.- reconozco que eres un rival digno, pero mi fuerza es superior, un ultimo deseo antes de mandarte al Valhalla

Yari.- solo uno… mira detrás….

.-¡PADREEEEEE!

Giro hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, vio descender a Celestia que venía acompañada de luna, se veía muy molesta, Sleipnir soltó a Yari mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba sus hijas, a provechado la distracción, Yari continuo arrastrándose para por fin tomar el collar, en cuanto se lo puso, su cuerpo dejo de arder desde su interior, ahora únicamente sentía el escurrir de su sangre de done su heridas viejas regresaban y se sumaban a las nuevas, ignorando por completo a su padre, luna paso de largo y fue con Yari, Sleipnir solo vio como ellos desaparecían en un haz de luz.

Sleipnir.- ¿pero en qué le pasa a luna? ¿Porque mi ignoro por completo?

Celestia.- ¿eso te podría preguntar? – haciendo brillar su cuerno

Sleipnir.- perdón …aaaa –sintio como le estiraban la oreja

Celestia.- ¡¿en que estabas pensando al atacar a Yari de esa manera?!

Sleipnir.- pero es que…

Celestia.- "es que…" nada, mira que atacarlo cuando todavía no se recuperaba de su pelea anterior, pide a los dioses que Yari no muera, de lo contrario ten por seguro que te ganaras el odio de tus hijas.

Sleipnir.- ya suéltame – liberándose de la magia- no permitiré que una de mis hijas se enamore de un don nadie, menos de un humano…

Celestia.- por lo que veo, ese "don nadie" te dio una paliza una estando lastimado. –contemplando a su alrededor

Sleipnir.- su maldad interna me tomo por sorpresa, no volverá a pasar, además, el no es digno de mi pequeña…

Celestia.- ¿quién lo es?, según tú, nadie es merecedor a nuestro amor

Sleipnir.- pero es que el es un humano…

Celestia.- solo porque son e diferente especies, ¿acaso eso te importo cuando te enamorases de nuestra madre?

Sleipnir.- eso es diferente… - desvió la mirada

Yari.- claro que no, ella era una unicornio humilde, tu un dios, desde cuando te preocupa algo tan simple como la diferencia de especie…

Sleipnir.- pero…

Celestia.- escucha, en 2 ocasiones alejaste a los que yo creía mis almas gemelas – bajo la mirada con tristeza- eh aprendido a vivir sin ellas, no le hagas esto a luna, sabes que es ella la que necesita más amor que cualquiera

Sleipnir.- pero aun asi, ese humano está jugando con todas…

Celestia.- lo sé – mirándolo a los ojos

Sleipnir.- entonces ¿por qué aceptas que este comprometido con luna? Anda enamorando a otras…

Celestia.- por qué no lo hace apropósito, y aun cuando no me guste, tiene que ser así, sino no seré capaz de cumplir con mi promesa, así que será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo.

Sleipnir .- *suspiro* está bien, demonios, tenías que tener la misa mirada que tu madre, no me puedo negar a esa …

Celestia.- gracias, creo que será mejor que vallamos haber como se encuentra

Sleipnir.- espera – caminando lejos mientras se agachaba- creo que esto le pertenece a el

Celestia.- una nueva arma, si que no pierde tiempo, el problema es que parece que está hecha del metal que anula magia, tendremos que volar si la llevamos con nosotros

Celestia alzo vuelo mientras que su padre comenzó a correr por el aire siguiéndola, mientras que en el hospital Yari estaba saliendo de urgencias para ser trasladado a su habitación de recuperación, estaba tratando de reorganizar las ideas de su mente, este evento lo tenía maquinando demasiadas cosas, el hecho de que este personaje apareciera afirmando que es un ser mitológico de los vikingos lo tenía en shock, entonces podría tener una idea clara de cómo fue que llegaron Celestia y luna a este mundo y convertirse en alicornios, estaba tan perdido en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que luna entro a su habitación.

Luna.- Yari?

Yari.- eh? - saliendo de sus pensamientos – oh luna, gracias por traerme

Luna.- lamento todo lo que paso… -desviando la mirada con pena

Yari.- ni te fijes, fue divertido pelear con tu padre.

Luna.- realmente ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza… - tallando su frente

Yari.- pero aun así, lo amas, después de todo, es tu padre

Luna.- uno que tengo casi mil años que no veo…

Sleipnir.- no porque yo quisiera – entrando a la habitación

Luna.- ¡padre!

Sleipnir.- luna, permite me un tiempo asolas para poder hablar con el

Luna.- después de cómo lo dejaste, crees que te dejare para que le des el golpe de gracia

Yari.- descuida luna, incluso es sabe que no podemos luchar en un lugar donde podría herir a inocentes

Desde el pasillo Celestia le dio la señal a su hermana de que hiciera caso, aun encontrar de su voluntad, luna salió nada más porque tenía confianza en las palabras de Yari y a cualquier señal de pelea, Celestia entraría para detenerlo, después de que luna saliera y cerrara las puerta Sleipnir se sentó para contemplar a Yari en la cama.

Yari.- y bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar?

Sleipnir.- humano, perdón… Kami no Yari, reconozco que eres un adversario digno de ser mencionado en los pasillos de Asgard, pero como sabrás, no estoy del todo contento con tu compromiso con mi hija, menos con tu comportamiento tan adultero…

Yari.- con todo respeto, eso es mi problema, no suyo

Sleipnir.- no pienso quedarme parado mientras juegas con los sentimientos de mi hija…

Yari.- como padre comprendo su temor, pero donde estuvo cuando ella necesitaba apoyo, con uno que la quisiera pudo evitar estar mil años de soledad…

Sleipnir.- ¡tú no lo entenderías!

Yari.- pruébeme, cuénteme su historia…

Sleipnir.- está bien, si de algo ayuda..

Conto como hace más de mil años encontró este mundo que era muy parecido a Midgar, pero únicamente había equinos, el tiempo que permaneció en este reino tomo la forma de un mortal para no ofender a la diosa regente del mundo, tiempo después se encontró a la más bella unicornio de todas, con el tiempo se enamoramos y tuvieron familia, al tener sangre de dioses, la diosa creadora las tomo para resucitar una vieja raza, no pudo estar más orgulloso de su nuevo cargo, mas al terminar la vida su amada, mi tiempo en ese mundo también, tanto Odín y Nerual concordaron que solo con el permiso de ambos Sleipnir podría visitar Ecuestria nuevamente.

Yari.- ¿Nerual?... no sabía que este mundo tuviera su porpio dios creador…

Sleipnir.- Kami no Yari, mi hija se encuentra confusa por tu presencia y temo que puedas lastimar su corazón, asi que lo diere de esta manera, si deseas tener algo con mi hija, compórtate a la altura y ama únicamente a mi hija

Yari.- *suspiro* lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón es muy egoísta, despues de todo soy humano

Sleipnir.- ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- que por más que lo anhele, nuestra relación terminara el día que yo regrese a mi mundo, hasta entonces, quiero saber que se siente tener una pareja…

Sleipnir.- si llegas a lastimarla…

Yari.- no se preocupe… nadie se verá afectado con mi partida, eso lo puedo asegurar.


	23. Una reunion

Una reunión peculiar en el castillo de Canterlot estaba ocurriendo 3 días después de la visita Sleipnir , justo en la sala del trono se situaba una mesa redonda en la cual se encontraban Celestia y Luna del lado del trono, a su derecha se encontraban 2 grifos, el mayor de tamaño, tenía las plumas negras mientras que el pequeño las tenia blancas pero la silueta de sus ojos eran rojas, ambos traían una capa con un broche dorado en forma de diamante que lo sujetaba, a si izquierda estaba un minotauro de pelaje negro, se notaba musculoso y enforma aun para un anciano, estaba usando una túnica blanca con un cinturón plateado que acentuaba su figura, al parecer estaban disgustados con las princesas.

Celestia.- por favor traten de entender, Ecuestria fue amenazada con una toma de poder, es normal que pidiéramos ayuda…

.- aun así, ese príncipe humano levanto su puño contra uno de los dioses antiguos –replico el grifo mayor- si hace eso con los dioses de otros mundos, que asegura que no desafié a nuestra diosa como lo hicieron tiempo atrás.

Luna.- emperador Carniven, entienda que el incidente de nuestro padre fue una simple prueba para confirmar el poder del príncipe Yari… - "quitando los celos de padre" pensó- ademas fue llamado de regreso a Asgard por orden directa de Odín

.- aun así, el que pudiera sostener una pelea con Sleipnir el corcel de los vientos, y vivir para contarlo es una hazaña sorprendente. – refuto el minotauro

.- patriarca Uxo, parece que estuviera elogiando al príncipe, considerando que es una amenaza potencial para la alianza – replico el grifo menor

Uxo.- Príncipe Líon (se pronuncia como se lee), crea mis palabras cuando digo que, ese príncipe se ganó mi respeto cuando capturo a los exiliados de mi clan, todavía me avergüenzo de los problemas que causo a Ecuestria.

Celestia.- entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero al contrario, de no ser por ellos, habríamos perdido a nuestra primera línea de defensa para esta guerra a la cual nuestro reino no está acostumbrado…

Carniven.- aun asi, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que un ser tan poderoso este bajo custodia de su reino, es mas ¿por que razón no se encuentra en esta reunión?

Celestia.- como sabrán, la noche de Nightmare Night, sostuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento en Ponyville y Manehatten, seguido por mi padre.

Luna.- después de sostener 3 encuentros, su cuerpo se encontraba al borde de la muerte, en cuanto se quedó dormido, no despertó hasta 1 día después, decidimos dejarlo descansar en sus aposentos, en ves de traerlo a una discusión donde solo le causaría fastidio.

Uxo.- muy sabio de su parte princesa, digno de una esposa ejemplar, jo jo jo.

Luna.- ¿p…pero que cosas dice? – avergonzándose

Carniven.- ese es otro tema que quiero discutir, princesa Celestia, ¿Cómo puede permitir que su hermana se rebaje a ser la esposa de una criatura que está prohibida en los tres reinos?

Luna.- espere un momento – golpeando la mesa –puede que fuera algo que mi hermana y el discutieran, pero fui yo la que acepto, puede que sea un tonto, grosero, salvaje y un constante dolor de cabeza, pero el a derramado sangre por el bien de nuestra gente, así que le pido que no lo trate como un ser inferior, pues es más digno que cual quiera aquí presente.

Para cuando luna reacciono a todo lo que dijo se avergonzó pero mantuvo su postura de monarca, Celestia solamente sonreía al ver a su hermana defender con capa y escudo a quien dice ser un dolor de cabeza, el patriarca Uxo soltó una pequeña risa al ver nuevamente las locuras del amor.

Lion.- tal parece que le tiene mucha confianza, ¿que tal si lo ponemos a prueba…?

Celestia.- ¿que insinúa joven Lion?

Lion.- hasta ahora ha demostrado tener el mismo poder que los alicornios y la fuerza de los minotauros, con ello ha ganado el reconocimiento de ambos reinos, pero nosotros no, que se someta a la prueba de nuestro reino para ver si es digno de confianza.

Carniven.- ja ja, bien pensado hijo…

Uxo.- Carniven, crees realmente que sea el momento oportuno para tus juegos, nuestro reino hermano está bajo ataque, no es momento para tus juegos.

Carniven.- si tanta confianza le tiene, superara nuestra prueba con facilidad

Celestia.- me parece bien

Luna.- ¡hermana pero que estás diciendo!

Celestia.- actualmente mi pueblo no tiene conocimiento concreto sobre esta guerra, el hecho que ese lord no haya realizado una declaración formal, es que todavía no está listo su ejército…

Uxo.- con cuerdo con usted, una de las mejores estrategias es causar miedo en la población y crear estragos entre los suyos…

Luna.-¡es verdad!, sus intentos han sido contra las portadoras y contra Yari… no han atacado a ningún civil

Celestia.- exacto, creo que primero quiere eliminar las dos defensas principales de nuestro reino antes de tomar el poder, pero emperador Carniven, tome en cuenta esto, si cae Ecuestria, eso no impedirá que lo intente con los otros reinos.

Carniven.- muy astuto de su parte princesa, entonces que es lo que piensa hacer

Celestia.- nos aseguraremos que el príncipe Yari acepte su petición de pasar la prueba, pero usaremos eso para calmar los nervios de los súbditos…

Uxo.- ya entiendo, piensa hacer de esto un espectaculo … cuente con mi apoyo

Lion.- ¿de qué se trata esto? ¡Explíquense!

Celestia.- muy sencillo, volveremos su prueba en una competencia amistosa entre los reinos para fomentar la unión de la alianza, claro que por debajo de eso, se llevara a cabo la prueba que ustedes tengan planeado.

Carniven.-interesante, ¿qué opinas hijo?

Lion.- que su humillación será mayor ahora que los reinos verán su derrota

Celestia.- entonces es un hecho, ahora discutamos los preparativos…

Después de horas de discusión, todos los líderes se despidieron y regresaron a sus reinos respectivamente, después de que se retiraran luna fue al balcón que suelen usar para supervisar al reino, luna se encontraba algo preocupada por como había salido todo, contemplo el telescopio y sintió curiosidad de cómo estaba todo en Ponyville, puso su casco en su oreja buscando el pendiente que le había dado Yari, en cuanto lo toco pudo sentir su presencia, estaba sumergida en el bienestar que le provocaba el pendiente que no noto que Celestia la estaba contemplando desde atrás.

Celestia.- ¿un día lejos y ya lo extrañas?

Luna.- ¡hermana! –Soltó el pendiente – de que hablas, como podría extrañar a ese bobo, de seguro está usando su máquina que mueve imágenes en su cuarto o arreglando esa máquina de dos ruedas…

Celestia.- me pregunto si será cierto – mirando por el telescopio – tenías razón, está reparando su máquina de dos ruedas, bueno al menos esta bien acompañado…

Luna.- ¿de qué hablas? – disimulando la curiosidad

Celestia.- bueno, creo que están aprovechando que no estas y están tratando de tomar la delantera… jamás lo espere de ella

Luna.- ¿ella? – levanto las orejas

Celestia.- déjame ver, creo que puedo ver que escribió en la libreta… ¿Cómo fue como quedastes comprometido con la princesa luna?

Luna.- ¡¿espera que clase de pregunta es esa?! – girando hacia su hermana

Celestia.- espera está escribiendo la respuesta… "fue por política, pero el que luna aceptara… fue un momento mágico" , que tierno…

Se separó del telescopio mientras veía como Luna se ponía roja de la pena, el caos regreso a su mente y su corazón, sentía como todo le daba vueltas donde trataba de entender lo que le pasaba, se negaba rotundamente a enamorarse de un ser tan problemático, pero esas tonterías que decía y hacia la confundía totalmente, Celestia solo contemplaba el sufrimiento de su hermana lo cual encontró divertido, nuevamente se asomó por el telescopio para leer la siguiente pregunta.

Celestia.- que interesante

Luna.- ¿ahora qué? – luchando con la vergüenza

Celestia.- "si no tuvieras una relación con la princesa, ¿como seria "tu poni especial"?" es muy obvio que preguntan sus gustos…

Luna.- ¿y que está contestando?

Celestia.- no lo sabes, pensé que después de vivir casi un mes con el ya tendrías idea de sus gustos –separándose del telescopio.

Luna.- casi no hablamos, pues… trato de mantener distancia…

Celestia.- eso no está bien, si lo descuidas mucho podrían robártelo… - retomando el telescopio

Luna.- tu también, Cadence dijo algo similar, podrían decirme porque lo dicen, realmente dudo que alguien esté interesado en ese bárbaro…

Celestia.- pues deberías re considerarlo, ¡OH! la siguiente pregunta es si te casaras con él, la verdad espero que sea una boda sencilla, que dices … ¿luna?

En cuanto se separó del telescopio para ver la reacción e su hermana, pero en cuanto se giró ya no se encontraba ella, confusa por la desaparición de su hermana le llego la idea de dónde estaría, miro de nuevo en por el telescopio y en efecto estaba luna junto con ellos mientras ella estiraba la oreja de Yari, realmente era divertido ver como se relacionaban, pero Celestia se retiró pues tenía mucho que preparar.

Mientras tanto lejos al oeste, en las montañas altas que sobre pasan las nubes se abrió un portal del cual salieron un grupo enorme de grifos, se encontraban frente una montaña inmensa, tenía una caverna la cual contaba con una puerta de madera roja con decorados de metal que formaba el dibujo minimalista de un grifo, en la entrada estaban dos grifos portando sus lanzas mientras saludaban a los legítimos líderes de su reino junto con su escolta, la puerta se abrió mostrando el interior.

El interior de la cueva estaba hueco, toda una ciudadela se formaba en las paredes interiores de la montaña, formaban distintos niveles de las viviendas, grifos de todas las edades recorrían la montaña realizando sus actividades diarias, al ver al emperador y su hijo tomaron distancia y reverenciaron en señal de respeto, se dirigieron a la parte más baja de la montaña en donde se encontraba los aposentos del emperador, al llegar ordeno a su escolta regresar a su rutina habitual, fue en ese momento que fueron recibidos por una grifo con un plumaje blanco rojizo, usaba un rebozo muy tradicional y un arreglo de rosa en su cabeza.

.- bienvenidos de vuelta querido, ¿cómo les fue? - Dándole un abrazo

Carniven.- Irelia, me bella esposa –dándole un beso – nuestro hijo se lució durante la reunión.

Irelia.- enserio, me alegro tanto, pero dime, ¿Dónde está?

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Lion realmente había desaparecido, se frustro por la desaparición de su hijo, su madre solo sonreía pues como toda madre sabia en donde se encontraba, lejos de la montaña en una de menor tamaño y retirada, el joven grifo se encontró sobre volando una pequeña aldea de grifos, los habitantes de esa haldea todos usaban un poncho artesanal de distintos colores, los colores cálidos los usaban las mujeres mientras que los fríos los machos, aterrizo frente una choza y antes de que pudiera entrar fue envestido por otro grifo arrastrándolo hasta el interior de una choza sola, lo arrojaron contra la pared y contemplo al grifo.

Lion.- sabes Gilda, tienes que encontrar mejores formas de llamar mi atención… -levantándose

Gilda.-¡sabes muy bien que no puedo arriesgarme que mi abuelo te vea!

Lion.- enserio – se levantó – tanto miedo tienes que me acepte como su nieto político -poniendo una garra en su mentón

Gilda.- deja eso – apartando su garra- sabes que todavía no te acepto como mi pareja, no creas que por ser un príncipe caeré a tus pies – dándole la espalda

Lion.- sabes – acercándose para susurra en su oído- eso es lo que me gusta, eres la única que me trata de esta manera.

Gilda.- aléjate de mí… - se puso nerviosa

Lion.- tu eres la única que me interesa Gilda, con una palabra tuya podría ser el grifo más feliz del mundo la abrazo por detrás

Gilda.- una palabra… está bien… - se separó – la palabra es "Muere"

Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que provoco que se desmallara, la cara de Gilda estaba completamente roja, después de todo esta era el intento número 20 de Lion por convencerla de que sea su novia, al principio lo ignoro pero fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar al amor masoquista, si algo era notable en él, era que era persistente, además, "tener tu propio enamorado no está mal" pensaba cuando lo miraba desmallado, Gilda le daba una sonrisa inconscientemente.

En el otro lado de continente, en los bosques del este, en un pequeño altar de piedra, se abrió otro portal mostrando a tres minotauros, dos de ellos eran guardias que portaban una armadura sencilla, únicamente cubrían su pecho y espalda, en medio se encontraba el patriarca, caminaron por el camino de piedra, después de caminar un rato llegaron a una pradera en la que se encontraba una muralla inmensa que rodeaba completamente el enorme claro, era tan alta como los arboles de la selva que llegaban a ser de 500 m.

Las puertas era igual inmensas, se abrieron para dar paso al pequeño grupo al entrar se encontraba la aldea de los minotauros, se necesitaban 10 minotauros para mover las puertas, las casas eran sencillas y de todo tipo, hogares, comercios, todas las riquezas estaban bien repartidas no había indicios de superioridad, justo en el centro se encontraba un pequeño palacio el cual tenía más un aura espiritual que de riqueza, el patriarca antes de entrar con su escolta, les agradeció su servicio y les dio el día, respondiendo a su gesto con gratitud y se retiraron.

Le patriarca entro al palacio, camino hasta llegar a sus aposentos para poder descansar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue interrumpido por un minotauro gris con una compleción delgada para su raza, entro con una gran cantidad de libros, los dejo por un lado mientras le daba una reverencia el cual fue correspondido con una caricia en la cabeza

.- me alegro que regresaras con bien.

Uxo.- gracias Zen, es bueno regresar a nuestras tierras – se separaron

Zen.- algo de interés que sucediera en la reunión - Viendo cómo se sentaba en su trono

Uxo.- por desgracia no pude conocer al príncipe humano, quería pedirle disculpas por nuestros exiliados

Zen.- no fue tu culpa, nunca hubiéramos pensado que se unirían a un grupo que busca derrocar a nuestro reino hermano.

Uxo.- es verdad, no pude contemplarlo, por eso es que buscaba pedir perdón, aun así creo tendremos nuestra oportunidad para conocerlo, lo cual me recuerda, mi hijo ya regreso de su viaje.

.- llegue esta mañana…

Entrando a la habitación estaba un minotauro azul con una corbata negra, entro con un rostro de pocos amigos, la mirada fue correspondida por Zen que también lo miro con cierto desprecio.

Uxo.- Iron, me alegro que regresaras

Iron will.- iron will solo regreso porque la gira de iron will termino y pronto lo llevare al reino de los grifos

Zen.- deja de hablar en tercera persona, al menos frente a tu padre…

Iron will.- bien, pero solo porque respeto a mi padre, después de todo él fue el único que apoyo mi decisión de vocación…

Zen.- ser un gurú de la motivación, lo último que pensaría en ser si tuviera tu fuerza, todo ese entrenamiento militar desperdiciado, eras el máximo guerrero de nuestra gente y lo tiraste por ser un payaso de otros.

Iron.- para tener una mente privilegiada, eres de pensamiento cerrado, eres capaz de pensar en mil formas de cultivar en tierras venenosas, traer agua limpia y de crear maquinas para mejorar la vida de nuestra gente, pero no aceptas que dejara de ser un soldado por seguir su verdadera vocación..

Uxo.- ¡ya basta! , son amigos de la infancia, el camino que los dos tomaron lo hicieron de corazón, son prácticamente hermanos pues yo los crie a los dos, tienen que aceptarse , ahora hijo, quisiera hablar sobre un asunto importante…

Iron will.- ¿de que se trata?

Uxo.- dentro de poco se celebrara un evento en el cual participaran los 3 reinos de la alianza, y quisiera que participes en nombre de nuestro pueblo

Iron will.- lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer - dando le la espalda

Uxo.- es una lástima, pensé que el gran iron will podría demostrar la determinación de tus palabras, después de todo, es mejor demostrar una voluntad de acero que solo predicarla

Iron will.- padre… -mirándolo por encima del hombro – se ve que todavía tienes labia para convencer a los demás – se giro – de que se trata

Uxo- se acordó una carrera en la cual los principies de los reinos competirán para demostrar quien es el mas veloz.

Iron Will.- los minotauros somos fuertes y de buena memoria, la velocidad es un atributo muy difícil de desarrollar para nosotros, más si competimos contra los grifos

Zen.- no necesariamente, señor, ¿dijeron algo sobre la forma de correr?

Uxo.- así es, al parecer el humano goza de un gran poder, pero no de una gran velocidad, salvo por una máquina que se creó en su mundo que cubre esa necesidad.

Zen.- entonces para hacerlo más equilibrado, permitieron usar cualquier medio de trasporte para la carrera, ¿verdad?

Uxo.- correcto.

Zen.- si ese es el caso tengo lo necesario – giro – Iron, que te parece retomar al Mark para esta carrera

Iron Will.- ¿el Mark? Pensé que degastes olvidado ese proyecto después de los fracasos anteriores…

Zen.- lo hice, pero descubrí otra fuente de energía que ara que en esta ocasión funcione, que dices, ¿quieres ser mi sujeto de pruebas otra vez?

Iron Will.-tentador, tal parece que esta será una carrera interesante.


	24. Rainbow Dash

Un perfecto día para volar por Ponyville, el volar rápidamente me relaja después de un sermón del viejo Speed Cloud, ya deberían de jubilarlo, además no sabe aprovechar todo mi talento, es obvio que yo nací para ser parte de los wonderbolts, un día de estos les probare que lo bastante buena para ser parte de ellos y podre asombrar a todos con mis piruetas.

Cielos realmente fue todo una noticia el saber que nuestra ciudad fue la cede de la pelea entre Yari y el padre de las princesas, sabia que era rudo, pero enfrentarse con alguien mas poderoso que las princesa, es asombroso, desde las alturas veo los escombros del campo que destrosaron en las afueras de la ciudad, sin mencionar a los ponis que re-modelan y reconstruyen al casa de el y al princesa luna, es como si derpy hubiera ayudado a decorar, pero hoy tengo que ir con tanque a ver a Fluttershy.

El pequeñín extraña a sus viejos amigos y decidimos ir a darles una visita, el me seguía el paso, digno de mi mascota, llegamos a la casa de Fluttershy pero tanque tubo un contratiempo, choco con un pájaro y aterriso en la parte trasera, baje para ver que estuviera bien, el pequeño esta intacto, nada de que preocuparse, arregle su cachivache volador que le dio Twilight y retomo su vuelo.

Fue cuando escuche por la ventana que estaba abierta la voz de Fluttershy, al parecer estaba hablando con su conejo angel, esa poni enserio tiene que dejar de hacer eso, digo, para eso nos tiene a nosotras, desde que decicio vivir en el suelo se volvió una costumbre, pero suena muy interesante como para luego usarlo a mi favor, me asome por la ventana para poder escuchar bien, como esperaba estaba ella con su conejo.

Fluttershy.-entonces, dices que tengo que invitarlo a salir, pero ¿Qué tal si ella se entera? O pero, ¿me rechaza?

O my gohs, la tímida Fluttershy quiere invitar a alguien a salir esto es nuevo y demasiado bueno para ser cierto, el conejo hizo distintas señas que al verdad muy apenas entendí.

Fluttershy.- tienes razón, si quiero tener su corazón tengo que ser mas asertiva, aun si lo separo de su actual relación, pero, me da miedo…

Rainbow.- ¡o vamos!

De donde hable sin pensar asuste a Fluttershy la cual salto a su lámpara, ya me descubrió así que da igual que oculte, entre por la ventana para contemplarla caer con todo y lámpara, al verme ella se cubrió la cara con sus cascos.

Fluttershy.- Ra..Rainbow..dash… que tanto… es..escuchastes…

Rainbow.- lo suficiente para saber que planeas robarle el novio de otra poni, entoces, di me quien es el… - mientras la levantaba

Fluttershy.- no puedo… soy una mala poni...

Rainbow.- oh vamos Fluttershy, eso no tiene nada de malo, es la primera vez que te gusta alguien y no pienso dejar que pierdas esa oportunidad aun si eso implica robarlo de otra.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, todos los pegasos molestaban a Fluttershy, en especial las otras pegasos, mandaban a sus novios para molestarla, les molestaba que Fluttershy fuera la mas bella de todas, el que se mudara lejos de ciudad Nimbo no cambio nada, salvo que los pretendientes se le fueron encima, Fluttershy siempre a sido como mi hermana menor, al ser las dos hijas únicas fue fácil pensar en la otra como hermanas, pero nunca habia mostrado interés por los machos que fueran de sus misma especie, tenia que asegurarme que no se le escape su primer amor.

Fluttershy.- pero… ¿eso no esta mal?...

Rainbow.- Fluttershy, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, asi que dime, ¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿Qué es lo que te gusto de él?, ¿es guapo? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuantaaaa

Fluttershy.-oh, esta bien… pero, no le digas a nadie… por favor promeleto…

Rainbow.- si, si, lo pinkie pormeto…

Fluttershy.- ….ri…

Rainbow.- dilo fuerte

Fluttershy.-…ar…

Rainbow.- ¡mas fuerte!

Fluttershy.-…y…i….

Rainbow.- ¡FUEEEERTEEEEE!

Fluttershy.- Yari, es Yari – se cubrió la cara de la pena

Rainbow.- ¿Yari?, el príncipe Yari, el humano que esta comprometido con la princesa luna, ¿ese Yari?

Fluttershy.- eeeeeeek….- asintió con la cabeza

Rainbow.-bromeas, ¿cierto?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza, ok, pese al detalle de lo de la especie realmente no espere que fuera el, no es la primera opción de pareja que tendría en mente para ella, el ritmo de vida Fluttershy es muy "frágil" por decir algo, las pocas veces que he tratado con el, se nota que es de los míos, de los que le gustan las emociones fuertes y llegar siempre el limite, creo que por algo la princesa luna es su prometida, es igual de despiadada que el, despues de todo, es la única que puede castigarlo sin temor a que tome represalias contra ella.

Rainbow.- Fluttershy, estas conciente que es uno de los sujetos mas peligrosos de toda Ecuestria, el acaba de enfrentarse con el padre de las princesas, no es precisamente alguien que tenga una vida tranquila...

Fluttershy.- bueno, veras… trato de verlo como un cachorro de lobo…

Rainbow.- ¿disculpa?

Fluttershy.- si… mira… es muy territorial con lo que proteje… pero realmente es muy tranquilo y amable… de otra manera como fue que Horo lo acepto como su dueño pese que antes se pelearon…

Rainbow.- si lo pones de esa manera… puede quesea cierto… pero reconoce que la tienes difícil, despues de todo ya tiene a la princesa luna.

Fluttershy.- bueno, de eso estab hablando con angel… la princesa luna lo maltrata mucho… creo que, bueno, tu sabes, que yo… podría ser mejor novia…

Rainbow.- considerando que ya tiene una novia poni, creo que no se negara a la idea, esta bien, te ayudare…

Fluttershy.- enserio, oh Rainbow eres tan amable

Rainbow. – oye, pare eso son las amigas, ahora lo primero será reunir información sobre el, asi que esto es lo que haremos, yo hablare con el y tratare de sacarle información que te ayude a conquistarlo, es el plan perfecto – frotando mis cascos de forma malévola

Después de acordar con Fluttershy todos los puntos del plan, pasamos un raro jugando con todos su animales, creo que tanque se esta contagiando de mi grandeza, pues el también hace pose asombrosas frente a sus viejos amigos, después de un raro nos despedimos y regrese a la casa, después de una noche reparadora me dirijo lo mas rápido por el pueblo hasta que por fin encontré a Scootaloo, les resumiré el plan, Scootaloo usara el viejo truco de la entrevista para sacar información mientras que yo escucho disimuladamente.

Después de convencerla, lo cual fue lo mas sensillo del mundo, fuimos a la casa de la princesa y Yari, nos asomamos por donde estaba la cochera y encontramos a spike soplando fuego a unas gemas, del otro lado Yari estaba sentado en el el suelo con un par hilos blancos que estaban dentro de sus orejas, había algo raro que parecía un libro negro grande, pero uno de los lados emitía luz, estaba trabajando es su maquina de trasporte mientras revisaba el libro como leyendo instrucciones, me acerque para poder llamar su atención.

Rainbow.- hola chicos – solo spike voltio a verme

Spike.- hola Rainbow, Scootaloo ,¿Qué haces aquí?

Scootaloo.- vine para hacer una pequeña entrevista a Yari para la escuela

Rainbow.- yo andaba de paso y decido ver en que andaba trabajando… -mire a Yari, seguía dándome la espalda – ¿que le pasa, por que nos ignora?

Spike.- eh?, no, es que tienes que tocarlo, esas cosas en sus oídos evitan que pase el sonido…

Me acerque por detrás y toque su hombro, se giro y realmente parecía que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se quito ambos cables, puede escuchar sierto ruido que salían de al punta de eso cables, realmente que son esas cosas.

Yari.- Rainbow, Scootaloo, ¿que las trea por aqui?

Scootaloo.- vine para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas para el periódico de la escuela – sacando una libreta y lápiz

Yari.- seguro – cerro el libro negro y se giro hacia nosotras

Spike.- ¿cuanto tendré que seguir con esto? – mostrando una gema medio quemada

Yari.- si quieres descansa, luego continuamos

Scootaloo.- ¿Qué intentan hacer?

Spike.- Yari quiere que aprenda a modificar joyas, no sabia que los dragones pudieran hacer eso

Yari.- estoy tomando la idea de una historia, solo quiero comprobar si tu también puedes hacerlo, y bien, que es lo que quiere saber los lectores de Ponyville

Scootaloo.- primero, ¿donde esta tu mundo y como es?

Yari.- bueno, mi mundo esta en otro planeta, al parecer, es necesario usar un portal para cruzar de un mundo a otro, en cuanto como es, podría decir que igual a este, solo que sin magia y todas las ciudades son como Manehatten.

Scootaloo.- ¿como es donde vivies?

Yari.- pues creo que igual que Ponyville solo que rodeado de cerros y esta en medio de un desierto, aun asi tenemos una gran cantidad de plantas y agua…

Scootaloo.- bien – escribiendo – ¿cual era tus deberes reales en tu mundo?

Yari.-ssssssi, sobre eso, no estoy muy seguro, todos los días me la pasaba entrenando y viendo seri… digo leyendo historias, realmente no tenia deberes

Scootaloo.- es por que todavía no descubres tu talento especial, ¿verdad? – mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Yari.- puede ser, seria a lo que llamarían un bago… realmente no suelo hacer nada de provecho para la sociedad, por inicie este viaje, me ayudaría a pensar que hacer de mi vida, aunque no pensé terminar en Ecuestria

Listo, con estas preguntas no sospechara de las verdaderas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta le di la señal a Scootaloo para que iniciara con el verdadero interrogatorio, ella entendió y dio vuelta a la hoja, hay estaban las preguntas que yo puse específicamente para obtener información, me inspire de uno de los libros de Daring Do cuando engaño a los malos para sacarles información sobre el artefacto de la pirámide escondida.

Scootaloo.- ¿Cómo fue como quedaste comprometido con la princesa luna? – haciéndolo sonar inocente.

Yari.-mmmm, como decirlo sin que se entienda mal…. para evitar problemas políticos, pero, tengo que aceptar, el que luna aceptara ser mi prometida fue un momento mágico y mas con la aprobación de Celestia…

Scootaloo.- entonces realmente no te molesta que tu novia sea de especie diferente…

Yari.- la verdad no, el amor no se dicta, solo se sigue, no tengo problemas con las relaciones tran-specie… - "buena respuesta Yari, es hora de las preguntas criticas"

Scootaloo.- spe…pecie… bien, ahora, si no tuvieras una relación con la princesa, ¿como seria "tu poni especial"?

Yari.- mmmm el físico no me importa mucho, pero en cuanto personalidad, divertida, inteligente, amable, aventurera, maternal, apasionada y por que no, un poquito dominante.

Scootaloo.- la ultima pregunta, ¿para cuando es la boda con la princesa?

.- no abra boda…

Todos volteamos al escuchar una voz detrás de nosotros, en cuanto me gire, contemple a la princesa luna acercándose con una cara de fastidio, realmente no pensé que la realeza pudiera hacer ese gesto, ella camino hasta donde estaba Yari y le dio un coscorrón tan duro que hasta mi me dolio.

Yari.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡que demonios! – sobándose la cabeza

Luna.- ¡deja de contestar preguntas vergonzosas, ademas, se supone que deberías estar descansando... si te sentias bien hubieras ido a la reunión

Yari.- ya te dije, lo que tu y Celestia digan me vasta y sobra, para que quiero escuchar un aburrido comité de políticos….

Luna.- si hubieras ido no habríamos tenido que acceder a los reclamos del impero grifo

Rainbow.- am princesa, si no es molestia, ¿que es lo que sucede?

Luna.- *suspiro* después de que este bobo y mi bobo padre peleara, creo conflicto entre los reinos, ahora para remediarlo tendremos una carrera con los otros reinos

Rainbow.- ¡una carrera! – "genial"

Yari.- algo me dice que quieren que participe, a lo que dire … aaa, mi oreja, mi oreja, aaa – la princesa le estiro la oreja con su magia

Luna.- será mejor que tu respuesta sea si, de lo contrario terminaras durmiendo en el bote de basura.

Yari.- esta bien, lo hare pero sueltamen – lo solto y el se sobo

Rainbow.- princesa ¿cuando será esa carrera? ¿Quienes competirán?¿estaran los wonderbolts?

Luna.- tranquila, será dentro de una semana, participaran los herederos de los otros reinos para hacer una competencia únicamente de príncipes, sera en un circuito de los de pruebas terrestres de los wonderbolts…

Yari.- estas consciente que no soy tan rápido como ustedes, aun usando magia no duro mas de 10 minutos al usarla.

Luna.- mi hermana previo eso y acordó permitirte usar esa maquina tuya…

Yari.- no crees que sera muy desigual…

Luna.- sera una carrera de habilidad e ingenio, no solo velocidad, ademas, todos quieren ver como funciona esa maquina tulla…

Yari.- el detalle es que es para viaje largo no para velocidad, mmmm tendre que modificarla… ahora que lo pienso, se suponía que regresabas mañana porqueeee aaaaaa

La princesa le estiro la oreja nuevamente, era divertido verlo pero Scootaloo y yo nos fuimos, despues de invitarla unos pastelillos y unos autógrafos, nos separamos y regrese con la información con Fluttershy, la verdad tiene oportunidad, no le molesta la idea de tener una novia poni, me pregunto hasta que punto llegaría con una poni, Fluttershy cubre con la mitad de lo que busca en una poni, lo que dijo la princesa da a entender de que realmente es por compromiso, realmente no hay amor en ambos sentidos.

Realmente esta muy ilusionada con la idea de que puede estar con el, nunca la había tan feliz por algo, espero que no sea un solo capricho, después de contarle lo de la carrera acordamos que podríamos interferir demasiado, tengo unos cuantos planes para sumar puntos con el para que pueda pensar mas en ella, los siguientes días Fluttershy y yo iniciamos con las visitas furtivas.

Los primeros días en las tardes visitábamos a Yari que estaba trabajando en su maquina con ruedas, había muchas piezas raras por todo el suelo, se ponía algo gruñón si movían unas piezas, el primer movimiento fue preparar un postre, si conquistamos su estomago el resto lo seguirá, Fluttershy preparo unas cuantas galletas, lo cual fue un fracaso, a el no le gusta mucho el chocolate, pero se las comió todas, "la comida preparada con cariño, nunca sabe mal" fue lo que dijo al comerlas, creo que Fluttershy se enamoro mas de el, cuando tenia que ser al revés.

Decidimos dejar las tácticas para después de la competencia, se hizo publico lo de la carrera de los reinos un día despues de lo que nos contó la princesa luna, realmente me gustaría participar o tan siquiera poder ver a los wonderbolts dejar en alto el nombre de Ecuestria, a solo tres días de la carrera me encontraba practicando una nueva pirueta, fue cuando escuche la maquina de Yari por debajo de mi, en cuanto se detuvo fui a donde el estaba, puede que le saque mas información.

Rainbow.- hey, Yari, ¿practicando para la carrera?

Yari.- hola Rainbow, pues si, ando probando como llenar el tanque

Rainbow.- ¿el tanque?

Yari.- si, mi moto, funciona con combustible, y por lo que vi, la carrera sera larga, por lo que tengo que ver como llenarlo en pleno camino.

Rainbow.- y en que has pensado

Yari.- pues pensé en usar esto – saco la pistola – con esto – abrió un agujero en la maquina con una roca- en teoría el agua de la pistola se comvertira en combustible

Puso la pistola sobre la roca en el agujero y disparo varias veces, al parecer funciono por que sonreía al ver algo en esos aparatos raros de la maquina, a como la recordaba, le faltaban muchas cosas a la maquina, se veía mas delgada.

Rainbow.- ¿crees que puedas ganar con eso?

Yari.- ya la hice mas ligera , de no ser suficiente ya mande pedir un as bajo la manga, mientras tanto, me estoy acostumbrando a la velocidad extra.

Rainbow.- ¿que tan rápido puedes ir con esa cosa?

Yari.- originalmente… 120 millas por horas, pero cuando me la dio mi abuelo, la altere, ahora llega a lso 200 millas por hora, ahora sin toda la vista y el el peso extra de los aditamentos de viaje, creo que debe alcanzar los 220 millas, creo que alcance tu velocidad

Rainbow.- disculpa, pero puedo ir mas rápido que eso, no se si lo sepas pero yo soy capas de hacer el Rainbow Sonic…

Yari.- mmm – subiendo a su maquina – el detalle es que el Rainbow Sonic tiene que ser en caída libre, aprovechas la velocidad de la gravedad para duplicar o triplica tu velocidad…

Rainbow.- como es que…

Yari.- hay algo parecido en mi mundo, la barrera del sonido, tenemos maquinas que pueden recrear el Rainbow Sonic de forma horizontal… claro mi moto no lo ropera la barrera, pero no se trata de ser veloz, sino como corres veloz…

Rainbow.- rayos, el oírte me recordó a Twilight, sonaste como un cerebrito, nada que ver con el guerrero despiadado que tenia en mente.

Yari.- un guerrero tiene que poder responder a todo problema, Daring do hacer lo mismo, despues de todo es una profesora de antropología que busca los tesoros por su cuenta propia…

Rainbow.- demasiada platica, creo que seria mejor resolver esto a la antigua, ¡una carrera!

Yari.- eeeh, interesante, escoge la meta.

Rainbow.- de aquí a sugar cube corner, el que pierda paga las malteadas

Yari.- bien pero te mantendrás a nivel de suelo y seguir la senda para ser mas justo…

Rainbow.- hecho

Escupí mi casco y el realizo lo mismo con su mano y las estrechamos, esto sera fácil, soy la mas rápida de toda Ecuestria, no hay manera en que pierda contra una maquina, contamos hasta tres e iniciamos con la carrera, al principio yo mantenía la delantera con mi ritmo acelerado, reconozco que me seguía a 2 cuerpos de distancia, en el momento que llegamos a las curvas fue cuando el tomo la delantera, de no ser por que me saco de concentración en donde se metió por adentro de la curva seguiría en al cabeza, en cuanto entramos al pueblo perdí tiempo esquivando a los peatones, peor por alguna razón el no bajo la velocidad y paso a centímetros de los ponis.

Acelere en el ultimo momento para situarme a su nivel, pudimos ver sugar cube corner al frente ambos frenamos y quedamos a escasos metros de la entrada, demonios no puedo creer que realmente batalle para ganarle, tanto la maquina como el son de cuidado.

Rainbow.- nada mal para una maquina

Yari.- gracias, eso es saber perder

Rainbow.- oh no no no, tu perdiste

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Pinkie.- la moto gano – la cual apareció en medio de nosotros – la rueda llego antes que los dos

Yari.- jajajaja, ok, entonces ambos empatamos segundo lugar

Rainbow.- lo aceptare por esta ocacion, es una lastima que no participe en al carrera, delo contrario te dejaría en segundo lugar

Yari.- siiii, es una lastima… - meditando lo que le dije

Después de acordar un empate, tomamos las malteadas, puede que este mal pero creo que pinkie estaba muy encimosa con Yari, tengo que reconocer que tenia tiempo que no encontraba a alguien con quien competir en velocidad, ademas aun que fue corto tiempo, pude ver esa mirada desafiante detrás de mi, provoco que mi adrenalina subiera, cuando nos vimos a los ojos en una de las curvas pude sentir toda su determinación, ahora entiendo porque Fluttershy quedó atrapada, tiene un porte que solo ponis asombrosos, como yo, que no puede dejar de llamar la atención.

Nos despedimos y para cuando se fue, me acorde de la misión original, se me olvido por completo el conseguir información para ayudar a Fluttershy, o bueno, ya sera en otra oportunidad, creo que es mejor darle espacio para que puede prepararse para la carrera, sera algo asombroso.


	25. El gran dia llego

El gran día llego, Canterlot era cede de la primera competencia entre los reinos de la alianza, los tres pueblos se reunieron en Canterlot, había gradas alrededor de la plaza central que seria el punto de partida de la carrera, por ocasión al evento muchos comerciantes de distintos lugares pusieron puestos para aprovechar la variedad de clientes, ya que los reinos vecinos se encontraban cruzando los mares, los hoteles estaban llenos hasta su cupo limite, incluso había quienes prefirieron acampar para presenciar la gran carrera.

En el palacio Yari contemplaba desde el palco como todo el ambiente le recordaba a uno de su juegos de la niñes, "solo falta los caparazones para lanzar" pensaba, sintió como alguien llego por detrás de el y en cuanto giro se encontró con Shining Armor.

Shining.- ¿listo para la carrera?

Yari.- bromeas, ahora mas que nunca estoy nervioso

Shining.- ¿quieres que te traiga sidra para los nervios?

Yari.- no gracias, los nervios me mantendrán alerta, por cierto ¿que tal le va a black?

Shining.- míralo tu mismo – mientras lo apuntaba en la puerta del palacio – ahora es un guardia de alto rango bajo mi mandato directo…

Yari.- me alegro – viendo las gradas – realmente es sorprendente que tambien tengan pantalla gigante

Shining.- servirá para ver su carrera aun estando lejos, es un pantalla mágica constaba de 4 unicornios mantienen materializada, mientras que distintos unicornios usan su magia para enviar las imágenes de lo que ven desde los dirigibles, todo fue idea de storm brain, es el jefe del departamento de investigación.

Yari.- eeeh, enserio que se las ingenian con la magia.

.- lamentamos interumpir... -al girar econtraron a celestia acompañada de Carniven y Uxo

Carniven.- asi que tu eres el principie humano, bueno almenos pareces un guerrero...

Uxo.- no le agas caso, es un honor conocerlo, soy el patriarca de los minotauros...

yari.- es un placer...

Carniven.- yo soy el emperador de los grifos, soy Carniven y como sabrás, esta carrera oculta una prueba de mi parte..

yari.- algo escuche... cuales son las condiciones

Carniven.- como se acostumbra entre los grifos, se hace una carrera donde no importa lo que hagas, tienes que llegar primero...

Celestia.- se hará de la manera mas deportiva-mente posible, pero ...

Carniven.- sin importar que, tendrás que ganar la carrera de lo contrario no tendras la aprobacion de nuestro imperio, y eso causara problemas en tu estadía en Ecuestria

Yari.- bueno sera mejor que me aliste

Shining.- trata de no destrosar nada

Yari.- no prometo nada…

Mientras tanto en las gradas de primera fila se encontraban las mane six acompañadas de spike y las crusaders , estos últimos 4 tenían una bandera algo mal dibujada de Yari con un "No. 1" a un lado, lo cual era tierno para los demás, pinkie se les sumaba pero ella estaba usando un traje de porista, Rarity estaba gozando de la atención del palco vip que Yari les consiguió, lo cual hacia como su viejo intento de ser popular, el resto de las chicas solamente estaban esperando a que todo comenzara.

Las trompetas iniciaron con su fanfarrea la cual encendió los ánimos de todos los presentes, en la parte superior de la marrulla del palacio se encontraba un palco mucho mas ostentoso el cual vieron como los gobernares de los tres reinos, Celestia y luna estaban en el centro, Carniven y su esposa Irelia a la derecha y Uxo estaba a la derecha, Celestia se posiciono al frente mientras levantaba su pesuña buscando el silencio de los presentes, estos guardaron silencio, Celestia uso su magia para tomar un micrófono rectangular.

Celestia.- ponis de Ecuestria, hoy somos los anfitriones de la primera carrera de al alianza – gritos de aclamación

Uxo.- hijos mios, esta carrera servirá para fomentar el espíritu de sana competencia entre los reinos y hacer mas fuertes los lazos que nos unen – se escucharon gritos en lo que pasaba el micorfono

Carniven.- se acordó que cada reino escogiera a un miembro de la realeza como representante, ahora sin mas que decir les presento al representante del imperio grifo, el Príncipe Lion

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron mostrando al príncipe grifo con un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, desfilaba hasta la línea de salida mientras saludaba a los espectadores, fue cuando su vista se topo con un grifo en especial, vio a Gilda entre las gradas y le lanzo un beso en señal de su amor, ella solo volteo al cara para rechazarlo.

Uxo.- en nombre del Pueblo de minotauroauro, mi hijo, Iron Will

Del interior del plació iron will salía haciendo sus típicas pose de poder mientras que sus cabras repartían volantes de fu próximo tour después de la carrera, la mas afectada fue Fluttershy pues sintió nervios al ver al culpable de que tratara mal a un par de su mejores amigas, Iron Will se paro en la línea junto al grifo sin decir nada.

Celestia.- ahora, pese que no es originario de nuestra nación, a servido como cualquiera de sus habitantes, en representación de Ecuestria, el Principe Yari

Como los anteriores Yari salio caminado del interior del palacio hacia las gradas saludo a todos con amabas manos, estab usando una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco negro, pantalones de mesclilla y un paleacate estilo choper, en esta ocasión nuestras amigas se sumaron al festejo por la aparición de Yari, en ese momento para liberar un poco de sus nervios realizo poses de victoria, al llegar con los otros dos competidores se sorprendió de ver a a Iron Will el cual era de su tamaño, extendió su mano para poder saludarlo, el gesto fue correspondido.

Yari.- un placer concerté Iron Will, jamas pensé que fueras un príncipe - soltandolo

.- iron will no es un pirncipe, el padre de iron will es el líder de la comunidad…

Yari.- aun asi es una gran sorpresa – giro al grifo – príncipe Lion ¿verdad?, es un placer

Lion.- asi que tu eres el humano que esta causando revuelto en este reino…

Yari.- que puedo decir, uno tiene que divertirse…

Celestia.- ahora escuchen – llamando la atención de todos – la carrera iniciara de Canterlot, recorrerán toda "Unicorn Range" hasta cruzando por Cloudsdale hasta "Galloping Gorge" en donde al cruzar la línea de meta serán trasportados al punto de inicio, cada quien puede escoger su forma de viajar, siempre y cuando no se salga de la senda establecida para dar igualdad de oportunidad, digan cual es su elección.

Lion.- por supuesto que mis alas, no perderán ante nadie. – mientras las extendia para presumirles

.- iron will, escoje la carreta de guerra que diseño Zen

Del palacio un par de minotauros estaban arrastrando una carroza que tenia cierto parecido a un carro deportivo, tenia un un par de rocas extrañas en el frente con un una barra de acero vertical entre ellas, iron will se paro a un lado de ella lleno de orgullo.

Yari.- incrible, me recuerda a los autos – revisando el veiculo

Iron will.-¿autos? – confuso

Yari.- si, en mi mundo hay algo muy parecido a esto solo que de puro metal se ve interesante uno de pura madera - inspeccionando el auto

Luna.- ¡compórtate, estas en medio de una competencia! - lanzando le una de sus zapatillas de metal en la cabeza

Yari.- perdón- retomando la compostura des pues del golpe -*toz* yo escojo mi motocicleta

Del palacio siendo escolta, Shining armo junto con Black Daimond y otro, usaban su magia para levitar la motocicleta de Yari, estaba expuesta por decir algo, se podia ver todo el motor, lo único que permaneció igual fue el asiento y en la parte del pasajero, había una pequeña caja negra que daba la ilucion de que la caja tenia cola, el faro fue removido para poner una agarradera para colocar la pistola.

Celestia.- bien ahora….

Yari.- ¡ALTOOOO!

Detuvo de forma abrupta el evento, con una seña le pidió a Celestia que le diera el micrófono, sin saber que planeaba se lo entrego con su magia, lo tomo y contemplo a todos los presentes.

Yari.- querido publico, esta es una competencia entre los reinos, a lo cual me vino a mi mente, entonces que participe el reino...

Luna.- que es lo que tramas...

Yari.- algo divertido, propongo que cada competidor escoja a alguien de su reino para que participe igual en la competencia… de esta manera no solo reforsaremos vinculos entre los reinos sino tambien entre la realeza y sus subditos...

Carniven.- ¿de que se trata todo esto?

yari.- si esta es una carrera para los reinos,pues entonces que participe el reino - recibiendo una gran aclamacion por parte del publico

Lion.- es interesante lo que propones, acepto…

.- iron will concuerda, Iron will escoje a zen como compañero, ¡ZEN, únete a la carrera!

De entre las gradas zen se levanto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras saltaba la barda para entraba a la pista, se paro frente a iron will, el cual extendió su mano en señal de una apretón, este fue correspondido junto con una sonrisa.

Zen.- seguro que quieres mi ayuda

Iron will.- nadie conoce mejor ese veiculo que tu, que dices como en los viejos tiempos

Zen.- hecho – la comunidad minotauro acalamron

Lion.- mi turno, si podemos escoger a quien sea yo escojo a ¡GILDAAAAAAA!

El nombre tomo por sorpresa a 3 ponis y a Yari, al escuchar su nombre trato de disimular el que no escuchaba, todos estaban a la expectativa de que descendiera, pero no lo hizo, al ver la situación Yari decidio darle una mano, le entrego el micrófono a Lion para que puediera hablar bien con ella.

Lion.- Gilda, podrías bajar, quiero que seas mi compañera, eres la mas veloz del reino - ella sigio ignorándolo- *suspiro* esta bien, te daré una recompenza…

Tan pronto escucho eso, Gilda salio volando de su asiento hasta la pista de carrera, Lion se acerco para darle un abrazo pero fue interumpido por un puñetazo directo a la cara por parte de la grifo.

Gilda.- mas te vale pagarme bien

Lion.- que fría eres… -sobándose

Celestia.- donde e visto eso- le susurro a Luna

Yari.- bien- tomando el micrófono – es mi turno, lo considere un tiempo, y me vi tentado por escoger uno de los wonderbolts – todos aclamaron – pero, en su lugar escogere a la poni mas veloz que conozco, un aplauso para Rainbow Dash.

Todos los ponis y pegasos aclamaron por la la pegaso, al oir su nombre no espero mucho y salio disparada hasta estar en frente de Yari, ambos tenían la misma mirada temeraria, la mirada que hacia Rainbow al momento realizar sus acrobacias, Yari hizo a un lado el micrófono apra habalr con ella.

Yari.- que dices, ¿lista para terminar con nuestra competencia?

Rainbow.- siempre estoy lista para una carrera, ¿seguro que podrás seguirme el paso?

Yari.- solo tengo que seguir al arcoiris, al final encontrare oro…

Sintió como le micrófono le era arrebatado de la mano, este paso a control de Celestia.

Celestia.- después de discutirlo con los otros lideres, todos acordaron aprobar tu propuesta, por lo tanto competidores prepárense para la carrera.

Iron will y zen subieron a la carroza y zen estaba revisando los intumentales antes de partir, Yari subio a su moto y le dio marcha, del manubrio tomo unos gogles para carretera, lo curioso era que tenia un par extra que le entrego a la pegaso, Rainbow se los coloco y tomo postura de carrera al igual que los grifos, todos estaban acalmando por que iniciara la carrera.

Celestia.- en sus marcas… listos…. *claxon*

Los grifos extendieron sus alas y dieron vuelo ano mas de un metro sobre el suelo, Rainbow también extendió sus alas para volar juento con Yari quien reboluciono el motor para iniciar con el típico arranco de caballo con la moto, zen acciono una polea para que la barra de acero girara para quedar en forma horizontal mientras tocaba ambas piedras, estas brillaron y la carroza dio marcha tomando una gran velocidad, tan ponto salieron de Canterlot los unicornios comenzaron con la trasmisión, proyectando las imágenes en la pantalla frente a las gradas.

Todos mantenía el mismo paso, una vez tuvieron espacio para maniobrar los Lion y Gilda aceleraron para tomar la delantera, Rainbow trato de acelerar pero Yari la detuvo, como pudo le dijo que mantuviera el ritmo, mientras que iron will lidiaba con tratar de a rebasar a Yari, en cuanto lo logro tomaron iniciativa en a rebasar a los grifos, por supuesto la que se molesto fue Rainbow.

Rainbow.- ¡tenemos que acelerar!

Yari.- ¡NO, manten el ritmo, hasta llegar a Cloudsdate!

Pronto entraron a "Unicorn Range", como esperaban el camino se complico con las curvas y las salientes que limitaban la visibilidad, Lion y Gilda sentían que tenían la vitoria en sus garras, después de la ultima curva que dieron, se detuvieron en seco, el camino daba directo hacia una pared, no entendían el camino estaba marcado para continuar, pronto iron y zen llegaron y se detuviron para contemplar un callejón sin salida.

Gilda.- tiene que a ver alguna difurcacion en el camino

Lion.- pero no vimos ninguna, para eso marcaron el camino con esa banderas

Escucharon como se aproximaba Yari detrás de ellos, al verlos detenidos maniobro para pasar por un lado, como pudo se quito el collar con una mano y puso dos dedos frente a su rostro, estos se volvieron blancos para luego regresar a la normalidad, se puso de nuevo el collar, en ningún momento se detuvo, Rainbow estaba preocupada por su colisión.

Rainbow.- ¿no crees que deveriasmos parar?

Yari.- ¡confía en mi, sigue volando!

A escasos centímetros ella cerro los ojos por el susto, pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y se encontraban en un túnel, giro hacia atrás para contemplar como los demás atravesaban la pared como si fueran unos fantasmas, ella miro a Yari confiado mientras sonreía.

Yari.- ¡supuse que era una pared de ilusión, use el biakugan para ver atra vez de el!

Rainbow.- ¿el que?

Yari.- ¡déjalo para despues, sigamos adelante¡

Yari se agacho para tomar mas velocidad, Rainbow comenzó a tomar mas en cuenta las palabras de su compañero, en cuento salieron nuevamente pasaron por un circuito de curvas, al salir nuevamente alcanzaron a nuestros amigos y comenzó al disputa por el primer puesto, de entre todos los participantes, las que se miraban con mas intensidad eran Rainbow y Gilda, se miraban fijamente durante todo el trayecto recto, pronto llegaron por debajo de Cloudsdale.

La ciudad en los cielos con cascadas de arcoirirs estaba llena de espectadores pegasos y grifos que se encontraban animando a su grupo favorito, mientras desde Canterlot, todos contemplaban la competencia por medio de la pantalla mágica, en las gradas superiores, los lideres disfrutaban del espectáculos y una alicornio en especial estaba al filo de la butaca, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hermana le tomo una foto.

Los competidores, cuando se vieron un señalamiento que indicaba "no dejarse tocar por los arcoíris", tanto los gifos como el equipo de Ecuestria eludían como podían los arcoíris, constantemente cambiaban el lugar de su caída, complicando el avanzar en línea recta, buscando una via mas rápida, iron will cruzo recto siendo empapado por los arcoiris, al entra a los ojos, sintieron una enorme picazón en ellos, de no ser por Zen que tomo le control abrían chocado.

Zen.- maldicion, ten cuidado…

Iron Will.- perdón, no pensé que fuera a afectarme la vista

Zen.- en ese caso tendremos que evitarlos como decía el señalamiento.

La salir del tramo de Cloudsdale entraron nuevamente al "Unicorn Range" en esta ocacion el camino era mas recto lo que permitio que se disputara el primer lugar, entre las mas empeñadas eran Rainbow y Gilda las cuales se miraban furiosamente la una a la otra, mientras que sus compañeros sentían la intensidad de las miradas de las fieras, ambos prefirieron prestar mas atención a la pista, los minotauros no tardaron en alcanzarlos, desde lo alto de una loma, Yari pudo divisar la línea de meta.

la línea de meta era como las tradicionales, salvo que tenia un velo criztalino que mostraba Canterlot, estaba en el borde del acantilado de "Galloping Gorge", al ver el camino libre, Yari se acerco a Rainbow y trato de llamar su atencio.

Yari.- ¡Rainbow, es hora, apreita el paso!

Rainbow.- ¡entendido, muerde mi polvo Gilda!

Acelero dejando únicamente la estela de colores que ella solia hacer, al ver esto, Yari extendió su mano a la caja negra y la destapo, esta cayo y mostro un par de tanques con la las letras "N2"(nitrógeno) giro una válvula y el gas a travesó una manguera interna asta el tanque de combustible, alcanzaron a ver como sonreía mientras se agachaba lo mas que podia, del escape de la moto salía una flama azul la al mismo tiempo que aumento velocidad dejándolos atrás.

Al ver esto Gilda y Lion apresuraron el paso para intentar alcanzarlos, zen no se quedo atrás, abrió una compuerta de su lado y estiro un mecanismo el cual provoco que un mas engranes se unieran y de esa manera impulsar la carrosa a tomar mas velocidad, en esta ocacion Yari y Rainbow estaban en primer lugar seguidos por Lion y Gilda, y detrás estaban zen y iron Will, todos aclamaban por la intensidad de la carrera desde Canterlot, pero la sonrisa les duro poco.

Captado por los unicornios en los dirigibles vieron como de tras de ellos, justo del suelo emergió una serpiente gigantesca, esto preocupo a todos, esta se movía a una velocidad inscribible, fácilmente alcanzo al equipo de minotauros, choco con ellos causando que salieran del camino estrellándose contra una saliente, siguió con su persecución, alcanzo a los grifos, en esta ocasión lanzo encima de Lion, al percatarse de eso, por instinto, Gilda empujo al príncipe para ser ella la devorada, Lion quedo en shock mientras se detenia en medio del aire.

La serpiente continuo, ahora iba contra Yari y Rainbow, al verla por el espejo retrovisor, ambos comenzaron a zigsagear para evitar la embestida, se separaron dirigiéndose a lados contrarios olvidando por completo la competencia Yari dio un derrapo y contemplar que la serpiente estaba persiguiendo a Rainbow, se quito el collar y cambio la gema de la pistola, comenzó a seguir a la serpiente, Rainbow eludía fácilmente a la serpiente, incluso se daba el lujo de burlarse de ella.

Pero esa seguridad fue su error fatal, en donde giro para hacerle una trompetilla choco contra una roca, aprovechando el incidente la serpiente la trago con todo y roca, al tenerla en su interior, la serpiente comenzó a atravesar de la cordillera, Yari siguió percibiéndola, dando se cuenta que no era el único, a su lado apareció Lion el cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos, al ver lo, tuvo una idea.

Yari.- ¡Lion, toma! – entregándole la pistola

Lion.- ¡¿que es esto?!

Yari.- ¡solo apunta y jala el gatillo! – realizando el movimiento

Lion.- ¡asi! – disparando contra la serpiente

Yari.- ¡si, ataca cuando puedas!

Lion.- ¡esta bien!

Yari.- ¡ una cosa mas, mantente alejado de mi en todo momento!

No lo penso dos veces y Lion se alejo y comenzó a disparar a la serpiente por arriba, al ver que el camino se le acababa a Yari, despues de quitarse el collar y cuardar en un bolsillo del chaleco, con su mano izquierda metió su mano por debajo de su camisa, de su espalda saco su cuchillo, lo puso sobre la moto mientras presionaba con su mano, cerro los ojos visualizo su siguiente movimiento, súbitamente abrió los ojos para ver que estaba al escasos metros de caer.

Yari.- ¡BANKAI!

La moto brillo y esta regreso a su apariencia normal, de las llantas comensaron a salir llamas las cuales fueron dejando marcas en el suelo, el chaleco negro creció haciéndolo una gabardina negra, salio disparado del acantilado, esta no cayo, se formo un camino con las flamas la cual mantuvieron en el aire a la moto, al ver que funciono, extendió su brazo con el cuchillo y este creció al tamaño de una espada y se torno negra, ahora Yari también estaba persiguiendo desde el cielo a la serpiente.

La persecución fue destruyendo la cordillera con el avance y los ataque para detener a la serpiente, las heridas se de balas se hacían mas evidentes donde Lion disparaba desesperadamente, la serpiente dejaba un leve rastro de sangre negra, Yari se acercaba lo mas que podia y realiva cortes diverson en la cabeza para provocar que se detuviera, no fue hasta que enterró la espada en uno de los ojos que la serpiente se vio obligada a detenerse, aprovechando que se detuvo y alzo su cuello, Yari blandió su espada de la cual salio un aura negra en forma de cuchilla.

Yari.- ¡Kuroi Getsuga!

Evitando la onda de choque, lion contemplo como la cabeza de la serpiente fue contada, esca cayo a lado del cuerpo el cual continuaba moviéndose, descendió a donde Yari le señalo, una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, vieron como el cuerpo cercenado salieron Gilda y rainbow completamente llenas de fluidos gástricos, Lion no espero y salio volando para abrazar a gilda.

Lion.- ¡estaba preocupado, temía que te perdia!

Gilda.- ¡suéltame, estoy bien! – luchando contra el abrazo

Yari .- la baba verde te favorece

Rainbow.- ja, dicen que es buena para la piel, quieres probar

Yari.- paso, *suspiro* ni en un dia de competencia me dejan tranquilo

Rainbow.- si, con esta ya es la segunda vez que me ayudas, ahora te debo dos

Yari.- no te preocupes, sera mejor que regresemos, pero antes, Lion pásame la pistola

Lion.- si , si, ten – la lanzo

Yari.- se ve que necesitan un baño – intercambiando gemas minetras perdia parte de su trasformacion

Rainbow.- que te lo hace pensar – mirando como la apuntaban - ¿pistola de agua?

Yari.- correcto, ahora, no te muevas

Después de mojar completamente a los demás para que se libraran de los fluidos, reviso las condición de los demás, la única que tenia una herida pertinente fue Rainbow Dash que al chocar con la roca se lastimo una de sus alas, al parecer era un torcedura, nada grabe pero no podía extenderla, entre la revisión noto algo preocupante, la sangre negra que salía de la serpiente fluía como agua, le dio mala espina, lo cual llamo la atención de la pegaso.

Rainbow.- ¿Qué sucede?

Yari.- no iba a ser tan fácil como pensé…

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escucho el grito detrás de el, vio como la sangre atravesar uno de los brazos de Lion como si fuera un arpon, estaba resistiendo el dolor, por reflejo noto el siguiente movimiento y con su mano agacho la cabeza de Rainbow, las púas de atravesaron por completo el brazo de Yari , Rainbow solo pudo ver como el brazo sangraba encima de ella, la sustancia negras se alejo de ellos liberándolos, comenzó a juntarse creando una masa la cual tomo forma.

Frente a ellos un ente oscuro el cual tenia forma humanoide por decir, tenia brazos largos y una cabaza redonda con un pequeño tentáculo de el, muy parecido al de majin boo, no tenia piernas, solamente un torso por cuerpo el cual parecía de gelatina, pronto se le formo una boca la cual el interior estaba pintada de rojo, no mostraba tener algún otro rasgo facial, comenzó a hacer una risa chillona la cual iritaba a los presentes.

.- que delicia, ji ji ji ji, esa sangre era deliciosa

Yari.- ¿quien eres? – colocando se al frente

.- Hajime mashite Yari-sama, mi nombre es Kuroi Chi.

Yari.- tu saludo… deja mucho… que desear… pero mi duda son tus modales, ¿no eres de estas tierras?

Kuroi Chi.- vengo de la isla que ellos llaman Nipony… soy un capitan demonio

Yari.- ya decía yo que tenias un estilo oriental.

Rainbow.- ¡oye, de que tanto hablan!

Yari.- ¿que dices? – mirando por encima de su hombro

Rainbow.- no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que el esta diciendo

Desde el punto de vista de Rainbow y los grifos, tanto el demonio como Yari comenzaron a dialogar en un idioma desconocido para ellos, fue cuando recordó que debajo de su ropa, traía el collar con la piedra de babel, "me entienden y yo entiendo, pero entre ellos no" peso mientras ponia su mano sobre su pecho, pero no tenían tiempo para conversar, el tiempo corría desde que Yari se quito el collar de cruz, sin mencionar que habia dos heridos en su grupo del cuales uno no podia volar.

Yari.- deja adivinar, ¿vinistes por mi o por la recompensa? – lanzando la pistola a los grifos

Kuroi Chi.- ie , ie, ya termine, solo me divierto con usted Yari-sama.

Yari.- en ese entonces solo tengo que decirte una cosa – lanzo la pistola hacia lion ycoloco su puño junto su palma abirta- ¡ICE MAKER… GEYSER!

Sus palmas se cubrieron de luz blanca y las coloco rápidamente en el suelo, del suelo salieron trosos de hielo que aprisionaron al demonio, acto siguiente estaba atrapado en el interior del hielo, Yari tomo a Rainbow para sentarla alfrente de la moto, quedaron frente a frente lo cual incomodo a Rainbow pues sentia que estaban en una posición vergonzosa, lidiando con el dolor de su brazo tomo su espada y la regreso a su tamaño original y la puso en su espalda.

Yari.- ¡tomen la pistola y largemonos de aqui!

Lion.- pero…

Gilda.- ¡no repliques y vámonos!

Ella tomo la psitola y tomo de la garra a Lion, lo cual lo puso en un estado de media idiotes, salieron de lugar como llegaron, por los aires, pero el hielo ya comenzaba a desquebrajarse hacianod fisuras, por esas fisuras lentamente escapo la criatura, al notar un pequeño pájaro cerca lo cubrió con su cuerpo, cuando todos ya divisaban la pista de la carrera se daban prisa por llegar pero una sombra encima de ellos provoco que voltearan.

En esta ocasión era un ave gigantesca oscura la que los perseguía y de su boca se podía ver un rastro de la criatura riéndose de que los alcanzo, el ave abrió la boca y de ella salieron gotas de sangre negra las cuales se movían a gran velocidad hacia ellos, haciendo lo mejor que podían esquivaban los ataques, pero fue inútil para Yari pues no tenia esa mis facilidad, en ves de eso con su brazo cubrió a Rainbow y la acerco lo mas posible a su pecho para servir de escudo.

Rainbow podia sentir como con cada contracción del cuerpo de Yari era una herida que le provocaban por protejerla, se sentia impotente al no poder hacer algo, fue cuando lo noto, el corazón de Yari estaba palpitando lentamente, casi no se podia escuchar, Rainbow como pudo miro hacia arriba y pudo ver en el rotro de Yari reflejaba cansancio y como estaba llegando a su limite.

De pronto desde el suelo una roca salio volando impactando contra el ave derribando al monstruo, todos miraban hacia abajo y para su sorpresa era Iron Will quien la había lanzado, a su lado Zen estaba reparando el veiculo, todos aterrizaron cerca de ellos para ver que ellos también tenían raspones por el accidente, al estar en suelo, Yari perdió su trasformación junto con la de la moto en cuanto se puso el collar de cruz.

Yari.- no les fue tan mal…

Iron Will.- algo asi no nos vencería tan fácil, pero, ¿pense que era una serpiente lo que nos ataco?

Yari.- no hay mucho tiempo, ¿pueden llevar pasajeros?

Zen.- si, tenemos espacio para 5

Yari.- genial, todos suban al carro y crucen la línea de meta, eso los pondrá a salvo en Canterlot

Rainbow.- espera, piensas quédate con esa cosa ¿verdad?, no pienso dejarte solo… - le puso su mano en la cabeza

Yari.- tranquila, solo jugare un rato con el, ademas, recuerda que esto es lo que me permite estar en este mundo...

Al ver esa mirada de confianza, Rainbow sintió un palpitar en su corazón de forma rara, después de que todos subieran a la carrosa de los minotauros, salieron directos hacia la línea de meta, Rainbow fue la única que miraba hacia atrás Yari solo contemplo como cruzaban la línea de meta para desaparecer, regreso a su moto y con la pistola, comenzó a llenar el tanque de la gasolina, solo vio como del cuerpo del ave salía la sangre negra para retomar la forma del demonio.

Kuroi Chi.-ara?, y los demás Yari-sama

Yari.- fueron por un mandado, mientras divirtámonos, quieres

Kuroi Chi.- pero el juego termino hace uno momento, ya se cumplieron los 10 minutos de su poder?

Yari.- asi que están al tanto de mi limitación, interesante…

Kuroi Chi.- no fue una perdída completa en Nightmare Night, asi que esta en desentaja…

Yari.- no lo creo, tu me recuerdas a sierto simbiote que conozco, asi que se podría decir que se como matarte…

Kuroi Chi.- ji ji ji ji, nadie me habia dicho algo asi, espero que pueda cumplir su palabra…

yari.- descuida, pienso hacerlo...

El demonio se abalanzo contra Yari como si fuera un fantasma vengativo, Yari se subió a su moto sin cerrar la tapa del combustible, siguió llenando el tanque hasta que comenzó a derramarse la gasoina encima de la moto, al ver esto, cambio la gema de la pistola, dudo por un momento, pero luego acelero contra el, al estar a escasos metros el demonio se expandió para cubrir por completo al humano pero este salto hacia atrás dejando su moto estrellarse contra el demonio.

En el aire como pudo disparo distintas veces contra la toma de gasolina y esta se prendio cubriendo de fuego a la criatura, pero la criatura atrapo en el aire a Yari, pronto la mitad de su cuerpo fue aprisionado, siguió disparando, en esta ocasión al tanque de nitrógeno que le quedaba de reserva, al crear la fuga, el químico genero una explosión mayor que incluso Yari quedo atrapado en las llamas, todos en Canterlot fueron testigos del evento lo cual causo un silencio de terror, todos contemplaron como lo único que se podia ver era la inmenza bola de fuego.

Rainbow.- no, no, por mi culpa…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	26. Desperdicias mucho

.- sí que desperdicias mucho tu vida

Yari despertó flotando en el aire, no importaba a donde miraba todo era de color blanco, en cuanto se giro, pudo contemplar tres siluetas que salían de sus pies y se proyectaban como sombras en una pared inexistente, las 3 sombras eran de aspecto muy diferente a Yari, una sobra era de color rojo, parecía una niña con un vestido, otra era azul simulando a hombre musculoso, la otra era verde este parecía más la silueta de usar una capucha, le recordaba a la muerte.

Yari.- ¿dónde estoy?

.- que no lo recuerdas – dijo la sombra azul – aquí nos conocimos

.-fue hace 7 años, es posible que no lo recuerde – dijo la sombra roja

.-dudo que lo olvidara, sigue con los mismo principios – contesto la sombra verde

Intentando hacer memoria, Yari se quedó pensativo hasta que hizo cuentas, hace 7 años, experimento lo que cualquiera diría la auténtica mala suerte, a los 15 años, contrajo la enfermedad del Dengue hemorrágico, una semana en la cual perdió una gran cantidad de sangre, cuando elimino el virus de su cuerpo, al día siguiente contrajo rotavirus provocando que vomitara todo lo que comía, fue internado para alimentarlo vía intravenosa, pero no duro, cuando mostro señas de mejora, se produjo un caso de meningitis.

Para los que no sepan, es cuando sete inflama la parte superior de cerebro o medula espinal, lo cual en lo mejor de los casos recibes daño cerebral mínimo con tratamiento, fue aislado pero no pudieron tratarlo a tiempo, el murió por un derrame del líquido cerebral, estuvo 20 segundos muerto medicamente, tiempo suficiente para apreciar la entrada al cielo, la cual le fue rechazada y fue devuelto al mundo de los vivos, los médicos dijeron que fue gracias a la intervención y al drenado, pero Yari sabía que fue por otra razón.

Yari.- entonces es verdad que uno no regresa solo de la muerte…

V.- más que unirnos, fuimos liberados…

R.-siempre habíamos estado contigo, pero no fue hasta que moriste que pudimos salir

Yari.- entonces debo suponer que son mi alter egos

A.- ese es nuestro nombre científico, quiere pensar que somos tus ideologías, después de todo, nacimos en tu infancia

Yari.- ahora que los veo, los colores me son familiares…

R.- ow, yo, yo, una pista termina la frase, "ocarina…

Yari.- …of time", la trifuerza, entonces sus colores representan a las virtudes.

A.- desde ese entonces fuimos creciendo en tu subconsciente, no fue hasta que moriste, cuando degastes de pensar, nos dio la oportunidad de tomar parte de tu vida.

Yari.-*suspiro* identidad disociativo, eso explica por qué no me puedo decidir con mis metas, y,¿a qué se debe que este frente a ustedes?, ¿estoy muerto?

A.- para varear, estas desmallado, lo que permite que nosotros tengamos más fuerza, enserio que usas mal mis conocimientos para librarte de los problemas

R.- en parte es mi culpa, ji ji ji después de todo, actuar impulsivamente es algo que provoque mi virtud

V.- bueno, siempre lo haces de buen corazón así que no tengo quejas

A.- ¿bromean cierto?, pudo haber usado un hechizo de fuego contra Kuroi Chi, quien sabe como quedo la motocicleta del abuelo.

Yari.- si eres mi otro yo, sabrás que no había alternativa… y aunque me duela, un objeto no remplaza una vida….

A.- aun así, este también es nuestro cuerpo, así que cuídalo más, todavía no podemos morir…

Yari.- ¿de que hablas?, algo sabes no es asi…

R.- todos lo sabemos, menos tú y por ahora es mejor que así sea… es hora de regresar, es hora de tu regreso triunfal.

Yari.- esperen…

La habitación se volvió oscura de repente y lentamente Yari reacciono y sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, despertó y se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio, no había nadie a su alrededor, se enderezo y donde apoyo su mano esta le dolió, vio como parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado junto con un extraño bálsamo, como pudo se levantó y se miró en el espejo, parte de su pecho y brazos estaban vendados, de no ser por la ropa, tendría quemaduras mas grabes, se sentia como cuando te quemas con el sol.

Yari.- genial, no hay como un sueño para saber que uno está loco…

Tomo un sabana ligera y un seguro, se la puso como si fuera una capucha estilo vampiro, salió de la habitación y se encontró con dos guardias los cuales se sorprendieron al ver al humano, Yari los vio mientras se le ocurría una idea, mientras tanto Rainbow estaba de ambulando por el catillo lidiando con el peso de su remordimiento, se separó de las demás pues quería aclarar sus ideas.

Aun cuando no fuera su culpa directamente, lo sentía así, pues por protegerla, su brazo y espalda fueron perforados, sin mencionar lo último que provocó un gran susto, todos pensaron que había muerto, cruzaron el portal para buscar entre las flamas, lo encontraron junto con los restos de su vehículo, en cuanto al monstro, no había dejado rastro alguno, lo llevaron al palacio lo más rápido posible y lo atendieron a puerta cerrada pues no reaccionaba.

Aún no habían dado noticia de su condición, y tenían horas que no decían nada, la espera provocaba que Rainbow pensara lo peor, de donde estaba distraída con la cabeza hacia abajo, choco con Gilda, la sorpresa no fue grata para ninguna de las dos, pero Rainbow no tenía ánimos ni de discutir así que simplemente miro hacia otro lado.

Gilda.- que, no piensas decir nada…

Rainbow.- déjame en paz… -cruzando por un lado

Gilda.- no pensé que te pondrías así por ese tonto hu… *la empujo contra la pared*

Rainbow.- no lo insultes – apretando su cuello –pues a diferencia de ti, a él no le importa morir por un amigo…

Gilda.-sí, claro… solo… dale tiempo… luego te traicionara…

Rainbow.- no lo compares contigo… - soltándola- él es fuerte, compasivo y leal, algo que te falto a ti

Gilda.-hablas muy confiada… para tener poco de conocerlo por lo que se.

Rainbow.- él ha hecho más cosas por los demás que tú en nuestro tiempo de conocernos…

Gilda.- si, claro, solo una cosa más… si lo buscas esta en donde guardan los trozos de su maquina

Rainbow.- ¿Qué? Eso es mentira, está en bajo tratamiento médico…

Gilda.- pues lo vi muy bien, ven te mostrare donde está.

Rainbow.- ¿qué tramas?

Gilda.- el que ya no seamos amigas, no quiere decir que no esté agradecida, me preocupa su salud pero creo que es mejor que alguien conocido lo haga regresar a su cuarto

Aun con la duda en ella, Rainbow siguió a Gilda, en el camino no se digiero una palabra, después de un rato llegaron a un establo donde guardaban las carrosas y vieron por las ventanas a Yari, el cual estaba sentado en una pila de heno contemplando su moto, la parte frontal estaba intacta quitando lo quemado, el problema era la parte trasera, tanto la rueda como parte del cuadro se destrozaron junto con las cadenas y el escape, de repente notaron que el príncipe Lion entro al establo, estaba vendado de su brazo única mente, se paró junto a Yari mientras contemplaba su moto.

Lion.- sí que se destrozó…

Yari.- ni que lo digas, que bueno que mi abuelo no está vivo, sino se hubiera muerto al verla

Lion.- ¿tu abuelo la construyo?

Yari.- *sonrisa* la construimos juntos cuando yo era pequeño, me la dejo antes de fallecer…

Al enterase de la procedencia del vehículo, Rainbow sintió aún más remordimiento pues, el destruir un recuerdo de un ser querido por salvar a alguien que tiene un mes si acaso de conocerse, fue duro, Gilda estaba a punto de llamar la atención de los dos cuando sintió un estirón de Rainbow, al verla contemplo un rostro lleno de vergüenza y remordimiento, "no puedo verlo a la cara" se podía leer en su rostro.

Lion.- ¿podrás repararla?

Yari.- creo que sí, solo de ver que partes son las más afectadas, mientras todo del motor este bien no tendré problemas…

Lion.- me sorprende que sacrificaras de esa manera el recuerdo de tu abuelo…

Yari.-*suspiro* puede que hubiera otra forma, pero era la única que se me ocurrió…

Lion.- aun así me sorprende, creo que estabas enterado, la verdadera finalidad de la carrera era para ver si eras digno de confianza de nuestro imperio…

Yari.- si me contaron, ¿y cuál fue el veredicto?

Lion.- por mi parte tienes un aliado, de seguro mi padre vera que es mejor tener te de aliado que enemigo…

Yari.- es bueno oír eso, me agradas, más que aliado quisiera que fuéramos amigos – extendiendo la mano

Lion.- si es lo que quieres, acepto, sin ti no hubiera podido recuperar a Gilda.

Yari.- como no ayudar a un enamorado, estamos en las mismas…

Lion.- ¿por qué lo dices?, ¿en qué te vasas? – tratando de ocultar la verdad

Yari.- en tu desesperación, estabas loco por recuperar a Gilda… ¿me equivoco?

Lion.- bueno… si… pero… es que ella… bueno… yo… - luchado con la pena

Yari.- no falta que lo digas, nos motivó lo mismo…

Lion.- ¿lo mismo? – mirando de forma severa- estas insinuando que por esa pegaso…

Yari.- Lion, ¿puedo pensar en ti como mi amigo?

Lion.- si… supongo… ayudaste a salvar a Gilda por lo que te estoy agradecido.

Yari.- entonces guárdame el secreto de lo que voy a contar…. ¿Lo prometes?

Lion.- lo prometo – levantando una garra

Yari.- bien, así como tú, fui a salvar a la dueña de mi corazón….

Tanto el Lion como Gilda y Rainbow, quedaron pasmados al escuchar la frase, pero sin duda la más afectada fue Rainbow, admitámoslo, es admirada pero nunca deseada, en un mundo donde todas las yeguas son muy femeninas, Rainbow resalta por no serlo, incluso Applejack tiene un encanto sureño que desvía miradas, de repente vivió a sentir esa cosa rara en su corazón, se aceleró de la misma manera en que ella se emocionaba cuando hacia sus piruetas, pero era Yari quien provoco este fenómeno.

Lion.- pero, estas comprometido con la princesa Luna, ¿Qué significa esto?

Yari.- tu mejor que nadie sabe como es la realeza y la política, sobretodo hacer lo correcto, nunca te deja hacer lo que uno quiere…

Lion.- bueno, puedo entender eso, mi padre no quiere reconocer mi amor por Gilda, es un verdadero fastidio- se sentó junto a el

Yari.-me sorprende que escogieras a Gilda, no es precisamente muy sociable

Lion.- es donde tiene miedo a abrir su corazón a los demás, ella es fuerte, independiente, ocurrente, tiene su temperamento, pero eso la hace más linda ante mis ojos, un día cuando llego de Ponyville, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Yari.- creo saber de lo que hablas…

Lion.- sufrí tanto al verla llorar, por eso quiero protegerla quiero que nadie vuelva a lastimar su corazón

Yari.- pues, de camarada a camarada, te digo, te apoyo, en espíritu, porque en cuerpo estoy indispuesto…

Lion.- gracias, eres le primero que me apoya con eso, pero cuéntame porque una pegaso, no sería más normal una de tu especie…

Yari.-mmm – mirando al techo – si pero el amor no se manda, quiero decir, ella es competitiva, extrovertida y más que todo segura de sí misma, con esas cualidades como no enamorarte, además, ella y yo compartimos el elemento de la lealtad

Lion.- ¿lealtad? Te refieres al elemento de la armonía ¿verdad?

Yari.- si, ella les da su lealtad a sus amigos, aun cuando tenga poco de conocerlos, yo en cambio solo le doy mi lealtad a aquellos que se la ganan… puede que dé hay naciera mi amor por ella.

Lion.- se ve que o tenemos remedio, no será un problema que seamos amigos cuando nuestras amadas se odian entre ellas.

Yari.- puede que lo sea, pero algo senos ocurrirá para solucionarlo…

Lion.- eso espero, así sería más divertido si salimos los cuatro a divertirnos… claro que llegando la noche nos separaríamos y yo junto con Gilda e..ejeeee

Lion comenzó a fantaseas mientras comenzó a poner cara de pervertido y babeaba un poco, Yari solo sonreía al contener la risa de encontrar un pervertido en un mundo de ponis, pero el gusto le duro poco pues consumida por la ira y vergüenza Gilda salto por la ventana contra Lion mientras lo agarraba agolpes, al dejarlo noqueado, lo arrastro fuera del establo.

Yari.- pobre, escogió una tsundere violenta…

Fue cuando escucho el caminar de alguien más, para su sorpresa que casi le causo un infarto, vio como la pegaso voló por la ventana acercándose a donde él estaba, Rainbow lo miro fijamente, Yari solo rezaba por que no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación.

Yari.- este… Rainbow… p-pero que sorpresa… que te trae por aquí…ja…ja…ja- con una sonrisa forzada

Rainbow.-¿es verdad? -bajando la mirada- era verdad lo que dijiste…

Yari.- pues…

Rainbow.- no verdad, es imposible, si eso es, fue una bromaaa – comenzando a lagrimear- es mentira…

Yari.- Rainbow… - preocupándose

Rainbow.- después de todo, no puedo compararme con Fluttershy, ella es muy hermosa y femenina… porque querían a la ruda y tosca Rainbow…

Al verla en ese estado, no pudo sopórtalo más y se arrodillo frente a ella para darle un abrazo, soporto el dolor de las quemadas mientras trataba de consolarla, Rainbow trato de resistirse peor se dio cuenta que le provocaba dolor al apoyarse en su pecho, decidió rendirse y dejarse abrazar.

Yari.- Rainbow… no busques compararte… tu eres única…

Rainbow.- pero*sollozo* pero*sollozo*

Yari.- se que no debo decirlo, pero, te digo la verdad cuando te digo que te amo, eres hermosa por ser quien quieres ser, y no pretendes ser nadie mas… eso es lo que me gusta de ti…

Rainbow.- como se que no lo dices solo para consolarme…

Yari.- es verdad, aun cuando no pueda profesar mi amor por ti como yo quisiera, te juro que es auténtico…

Rainbow.- ¿cómo lo piensas probar?

La separa de él lo suficiente para verla al rostro, sin dar tiempo de nada la beso, Rainbow quedo sorprendida, era su primer beso, tan pronto sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos para sentir cada emoción que le propinaba ese acto de amor, pudo sentir toda la intensidad de su deseo, el cómo su corazón y el de el latían fuertemente al mismo ritmo, después de unos segundos se separaron para ocntemplarse directo a los ojos, con una mano acaricio el crin de Rainbow.

Yari.- esto es lo único que te puedo dar, te pido perdón pues tal como le dije a Lion, tienes que guardar el secreto… pues por hacer lo correcto impide que pueda ser sincero con mis sentimientos…

Rainbow.- esta… bien… -aún seguía perdida por el beso

Se levantó para verla a ella por encima, comenzó a caminar fuera del establo y en cuanto salió, Rainbow vio como fue derivado por una mancha rosa, se asustó pues escucho gritos, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y vio algo sin precedentes, era pinkie pie la que lo había derribado, lo había cubierto de vendas por todo el cuerpo dejándolo como una momia, se retorcía tratando de liberarse, fue cuando noto la presencia de las demás acercándose.

Yari.- AAAA con un dem…. Que no saben otra cosa que atarme…

Pinkie.- lo siento, pero fue una orden de la princesa – restregando su mejilla contra la de el-ademas, quiero asegurarme que no te lastimes más de lo que sufriste

Twilight.- ¡pinkie, deja de hacer eso! - acercándolo con su magia – que no vez que lo lastimas

Yari.- am, Twilight, querida, podría decirte algo

Twilight.- claro, puedes decirme lo que sea - ilusionada

Yari.- bueno veras, en donde me inclinaste hacia ti, algo trono en mi cadera, así que te pido te tapes los oídos… - la cara completamente azul del dolor

Twilight.- upss

Haciendo caso a la indicación todos los presentes se taparon los oídos, al ver esto, Yari soltó un grito realmente fuerte, se retorcía del dolor, una vez que termino Fluttershy lo recostó en su regazo mientras le hacia una caricia en su cabello.

Fluttershy.- pobrecito, ¿te están haciendo daño pequeño?, tranquilo, Fluttershy está para consolarte

Yari.- *lagrimas falsas* mama Fluttershy, esas ponis malas me hicieron daño… - causando celos en las otras ponis

Fluttershy.- tranquilo pequeño… ya todo paso, pero ¿porque saliste de tu cuarto si estas herido?

Yari.- es que quería ver mi moto, además, quería evitar los regaños de la pony-ogro…

.-¿Quién es la pony-ogro? – un tono sepulcral

Yari abrió los ojos mirando encima de el a luna mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola, era visible para todos el aura asesina de luna, emanaba completamente de su cuerpo.

Yari.- Fluttershy… huye - Fluttershy le hizo caso a Yari y se refugió detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Luna.- después de todo lo me hiciste pasar… de todo la mortificación… solo soy un ogro para ti…maldito TONTOOOOOOOOOO

El cuerno de luna brillo y Yari fue cubierto de un luz, la cual genero una explocion únicamente sobre Yari, para cuando se disipo, todos encontraron a Yari en el interior de un cráter completamente desmayado, luna se retiró muy molesta, usando la ayuda de los guardias levitaron a Yari para regresarlo al interior del palacio, las únicas que quedaron afuera fueron Rainbow y Fluttershy, la cual muy tímidamente fue saliendo de su escondite.

Rainbow.-creo que le es más fácil luchar con monstruos…

Fluttershy.- pobre, la princesa no lo trata bien – inflo los cachetes en señal de frustración

Fue cuando, recordó la situación que la impulso a lidiar más con Yari, de pronto sintió culpa al saber que el primer amor de su amiga, casi hermana, estaba enamorada de ella, se había convertido en un obstáculo amoroso para Fluttershy, pero el problema radicaba en que ahora era ella la que no sabía que sentía realmente por él, estaba confusa hasta que sintió por primera vez a su corazón hablarle, "¿me enamore?, entonces era como dijo, el amor no se manda" se dedica a sí misma.

Rainbow.- Fluttershy- llamando su atención – ¿estas segura que quieres hacer de Yari tu novio?

Fluttershy.- eh?, am… bueno… tu sabes… puede a ver mejores… ponis… que yo… pero… realmente quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer un intento por tenerlo…am… claro… si él quiere.

Rainbow.-*sonrisa* entonces tendremos que ponernos más agresivas con tus insinuaciones

Puso su casco sobre su amiga mientras caminaban al interior del palacio, "primero está la felicidad de Fluttershy, de no lograrse nada, no veo porque no pueda acaparar algo para mi" fue lo que llego a su mente como la solución a su dilema amoroso, algo que a la larga causara más tragedias en la vida cotidiana de nuestro estimado Yari.


	27. Oficialmente

Oficialmente ya son 40 días desde que nuestro amigo llego a Ecuestria, y como sabrán no ha sido de a gratis, entre los ataques de lord T. y los ataque de luna, uno comienza a pensar que Yari es masoquista, después de hablar con los líderes de la alianza, aceptaron su presencia así como su estadía en cualquiera de sus reinos, otra cosa de las que llegaron a compartir con Yari fue un breve explicación de cómo estaba conformado el mundo político de su mundo.

Ecuestria es uno de 3 grandes continentes conectados por le polo norte, al oeste en un continente muy parecido a Australia, conectado por un desfiladero, se encuentra el reino de los minotauros, su comunidad se hace llamar el "clan Will" que es el clan de la voluntad, es una ciudadela de una gan muralla y con un sistema parecido al eclesiástico, mas con doctrinas de guerreros, se podrían comparar con los templarios.

Al Este, un contiene en forma de luna creciente rodeado de distintas islas, se encontraba el imperio de los grifos, casi todo el contiene te es un cadena de montañas, los antepasados de los grifos tallaron las ciudades en el interior de las montañas, las montañas prácticamente estaban huecas, dejando un gruesa pared que sirviera de protección, así como el suponía, ellos era carnívoros, incluso convenció a Lion de que le mandara un paquete de carne sin que nadie se diera cuenta, temía que causara algún trauma en los ponis.

Bueno, al final todo salió bien, Carniven lo reconoció como su aliado, en cuanto a Yari, seguía reponiéndose de la sorpresa de que Iron Will fuera más importante de lo que pensó, a lo cual se creó una pequeña rivalidad en cuanto sus vehículos, "la próxima será mi vehículo el que gane" se dijeron mutuamente, mas eso creo un sentimiento de incertidumbre, no sabía si esta revolución de ciencia, era provocado por cuestión del mundo propio o por su llegada, prefirió no pensarlo mucho.

Con más de un mes, ya se acostumbre al ritmo de vida, aun con las limitaciones de tecnología, el hecho es que tienen electricidad a su disposición, pero salvo por el alumbrado y la línea blanca (artículos de cocina), no hay mucho que digamos, los juegos de calle que se encontró apenas llegan a 8 bits, hasta ahora el carro de Iron Will es el único vehículo motorizado, es como estar en los años 20, casi las mayoría de las cosas son por vocación o por mérito de la magia.

Y como tomo macho pecho peludo que se respeta, la hora de lavar ropa, fue un infierno, solo contaba con una tina y un tallador, lo cual fue bajando la cantidad de trabajo, pues como factura de todas las peleas, muchas de sus ropas se iban desgastando y descociendo, aun cuando Great Spring realice algunos encargos, solo hace ropa de uso militar, aprovecho el bazar de los minotauros de la carrera para comprar algo de su talla, pero esta se limitó a unas cuantas camisa, de los 5 pantalones que tenía ya solo me quedan 2 en buen estado.

A como están las cosas sería más fácil ir con un Sartre, pero la única sastre en Ponyville es Rarity y ambos evitan verse a toda costa, "algo a mi favor" pensaba Yari, así que se resignó a tener tiempo para ir a Canterlot y buscar quien le ayudara con encargos personales, ahora que se explicó algo de información sobre Ecuestria y la actual situación de Yari, retomemos nuestra historia.

El día estaba iniciando como cualquier rutina de hogar, Yari estaba disfrutando de un almuerzo el cual era un gran tazón de cereal, luna ya había terminado solamente estaba tomando su te mientras tenia a Horo en su regazo descansando cómodamente, en los últimos días, luna había mantenido distancia de Yari, pues todavía no defina bien sentimientos por él, lo miro de reojo, él estaba feliz de la vida comiendo, cuando de repente le lanzo una pregunta random.

Yari.- oye, luna, ¿alguna vez, has pensado en tener hijos?

Ella abrió sus ojos a no más poder mientras escupía él té a la cara de Yari donde se asfixio por la sorpresa, bajo la taza mientras trataba de reponerse, pues mil ideas le llegaron a la mente, entre las cuales los incluía únicamente a los dos en un cama, se sonrojo mientras era consumida por los nervios.

Luna.-P..pero q..qu..que cosas preguntas, ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?

Yari.- primero, dilo, no lo escupas –limpiando se la cara- y segundo, es curiosidad, trato de conocerte para evitar futuras riñas…

Luna.- ah… ya veo –recuperándose mas seguía apenada – pues, si lo llegue a pensar una vez – se tornó melancólica- pero como sabrás, mil años de pesarlo, creo que solo sigue siendo eso, un pensamiento

Yari.- es verdad, ¿cómo fue la experiencia?, si no te molesta

Luna.- pues la verdad fue como estar dormida y consiente a la vez, mi cuerpo permanecía inerte, pero mi mente siempre estuvo despierta y tomando apunte del tiempo que pasaba.

Yari.- es difícil de imaginar esa sensación… - termino de limpiarse

Luna.- y, ya que andamos curioseando, t…te hago la misma pregunta…

Yari.- mmm, no puedo negar que no lo he pensado, pero creo que es más la ilusión de ser padre, incluso pensé en adoptar y ser padre durante la universidad.

Luna.- ¿adoptar?

Yari.- sip, aunque no hace falta recalcarlo pero como sabrás, no soy la primera opción para pareja por lo que tener hijas propias es nulo

Luna.- es verdad, eres sucio, pedante, grosero, salvaje, extorsionador…

Yari.- ya entendí, gracias – haciendo una seña con su mano de alto

Luna.- pero, quitando eso, eres fuerte, sabio y noble, deberías de tener una gran cantidad pretendientes que un capitán de la fuerza real.

Yari.- mmm, ¿tu crees? - recargándose en el respaldo y mirando al techo – puedo que sea así en este mundo, aquí todo lo que se y entrene tiene valor, en mi mundo no, la mayoría buscan más estabilidad económica que amor, sin mencionar que estoy muy abajo en la escala social.

Luna.- eso es raro, ¿cómo pueden suceder eso?

Yari.- la economía y la tecnología son las bases de la sociedad, mis habilidades son más de guerra, pero incluso no cumplo con eso porque no cumplo con el perfil psicológico… - regreso la mirada a luna– es triste saber que lo que más amo, no sirve en mi hogar.

Luna.- en ese caso – se ruborizo - ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir en Ecuestria?, podríamos darte un trabajo en el castillo.

En esta ocasión Luna lo miro fijamente, Yari puso sus codos en la mesa y con los puños cerrados en su boca, comenzó a meditar la respuesta, incluso cerro los ojos para poder visualizar todo, luna estaba al pendiente de la respuesta, sentía que su corazón se detenía, cada segundo se le hizo eterno, hasta que vio que se abrió los ojos y se contemplaron rl uno al otro.

Yari.- me encantaría, enserio, es el sueño tanto mío como el do muchos que conozco, pero no puedo

Luna.- ¿Por qué? Siempre hablas mal de tu mundo, como puedes seguir queriendo regresar, sé que aquí tienes una oportunidad de vivir mejor.

Yari.- lose, pero aun así, hay quienes esperan mi regreso, deje historias inconclusas.

Luna.- ¿historias?

Yari.- si, como Kami nomi zo shiru zekai y Fairy tail, toda via no terminan sus mangas, además tengo que ver los siguientes sentai rangers, sin mencionar la convención, tengo que terminar el cosplay y preparar la canción para la el karaoke, y pensar que tenia pensado ir a la TNT del DF durante mi viaje para conseguir un comic de Deadpool donde sale con ponys ….

La cara de Yari se resume en lo siguiente: 6(*w*)9….. y la de luna al escucharlo de cosas que no entiendo ni se molestó en entender era: (-_-)U….. sin duda cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba se desviva en tan solo hablar de ello, así siguió un rato hasta darse cuenta de que no le entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía, así que se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa y luego se levantó de la silla para salir del comedor.

Luna.- ¿piensa salir o te enceraras en tu cuarto como costumbre? – antes de que saliera

Yari.- tengo algo que hacer en el pueblo, regreso en la tarde, - se detuvo y dio media vuelta – ¿tenías algo en mente?

Luna.- tenía pensado ir a visitar a mi hermana, quiero saber cómo va todo en Canterlot.

Yari.- está bien, solo recuerda llevar el pendiente – mostrando el suyo en su oreja – de esa manera estaré más tranquilo, bueno nos vemos después.

Salió de la casa sin mostrar indicios de retornar, luna acaricio al pequeño cachorro que tenia en su regazo para luego soltar un suspiro de decepción, usando su magia saco del interior del collar el pendiente y se lo puso, después lo toco con la pesuña para sentir la presencia de Yari, miro al vacío mientras sonreía con un gran rubor en su rostro.

Luna.- un bebe… me pregunto… si…

Mientras que nuestra intrigante pareja se separaba del uno del otro, del otro lado del pueblo podemos ver un edificio alegre y colorido, en el cual tenía un letrero que decía "Casa del pequeño pony", un título que disimulaba el nombre de orfanatorio, aun cuando el abandono no se practique, hay ocasiones en que los pequeños se quedan sin quien pueda velar por ellos, eran contados los casos y uno en especial es lo que atrajo a nuestro amigo a este lugar.

Yari estaba entrando a la residencia, el interior de la casa no era muy distinta a las casas coloniales, pudo apreciar el cuarto de estancia donde había dibujos adornando las paredes, así como pudo escuchar las risas de los pequeños desde el patio de juegos, no dio ni un paso y se topó con una iqueña pegaso naranja con un escúter, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al verse, a lo que Yari respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Yari.- hola Scootaloo, ¿vas al club?

Scootaloo.- ¿Yari, que haces aquí? – desorientada por completo

Yari.- vine porque la señora Agatha me mando hablar…

.- y por lo visto es muy puntual, un gran mérito en un caballero…

Ambos vieron como de las escaleras decencia una unicornio gris con el crin blanco recogido como las bailarinas de ballet, tenía unos anteojos de lectura y usaba un rebozo negro, era notorio que era mayor de edad comenzaba a mostrar la misma manera de caminar de Granny Smith, se detuvo a medio camino para tomar algo de aire.

Agatha.- uf, desde cuando las escaleras eran tan largas

Yari.- permítame ayudar la – se acercó para cargarla con cuidado

Agatha.- gracias, este viejo cuerpo ya no es tan vigoroso como antes – tocando suelo

Scootaloo.- sra. Agatha, ¿para qué mando llamar a Yari?

Agatha.- ¿que te he dicho sobre meterte en asuntos ajenos jovencita? -

Scootaloo.- que no es de una dama – con cierto sarcasmo

Agatha.- bien, ahora se buena y ve a jugar afuera con tus amigas, solo trata de no causar tanto destrozo como acostumbran.

Ella seguía con la duda, pero siguió las indicaciones y salió de la casa, cuando estuvo fuera, la poni encamino a Yari hasta su oficina, ella se sentó tras su escritorio, mientras Yari tomaba asiento en un banquillo.

Agatha.- como son de imperativos los pequeño, hace extrañar ser joven

Yari.-y cuando son jóvenes quieren crecer rápido, y el ciclo continúa

Agatha.- puede que tenga razón, pero pasemos al motivo de su visita – uso su magia para sacar un archivo de un gabinete- esta es toda la información que tenemos sobre mi pequeña Scootaloo.

Yari.- gracias – tomando para leerlos- eh? Así que tiene 8 años, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y los cumplió todos aquí?

Agatha.- aun cuando procuro darles la felicidad que se merecen, no puedo dejar de pensar que no cumplo con lo necesario…

Yari.- ¿abandonada?, pensé que no había casos de abandono.

Agatha.- por desgracia ella es la única con esta condición, todos los demás perdieron a sus padres por accidentes o enfermedad, solo cuidamos de ellos hasta que llegue un familiar que se haga cargo de ellos.

Yari.- me cuesta trabajo pensar que Scootaloo fue abandonada, ¿nunca supieron nada de los padres?

Agatha.- me temo que no, fui yo quien la recogió una noche cuando tocaron la puerta, solo tenía una nota que decía "regresare por ella", con el tiempo perdí esperanza de que realmente cumpliera con lo escrito, causando que la infancia de mi pequeña no sea del todo feliz

Yari.- bueno, eso lo podemos solucionar….

Escucharon como la puesta se abría, ambos miraron hacia la puerta, vieron como entraba una poni rosa la cual estaba saltando como un conejito.

Pinkie.- ¿llego tarde?

Yari.- una dama jamás llega tarde… - sonando como un caballero

Agatha.- pero apreciaremos que llegara más puntual

Pinkie.- es que me entretuve viendo como Rainbow hacia una de sus asombrosas piruetas porque eran como una estrella fugaz, fue alto y más alto y luego bajo como un bólido y cuando iba a tocar el suelo subió rápidamente y ¡ZUM! Y luego volteretas ¡wu wu wu wu!

Agatha.- aun así, no es excusa para dejar esperando al caballero

Pinkie.- lo siento – tomando haciendo cerca de Yari

Yari.- no te preocupes, que tal si proseguimos por lo que nos reunimos

Agatha.- me parece bien, después de todo solo queda una semana para preparar todo…

Yari.- solo espero que no sospeche ahora que me vio entrar.


	28. Applejack

El día de hoy me levante como de costumbre, justo antes del amanecer para trabajar en el huerto sur, la cosecha de manzanas de esta temporada promete ser muy buena, tal vez en esta ocasión tengamos suficiente para comprar un nuevo arado para Big Mac, Sali de la casa junto y como era de esperar mi gran hermano ya estaba trabajando en el campo, no perdí el tiempo y tome la carreta para dirigirme lo más pronto para cosechar las manzanas.

El día paso rápido, muy apenas pude terminar un tercio de la huerta, estaba dejando las manzanas en el granero cuando me percato de que Applebloom se acerca junto con Swette belle y Scootaloo, pero para varear estaban acompañadas del principie Yari, no es que tenga algo en su contra, mucho menos en el juicio de las princesas al hacer las cosas, pero no me gusto para nada lo que le estaba enseñando a mi pequeña hermana y sus amigas.

Le reconozco merito por lo mucho que ha ayudado a las demás, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear, es como tratar con una mescla rara de Rarity con Rainbow, siempre nos habla con un tono de superioridad que me molesta, aunque su actuar me recuerda al tío Stan que es un ermitaño de "Hollow Shades", algo tosco y prefiere solucionar las cosas por la fuerza, pero ambos son de buenas intenciones.

Applebloom.- hola Applejack

AJ.- en donde estaba jovencita, escapaste desde muy temprano, sabes que necesitamos que ayudes con la cosecha de este año.

Applebloom.- lo sé y conociendo lo terca que eres, fui a buscar a quien podrá ayudarnos – señalo al príncipe

AJ.- lamento que tuviera que venir por el capricho de mi pequeña hermana…

Yari.- no es molestia, así verdad tenía ganas de conocer la famosa Sweet Apple Acres

AJ.- no sé si famosa sea la palabra, aun así no puedo pedirle que pierda su tiempo con nosotros…

Yari.- la verdad no, luna esta en Canterlot con su hermana, no regresa hasta mañana, y lo que respecta a la ciudad, tengo una buena alarma en caso de ataque.

AJ.- alarma, ¿qué clase de alarma?

Yari.- puse un monolito en la cima de la alcaldía que esta sincronizada con la lista de residentes del pueblo, en caso de que alguien ajeno entrara al pueblo estas gemas brillaran y me dirán su ubicación.

Mostro un brazalete el cual tenía una estrella de 6 puntas, realmente sabe cómo ingeniárselas, esto de la magia es un faena para mi mente, no me gusta porque los que la poseen dependen totalmente de ella, tal parece que él no es la excepción, pero creo que cada quien a su corral.

Aj.- se ve que eres todo un cerebrito al igual que Twilight, no sé si el trabajo de campo sea lo tuyo…

Yari.- eeeeh, eso me suena a reto, ¿chicas que tal si hacemos equipo?

Scootaloo.- por mí no hay problema, me apunto

Swette belle.- por qué no, suena divertido

Applebloom.- si, vamos Applejack, será divertido y ahorraremos trabajo

AJ.- bueno, si ya anda con esos ánimos será mejor aprovecharlos.

Después de vaciar la carreta en el granero tomo el resto de las carretas y unas cuantas cestas extras junto con una cuerda y algo de paja, fuimos al huerto sur para avanzar un poco más, nos detuvimos justo donde lo había dejado y vi cómo se recogía el cabello con una liga, se quitó su camisa y deba de ella tenía otra más ligera sin mangas, admito que tiene un buen cuerpo, pero el verse bien y poder hacer el trabajo son dos cosas distintas.

Yari.- ok, primero lo primero, Applejack, quiero que me pates el estómago como si fuera un árbol

AJ.- ¡QUE! se ve que tanta pelea te mal de la cabeza, como puedes pedir semejante tontería

Yari.- así tendré una idea de cuanta fuerza necesito para los arboles

AJ.- ¿estás seguro de lo que me pide?

Yari.- para luego es tarde- asumió una postura rara

AJ.- está bien está bien, pero no me hago responsable se algo sale mal

Tome posición y lo patee con ambas piernas tal como suelo hacerlo, quitando el eso que sentí blando por la piel, fue casi igual que patear un árbol, muy penas retrocedió, vimos cómo se estiro mientras se sobaba su pansa como suelen hacerlo los osos, luego de esos fue a la carreta donde tenía la paja y se la puso en el interior de su ropas para ponerlas en su pierna, luego por encima se ató la cuerda.

Applebloom.- ¿am para qué es eso?

Yari.- el que no tenga sensibilidad en mis extremidades, no quiera decir que me lastime, de esta manera podre patear de forma seguida, listas chicas, yo tiro las manzanas y ustedes las recogen.

Tal como dijo, pateo el costado del árbol moviendo su pierna como si fuera un látigo, casi estoy segura de que rompió parte de la corteza, las manzanas cayeron a la primera, continuamente fue pateando los árboles y fue llenando las carretas, para cuando las chicas terminaron de llenarlas el ya iba 10 árboles adelantados, dijo que las cargaría, que recogieran las otras por mientras.

Yo estaba usando las carreta pequeña, él estaba usando la que suela usar Big Mac para cargas grandes y otras dos pequeñas conectadas, no podía creerlo, no pensé que hubiera alguien que compitiera con la fuerza de Big Mac el comenzó a mover las carretas, tengo que quitarme le sombrero, realmente tiene la condición física para ayudar en la cosecha.

Continuamos trabajando y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos por terminar la huerta sur, decidimos también avanzar la huerta este ya que nos sobraba tiempo, posterior mente también relleno de heno su otra pierna para tener más variedad de patadas, en uno de los árboles que patee algo muy diferente a una manzana cayo, era Rainbow Dash en una de sus típicas siestas.

Rainbow.- ¡Hey¡ ¿Cuál es la idea de molestarme en medio de mi siesta?

AJ.- ¡Rainbow Dash! Otra vez estas usando mis árboles para tus siestas, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas.

Rainbow.- no es mi culpa que sean cómodos, además, es raro que trabajes dos huertos en un día

AJ.- por lo general, pero en esta ocasión tengo ayuda

Rainbow.- que es la pobre victima que acepto trabajar gratis – vi como el príncipe se le acercaba por la espalda

Yari.- ¿gratis? , pienso más esto como entrenamiento

Rainbow.- ¡Yari! ¿Pero qué…? – le dio un gran susto

AJ.- ¿entrenamiento?

Yari.- realmente no tenía bien medido que tanto afecto es te mundo mi condición físico, trabajar de esta forma ayuda a medir mi fuerza

AJ.- esa era la razón principal de que vineras cierto

Yari.- la verdad no, me topé con las chicas camino a la herrería para arreglar mi moto y una cosa llevo a la otra y me dieron esta idea, ahora, que si te sientes mal, dame un saco de manzanas como pago

AJ.- hecho, por cierto, que le paso a tu camisa

Yari.- eh?, me la quite, estaba muy empapada de sudor, la deje secando en una rama, ¿les molesta que ande así?

AJ.- por mí no hay problema

Rainbow.- ammmm luego vuelo… - desapareció rápidamente

AJ.- pero que diantres le pasa esa poni

Yari.- si tú no sabes, menos yo, será mejor que continúe

Al cabo de unos minutos Rainbow regreso con una cámara de fotos instantánea y comenzó a tomarle fotos a Yari, si no fuera poco, en ocasiones poso para ellas, cuando no pude soportarlo más y fui con Rainbow la cual estaba contemplando las fotos que había obtenido.

AJ.- por las barbas de mi abuelo, que se supone que estás haciendo Rainbow

Rainbow.- que no vez, estoy consiguiendo material de venta

AJ.-¿material de venta?

Rainbow.- nuestro amigo es algo cotizado sabes, es rara ves que se quite sus prendas, sé que esa unicornio me dará buen dinero por estas fotos así como algunas admiradoras

AJ.- ¿admiradoras?, sé que es un príncipe, pero dudo que tenga admiradoras de tras de él

Rainbow.- di lo que quieras, pero sé que hay algunas que suspiran por él y como no hacerlo solo mira esa musculatura, upss, se me acabo el papel, voy por mas

Salió volando tan rápido como la vez pasada, sé que se hizo conocido con lo después de la carrera, pero de eso que haya ponis que suspiren por él, lo dudo, aunque admito que el estar casi lampiño hace que su musculatura se marque más, wow, en que ando pensando será mejor ponerme a trabajar, paso el tiempo y la noche estaba aúnas horas de caer, solo dos ocasiones se detuvo para beber toda una garra entera de agua, era poco lo el esfuerzo, pero creo que le pego más el sol, si hubiera apostado estoy segura que hubiera perdido, sin mencionar, terminamos toda la huerta sur y la este.

Después de asegurar las manzanas les di unas cuantas en un costal al príncipe, admito que fue una gran ayuda para ambos, se despidió y se retiró, al parecer acompañaría a las niñas hasta su hogar, estábamos por entrar a la casa cuando de repente escuchamos un fuerte ruido detrás de nosotros, giramos y nos topamos con Derpy, al parecer tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso.

Applebloom.- ¿estás bien Derpy?

Derpy.- si, estoy acostumbrada, aquí les traigo un correo con urgente en el sobre – sacando una carta de su moral

Aj.- gracias, y ten cuidado al regresar – mientras la tomaba con mi casco

Derpy.- claro, que tengan buen día – se retiró volando

Applebloom.- de quien es la carta – saltando como conejo

Aj.- si me dejas leerla, lo sabremos, la envía Braeburn, me pregunto qué noticias tendrá de Appleloosa

**Querida prima Applejack**

**Nada más para decirte que bloomberg está sano y fuerte como lo trajiste con nosotros aquí en ¡Appleloosa!**

**Pero me temo que no se si podremos seguir así, ultima mente hemos sido emboscados y atacados por los búfalos, en esta ocasión los ataque son más violentos que antes, incluso hay heridos.**

**Este es el favor que te quiero pedir, estamos enterados de que en Ponyville se encuentra el príncipe humano y que es más guerrero que príncipe, pide que nos ayude con esto, contamos con tu llegada.**

**Atte.- tu primo Braeburn**

**PD.: asegúrate de traer algo de la mermelada Zap en el camino.**

Applebloom.- eso es terrible, pensé que habían quedado en paz con los búfalos

AJ.- yo también, pero si lo que Braeburn dice es verdad, cada día cuenta, dile a Granny que me iré unos días

Big Mac.- Eyep

Applebloom.- ¿piensa irte ahora? Yo quiero ir

AJ.- eso no, necesito que te quedes y ayudes a Big Mac con la cosecha, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti

Applebloom.- está bien, pero ten cuidado

Nos dimos un abrazo antes de que saliera corriendo desbocadamente hacia donde se encontraba Yari, al no en contrario en el camino, me dirigí a su casa, desesperadamente el me abrió, tal parece que estaba tomando un baño, pues solo traía puesto una toalla en su cintura y estaba completamente mojado.

Yari.- más vale que la ciudad de este quemando de lo contrario…

AJ.- se Appleloosa la que está en problemas…

Yari.- Eh?

Le esplique todo lo que leí en la carta del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, después de un tiempo salió vestido usando una gabardina negra con azul, solo vi cómo se estaba acomodando las coreas de lo que parecía un arnés para cargar esa endemoniada pistola que uso para mojarme junto con otras cosas, entre ellas su famoso cuchillo.

Yari.- qué te parece, Great Spring es un verdadero genio de la moda, mira que recrear la túnica de Conor de la orden de asesinos, se lució, aunque dice que todavía me prepara algo mejor.

AJ.- lindo, ahora vámonos tenemos que tomar el tren

Yari.- tengo algo mejor en mente, sígueme -bajando por las escaleras y tomando a su mascota

AJ.- en que piensas

Yari.- ¡oye Luigi, saldré a un viaje, dile a luna que no me espere!

Luigi.- ¡como disponga! – grito desde la cocina

AJ.- ¿qué tramas?

Yari.- Twilight y Fluttershy me confirmaron lo que sospeche, Horo es un mononoke en otras palabras un espíritu vengador, me recordó a kirara cuando vi que se podía cambiar su tamaño

AJ.- ¿y que con eso? – estando afuera de la casa

Yari.- que la manera más rápida y directa que tenemos es por medio de Horo – giro al cachorro para verlo de frente – ¿esta lista para tu primera ventura conmigo?

El cachorro le dio un lamida mientras se trasformaba en la bestia enorme que ataco anterior mente el pueblo, esta se agacho lo suficiente para subirse a él y montarlo.

Yari.- ok, dime en qué dirección queda Appleloosa

AJ.- acaso piensas ir tu solo

Yari.- por supuesto, en la carta me pidieron a mí, no digieren nada de ti o tus amigas

AJ.-estas mal si piezas que te dejare ir tu solo, también voy a ir, nadie lastima mi familia sin quedar librado de una buena paliza

Yari.- *suspiro*no te hare cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

AJ.- puedes apostarlo

Yari.- está bien – estiro su mano- sube, será una larga noche

Tome su mano y me estiro para subir al lomo del lobo, me sujete de las cintura de Yari y para cuando quise dimos marcha, realmente era rápido, tu ve que sujetar mi sombrero de ten fuerte que estaba le viento, Appleloosa está al sur de Ponyville cruzando el pintando la catarata "Bogg" y el "Ghastly Gorge", antes de llegar a "Macintosh Hill", en cuanto salimos del pueblo la noche cayo y nos dirigimos sin escalas a resolver este asunto, solo espero llegara antes de que suceda más cosas.


	29. La luna se alsaba

La luna se alzaba por el cielo llegando al final de su trayecto nocturno, a unas horas de que amaneciera, en Appleloosa todos estaban alertas a cualquier cosa que sucediera, los únicos que estaban patrullando por las calles era el sheriff Silver Star y Braeburn el cual estaba más nervioso que un gato rodeado por perros.

Braeburn.- sheriff, lo mío son las manzanas…

Sheriff.- pues será mejor que aprendas rápido, esos cuatreros dejaron lesionados a mis oficiales y tú eres el único que tiene musculo para este trabajo.

Braeburn.- por Celestia, ojala llegue pronto el principie humano…

Sheriff.- sigo pensando que no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda, no es de mi agrado…

Braeburn.- no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, necesitamos a alguien con experiencia…

No pudieron continuar con su conversación pues escucharon un golpe proveniente de atrás de ellos, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, pudieron ver 2 pares de ojos amarillos antes de quedar noqueados, los dos ponis cayeron al suelo sin resistencia alguna, se podía ver como las dos figuras se acercaban para tomar su presa de esta noche.

.- cēmani… - pronuncio uno de ellos

.-**melahuac, tihueh mama chantli** – contesto mientras cargaba al sheriff

La otra figura hizo caso a la indicación de su compañero y cargo a Braeburn sobre sí mismo, comenzaron a moverse sin que nadie los escucharan, tan pronto salieron del pueblo comenzaron a subir por la vereda hacia las montañas, pero el viento soplo a favor de ellos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de un aroma que los alerto de que los seguían, en cuanto giraron para ver hacia atrás pudieron ver como un lobo gigantesco se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a correr, dando saltos de rocas en rocas comenzaron a escabullirse por las formaciones rocosas, de repente del lomo del lobo comenzaron a salir esferas de luz que destruían parte de las rocas, uno de los secuestradores fue herido en la pierna y dejo caer a el sheriff, dejando lo olvidado al poni, ambas figuras se perdieron entre las rocas, el lobo gigantesco se detuvo frente al poni desmayado y de su espalda bajaron nuestros amigos para atenderlo.

Applejack.- por Celestia, ¿Sheriff está bien? - Levantando su cabeza con cuidado

Yari.- será mejor regresar al pueblo…

Applejack.- ¿pero que pasara con el otro poni?…

Yari.- alcance a herirlo, eso nos dejara un rastro que seguir, pero ahora necesitamos ayudar a l sheriff

Con cuidado pusieron al sheriff en el lomo de Horo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo, después de un tiempo, el sheriff despertó y vio que estaba en su comisaria, miro a su alrededor y contemplo a Applejack la cual estaba atendiéndolo con unas cuantas gasas y antiséptico, al parecer le golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándole una herida superficial, como pudo se sentó y pudo ver mejor al humano revisando todos su papeles en el escritorio.

Sheriff.- ¡¿pero quién diablos te crees para revisar mis documentos?…aaau! – sujetando se la cabeza

Applejack.- tranquilo sheriff, será mejor que descanse un poco

Yari.- hágale caso – continuando con su lectura- no está en condiciones ponerse roñoso, ya se tomaron la molestia de llamarme, así que déjenme esto y descanse…

Sheriff.- con que tú eres el principie humano, Braeburn te estaba esperando… - dando se cuenta - ¿Dónde está? Estaba conmigo…

Applejack.- ¿Braeburn estaba con usted? – Girando con miedo- eso quiere decir…

Yari.- que él era el otro poni que se llevaron…

Applejack.- ¡tenemos que ir por él lo más pronto posible!

Yari.- cálmate, dios, por eso no quería que vinieras, tenemos que analizar antes de actuar…. – dejando los documentos por un lado – sheriff ¿esta es toda la información que tiene de los ataques?

Sheriff.- así es, cada ataque fue reportado y apuntado en eso papeles

Yari.-aun así la información es muy vaga, las únicas constantes fueron que sucedió durante la noche y que nadie vio realmente a los atacantes, en la carta decían que los búfalos eran los que los atacaron, pero no veo ni una sola prueba de que sean ellos los responsables.

Sheriff.- y tú qué sabes, hachas y plumas fueron encontradas en los ataques, no pueden ser nadie más…

Yari.- no lo creo…- tomando una foto de los archivos – este es su ayudante que lesionaron hace dos noches ¿verdad?

Se levantó del escritorio y le mostro la foto a los dos ponis, en ella se mostraba como el poni estaba en el piso todo lesionado y con varias cortadas en su cuerpo, Applejack cerro los ojos pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rudeza, en cuanto al sheriff simplemente mostro una cara de frustración al recordad que no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a su compañero, fue tanto el shock del dolor que el pobre poni quedo en coma tras el ataque.

Sheriff.- esa noche nos separamos, como lamento esa decisión… esos malditos búfalos

Yari.- no se usted, pero dudo que fueran ellos

Applejack.- en que te bazas para decir eso

Yari.- para empezar, si un búfalo realmente lo hubiera atacado estaría apastado y con perforaciones, estos ataques fueron más de garras, tú los vistes Applejack, esa silueta no era la de un búfalo

Applejack.- *asintiendo* eran grandes pero… se veían diferentes, en ningún momento vi que tuvieran cuernos…

Yari.- esto es lo que aremos, al amanecer te buscaremos los verdaderos culpables…por ahora dejemos que Horo descanse… -acariciando al pequeño cachorro

Applejack.- ¿pero qué pasara con Braeburn? No podemos dejarlo como si nada

Yari.- lo sé, pero pronto amanecerá y algo me dicen que no harán nada hasta llegar la noche…

No muy convencida de la decisión, Applejack siguió la indicación pues tenía presente que cuando se trataba de este tipo de asuntos, él era el experto, tomando prestado el cuarto del sheriff, Applejack durmió sobre la cama, en cuanto a Yari, él se quedó dormido en la silla del escritorio teniendo en su regazo a Horo, en la misma habitación que él, el sheriff descansaba en el sofá pues no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El sol salió y los ponis despertaron, preocupada por su primo, Applejack se arregló lo más que pudo y salió para ir a iniciar la búsqueda, pero para su sorpresa, tanto Yari como Horo habían desaparecido, solo encontró una nota con su nombre en el escritorio, la tomo para poder leerla y su rostro mostro una gran furia, **"me adelante con la búsqueda así que cuida del sheriff XD".**

Applejack.- ¡ese condenado príncipe, ahora entiendo por qué la princesa lo hace explotar!

Mientras tanto Yari estaba siguiendo el rastro de sangre que se encontraba por las salientes rocosas, para no llamar la atención, Horo estaba siguiendo el rastro en su forma de cachorro mientras que Yari lo seguía con el cuidado de no hacer ruido, aun con el sol y con la gabardina que tenía puesta, no mostraba señales de deshidratación o insolación, pero si sentía como la luz del sol quemaba cada centímetro de la poca piel expuesta, tenía que tener la capucha puesta para no tener dolor de cabeza y poder ver a donde iba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta llegaron a un arroyo que dividía dos inmensas cordilleras montañosas, Yari saco un rollo de su gabardina y vio que estaba en el rio entre "Macintosh Hill" y "San Palomino Desert", noto que el rastro seguía rio arriba, descanso un poco para tomar algo de agua del rio junto con Horo, de repente, algo llamo su atención, en el rio atorado en una roca, estaba un sombrero vaquero, se acercó y lo tomo.

Yari.- creo que le pertenece a Braeburn, tu que dices Horo ¿vivo o muerto? – se arcaron al sombrero

Horo olfateo el sombrero y luego al aire, apunto rio arriba en señal de que el dueño se encontraba más adelante, al ver que claramente que todavía había esperanzas de que siguiera con vida, dio marcha, pronto estaban en el borde de un acantilado el cual se podía ver claramente un campamento nativo, pero algo llamó su atención, los tipis eran más como tiendas de acampar y pese a la distancia, se notaba que eran pieles de animales.

Al parecer todos estaban dormidos pues no veía movimiento por ninguna parte, justo en medio, pudo ver un poste en donde un poni estaba atado, al ver que se trataba de Braeburn, decidió esperar para ver e identificar a su rival de esta ocasión, algo le decía que no era algo con lo cual entrar de forma salvaje como era costumbre, tomo a Horo y con mucha cautela bajo quedando en una saliente que lo ocultaba perfectamente y a Horo al igual que los protegía del sol.

Paso un tiempo y de repente se escuchó el sonar de una trompeta antigua, se resguardo para asegurarse de que no fuera él la razón de la alarma, se asomó y vio que delas tiendas salieron lobos, tenían el pelaje muy variado, tenían cierto parecido con los perros diamantes salvo que las piernas era igual de grandes y fuerte que los brazos, su ropa era blanca y variaba desde un chaleco hasta un simple cinturón de tela de manta.

Todos parecían ser machos y tenían armas muy artesanales, entre ellas la que llamo más la atención fue un machete de piedra, al igual que usaban joyería de oro, aun cuando fueran lobos, ante los ojos de Yari era como ver una tribu antigua de México, vio como todos se agrupaban para ver como otro llegaba con saco en su espalda, al llegar con los demás volteo el saco mostrando otro rehén, la cara de "chingada madre" quedaba corta al ver que se traba de Applejack.

Yari.-debí atar a la desgraciada – giro hacia Horo- escucha cuando de la señal saltas para atacar desde arriba, mientras quédate aquí.

Con cuidado de tomo el su pistola cargándola con la gema de hielo, después tomo su cuchillo en la otra mientras buscaba un mejor lugar para iniciar con el rescate improvisado, solo vio como tomaron a Applejack la cual estaba atada como una ternera y la acercaron a Braeburn, esto despertó al inconsciente poni para poder contemplar a su prima en la misma situación.

Braeburn.- no te ofendas, pero no esperaba tu visita prima

Applejack.- pues perdona que me preocupara por ti, a la próxima puedes jugar a los apaches tu solo

Ambos vieron como uno de ellos se acercó y de su cintura tomo un cuchillo de piedra alzándolo sobre ello, todos soltaron un aullido en señal de alentar a su compañero, miró fijamente a los dos ponis con toda intención de hacerles daño, antes de que pudiera hacer algo se vio como claramente algo le cayó encima dejándolo tendido en el suelo inconsciente, después de levantarse apuntando ambas armas hacia los demás lobos puso su rostro más amenazante causando que dieran un paso hacia atrás por el temor, con una pierna empujo al lobo que tenía debajo.

Yari.- ahora, lo más inteligente seria que nos dejaran ir, ¿qué dicen? – Viendo que todos tomaban sus armas – bien, a la difícil…

Disparo directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos congelando parte de su rostro, giro la punta del cuchillo para tomarlo como un puñal, lo uso para bloquear un ataque de un machete, con la misma inercia de giro apunto y disparo al cuerpo del lobo para congelar una parte, los contra ataques se hacían de forma repetida, siempre procurando mantenerlos alejados de los dos ponis, pero aun así eran demasiados, golpearon su rodillas por detrás provocando que se arrodillara.

Uno de ellos blandió su cuchillo y de no tirarse de espalda, hubiera penetrado completamente en su pecho, solo alcanzo a romper los collares y parte de su ropa, con un salto de resorte se levantó y dio una patada a la cara de que intento acuchillarlo, continuo pelando hasta que el numero fue reduciendo, las heridas se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad dio un fuerte silbido y desde arriba se vio como Horo salto transformándose, cayó sobre varios de ellos, agito su cabeza para empujar a los que tenía más cerca, con un salto se puso detrás de Yari quedando frente a los ponis.

Yari retomo su postura del principio, en esta ocasión los lobos se mantenían lejos, pues sintieron la enorme fuerza espiritual de Horo, de repente se escuchó como estaban golpeado el suelo con un bastón, a la derecha de todos salió un lobo más anciano el cual tenía una manta muy tradicional sobre su espalda, los lobos retrocedieron y bajaron sus armas, Yari siguió apuntando con la pistola al grupo de lobos jóvenes.

.- **timiactin nexcoyomeh den Metztitlan, teyaochihuani, ¿titocaitl?** (Somos lobos de la luna, guerrero, ¿tu nombre?)

Yari.- espera, eso fue… náhuatl… – tocando se el cuello- ¿dónde está mi collar?

.- **teyaochihuani, ¿ti-tocaitl?** – mostrando enojo (guerrero, ¿tu nombre?)

Yari.-a ver, piensa, lo estudiantes tiempo atrás… piensa cerebro, **notoca Yari, nehuatl nimexica, ¿ nic tlaicaliztli auh altepemaitl?** (mi nombre Yari, yo soy mexicano, ¿Por qué pelean con el pueblo?

(A partir aquí lo que este en **negritas** esta en náhuatl)

.- **guerrero Yari, me sorprende que sepas nuestro idioma…**

Yari.-** su idioma es parecido a uno de mi tierra natal, ¿podrían decirme por que atacan al pueblo?**

.-** porque es la voluntad de los dioses, nos indicaron las acciones que debemos seguir para la purga.**

Yari.- no sé porque me huele mal esto, **¿Qué dios les hablo?**

**.- ****Huitzilopochtli se presentó ante nosotros diciéndonos que cruzáramos el desierto y ayudar a la tribu de los bisontes.**

Yari.- **¿ayudarlos con qué?**

**.- los pieles arcoíris los engañaron para tomar sus tierras, se nos encomendó liberar esta tierra de ellos.**

Yari**.- su dios se equivoca, los búfalos y los ponis se hicieron amigos y decidieron compartir las tierras…**

**.- como puedes decir tal blasfemia…**

Yari.- **propongo una tregua, permítanme hablar con él para aclarar este mal entendido…**

Applejack. - Did you talk to both those wolves? – tratando de liberarse

Yari.- upss, se me olvido ese par, wait a minute… **que dice, yo me quedo en lugar de los ponis.**

**.-ya que muestras algo de cortesía ante nuestra cultura, solo los pieles arcoíris pueden irse, demuestra que tienes honor como guerrero**

Yari.- ** con gusto…**

Bajo sus armas y las guardo en sus correas, al parecer Horo era la única que le entendía sin importar el idioma que hablara, pues acato las indicaciones sin problemas, desato a Applejack y Braeburn, ayudo al poni mal herido para que montara Horo, la única que se puso renuente fue Applejack pues no entendía ni una palabra lo que pasaba y se negaba a subir al lobo.

Applejack.- Could you tell me what the hell's going on? - Apartando de Yari

Yari.- dios, buen momento para perder el collar… just up to Horo and go to town, now…

Applejack.- Believe or leave you alone with these guys, I will not be me that bad news to Princess Luna…

.- **tal parece que la hembra no quiere irse… ¿alguna razón en especial?**

Yari.- **creo que no quiere dejarme atrás…**

**.- si ese es el problema –** se acercó un lobo joven – **entonces hay que golpearla hasta que entienda**

En cuestión de segundos el saco su garrote curvo para golpearla, Yari solo puso su palma y agarrarlo para detener arma mientras con su otra mano sostuvo el cuello apretando tan fuerte como le fuera posible, el lobo solo sujeto la mano forzando la respiración.

Yari.- ** no te atrevas a tocarla…**

**.- ¿que… derecho… tienes… sobre ella? – **forzando las palabras

Yari.- ¿**derecho?**

**.- amenos que tenga una relación directa contigo, veremos esto como un acto de hostilidad – **sermoneo el lobo viejo.

En fracción de segundos recordó todo lo que sabía sobre la cultura azteca, tenían demasiadas similitudes las dos culturas así podría tener un aproximado de cómo reaccionaran a sus respuestas, así que busco la única excusa que le era más viable para que la dejaran y no la volvieran a molestar, inhalo fuertemente y soltó al lobo mientras se ponía a un lado de Applejack.

Yari.- **ella es mi ****zohuatl, así que será mejor que la dejen tranquila.**

**.- eso es una mentira… **- reclamo el joven

.-**alto Chimalma, no tenemos por qué dudar de su palabra, los dos actos de violencia en nuestra contra fue cuando ella estaba en peligro…**

El lobo retrocedió ante las palabras del viejo, al ver que no podría lidiar con la terquedad de Applejack como pudo le dio a entender a Braeburn que fuera al pueblo y que esperaran por su regreso, en cuanto a la poni le indico con "not far from my" aunque mocho fue el inglés, pudo entender lo que le dijo, solo vieron como Horo se alejaba con el poni rumbo al pueblo.

A partir de ese momento el ambiente se hizo más tenso, el lobo más viejo se llamaba Miztli y era el chamán de la pequeña expedición, conto como tomo a los mejores guerreros de la tribu para la encomienda de los dioses, según indico Miztli, el dios solo se aparecía durante la noche por lo que tendrían que esperar, le dieron uno de sus tiendas para que esperaran el anochecer, con lo poco que sabía le dijo a Applejack que se quedara en la tienda.

Ella espero hasta que de la nada entro el lobo joven que intento atacarla anteriormente, ella rápidamente retrocedido en señal de defensa, el lobo se limitó a estirar un collar con una pequeña piedra, desconfiando de él totalmente, lo tomo.

Chimalma.- **creo que le pertenece al guerrero Yari…**

Applejack.- eh? Pude entenderte – sorprendida

Chimalma.- **entonces mi sospecha era correcta, este collar le permitía habar con ustedes…**

Applejack.- con razón nunca se lo quita…

Chimalma.- **increíble que necesites de esto para poder hablar con su esposa**

Applejack.- ¿disculpa?

Yari.- Ehem – llamando la atención de los dos – **no es propio estar cerca de la esposa de otro…**

Chimalma.- **entiendo… disculpa mi ofensa**

el salió de la tienda mirando con desafío a Yari, el entro y se sentó en el suelo junto a Applejack y luego se recostó, se estaba poniendo su collar de cruz, cerró los ojos tratando de buscar descansar un poco pues solamente tenía 2 horas de sueño, pero pudo sentir como le tocaban el costado para llamar su atención.

Yari.- ¿qué quieres? – sin abrir los ojos

Applejack.- podrías explicarme ¿por qué el cree que soy tu esposa?

Yari.- porque de otra manera te abrían castigado por ser tan irrespetuosa ante los hombres…

Applejack.- ¿y lo único que se te ocurrió fue decir que yo era tu esposa?

Yari.- si lose –giro dándole la espalda – lamento el haberte ofendido…

Applejack.- ¿ofendido? – desconcertada por la respuesta

Yari.- sé que soy la peor opción de pareja, pero descuida, solo tienes que seguir el juego hasta que termine con esto…

Applejack.- yo no quería decir eso… - sintiendo algo de culpa

Se creó un silencio incomodo pues tanto Yari como Applejack estaban pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban, la más afectad fue Applejack pues ella fue la que causo todo esos problemas, comenzó a pensar que si se hubiera quedado como le habría dicho en un principio, el rescate habría tomado otro rumbo y nuevamente de no ser terca con dejarlo solo no tendría que a ver mentido sobre ella, miro y contemplo su mano de Yari la cual estaba cortada de la palma.

Applejack.- lo siento, no fue mi intención, tú solo querías protegerme… aun cuando no te hice caso

Yari.- ni lo menciones, tu solo te preocupabas por tu familia, lamento a ver mentido sobre ti…

Applejack.- ten – extendiendo su casco- es tu collar ¿verdad?

Yari.- por ahora, conviene más que tú lo tengas, puedo mantener comunicación con ellos sin problemas, los que sí es molesto lidiar con tu idioma, muy apenas lo domino.

Applejack.- está bien, esta vez te are caso… - se puso el collar.

Yari.- ahora, trata de dormir un poco, necesitaremos estar despierto para esta noche.

Se recostó también el suelo y puso de espalda a Yari, trataron de dormir, lo consiguieron por unas cuantas horas pero luego se despertaron sin levantarse, pensando que Yari estaba dormido, Applejack comenzó a susurrar para que fuera ella la única que la oyera.

Applejack.- ¿Yari estas despierto? – no obtuvo respuesta- no… no fue mi intención insinuar que eras una mala opción… es solo… es solo… que nunca se habían referido a mi como… una pareja– siguió sin tener respuesta- bueno, créelo o no, Big Mac es más intimidante de lo que parece y pues… creo que no quieren a una maniática del trabajo como yo, hasta Rainbow tiene más carisma que yo – comenzando a lagrimear.

Yari.- no compares manzanas con naranjas -comentó sin voltear.

Applejack.- ¡estas despierto! - levantando para mirarlo - ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Yari.- todo…Applejack… no tienes que tomarte tan a pecho lo que dije hacer rato

Applejack. –no, sé que lo hiciste para protegerme, pero aun así no gusta jugar con ese tipo de cosas, más si tienes una prometida

Yari.- Mira, no le des tantas vueltas, mejor descansa

Applejack.- Como puede ser tan insensible con la princesa, si por mí fuera ya te habría mandado volar hace mucho

Yari. -Considerando que ya lo ha hecho, creo que me traen sin cuidado, además, creo que está enojada conmigo… más de lo normal…

Applejack.- ¿qué quieres decir, que sucede?

Yari.- ultima mente, me ha estado evitando, ni siquiera se molesta a verme directamente cuando me habla, creo que pelear con su padre no fue buena idea *suspiro* si todo sigue así, es posible que nos separemos y eso no me conviene.

Applejack.- lo dices como si estuvieras aprovechándosete de ella- poniendo se furiosa

Yari.- luna es la única que puede controlarme de hacer estupideces que pueda lastimar a los demás, un ejemplo seria lo de esta ocasión cuando dije la mentira sobre ti…

Applejack.- te refieres a lo de… pero eso quiere decir que – viendo como se sentaba.

Yari.-Applejack… lo que pase aquí, que se quede aquí… no es secreto que a mí me gustan los ponis… tanto que me gustaría tener familia con una de ustedes...

Applejack.- ¿u…una… de nosotras? – poniendo se nerviosa

Yari.- pienso contradecirte, si no has tenido pretendientes, no es porque Big Mac los asuste o que seas una trabajadora compulsiva… es que ellos no pueden ver tu verdadera belleza…

Applejack.- yo…yo… no entiendo… pensé… - enmudeció al sentir como acariciaba la mejilla

Yari.- escúchame bien, tu encanto es ese brillo maternal, un brillo que no todas pueden mostrar o tener, eso es lo que te hace especial ante mis ojos, cualquiera que no pueda ver eso, no merece siquiera tu cariño… no serás la primera opción para novia, pero eres mi primera opción de esposa.

Applejack.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Porque siento que dices la verdad cuando sé que tiene que ser una mentira? – perdiéndose en sus ojos

Yari.- la honestidad es una de tus virtudes, es normal que sepas cuando alguien te habla con el corazón en la mano, además, aun cuando sea por un momento, quiero saber que es tenerte por mi mujer.

Mientras estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, de forma inhóspita entro el lobo joven para interrumpir el momento, les dijo que ya se acercaba la hora de que el dios llegara, se separaron y Yari se levantó para salir después del lobo, Applejack estaba tratando de digerir lo que había pasado, sentía le corazón acelerado y que la sangre le subía la cabeza, se dio así mismo una bofetada para entrar en sus cabales y salió de la tienda.

Con la noche cayendo, se enciendo una fogata en medio del campamento, los lobos comenzaron a realizar un cantico, usando sus armas para amenizar con golpes rítmicos, Yari y Applejack se mantenían al margen pero muy al pendiente de los lobos, se pudo apreciar como el lobo anciano se acercó y de un saco arrojo unos polvos al fuego causando que creara un humo de colores, estos fueron creciendo hasta que comenzó a juntarse para tomar forma.

Teniendo como base la figura humanoide, se creó un cuerpo grande por encima de los 3 metros, la piel era de color azul y tenía la quijada pintada de amarilla, solo usaba un taparrabo con unas plumas verdes como falda en los costados, estaba usado una capa de piel de jagua y un penacho muy característico de los aztecas, portaba un escudo pequeño al parecer creado de pieles y madera, en su mano derecha tenía un garrote que se asemejaba a una serpiente en postura de ataque, sus ojos eran amarillos en su totalidad, saliendo del humo aterrizo sobre la fogata la cual se apagó ante la fuerza de la caída de la deidad.

Todos se arrodillaron ante él, excepto por dos, Yari se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados contemplando al dios, Applejack solo se mantenía a un lado de Yari, el dios giro su cara para poder verlos, después de eso con una seña le indico al lobo viejo que se acercara a él.

Huitzilopochtli.- **chaman, ¿qué hacen esos forasteros en mi presencia? – **una voz profunda y con eco

Miztli.- **mi señor, este guerrero mostro conocimiento de nuestra tierra así como un gran honor al pelear, el pidió hablar con usted pues nos aseguró que viene en nombre de los pieles arcoíris.**

Yari.- **con todo respeto** – acercándose – **es un honor tener a uno de los cuatro dioses creadores**

Huitzilopochtli.- **humano, pareces conocer mi historia, da gracias pues he decidido perdonarte la vida…**

Yari.- **me alaga, pero me temo que no vengo con intenciones de socializar, ¿quiero saber por qué atacan al pueblo de los ponis?**

Huitzilopochtli.- ** los pieles arcoíris engañaron a la tribu de los búfalos, la tribu de los lobos de la luna son segadores que se encargaran de erradicar esa plaga**

Applejack.- pero que… -siendo detenida por Yari

Yari.- **los búfalos y los ponis pusieron sus diferencias a un lado y comparten la tierra como hermanos, están ejecutando un ataque con fundamentos equivocados…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **¡SILENCIOOOO! no eres quien para cuestionarme, incluso junto a ti hay un piel arcoíris hembra, eso es una gran ofensa ya que la guerra es solo para los machos…**

Applejack.- ofensa es atacar a inocentes sin razón, no es más que un granuja de lo peor…

Yari.- Applejack, no es el momento…

Huitzilopochtli.- ** como hoza siquiera hablar esta hembra en presencia de hombres, príncipe Yari, si no quiere que la aldea arda, deme esa piel arcoíris como sacrificio y perdonare todo este asunto…**

Yari.- yo…yo… - cambiando su mirada súbitamente, se puso más serio- yo nunca he mencionado mi nombre… mucho menos que sea príncipe… - tomo su pistola y apunto – los únicos que me dicen "principie Yari" son los súbditos de lord T.

Los lobos se levantaron y tomaron postura de combate buscando proteger a su dios, siendo rodeado por la jauría de guerreros, Yari se puso frente de Applejack para poder protegerla, pero se vieron arrinconados contra la pared del barranco, mirando en toda dirección buscando una forma de salir de ese aprieto, pudo notar como en la sima del acantilado se veían distintas siluetas las cuales reconoció, mostro una sonrisa.

Yari.- Applejack, tenemos compañía… - la alerto usando español

Huitzilopochtli.- **me facilito las cosas al traer a la portadora de la honestidad, ahora tomen a esa piel arcoíris y tráiganla ante mí, en cuanto al príncipe… mátenlo**

Antes de que pudieran dar inicio al ataque, Yari silbo fuertemente, desde arriba cayendo de nuevo sobre algunos lobos, Horo corrió al lado de su maestro, no paso mucho tiempo para ver como desde las alturas una gran cantidad de ponis y búfalos se deslizaban por las paredes para envestir a los lobos, una vez noqueados los ponis los ataban para dejarlos fuera de combate, para pronto vieron como Braeburn junto con StrongHeart se acercaban a ellos.

Braeburn.- la mentamos al tardanza prima…

Applejack.- olvídate de eso, qué bueno que estés aquí…

StrongHeart.- tardamos más porque mi padre perdió el rastro en el rio.

Applejack.- llegaron el momento justo…

Vieron cómo los pocos lobos que intentaron atacar a Yari, fueron derivados al momento que les congelaba el rostro o alguna articulación que evitaba que se movieran, se hizo una verdadera batalla campal, algunos de los búfalos recibieron cortadas y golpes de los lobos, incluso mordidas y rasguños, aprovechando la con función, Yari corrió hacia el falso dios y pateo justo en la rodilla como si se tratara de un árbol, el dios se arrodillo por el dolor, aprovechando la otra pierna como escalón, Yari dio un salto para dar un rodillazo en el mentó del dios, este cayó de espaldas ante el impacto, sin esperar un minuto, comenzó a disparar a las manos y piernas para sujetarlo en el suelo.

Pero el gusto duro poco, pues se convirtió en una columna de humo, la cual comenzó a moverse como si fuera una serpiente, se desplazó entre la batalla y rodeo a Applejack levantándola para huir con ella, Yari solamente silbo, Horo están lanzando a uno de los lobos contra la pared, al escuchar el silbido salto para dejar que Yari lo montara, no es pero más y dio persecución a la columna de humo, en cuanto pudo estar secar noto que frente la columna de humo se encontraba un jaguar azul el cual despedía humo de su cuerpo, y Applejack estaba atada en su espalda por especies de tentáculos.

Yari.- diablos, no puedo disparar ni usar magia, ¡Horo tienes que detenerlo!

Como acto reflejo los ojos de Horo brillaron al igual que sus marcas rojas, manteniendo el ritmo de la persecución abrió su hocico para dejar escapar un fuerte aullido, una gran onda de choque salió disparada de su boca, al impactar contra el jaguar, provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, Applejack también rodo y golpeo su cabeza con las vías dejándola inconsciente, Yari salto desde el lomo de Horo para caer con sus rodillas sobre la criatura y con su cuchillo hizo presión en el cuello para mantenerlo quieto.

Yari.- **se acabó el juego, ¿dime quien eres en realidad?**

Huitzilopochtli.- **está bien, pero por favor no me mates – **con un tono más aniñado

Una nube junto con un "Poof", mostraron a un ser completamente inofensivo y patentito, su cuerpo se parecía mucho al de un oso de peluche en lo regordete y que no tenía ni dedos ni pies, era completamente blanco y su cabeza era redonda como espera, solo se mostraba dos ojos negros y una inmensa boca.

Yari.- **¿bromeas cierto? – **haciendo más precio

Huitzilopochtli.- ** no, en serio, esta es mi verdadera forma, soy un bogar… - **suplicando por su vida

Yari.- esto parece una mala broma, **¿qué era lo que tramabas fingiendo ser un dios?**

Huitzilopochtli.- **buscaba traer a la portadora de lo honestidad y llevarla ante el maestro… después de todo, creíamos que estaba muerto…**

Yari.- **pues lamento decepcionarlos…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **no se preocupe, estoy seguro que el amo estará feliz cuando le cuente… - **con una sonrisa burlona

Yari.- **que te hace pensar que te dejare ir a que le cuentes…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **porque me soltara, de lo contrario, dudo que llegue a tiempo a salvarla**

Escucho el silbido del tren el cual causo que girara para ver como un tren se acercaba hacia ellos, aprovechando la distracción, el bogar se trasformó en una serpiente y se liberó del agarre de Yari, Horo trato de atraparlo pero este lanzo un gran cantidad de humo lo cual causo que el lobo se ahogara, solamente se pudo ver como de la nube de humo, el bogar huía cambiando su forma por la de un pájaro, mientras que Yari como pudo salió de la nube con Horo como cachorro, lo dejo en el suelo procurando que estuviera bien.

Después de eso corrió en dirección a Applejack, el tren estaba a unos metros de pasar encima de la pobre poni, ella muy apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia, solo alcanzo a pararse y ver cómo era empujada por Yari hacia el otro lado de la vías, en ese breve momento en que ella voló miro como el tren golpeaba a Yari mandándolo a volar no muy lejos de ella.

Un vez que ella se recuperó, se levantó y vio como Yari se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, cuando se acercó para ver su estado, pudo ver que únicamente fueron sus piernas las que fueron golpeadas, pero de una de ellas se podía ver el hueso salido de la carne, así como una cantidad grande de sangre saliendo de la herida, Yari como podía se hacía precio buscando apaciguar su dolor.

Applejack.- ¡¿Yari, pero que hiciste?!

Yari.- escucha… cuando congele…aaaah… mi pierna… noquéame…

Applejack.- ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, mira como estas

Yari.- ¡solo hazloooo!

Tomo su pierna y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba reacomodo el hueso de su pierna, lanzo un grito que causo horror en Applejack, tomando su pistola disparo a su pierna para que esta estuviera congelada, miro a Applejack tratando de soportar el dolor.

Yari.- tienes 4 horas… para llevarme con un doctor…. Ahora noquéame….

Dudando por un momento Applejack cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar le dio un patada con ambas patas traseras dejándolo completamente inconsciente, la poni estaba llorando solo alcanzo a gritar de forma desesperada para pedir ayuda desde el otro lado del tren.


	30. El silbato del tren

**Nota del escritor: sé que todos esperan mis capítulos todas las semanas, pero al igual que muchos, la vida cotidiana (trabajo y novia) así como la elaboración de nuevas historias no siempre tengo el tiempo para subir historias, solo les pido paciencia, esto estos 3 capítulos son un bonos por hacerlos esperar.**

* * *

El silbato del tren resuena en la estación de Appleloosa, tanto ponis como búfalos estaban despidiendo el tren el cual daba marcha rumbo a Ponyville, en el último vagón el cual estaba completamente alquilado para el trasporte de un solo pasajero, se podía ver como Yari desde la ventanilla se despedía de los pobladores, no fue hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón que lo devolvió al interior y obligarlo a sentarse.

El solamente contemplo a la poni con cara de pocos amigos atendiendo su pierna rota, estaba colocando cojines para evitar cualquier golpe con el saltar del tren, Yari solamente se limitó a acomodarse, mientras buscaba algo que sirviera para romper esa tención que había entre los dos, desde que el despertó al recibir tratamiento médico del doctor del pueblo, Applejack estaba evitando hablar con él y únicamente le dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

Yari.- ¿podrías cambiar esos ánimos?, todo quedo resuelto al final- la poni se mantuvo distante – fue una suerte que uno de los lobos nos siguiera y viera que el dios era falso, de lo contrario no se habrían ido en paz.

Applejack.- si, fue una suerte – de forma cortante

Yari.-ammm, lo siento…

Applejack.- ¿Qué? – mirándolo de reojo

Yari.- no lo se, a la mejor hice algo mal, mmm, te ofendí o yo que sé, así que perdón

Applejack.- ¡¿cómo puedes pensar que tú tienes la culpa?! – Mirándolo de frente - ¡por mí es que… estas en esta condición… ¿Cómo es que… no te enojas conmigo?! – casi ahogándose por el coraje

Yari.- am…. – se rasco la cabeza- porque no puedo… no puedo enojarme facilmente

Applejack.- ¿cómo que no puedes? ¡Será mejor que me des una buena razón o te emparejare la otra pierna! – dando un fuerte pisotón

Yari.- tranquila… dios, ya cásate – causando un rubor en la poni- ya se lo he dicho a las demás, esto es parte de mi trabajo mientras este en Ecuestria, además, prefiero romperme las piernas antes de que salgas herida…

Applejack.- no sigas- dándole la espalda – me habían contado que eras así de bravo, pero aun así es demasiado sufrimiento por un pueblo que no conocías hasta ayer… incluso la primera vez que te conocí pensé que eras de los que solo hacen las cosas por cumplir… jamás pensé que fueras tan…

Yari.- ¿idiota?

Applejack.- iba a decir apasionado, pero eso también – giro su cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro

Yari.- no se si apasionado sea la palabra, prefiero responsable…

Applejack.- aun así, la que tiene que disculparse por todo soy yo, si te hubiera hecho caso en primer lugar, es posible que no estuvieras en esta situación

Yari.- neee, olvídalo, lo hecho, hecho esta… - recostándose – además esa terquedad te hace linda

Después de eso se creó un pequeño silencio, solo se podía escuchar como el tren viajaba por encima de las vías, Applejack se giró a Yari y se acercó de tal manera que su rostro quedo encima de el de Yari, al sentir a la poni, abrió sus ojos para toparse con esos ojo verdes en los cuales se reflejó el mismo.

Applejack.- oye… lo que pase en Appleloosa… se queda en Appleloosa… verdad

Yari.- ¿Applejack?

Applejack.- are esto antes de que recupere la cordura… considéralo un gracias…

Antes de que lo supiera estaban compartiendo un beso el cual al principio fue algo forzado, Yari se enderezo lo suficiente para estar a la misma altura que Applejack, como su mano libre tomo su mejilla relajándola para que el beso fue mas dulce para ambos, se separaron por un segundo de donde rosaron sus labios mutuamente para luego unirlos otra vez, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados para poder proyectar el amor y cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, al cabo de un tiempo se separaron para verse uno al otro.

Applejack.- sabes… este fue mi primer beso… - apenándose

Yari.- ¿y me lo entregaste a mí?, ¿no te arrepientes?

Applejack.- te lo ganaste, solo… promete me algo…

Yari.- ¿qué es?

Applejack.- bueno… ya sabes… siii lo tuyo con la princesa no resulta… bueno –ruborizándose aún más – promete… que seré tu primera opción de novia…

Yari.-*suspiro* aun cuando quisiera… no puedo amarte como corresponde, pues sé que mereces algo mejor que yo…

Applejack.- solo promételo… no puedo continuar si no lo prometes…

Yari.- si lo mi y de luna no resulta… y todavía pienso tener una novia poni… tu serás la primera, lo prometo…

Applejack.- gracias… - mientras comenzaba a lagrimear- antes de llegar… ¿un último beso?

Obtuvo su respuesta cunado unieron sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la poni, lagrimas llenas de amor y tristeza, pues aun cuando sea un amor mutuo, era un amor sin futuro cercano, para antes de lo pensado llegaron a Ponyville, el tren se detuvo y mostro como del último vagón salió Horo cargando a Yari en su lomo, detrás de ellos caminaba Applejack algo melancólica.

Después de caminar juntos por rato se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, al momento que Applejack llego a la granja pudo ver como aun con dos días de ausencia, la granja estaba bien y a tiempo con la cosecha, vio a la lejanía como la pequeña Applebloom con todo su esfuerzo y ayuda de Big Mac, estaba cosechando las manzanas, se acercó y fue recibida con los cascos abiertos y conto las buenas noticias que traía con ella, pero Granny Smith noto algo peculiar en su nieta.

Le dijo a Applejack que fuera a la casa a refrescarse un poco mientras los demás terminaban con sus deberes, sin contradecir a Granny, todos siguieron las indicaciones, en cuanto Applejack y Granny Smith estuvieron solas, aprovecho para poder ver como se encontraba su adorada nieta.

Granny.- Applejack, linda, ¿todo se encuentra bien? – tocando su hombro por detrás

Applejack.- si, todo está bien – se pudo notar la mentira

Granny.- ¿Aaapplejack? – con un tono de regaño

Applejack.- *suspiro* está bien, es solo… que creo… que soy una mala poni…

Granny.- ¿y por qué piensas eso querida? – girándola para verla de frente

Applejack.- bueno… es que… es… difícil de contar…

Granny.- te enamoraste de ese príncipe humano, ¿no es verdad? – sorprendiendo por mucho a su nieta

Applejack.- ¿pero… pero… como es qué? – tratando de asimilar que la descubrieron

Granny.- llámalo instinto de abuela, Applejack, no tienes de que sentirte culpable, si fuera unos cuantos años más joven, estaría detrás de él… - soltando una leve risa al final

Applejack.- ¿Granny pero que estás diciendo?, ¿Qué eso no está mal?, él tiene una prometida

Granny.- escucha, si algo he aprendido sobre el amor, es que, hasta que no se casen, todavía lo puedes robar…

Applejack.- Granny, eso no es correcto

Granny Smith.- ¿Qué, crees que si hubiera hecho lo correcto, estarías hoy aquí? me robe a tu abuelo de otra poni la cual ya tenía el vestido de novia.

Después de recibir ese consejo de mujer a mujer, se mostraron una sonrisa una a la otra para luego compartir un abrazo, mientras tanto Yari estaba regresando a casa, se bajó de Horo y saltando en un pie se dirigió a la entrada, en cuanto puso su mano en la perilla, la puerta se abrió por si sola mostrando a una princesa con una sonrisa tierna pero con aura asesina emergiendo de ella, tanto Horo como Yari se sintieron petrificados ante sed de sangre que emergía de la poni.

Yari.- am…. Ya… llegue…. – tratando de mantener el equilibrio

Luna.- eso veo, ¿dime como te fue? – con una sonrisa tierna

Yari.- bien… todo tranquilo…- dejando un espacio en silencio- am… luna… sucede algo…

Luna.- dime, en que momento pensaste que, salir de viaje **con otra poni a divertirte **sin siquiera decirme, era una buena idea… - incrementando su aura maligna – ahora, entregue sus armas

Yari.- am…

Luna.- ¡AHORAAAA!

Sucumbió ante la orden la poni por inercia, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no debía negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones, se despojó de su pistola, cuchillo y unos cuantos tubos que no logro usar en esta aventura, los lanzo al interior de la casa dejándolo completamente desprotegido, solo alcanzo a ver como Horo se trasformó en cachorro y entro al interior de la casa completamente asustada, un mal presagio para el que se quedó atrás.

Luna.- bien, ¿listo para su sentencia?

Yari.- puedo decir algo en mi defensa…

Luna.- denegado

Desde Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack estaba retomando sus labores cotidianas cuando se escuchó un estruendo, giro y vio como una gran explosión se dio justo en dirección a la casa de Yari, casos como estos ya se habían vuelto algo común en el pueblo, al ver la columna de humo, fue una señal de esperanza para la poni de que tenía una oportunidad de conseguir a su primer amor, motivada siguió con sus labores con una sonrisa llena de ternura, mientras tanto emergiendo del cráter humeante.

Yari.- luna… tranquila… no es lo que piensas… uno de los secuaces lord T… estaba atacando Appleloosa y el tiempo era vital… - arrastrándose mientras estaba lleno de hollín

Después de mirarlo detenidamente pudo ver la pierna vendada y sintió un poco de remordimiento por haberlo hecho explotar, solo un poco, lo levito con su magia para evitar que caminara, de repente el brazalete de Yari comenzó a brillar, este marcaba que un extraño había entrado al pueblo, la pieza central de la estrella brillaba indicando que estaba sobre él.

.- cualquiera diría, que te gusta explotar…

Al girar contemplaron defender al príncipe de los grifos, era Lion y al parecer trae a una caja con él, por supuesto no podía faltar una pequeña escolta de grifos de gran tamaño usando cascos y hombreras acentuando sus porte de guardianes, se acercaron para ver más de cerca a la peculiar pareja.

Lion.- eso explica porque no te molesto explotar en la carrera

Yari.- luna me mal acostumbrOoOOOOOooOOoOOOo, mi orejaaaaaaaaa

Luna.- no estás en posición de hacer broma, pero díganos príncipe Lion, ¿que lo trae hasta Ponyville?

Lion.- bien a visitar a Yari pues traje lo que le prometí, traje…(esto último fue dicho en cámara lenta)

Al escuchar esa palabra, el estómago de Yari tomo control absoluto de su cuerpo y usando únicamente su fuerza bruta y de voluntad, se liberó del aura mágica de luna y saltando en un pie tomo al príncipe grifo y con un movimiento rápido dentro de su manga y ambos desaparecieron dejando perplejo a los grifos y a luna, mientras tanto ellos reaparecieron cerca de la casa de las cutie mark crusaders, después de lidiar con lo que paso, ayudo a Yari a caminar hasta donde estaba un lugar donde se podía hacer una fogata.

Quitándose el collar por un momento, encendió el fuego y le indico al grifo que tomara asiento en los troncos, tomo el paquete de la carne y eran filetes de todo tipo de animal, entre los conocidos, conejo pescado y serpiente, recordando toda serie donde había campamento, coloco la carne en una barra para poder cocinarla, el olor comenzaba a hacer que Yari babeara de donde había estado mucho tiempo sin comer la delicia de la carne.

Yari.- que delicia – fantaseando con la comida

Lion.- veo que tuviste otro enfrentamiento – notando la pierna rota.

Yari.- otro capitán del ejercito de ese loco… - - revisando al carne

Lion.- ¿estarás bien? - viendo como le entregaba una vara con un pez

Yari.- no te preocupes – sentándose con su vara con carne – en cuanto pueda apoyar la pierna hare la danza de la curación

Lion.- aaaaa, si, escuche de eso, entiendo que tienes una gran cantidad de conocimientos, ¿Por qué no usas otro método de curación?

Yari.- veras… -dando una mordida – AaAAaaaAA, que delicia, conozco otros métodos de curación, pero todos tienen demasiados efectos secundarios o no cumplo con las condiciones para recrearla, esa danza me permite acelerar mi curación, de manera más segura a las otras.

Lion.- te escucho y es como oír a mi viejo maestro de clases, nada que ver con el guerrero que pendencie el día de la carrera…

Yari.- puedes pasar toda un viada junto a alguien y no podrías conocer ni la mitad de ella…

Lion.- y dime, ¿Por qué razón huimos para poder comer esto?

Yari.- no puedo comer carne frente a los ponis - iniciando con su segunda vara de carne

Lion.- pero creí que todos estaban conscientes de que tu comes carne, en especial con ese libro sobre los humanos que escribió una unicornio.

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no es la mejor idea del mundo pedirle aun poni que te prepare carne para la comida o acompañar a alguien que podría estar comiendo a un amiguito del bosque…

Lion.- bueno, si lo pones de esa perspectiva…

Yari.- decidí comer lo que encontrara en la dieta de los ponis para demostrar que no nececito de la carne para sobrevivir como otras especies…

Lion.- estas consiente que lo que acabas de decir no concuerda con lo que estamos haciendo – mirándolo devorar lo último de la caja.

Yari.- no me juzgues… es mi adicción,¡ Exquisita y deliciosa adicción ¡ - devorando lo último que quedaba – y dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Gilda?

Lion.- seguí tu consejo, use una pancarta gigante para que todo su pueblo viera mi declaración de amor…

Yari.- ¿y?

Lion.- salió volando contra mí y me amarro con la pancarta mientras me lanzaba colina abajo…

Yari.- jajajjajaa, ok, no esperaba eso, jajajajaja

Lion.- eso me pasa por seguir tus consejos, tu estas en peor situación que yo…

Yari.- y aun así, tengo una prometida… escucha, por lo que me contaste tiempo atrás y por lo que vi, Gilda tiene complejo de tsundere, algo muy común en las historias que conozco, la forma más efectiva es hacer declaraciones abiertas y publicas de tu amor, con el tiempo y algo de esfuerzo terminara aceptándote…

Lion.- eso espero – contemplando el sol- bueno, será mejor que regresemos

Yari.- la verdad quisiera evitar el ir a la casa, siento que luna me sermonaria en cuanto entre… y tiene un tono de voz que me duerme a veces

.- así que por eso es que bostezabas tan seguido

Tanto Yari como Lion tragaron saliva al escuchar la voz, giraron a sus espaldas lentamente para contemplar a la princesa de la noche con una mirada llena de furia.

Yari.- luna… linda… ¿cómo es que nos en contrastes? –con una voz temblorosa

Luna.- tu arete funciona muy bien en ambas direcciones, por suerte nunca te quitas el tuyo, ahora sobre lo de que yo te duermo – incrementando su aura oscura

Yari.- Lion… creo que…. ¿Lion?

El joven grifo voló para refugiarse detrás de un árbol a distancia, mientras que en la mente de Yari venia la frase "hijo de …", el cuerno de la princesa brillo, al igual que las veces anteriores una columna de luz apareció creando una explosión sobre Yari enterrándolo en un cráter humeante, después de disipar el humo luna levito al inconsciente humano detrás de ella hasta donde estaba Lion, le dio una despedía tal como era la cortesía en la realeza y se separaron, Lion solo vio cómo se alejaban de sus vista.

Lion.- supongo, que esa es la suerte que me tocara con Gilda…

Después de alzar vuelo y reunirse con su escolta emprendieron su retorno al imperio grifo, mientras tanto la peculiar pareja estaba retornado a su modesta casa, pero fueron detenidos por una pegaso naranja la cual estaba en la entrada esperando con ansias al retorno de su miembro más reciente, la princesa se detuvo frente a la poni mientras cargaba al Yari con su magia.

Scootaloo.- hola princesa, veo que ya atrapo al principie…

Luna.- Scootaloo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scootaloo.- el principie me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera…

Luan.-lo siento pero como veras, no está en condiciones ni de caminar…

La pequeña pegaso se decepciono y con algo de melancolía subió a su escúter para irse, pero fue detenida por un intento forzado de recuperar la conciencia.

Yari.- espera… no te vayas… al menos podemos… jugar un juego de mesa…

Rindiéndose ante los esfuerzos de Yari y la carita de ilusión de Scootaloo, luna no tuvo más opción que permitirlo, dejando a Yari en su sillón favorito, uso su magia para aparecer un juego de mesa, el clásico juego de damas chinas salvo que las fichas eran herraduras, luna los dejo para ir a la cocina para preparar algo con la ayuda de Luigi, mientras tanto Yari y Scootaloo comenzaron a jugar.

Yari.- lamento que no pueda jugar a nada más… *moviendo ficha*

Scootaloo.- no te preocupes, escuche que fuiste a una misión en Appleloosa, ¡cuéntame todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles! *moviendo ficha*

Después de dar a conocer todo lo sucedido, evitando ciertas escenas por seguridad propia y por qué luna regreso con palomitas y jugos a mediación, Scootaloo se emocionó con el relato, el tiempo paso y pronto Scootaloo también comenzó a contar de sus pequeñas aventuras y como poco apoco se estaba acercando a su sueño de ser igual de genial que Rainbow Dash, el ambiente se llenó de una calidez que se podía ver en los marcos familiares, hasta que…

Yari.- dime Scoo, ¿qué te motivo a venir a jugar con migo hoy?, tengo tiempo que te hice la propuesta *moviendo ficha*

Scootaloo.- pues es Swette belle fue con sus padres a una reunión familiar y Applebloom estaba ocupada ayudando a su familia *poniendo un poco triste* además, últimamente Rainbow Dash ha estado mucho tiempo con Fluttershy…

Luna.-¿porque no viniste antes?, te hubiera recibido antes

Scootaloo.- pues sonara tonto… pero tenía algo… de miedo…

Yari.- jajaja, creo saber … *escalofrió*

Luna.- sera mejor que no termines esa frase *con una mirada asesina*

Yari.- a…a…a…a A mira creo que ya voy a ganar… *sudando frio*

Ambas ponis miraron el tablero y no encontraron valides a su frase, Scootaloo tenía una clara ventaja pues Yari solo contaba con las fichas del final y una solitaria que dejo encajonada a mitad del tablero justo a inicio de la partida.

Scootaloo.- de que hablas, es obvio que yo ganare…

Yari.- aaaa, pero todavía tengo mi arma secreta *señalando la ficha solitaria de en medio*

Luna.- como puede ser tu arma secreta, está completamente sola y aislada es imposible que pueda hacer algo

Yari.- *negándolo con un dedo* no, dejarse engañar por las apariencias es malo, el que alguien este distante y solo, no quiere decir que no puedas confiar en el y poder pedir prestado su fuerza.

Tomando la ficha dio inicio a comer con un ficha que tenia de su lado del tablero, casi como por arte de magia, en un solo turno comió todas las fichas de Scootaloo terminando de lado de Scootaloo y siendo coronado, las dos estaban de que no se la creían, Yari esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Scootaloo.- pero…como… pero yo…

Yari.- aun cuando todo se vea en contra tuya, siempre habrá una solución…

El reloj sonó marcando las 6 de la tarde la hora en que la luna comienza a crear el cielo nocturno, al ver la hora, Scootaloo sintió una tristeza pues ya era hora que regresara al orfanatorio, al contemplarla Yari se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar ese rostro.

Yari.- luna, podrías mandarle un mensaje a la Sra. Agatha, dile que Scootaloo se quedara a dormir con nosotros…

Luna.- *sonriendo* la enviare después de alzar la noche… *levantándose del sofá y caminar hacia afuera*

Scootaloo.- ¿enserio puedo quedarme?

Yari.- claro, ambos sabemos que este pequeño duelo no puede quedar 1 a 0

Scootaloo.- ya verás esta vez te ganare.


	31. Scootaloo

Por fin sonó la campana, ¡libertad!, tome mis cosas y me junte con Applebloom y Swette belle para salir del salón de clases, era viernes y eso quiere decir que dos días de pura diversión con las misiones para por fin dar con nuestras cutie mark , estábamos saliendo del salón cuando escuchamos como desde la puerta Cheerilee nos recordaba que el siguiente lunes iniciaba la semana de apreciación familiar, algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, podría llevar a la Sra. Agatha pues es ella la que me crio por muchos años, pero no era lo mismo.

Después de caminar y llegar a la casa club comencé a contarles de cómo ayer me quede a dormir en la casa de realmente me divertí mucho, aunque solo pude ganarle un vez y sospecho que se dejó ganar, la cena fue deliciosa incluso de la comida que preparaban para Yari era igual de rica aunque era la primera vez que probaba lo que él llamaba "chilaquiles".

Scootaloo.- realmente es muy distinto al príncipe guerrero que tenía en mente…

Applebloom.- bueno, creo incluso él tiene derecho a descansar de todo ese ambiente…

Scootaloo.- aun así, no esperaba que la princesa luna fuera a regañarlo como si fueran una pareja cualquiera…

Swette belle.- ¿y donde dormiste?

Scootaloo.- volvimos a hacer una pillamada en la sala, y tal parece tiene una mal costumbre de abrazar mientras duerme…

Applebloom.- ¿que quieres decir? *mirando poniendo la misma cara de confusión que Swette belle*

Scootaloo.- bueno, sentí como un pequeño grito me despertó, mire y vi como Yari estaba abrazando a la princesa como un peluche, creo que soñaba con algo de comida pues le estaba mordiendo una oreja…

Swette belle.- OH MY GOSH, ¡¿y que paso después?! *intrigada*

Scootaloo.- la princesa no pudo zafarse hasta que lo electrocuto… *sobando su nuca*

Applebloom.- wow, ¿enserio? no es algo que esperaría de una pareja

Scootaloo.- creo que es amor apache, pero aproveche para invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, estoy tan emocionada de que ambos me digieran que si…

Applebloom.- no puedo esperar al mañana, según pinkie, dijo que esta vez te tenía una súper mega sorpresa para ti… me muero de la curiosidad

Scootaloo.- lo sé, no me dio muchos detalles, pero me dijo que sería algo invaluable… me gustaría saber que es

Swette belle.- pero eso le quitaría la sorpresa, es mejor que esperes

Scootaloo.- lo se… *frunciendo el ceño*

Applebloom.- bueno será mejor continuar con las misiones para intentar conseguir nuestras cuite marks…

Scootaloo.- ¡si sería genial conseguirla antes de mi cumpleaños! – *re-animándome*

El resto del día hicimos distintas actividades para intentar conseguir nuestras cutie marks, en esta ocasión intentamos con gimnasia rítmica, pero no salió también como pensamos, nos enredamos con el listón y tuvimos que rodar hasta el pueblo para ser desatadas por alguien más, como se hizo tarde nos despedimos y regrese al orfanatorio, la Sra. Agatha ya estaba por servir la mesa.

Le ayude a poner la mesa, cuando estaba poniendo uno de los platos ella me detuvo, me dijo que uno de los chicos fue adoptado esta tarde y se fue con su nueva familia, estaba feliz, pero no dejaba de sentir algo de envidia y soledad, yo soy la más grande de todos, con el que se acaba de ir ahora soy la única que puede comer sólidos, los potros ya habían comido para dormir más temprano, así que solo estábamos la Sra. Agatha y yo en el comedor.

Realmente no se la razón por la cual no he podido encontrar una familia que me acepte, será que soy demasiado entusiasta cuando alguien va a visitarme, pero es pérdida de tiempo, pues siempre terminar adoptando a alguien más pequeño, creo que así es más fácil para ellos y no tendrán que lidiar con una poni que no pueden educar como ellos quieran, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras jugaba con mi plato.

Agatha.- Scootaloo, pequeña, ¿todo está en orden?

Scootaloo.- eh?, si Sra. Agatha, solo pensé que se sentía muy silenciosa la casa…

Agatha.- es verdad, son breves estos momentos, aun con mi edad, no me acostumbro a ellos

Scootaloo.- ¿le molesta el silencio?

Agatha.- no es que me moleste, sino que me hace recordad que ya no voy a poder ver todo el crecimiento de los pequeños que cuide por un tiempo.

Scootaloo.- si le sirve de consuelo, podrá ver mi crecimiento sin falta, después de todo estaré aquí hasta que sea adulta… *deprimiéndome*

Agatha.- oh, no pongas esa cara, ya verás que alguien aparecerá, además deberías estar feliz pues mañana es tu cumpleaños

Scootaloo.- si verdad*animándome* mañana lo pasare genial con mis amigas y con los príncipes, será divertido…

Después de terminar de cenar y lavar los platos, me fi directo a dormir, quería que llegara lo más pronto posible el amanecer para dar inicio a mi cumpleaños, me que despierta por la emoción hasta que el sueño me venció, estaba profundamente dormida hasta que un fuerte sonido de trompeta sonó cerca de mi asustándome y provocando que callera de mi cama, al ver por encima de esta, vi a Applebloom y Swette belle con las cornetas y una sonrisa de éxito.

.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SCOOTALOO! – gritaron

Enserio que tengo las mejores amigas de todas, después de una mini pelea de almohadas, les agradecí y nos dirigimos a Sugar cube corner para ir la fiesta que pinkie pie se ofreció a organizar sin consto alguno, por lo general lo celebro en el orfanatorio con un pastel pues no tenemos mucha economía, pinkie me dijo tiempo atrás que este año ella haría la fiesta sin cobrarnos un solo bit, realmente fue una grandioso.

Subimos a mi escúter con la carretilla enganchada en la parte de atrás, nos dirigimos directo a la fiesta, y cuando llegamos se podía ver la pancarta afuera de la casa, esto sería asombroso, entramos y era como todas las fiestas de estilo pinkie, había una gran cantidad de pasteles, cupcakes, dulces y ponche, en un mesa estaba los regalos de los cuales destacaba uno enorme, ya quiero abrirlo.

Lo curioso era que de un lado estaba un pequeño escenario, de seguro pinkie piensa presentar uno de sus números musicales para la ocasión, todos los ponis de la escuela estaban presente así como Rainbow Dash y las demás, se acercaron para felicitarme, incluso Rainbow acaricio mi cabeza para felicitarme, creo que no me volveré a lavar mi crin en un mes.

La fiesta se estaba tornado divertida con todos los juegos que ponía pinkie, pero todavía faltaban la princesa luna y Yari de llegar, comenzó a preocuparme hasta que vi como ellos entraron por las puertas, la princesa se veía estupenda, en cuanto a Yari estaba usando ropas muy sencillas pero se veían elegante, ya no tenía las vendas de su pierna pero si se estaba apoyando con un bastón, feliz de la vida fui con ellos para saludarlos.

Scootaloo.- ¡Princesa luan, Yari, me alegro que estén aquí!

Yari.- no me la perdería por nada del mundo...

Luna.- perdona Scootaloo, habríamos llegado antes si cierto tonto no se hubiera puesto a discutir con el doctor…

Yari.- no es mi culpa, tengo más de un mes diciéndole que no me trate como un mono y ¿Qué es lo que hace?, dice " el espécimen 001 está dado de alta", a como quería romperle laAAaaAaAaa- sintiendo como halaban su oreja

Luna.- agradece que se esté tomando la molestia de supervisar tu salud personalmente

Scootaloo.- pero ¿ya estas mejor?

Yari.- si *sobando se la oreja* solo que no apoye por completo durante un tiempo y poder estar de regreso pateando traseros

Se reunieron con Rainbow y las demás , todas se pusieron muy atentas ante lo que Yari necesitaba, bueno, excepto por Rarity, creo que no le cae bien, se mantenía alejada de él lo más posible, Yari permaneció gran parte de la fiesta sentado rodeado de las chicas, por mientras yo estaba divirtiéndome con las demás, cuando de repente se apagaron las luces y de la nada apareció un pastel con 9 velas en él, todos comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños, en cuanto sople las velas las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

Después de darle una rebanada a Yari y comer un poco del pastel, pasamos a lo que realmente era lo importante, la hora de los regalos, prime abrí los de Applebloom y de Swette belle, un frasco de mermelada Zap y un nuevo kit de seguridad, los demás fueron algo típico para ponis más refinadas, como Daimond Tiara, maquillaje, accesorio vestidos, cosa de esas, luego por fin llego el turno del regalo más grande de todos y estaba pesado, estaba por abrirlo cuando me detuvieron.

Pinkie.- espera, todavía no lo puedes abrir *separándome de el*

Scootaloo.- ¿por queee?

Yari.- porque ese es mi segundo regalo * levantándose* primero tengo que darte otro.

El camino hasta llegar al escenario que tenía tiempo que no se usaba, se sentó en un banquillo y de forma instantánea pinkie le puso un micrófono a su alcance y ella se puso atrás con una gran cantidad de instrumentos ella misma

Yari.- bien, como sabrán, hoy estamos para celebrar a Scootaloo en su cumpleaños y en este dia tan especial te tengo 3 sorpresa que darle a la pequeña pegaso, la primera, con la gran ayuda de pinkie, quiero dedicarte esta canción y espero que después de oírla ,te vuelvas 20% más genial… *quitando se los collares al final*

**(/watch?v=E1_bjBbc0MU) ya la canta en ingles, se quita el collar apra oírse a el mismo cantarla en ingles**

Después de la canción se puso de Nuevo los collares, todos estaban aplaudiendo por la interpretación, cuando la estaba escuchando, me di cuenta que la canción trataba sobre Rainbow Dash, cada letra capturo a la perfección lo que yo veía en ella y lo que aspiraba en algún futuro, puede sentir cada palabra en mi interior

Yari.- gracias, pero el mérito real es de pinkie pues ella pudo recrear toda la música ella sola*mientas aplaudían a pinkie* ahora si, puedes abrir el segundo regalo.

Sin que supiera en que momento el regalo se puso en frente de mí, mire y era pinkie la que me lo entrego, pero ella estaba en el escenario ¿cómo es que?..., que más importa, abrí el regalo y en su interior había un escúter de nuevo completamente hecho de metal.

Yari.- es parecido a los escúter de mi mundo* acercándose* puede que este algo más pesado que el que usas, pero sé que podrás manejarlo, además puedes cambiar su largo, de esa manera te durara más tiempo mientras creces.

Scootaloo.- ¡Wooow, esto es genial! *Sacando lo de la caja* ya quiero probarlo…

De pronto note como dentro de la caja había un sobre pequeño, que tenía mi nombre, lo tome y la abri, en el interior decía "¿quiere adoptar a un papa? Si o No" no entendí bien lo que decía asi que mire a Yari, se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a mí y tomo la nota.

Scootaloo.- ¿no entiendo?

Yari.- es muy fácil, este es mi tercer regalo, ya hable con la Sra. Agatha y me dieron permiso ser tu tutor legal…

Scootaloo.- entonces cuando fuiste al orfanato

Yari.- fui a tramitar lo último de la papelería, tuve que llevar a pinkie para que avalara que soy competente para cuidarte…

Scootaloo.- yo… yo…

Yari.- no busco remplazar a tus padres, sino darte a conocer el calor de una familia, que dices, mas que regalo te pregunto, quisieras adoptarme como tu papa.

No lo pensé más de un segundo, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, por fin, por fin llego alguien que realmente quiere que forme parte de su familia, podre tener a alguien con quien compartir todas mis vivencias, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí como me estaba empapando a mi misma de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, no me importaba que me vieran las demás, estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien al cual llamar familia.

***campana***

Cheerilee.- bien chico, como saben hoy inicia la semana de apreciación familiar y por petición especial, iniciaremos con Scootaloo.

Vemos como frente a la clase sentado en una banco está sentado Yari con ropa formal, sentada en su regaso mientras la abrazaba con un brazo para que no se callera, estaba Scootaloo alegre de la vida.

Yari.- hola chicos, como sabrán, mi nombre es Yari y soy el padre de Scootaloo…


	32. Frente al orfanato

Nos encontramos enfrente de la "casa del pequeño poni" en donde vemos como Yari estaba afuera esperando junto con unas maletas, se podía apreciar que el ya podía caminar de forma normal y no necesitaba del bastón, solo giro su cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de ella salieron Scootaloo junto con la Sra. Agatha.

Yari.- ¿lista?

Scootaloo.- si, solo necesito un momento – giro hacia la Sra. Agatha- gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo

Agatha.- fue un placer linda, asegúrate de visitarme de vez en cuando, aun cuando tengas una nueva familia

Se limitó a darle un abrazo para confirmar la promesa, se despidieron y dieron marcha, Scootaloo estaba usando su escúter nuevo mientras que Yari cargaba las maletas en su espalda sin problemas, ocasionalmente Scootaloo miraba a Yari, no se lo explicaba pero al igual que las ocasiones que el asistía en sus locas ideas de conseguir sus cutie marks, ella sentía un gran apego hacia él, casi como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, el que ahora fuera su tutor causaba que ese sentimiento creciera.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa, entraron y fueron recibidos primeros por Horo la cual se acercó para saludar a la pequeña pegaso, subieron las escaleras y justo en frente había una puerta la cual tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "Scootaloo's Room" emocionada abrió la puerta y se topó con lo que ella había considerado un sueño distante.

Su habitación estaba claramente decorada al estilo "Rainbow Dash", las sabanas de la cama eran de arcoíris y las almohadas eran nubes, había un espacio para que ella pudiera acomodar sus cosas deportivas, había unos posters de los wonderbolts y de la pegaso de crin multicolor, Yari dejo las maletas dentro del closet para que luego desempacara, Scootaloo estaba ocupada contemplando una cama la cual no tenía que compartir y del tamaño para invitar a sus amigas a una pillamada.

Yari.- qué te parece, ¿te gusta?

Scootaloo.- ¡siii, es asombrosaaaa! – haciendo la misma cara que Rainbow

Yari.-me alegro

Scootaloo.- pero… que yo recuerde, no estaba esta habitación la vez que me quede en Nightmare Night…

Yari.- bueno, recuerdas que después de eso, ¿fui atacado por el padre de luna?

Scootaloo.- como olvidarlo…

Yari.- bueno, aproveche para mandar expandir la casa y poder hacerte una habitación para ti

Scootaloo.- eso quiere decir… ¿Qué ya pensabas en adoptarme desde esa ocasión?

Yari.- desde antes -sentando se en la cama

Scootaloo.- ¿qué quieres decir? - Sentándose junto con el

Yari.- mira, no es secreto que yo ya conocía este mundo, tampoco el que conozco a algunos ponis antes de llegar… tú eras una de ellas, no siempre podía ver tu vida, pero siempre me preocupaba el hecho que no te veía con tu familia.

Scootaloo.- ¿pero porque yo? Hay muchos otros ponis que pudiste adoptar…

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero me guardas un secreto * acercándose a su oreja* tu eres mi crusader favorita

Scootaloo.- ¡enserio!

Yari.- claro *alejándose* por eso cuando supe que podía hacer que formaras parte de mi familia, no lo pensé dos veces y realice todos los trámites para poder ser tu tutor

Scootaloo.- tengo una duda, ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte? – desviando la mirada de pena

Yari.- puedes llamarme Yari como siempre, no quiero fosarte a llamarme como yo quiera…

Scootaloo.- si no te molesta… me gustaría… quisiera llamarte papa…

Yari.-¡¿enserio?! – ilusionado

Scootaloo.- si… papa

En cuanto dijo la palabra fue abrazada de forma inesperada, pudo sentir como era abrazada con cariño y ternura, después de un rato sitio algo frio, se alejó para ver que eran lagrimas que salían de Yari, su rostro mostraba una gran felicidad, impresionada por ver que el príncipe que miraba con admiración, el individuo que luchaba a muerte contra demonios y no dudaba en arriesgar su vida por los demás, estaba llorando porque le dijo "papa".

Aun cuando no quería admitirlo, Scootaloo se fue contagiando de la ternura del momento y también comenzó a llorar de felicidad, pues entendió que así como ella buscaba a alguien a quien decirle papa, Yari buscaba a quien decirle hija, la escena era tan conmovedora, que era una lástima que solo fuera Luna la que la presenciara desde el pasillo frente a la puerta.

Luna.- interrumpo - *entrando*

Yari.- no… *limpiándose los ojos* solo un momento padre hija… ¿verdad? – girando hacia Scootaloo

Scootaloo.- si – limpiando también

Luna.- bueno, ya es hora de la comida, será mejor que bajen

Yari.- será mejor no hacer esperar a la comida – se levantó de la cama

Scootaloo.- ¡oh! Es verdad…

Luna.- ¿qué sucede?

Scootaloo.- si ahora soy la hija de Yari… ¿eso quiere decir la princesa luna es mi mama?

La pregunta causo un breve silencio, en el cual luna se sonrojo por el simple hecho que le recordó que ya había pensado en la posibilidad de tener familia con Yari, esto ocasionó que se pusiera nerviosidad (XD), Yari estaba mirando al vacío pensando en todo las posibilidades ese evento, cuando noto a luna toda pasmada, no aguanto las ganas de hacerle una broma, se acercó a su oreja y suavemente le susurro.

Yari.- ¿Qué dices si le damos una hermanito a nuestra hija?

Los ojos de luna se abrieron a no más poder y se alejó con el rostro completamente roja, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar le dio un coscorrón tan bien dado, que provoco que Yari azotara la cara contra el suelo, no conforme con eso comenzó a darle unos pisotones para calmar sus ansias, después de dejar casi inconsciente a Yari luna dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Luna.- ¡ERES UN TONTO! *se detuvo* primero tenemos que casarnos – susurro para si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras

Al ver como la princesa luna bajaba, Scootaloo se acercó a Yari para ver cómo se encontraba, toco su mejilla para ver si reaccionaba, al sentir el toque, Yari levanto la cabeza mientras sonreía hacia la pegaso.

Yari.- creo que tendrás que esperar para decirle mama…

Scootaloo.- ¿tu crees? *sarcasmo*

Después de levantarse bajaron a la cocina para ser recibidos con una comida especial la cual preparo Luigi, en honor al nuevo inquilino de la casa, incluso preparo un platillo especial para Horo para que celebrara, sin esperarlo, Yari invito a Luigi a que compartiera la mesa para la celebración, el resto del día fue agradable y placentero para todos.

Al día siguiente Scootaloo asistió a la escuela con su nuevo escúter, lo cual lo tenía usando desde que se lo dieron en su cumpleaños, las clases fueron algo rutinario, pero la hora del recreo fue especial, pues en esta ocasión no fue Luigi el preparo su comida, sino fue Yari quien se levantó temprano y preparo un lonche especial, el cual consistía de unos sándwiches de margaritas, un jugo y unas calaveritas de azúcar.

Applabloom.- ¡Wow! , ¿Qué es eso? – viendo las calaveritas

Scootaloo.- es un dulce que hacen en el mundo de Yari, el las hizo para mi

Swette belle.- se ven ricas…

Scootaloo.- pueden tomar una cada quien, me dijo que saben mejor cuando se comparten

Cada una de las ponis tomaron una y al darle la primera mordida, quedaron encantadas por el dulce, era algo que no habían probado anteriormente, siendo que la mitad de su dieta consistía en pasteles y dulces, hubiera durado el buen momento de no ser por un par de ponis las cuales llegaron por detrás para amargar las cosas.

Daimond Tiara.- Scootaloo, querida, que bueno que te encontramos…

Scootaloo.- disculpa – desconcertar al igual que sus amigas

Silver Spoon.- si, te estábamos buscando para poder almorzar juntas

Scootaloo.- ¿Por qué quería almorzar con ustedes si siempre nos molestan?

Daimond Tiara.- querida, eso es cosa del pasado *empujando a Applebloom* ahora más que nunca tenemos que socializar.

Silver Spoon.- si, *empujando a Swette* los de nuestra clase tiene que estar unida

Applebloom.- ¿de qué están hablando? - mientras se levantaba

Daimond tiara.- tratar de explicarlo a tu cerebro es una pérdida de tiempo

Scootaloo.- podrías explicármelo a mí – mientras se alejaba de las ponis

Daimond Tiara.- que no es obvio, ahora que eres la legítima hija de un príncipe, el cual está apunto de formar parte de la realeza de Ecuestria….

Silver Spoon.- ahora formas parte de la alta alcurnia de Ponyville…

Daimond tiara.- necesitas juntarte con ponis de tu nueva clase para que te acostumbres de tu nuevo estatus

La idea no le había pasado por la mente a ninguna de las crusaders, era verdad, técnicamente Scootaloo ahora era parte de la realeza, ella tenía el título de Princesa tras ser adoptada por Yari Infante( "infante" es el título a los hijos de los príncipes), pero al igual que su nuevo padre, ella le daba igual el título, pues sabía muy bien quien era y no se dejaría influenciar por títulos tontos.

Scootaloo.- no sé cuál sea el título que tenga…

Swette belle.- seria Princesa infante

Scootaloo.- como sea, eso no importa, yo sé muy bien quienes son mis verdaderas amigas

Daimond tiara.- deberías estar agradecida de que a pesar de tu costado en blanco, te permitiremos formar parte de nuestro grupo

Scootaloo.- como dije, el titulo no cambia nada, sigo siendo la misma, además, si no lo han notado, mi papa es más guerrero que príncipe y pienso seguir ese camino, ahora si nos disculpan quiero disfrutar de las calaveritas que mi papa me preparo.

Daimond tiara.- es un gran error el que estas cometiendo, pronto veras tú lo que te decimos era verdad

Ambas ponis se retiraron de la misma forma en que llegaron, ignorando lo que había sucedido continuaron con su almuerzo celebrando la fortaleza de su amistad, el resto de las calces fueron normales, al término de estas, fueron directo a la casa club, estaban planeando nuevas de encontrar sus cutie mark, pero la curiosidad intrigaba a un par de ponis.

Applebloom.- Scootaloo, ¿segura que deberías estar aquí?

Scootaloo.- a que te refieres –girando a verla

Applebloom.- bueno, lo estuve pensando, y el príncipe tiene un gran conocimiento de este mundo…

Scootaloo.- ¿que con eso?

Swette belle.- buenoooo, creo que Applebloom quiere decir que ahora que eres la hija del príncipe, podrías pedirle que nos digiera cuales son nuestros talentos especiales…

Scootaloo.- ya lo aviamos intentado y él nos dijo que no nos diría nada para no arruinar la sorpresa

Swette belle.- si, pero si algo me a enseñado Rarity es que se le puede convencer a cualquiera si sabes cómo ser tierna…

Scootaloo.- ¡¿Qué?! de ninguna manera, me niego rotundamente el hacer eso…

Applebloom.- ¡oh vamos! ¿No quieres saber realmente cual es cutie mark?

Scootaloo.- claro que sí, pero…

Applebloom.- estoy segura que él tiene que saber, solo te pedimos que seas tierna una vez…

Después de pensarlo por un momento y que la curiosidad también le ganara, acepto, comenzaron a planear el cómo atacar a Yari, un vez que determinaron sus posiciones y enseñarle unos trucos a Scootaloo, salieron de la casa club para dirigirse directo contra su objetivo, pero un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención.

De ellos salieron un trio de perros diamantes de los cuales el más grande cargaba un saco que constante mente se movía, ignorando por completo a las 3 pequeñas, ellos siguieron su camino, solo los vieron pasar de largo cuando del saco se asomó la cabeza de Daimond tiara la cual luchaba por escapar, dio un grito de socorro el cual fue ahogado cundo uno de los perros la metió nuevamente al saco.

Perro 1.- espero que valga la pena pedir rescate por este par de poni

Perro 2.- según dijeron ellas son de familia rica

Perro 3.- ¿porque tengo que cargarlas yo?

Perro 1.- porque yo soy el líder…

Comenzaron a alejarse sin ninguna preocupación, las pequeñas crusaders no sabían cómo reaccionar, hasta que Scootaloo zafo el carrito rojo de su escúter y dio media vuelta.

Scootaloo.- vayan y avisen a mi papa

Applebloom.- ¿espera que es lo que estás pensando hacer?

Scootaloo.- que no lo dije, pienso seguir con el negocio familiar.

Acelero tan rápido como le era posible para sus alas, al ver como se alejaban Applebloom y Swette belle corrieron hacia el pueblo, mientras tanto los perros diamantes estaban avanzando sin preocupación pues ya tenían la victoria asegurada, con su oído sensible pudieron es cuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, se detuvieron para ver de qué se trataba y para su sorpresa, dando un salto desde los arbustos, Scootaloo aterrizo con su escúter en la cara del perro diamante que sujetaba el saco.

Este lo soltó y cayó de espaldas, en cuestión de fracción de segundos, gracias a sus reflejos, Scootaloo tomo el saco antes de que quedaran aplastadas por el perro, como pudo abrió el saco para dejar salir a Daimond tiara y a Silver Spoon.

Perro 1.- ¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Scootaloo.- ¿están bien?

Daimond tiara.- si, esos tontos querían secuestrarnos…

Scootaloo.- tranquila ya todo está bien

Perro 2.- tal parece que esa pequeña quiere ser una heroína

Perro 1.- bueno, será mejor demostrarle que los héroes siempre sufren…

Scootaloo.- ¡pónganse detrás de mí!

Los perros comenzaron a avanzar mientras el tercero se levantaba y se unía, Scootaloo se mantenía con una mirada desafiante pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco del miedo, a escasos centímetros de que los perros pudieran tomar a la pequeña pegaso, se pudo apreciar clara mente como del cielo, con ambas piernas, Yari dio una patana en la nuca del perro dejando su cabeza incrustada en el suelo, los otros dos perros se movieron hacia los costados para tomar distancia.

Yari.- ¡dejen a mi hija en paz!

La mirada de Yari desprendía una luz y un aura asesina, tomo postura de combate de muay thai, mientras dirigía su atención a los dos perros restantes.

Yari.- apaaaa, apa, apa, apa, apa, apa muay thai no shinigami, Apachai Hopachai, prepárense para experimentar un infierno de dolor.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos el comenzó a usar a los dos perros como saco de boxeo, era tan veloz que parecía que había dos yaris al mismo tiempo, una vez que termino de dejarlos más morados que spike, los ato con una soga que saco de su cintura, se puso de nuevo su collar de cruz y tomando el extremo de una de las soga, comenzó a girar para lanzar a los perros diamantes lejos de ellos.

Pudo sentir como era abrazado de una de sus piernas, cuando miro hacia abajo para ver a Scootaloo, se separó y se arrodillo para poder estar cerca de ella, se limitó a dar una pequeña caricia en su crin mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Yari.- deberás que te encanta meterte en problemas

Scootaloo.- no eres el más indicado para decir eso

Yari.- tienes razón, pero a la próxima asegúrate de no estar segura que podrás ganar…

Scootaloo.- ¿no estas enojado?

Yari.- porque me enojaría, trataste de salvarlas, aun cuando ellas no han sido amables contigo, hiciste lo que era correcto *estirando los cachetes* lo que si es que no me des sustos como estos, al menos avísame antes de hacer estas locuras

Scootaloo.- peedooon – luchado contra la estirada de cachetes

Yari.- si vas a seguir así, voy a tener que entrenarte

Scootaloo.- eseeerio

Yari.- ya hablaremos de eso, sera mejor regresar… tengo que ir a recoger el marco de mi moto

La soltó a la pegaso la cual pese al dolor tenía una gran sonrisa, tomo a las otras dos ponis y junto Scootaloo se tele trasportaron frente a su casa, en donde Swette belle y Applebloom estaban esperando a su retorno, después de que las ponis agradecieran Scootaloo y a Yari de haberlas ayudado, se retiraron, Yari se limitó a cargar a Scootaloo sobre sus hombros como recompensa en lo que se dirigían al taller, las sonrisas y risas se escuchaba claramente mientras caminaban, pues pese al extraños y peculiares primeros días como familia, felicidad y amor era algo que no faltaba.


End file.
